


Fear Of Nightfall

by AriesDanger24



Series: Fear Of Nightfall [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Grim Reapers, Kilguin!, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi, possible Kid x Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU The Heart Pirates are vampires and the Kidd Pirates are Werewolves, One night the usually shy Penguin leaves on an unexpected whim, and suddenly gets more than he bargained for. (Yaoi! Kilguin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! I hope you guys like the story, and please review! I love Kilguin so much and i hope i convince you if you are not already one as well! Let's make Kilguin a major ship! YAY! This will be a 2-3 shot story (2-3 chapters) so stay tuned for updates in the future this month! I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer and warning: I don't own One Piece, because if i did it would be a yaoi anime/manga, but I love Eichiro Oda (who makes One piece) so much for making such a great story that i am able to ship so many characters in! This is a Yaoi fanfiction (BOY X BOY, MALEXMALE) So you have been warned. :) Now then, on with the awesomeness!

The Fear of Nightfall

"Penguin, I would like you to prepare our clothes and baths before we return with our meals, but please leave the back windows open this time if you will." Law's commanding voice spoke to him firmly. The older man was looking for a response from the shyest of the group who sat in one of the nice wooden bar chairs that were seated in front of the black granite counters. The man in question sat hunched over a glass of rich blood that was like vodka to vampires. Rich A+ blood types were like a rich red burgundy wine to vampires, they could even get drunk off the smooth liquid from time to time, but being immortal was meant to be a curse, not a gift so vampires could not get fully drunk at all.

Penguin really thought it was a damn shame, why couldn't he be wiser, stronger, more confident, or even a little reckless? It was a part of himself he hated, and sadly there was not enough rich wine in the world that could make him forget all of that. Penguin swirled the wine in his cup absent mindedly as he stared off into the distance, not even acknowledging that a word was said from the head of the Heart Clan. "Penguin," Law asked again with a bit of concern at the lack of reaction from the hatted man. Penguin sighed deeply and replied tiredly, "Captain, I already know the rules. The window will be open when you return and the baths will be ready."

Unlike most people, Law believed this statement even though the man looked pained, because Law knew that Penguin was loathing the fact that he could do nothing for the clan other than clean and prepare for their arrival home. Law understood why the man hesitated to leave this house. He knew that trying to get Penguin to leave the house would only cause the sulking man more pain than he was already in, and Law would go to any lengths to avoid another tragedy like before. Trafalger Law was the Captain of the Heart Clan vampire, one of the most infamous vampire groups in the world over, but a year ago they had had a massacre that devastated them.

Sadly, Trafalger Law had not been present at the time of the ambush that had driven their clan to chaos, but Penguin had been there and he was the only one to have survived the horrendous battle against the Marine Zombies. The fact that Penguin lived had been a relief to Law, seeing as Penguin was a dear friend of his, but the brutal outside world had not been kind to him. The fear of meeting the Marine Zombies haunted the young man's nightmares every day, Law could hear it at dawn. To the screams, the sobbing, the splashing of water, and the small slight movements of distress in his sleep, every time Law heard the noises he cringed slightly at dawn in his comfortable coffin. He knew Penguin would return to his cheerful self, but at the same time he could not push the man to change, he would have to do so willingly.

"Alright then, we shall return before dawn's early light. Shachi, Bepo, let's go!" Law shouted at the two other vampires who had been lying on the couch, who quickly followed the Captain's lead out the window into the cold night that awaited them with two things on their immediate minds, 'Food' and 'Getting Back Home.' As soon as the three black attired vampires flew out the window, Penguin stood up from his chair, gingerly swirling the rich liquid in his wine glass. Penguin's thoughts drifted once again to his glass as he set it down on the table with care, but he quicked shifted his thought process to something more important, 'Preparing for the return of his Comrades.'

Penguin walked through the house quickly doing the chores he had been set to do swiftly, after all it was now habit to him. Along with a more troublesome habit, once in a while, while working, Penguin would gaze wistfully out at the window where his senses remembered the greatness of the outdoors, the smells, the touch, the feel, and the energy that hummed through the forest. Oh how Penguin missed it so, the pure atmosphere of the forest, the way the wind brushed against his numb and undead skin. It was such a rush to him that he almost forgot how to breathe, however the breath he breathed out was ragged as he remembered other things he did not want to remember. Blood, death, gore, screams, cries, but somehow they were dulled by the passing of time.

Strangely, the memories did not instantly make him want to throw up his wine, and somehow they didn't make him want to cry. 'Maybe it is because I remembered how the forest felt?' Penguin's eyes fluttered shut and opened once more as he stared at the big moon that reflected in the giant window. He felt a slight feeling hum in his body unlike before, but at the same time it was nostalgic. Penguin felt his cold hearty bump wildly, even though no blood ran through his veins or arteries. It was like a taste of being human once more, and it pulled Penguin even closer to the world he had promised himself to never wander again. His cold fingers touched the large window as he met his reflection's gaze in the glass, a sharp pain ran through him as the reflection faded.

Now, Penguin curled his fingers into a fist as he stared at the nothingness of the window, because he no longer had a reflection now that he was a vampire. He had only imagined it, and his mind wondered once again, 'What would I look like now? I am so helpless to change…when I changed into a vampire I thought I was invincible, but…when they all died I guess I truly realized we aren't really immortal. I am simply biding my time, and…waiting for death now. I get a second chance at life and I am not even truly LIVING it!' Penguin knew that there was nothing truly alive in him and that his thoughts contradicted this fact, but even so…

'Damn it,…One step, that is all I am taking,' Penguin swore as he pulled the window open with some effort, the window sliding open in a rush of Autumn air. Penguin had to pull his hat down on huis head to keep it from flying away from him, but he couldn't help but think it was worth the rush he felt. The wind touched his skin, and if Penguin could see himself now he would have said that his lifeless skin had perked up 12 shades of human colour. He inhaled as the wind flew around the room, completely immersing him in the crisp cold but divine smell of autumn leaves. It made him smile despite the small growing fear that welled in his chest.

Openly, without fear of being heard, Penguin laughed. It had been the first time in a year that he had laughed, and it felt so good, as if one burden on his shoulder had been lifted. Penguin touched the sill of the window and leaned over to look around the house with renewed eagerness. The grass below him glistened a glow under the moon, and the trees swayed with the wind leaving leaves scattered everywhere in a meaningful mess. Penguin moved his hands upwards to see a breathtaking view of the full moon with the tops of trees decorating the scene below it. He felt the forest wind blow his suit collar around like a she devil as his black pants fluttered appreciatively with the new breeze.

Penguin held the edge of the sill tightly as he debated whether to leap into this change or shut the window again as he did before. It was a decision that fought with his instincts and his memories of the massacre, but neither was the deciding factor for him. It was the wind who chose for him as it changed course and blew him towards the open window, as if it wanted him to go, and sure enough he leapt out the window. Penguin felt his heart leap with him as the the brisk wind met his lips as he spoke silently to himself, if only to reassure himself, "..One step, I'll be okay." His black shoes crushed the grass below him, as his legs met with the firm ground, his shadowed red glittering eyes surveying the new yet familiar surroundings extra cautiously as he crouched down to the ground.

His fingers tingled slightly as he touched the grass covered ground, a reaction that had been dulled since he had turned into a vampire, but it was still there. It felt great to him, his ears were on high alert as the constant noises of the forest clashed with his predatorily nature. Penguin felt the need to scout these surroundings, he felt like he had a job to do, like he was needed again, and god, did it feel good! Penguin moved his foot forward towards the wooded deep regions of the area without even realizing he had broken his own promise. Penguin rushed past trees with ease and jumped above the canopies with the youthful vigor he had had as a fledgling.

Whimsically, Penguin soared through the air with a single jump, he turned his body to see how far the house had become, was quite a distance indeed. Penguin felt an undescribed glee rise in him as he realized he had gone a few dozen miles in only a few minutes. Penguin's body felt gravity take ahold of him as his immortal sack of skin fell towards the unforgiving ground. He felt his legs take the fall easily, and his cold breath bushed past him in a whisp. Penguin as he reached the ground crouched into a deep stance instantly, and without warning. Smells swirled around him with no recognition or nostalgia. All he smelled now was his own palpably rising fear as he realized what the smells were telling him.

'WERE-WOLVES!' Penguin's mind went into a frenzy as he sniffed the air, trying to ascertain whether or not he should panic. From the smells alone, Penguin could guess that they were older than a day, but that was still bad for, because of two things. One, he was alone in Wolf territory, and two was that they could now track his smell back to the house. There were only two realistic options that he could take now that he had figured this out. The first would be to go and try to find Law and the others and explain the situation, but this was a more risky option considering that he would leave the house practically defenseless and he didn't know where Law and the others were.

The second option, which appealed to Penguin more and was a better option in general would be to try and cover his scent trail or confuse the wolves in the least. Penguin knew the first was too much of a risk, so the second option became his only option as he stood up confidently, that is until he heard a single twig snap. That was when Penguin twisted his head toward the sound in avid fear and as soon as he had seen who was there his heart had immediately dropped to his stomach in complete and utter terror, leaving Penguin speechless. There by a tree atop a small hill and grove was a man in a blue and white striped mask, or moreover a Were-wolf in a mask.

Trembling at his unfortunate luck, Penguin recognized the infamous man instantly, making him regret ever leaving the safety of the house. The Were-wolf's name was Killer, and as his name described him, he was indeed a killer. Penguin has never had the misfortune of meeting him, but of all the times he could have met the passionate Killer, now happened to be the worst. He watched the man from the shadows of his hat, waiting for any hostile movements from the man, but after a few moments of silence nothing happened but a ragged slow exhale of breath from Penguin as he refocused on his target.

'Maybe he hasn't noticed me? No…there is no possible way he hasn't noticed me.' Penguin assured himself, though the thought of the Were-wolf seeing him in general was not comforting in the slightest. The young vampire watched anxiously at the man, but tried to remain calm as he saw the man move slightly. "…Are you from the Heart Clan?" the voice echoed in around Penguin, but he only needed to hear it once to know that whatever answer he said could decide his fate, so Penguin chose silence. He felt his dead heart beat in his ears as he felt the wind brush the flaps of his suit, making Penguin twitch visibly from nerves alone.

"Who are you, and why are you at our border?" The tone that was used was not threatening, but Penguin knew what the man was capable of. The rugged voice of the Were-wolf was slightly stunning to Penguin, but this time he chose to answer a question if only to regain some confidence in himself, "I am here on accident, and I was not aware of this new border. I am very sorry for intruding on your thoughts." Penguin had chosen his words carefully and tactfully, because one wrong move would get him killed. Killer's arms crossed thoughtfully and the young murderer leaned against the tree gently.

"You didn't answer my other question," Killer spoke gently, trying to probe for an answer from the youth, but Penguin once again remained silent, because he knew that man was testing him. He would not give away his identity that easily unless there was proof of harmless intentions. They both stood silently, one waiting for an answer, and the other withholding the answer, obviously not giving any ground to the man despite the growing fear in Penguin's heart.

Killer, on the other hand, was truly baffled by the vampire's audacity, but in the other man's shoes he'd probably do the same. Killer smiled under his mask at the similarities they both shared in this brief meeting of the other. The blonde were-wolf in truth had noticed the young vampire before he had gotten to the border, but unlike the vampire, he had been walking the border on a mission when he had noticed the hatted man flying through the air with a small smile on his face. Killer had simply gone to investigate the reason why, or at least that is what he has been telling himself. The truth was that Killer had been curious as to why as well as who, which was rather odd, considering Killer rarely acknowledged anyone who wasn't in his clan.

Abnormal behavior was what he would classify it as or at the very least boredom could be another reason for his questions, but the blonde were-wolf would be lying if he had said that the vampire was piquing his curiosity. He had been watching the vampire from the tree he stood at now, but he had made a mistake by moving at all, because as soon as the twig snapped all the fun he felt watching the strange vampire overreact to the smell of his clan dissipated in an instant. Now the vampire's attention was on him, but Killer didn't mind in the slightest seeing as he was curious enough to ask the man questions.

"So, you won't answer any questions ascertaining to your identity, may I ask why?" Killer requested offhandedly, guessing that he would not get a reply, surprisingly though he did, "I know who you are, where you are from and what Clan you have joined. I simply do not trust that you will simply let me or my comrades out of a group meeting discussion for the next clan you will terrorize, even though it was my decision alone to come here. I also knew nothing of you or your clan's presence here so it was my mistake alone, but even so, I think if I give my identity you will find my Clan and destroy them. I am no fool as to who you are and what you do."

Fortunately for Penguin, Killer did not take offence to this at all, in fact he was a bit proud that his reputation was known by not just were-wolves, but vampires as well. "My reputation precedes me it seems, even to vampires." Killer commented rather rhetorically, but Penguin retorted to the comment plainly, "Well, yours is particularly more infamous for a reason, even among other supernatural creatures as well." Killer glanced over at the suited man, and hummed slightly to himself. Usually he would have already lost his temper and killed the intruder, but this man was pushing all the right buttons.

'He is pretty smart, and strange, coming out alone', Killer thought ponderously, why would the vampire go alone? "…So, Why are you here alone then, aren't you vampires group gatherers?" Killer watched the man put his hands in his pockets that was a sign of nervousness. Killer could guess that the man wasn't supposed to be here or the question was making him anxious to answer, but he couldn't be sure unless he could see the eyes of the person. The eyes of a person could tell Killer everything, which was one of the skills that helped him decide whether a person was lying or not and so much more, but the man in front of him wore a hat that shadowed his eyes.

"So you will not answer this question either then? Well then," Killer said with a sigh, this was going to be difficult, but luckily no one would check up on him till noon tomorrow. A particularly strong wind blew past the young vampire to Killer, carrying the strong scent of the vampire right to Killer's hyper sensitive nose, he now understood why the man was tiptoeing around him, the vampire's smell was permeated with fear. It was tinged with fear pheromones that took over the smell of the vampire, and it made Killer somewhat confused. How on earth could a man with that much fear in his scent not be trembling or have a shaking voice when he spoke to him?

Slowly, and with extreme grace killer jumped into the air, aiming to land in front of the vampire. Penguin, on the other hand, wouldn't have that as his paranoia of the man peaked as soon as the man jumped off his hill towards him. The hatted man hesitated as he jump back in fear that the were-wolf was not alone, that arised a question that Penguin needed to ask if he didn't die first. Killer landed on all fours and stood once again on two legs as he spoke with a bit of anger this time, "Are you just going to keep running away from me all night?" Penguin stopped his retreat and clenched his fists as he remembered those words from the battle a year ago.

He remembered that he was the one who had said it before the bloody unknowing massacre had begun, and all words seemed to fail him for a moment. Penguin tried to move again, but the words still froze him to place as he remembered the sounds that had haunted him, images of his comrades dying from stakes and holy water, but the worst thing now was that he couldn't even move. He could only stare as his undead heart pounded painfully in his ears as he watched Killer come closer with every confident stride. It was as if the blonde had pressed the shutdown button, and he was paralyzed, doomed to die again.

But to Penguin's surprise the man stopped a good ten feet away, and spoke again to him in a much softer voice, "…I can smell your fear. Why haven't you run away yet, or the question that should be asked is why are you still here?" Penguin felt his mind rush to find an answer, it was indeed a good question, 'Why haven't I run away yet?' There was 2 answers and 1 question that came to him, "…Why haven't you killed me yet?.." Penguin asked softly, "You could have easily killed me the moment you saw me, or" Penguin gave a hearty laugh as he said the next part a little pitifully, "Am I just not worth the effort to kill?"

"Are you asking me to kill you?" Killer asked thoughtfully, because it was the first time someone like the vampire had come along. There was a pregnant pause that followed as the vampire's shoulders dropped in a look of defeat. Killer felt a pain in his chest as the man tilted his head to the side, the moonlight exposing the white neck of the vampire, but that is not what made the usually cold hearted killer melt. There, under the moon's warm light illuminated the shadows that his the vampires eyes, and one smouldering red crimson eye shone underneath the brief instance of light painfully as the vampire closed his eyes thoughtfully as he replied, "I am simply asking for a true answer. Am I even worth this extra life?"

Killer felt his tail prickle with warmth that glowed and his blonde ears grew hot even under the autumn's cold breeze. He couldn't help but walk closer to the vampire, but he stopped himself, because of the man's question. He knew what the answer was, but it was quite frankly embarrassing to say. Killer couldn't help but chuckle at the young vampire who now hid his hands in his pant pockets shyly. Killer walked towards the young vampire that he had found so amusing. Luckily, the hatted male stood still as he came closer toward him, probably accepting he was going to die now because he had pissed off a were-wolf.

Today, however was not the day Penguin would die, as the vampire felt a simply tug from his head, and instantly tried to grab for the thief of his hat, but missed entirely as Killer moved the hat from his now full viewing eyes. Killer, as he unveiled the vampire's face, felt all his breath escape him like a punch in the gut. The vampire was a red head like the head of his clan Captain Kidd, and as manly looking as him too, but the younger man before him was much more handsome than Kid could ever be to him. The youth had pale skin and red rock star hair that was partially buzzed on one side and longer on the other side and on his ear that was visible was a few earrings.

Killer watched as the vampire's eyes finally gazed at his through his mask, red, glowing, and angry. "Give my hat back!" he partially yelled and growled as the man dove left, right, and above to retrieve his hat, but despite the shock the revealed face had given Killer, he was still keeping it slightly out of reach from the outstretched hand. "Why are you hiding yourself with this hat, hmm?" hummed Killer with sadistic pleasure from the hold he had on the hat, but he got an unexpectedly smart question in return, "What are you hiding under your mask?" Killer paused a moment at the diverting question, but the hat in his hands was snatched by the hat's owner who pulled into place on his head.

With the wind still behind the vampire, the were-wolf could detect traces of emotional distress, embarrassment, and more importantly, less fear. The vampire smiled triumphantly at the return of his hat, but slowly morphed his face back into an apathetic one, because one never wears emotions on their sleeve in front of an enemy. Killer sighed as he sensed the atmosphere that was so light before transform back into one of apprehension and precaution. Killer backed up until his back was once again up against a tree. It was an awkward silence that followed, but Killer's thoughts soon caught up to him.

"What is your name?" Killer had never been fond of name's other than the fact that they had a practical use, but somehow this man made him want to know more about him. "…How do I know I can trust you not to kill me or threaten my Clan?" asked Penguin suspiciously, but Penguin already knew the answer before the other man said a word. "If I had wanted to kill you, I could have long before you had seen me," and Penguin had to agree since he already knew the other man's name and it would be fairly rude not to. "…My name is Penguin." The hatted man muttered softly, but with the were-wolves great hearing he had heard it clearly.

Underneath the blonde man's mask was a genuine smile, though Penguin could not see it. The man's voice disguised it beneath a gruff voice, "Okay, you can go." Killer watched as the vampire face or what was really visible of it twisted in shock, "What?" He sounded truly confused at the blonde man's response, but despite Killer's usual wild temper he repeated it again for the other man without any anger. "You, Can, Go." He repeated it slowly so the other man could understand, but Penguin had already gotten over the previous shack and stood a bit taller.

"Why are you, never mind then, I am sorry for intruding." Penguin said and bowed deeply in apology. As Penguin raised his head, he felt a rush of air whip past him and then he realized the man had moved right in front of him. Penguin let out a small yelp of surprise as his hat was yanked off his head. Killer dropped the hat on the ground and grabbed around Penguin's eyes to shield them from what he was about to do. Killer grabbed the bottom of his mask, pulling upwards just enough so that his mouth was uncovered.

"I'll take this as my thank you," this was all the warning the were-wolf gave before he stole Penguin's lips. Killer didn't know why he wanted to, and he didn't even know what possessed him to do this, but he was doing this none the less. Killer heard Penguin gasp in surprise as their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, Killer slid his free hand behind his red hair gripping the young vampire in place. He felt Penguin hands trembling on his bare chest, almost paralyzed there in shock, but Killer felt the other man melt into the kiss almost instantly.

To say that Penguin was shocked at the were-wolf's actions would be an understatement, Penguin who had never, even in his human life, been intimate with another being. Penguin didn't know what to do, but when Killer's hands brushed in his hair, Penguin couldn't control the small moan that escaped him. The vampire legs trembled from Killer's relentless attack to his mouth almost to the point where his legs couldn't hold him up any longer. Penguin's breath was running out so he scratched panickedly against the man's chest fearfully.

Killer separated from the young vampire to allow them both to breathe again, but he still held the man's eyes shut as he whispered in the young man's ears hotly with his lips, "I do hope we meet at the Meeting, but I can't promise I will be as nice as I am now." Killer felt the youth gasp slightly, but Killer couldn't stick around to see the effect his words had had on Penguin because he knew if he saw the undoubtedly cute look on the vampire's face he'd take him right then and there, then what would be romantic about that?

Penguin heard an order whispered in his ears, and Penguin followed it to the letter, "Go home, and be a good boy, don't stray out here again, because I will tell my boss if you do. Nod if you understand?" Slowly, and rather dumbly, Penguin nodded understandingly. "Good, now I am going to let go of your eyes and I want you to count to ten, then you can open your eyes and leave alright." Once again Penguin nodded, even if he didn't like it, he still wanted to ask something.

"May I ask you something?" Penguin asked hesitantly, but was relieved slightly as the man's voice reverberated in his ear, assuring him that he was still there. "Yes."

"Since you have already taken my hat away from me, may I ask why you hide your face? You don't need to answer if you do not want to…I would under-"Penguin was cut off by the gruff voice of the were-wolf.

"What would you do if I refused to answer it?" the blonde man asked curiously.

" …I would feel angry, because you already saw my face and I haven't seen yours." Penguin stated bluntly.

"Well, I guess you will have to see me again if you want to figure out what's under my mask." Killer said tauntingly as he slowly pulled his mask down over his mouth to its original position. He removed his hand from the front of Penguin's eyes, smiling slightly at the fact that the vampire was keeping his eyes closed as he had instructed. Killer moved away from the red head in the opposite direction from where they had met. Killer's hand clenched the front of his shirt as he felt an emotion he had never felt before pound.

It made him want to turn around and run back to the red head and never let go, but Killer knew he would meet the vampire again and that was all he needed to know. He felt the odd emotion quell in his heart and slowly ebb away, but it still lingered in his heart despite his confidence in the fact he would meet the vampire again. It made Killer feel strange, and somehow that did not sit well with him, because it was not the usual simple lust he felt, it was something mixed with more emotions that he couldn't understand, but killer couldn't think about that now, he still had to check the border. Penguin was having a similar feeling coming over him, but was completely clueless to what it was, because lust had never been in his mind before. Penguin's eyes opened and wordlessly he raised his hands to brush his lips that still tingled as he kept remembering the kiss over and over again like a video on repeat.

Without another word, Penguin ran as fast as his strong legs could towards the safe house of the Heart Clan, his rational side fighting with the strong feelings as he desperately searched for something to take the kiss off his mind or he would have a severely embarrassing problem in the woods. 'Ah that's right, I still need to get Law, Bepo and Shachi their clothes and bathes running, ' the young vampire thought as he rushed to the open window he had left through. He turned and closed it hard as he could, hoping somewhat that the slam of the window would scare away his dirty thoughts of the sexy and deadly were-wolf he had met, but it wouldn't leave at all and that worried Penguin most of all.


	2. Act 2 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell no secrets~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys~! Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah~ etc.. Here is another part I hope you like it! For the people who are confused about hair colour. Penguin's hair colour has never been uncovered so some say it's white, black, red whatever (there are pictures of the red haired Penguin I described on Google images.) Shachi does have orangish red hair, Bepo is white haired, Law is black haired etc... (just to let you know) I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all.

'Doki-doki', Penguin felt his heart speed as he walked into the building, because the hatted vampire was very well aware what might happen in this building, fate. The reason he was walking into this building was simple, his clan had a meeting, this was not unusual at all. The reason Penguin was so nervous for tonight was because the meeting included all the Clans within the region, but that also wasn't unusual. What was unusual was actually Penguin himself, now that was unusual. The truth was that if all the clans in the region come that means Kidd's clan of were-wolves were coming, and that meant one thing to Penguin. It meant Killer, the sexy dangerous and deadly blonde would show up too, and Penguin would be lying if he had said that the man wasn't alluring or sexy. It was more over the fact that he was scared of the man fulfilling his promise last time.

In fact, Penguin's head had been filled with thoughts of Killer since they had met in the woods 2 months ago, and Penguin for the life of him couldn't figure out why. Penguin remembered their meeting like it was yesterday, and it still made him swoon slightly, but the red head knew it was only a phase. He already knew that the kiss that was shared between them was probably forgotten by the were-wolf, and that the chance a hot piece of man like Killer was probably already after another person who was probably more fit and more handsome than a shy little vampire he met in the woods. Probably even the same species. Penguin knew he was worrying too much, but he couldn't help it when it came to the blonde werewolf.

"Hey Peg, are you alright, you seem sort of pale, " Shachi commented then paused to laugh at his own corny joke which even made Penguin giggle slightly, "I meant paler than you usually are." Shachi's hand was intertwining with Penguin's in a comforting warmth only Shachi could give. This was not in any way meant to be intimate, because there was a story behind the reason they did this. When Shachi and Penguin were human, they were orphan children, and they were like brothers to each other since the beginning of forever. Whenever one of them would be upset they would intertwine their fingers like twins did, though they were very different now regarding their looks, the warmth between them did the trick as it always did, releasing the tension Penguin felt. The effect it had on him was instant, like a drink of hot cocoa on a cold winter's night.

"I'm fine, I think the blood we had last night might have spoiled though, but it will pass." Penguin said coolly as he lied, feeling a sharp and obtrusive pang in his heart, because he never lied to Shachi before, even as humans they were truthful to each other. 'Hopefully, these feelings I have will pass too, ' Penguin thought with a mixed emotions. 'Every lie contains a bit of truth,' someone once said. The truth is that the vampire really wanted to see the were-wolf again, but at the same time these welling emotions were scaring him, love, obsession, lust. Penguin grabbed Shachi's hand a little harder, making the orange haired vampire return the strength of his own grip with equal emotions. Penguin slowly eased off the grip and breathed out, thanking Shachi properly before going to check in for the Heart Clan. It was nice to have someone you could trust with almost anything. Almost.

Quickly, Shachi rushed back to the van to help unload the various bags of their clan members from the trailer bus, because Law, Bepo and 2 other clan members struggled to try and solve the puzzle of which bag to unload first so the whole thing won't topple over. Much like Tetris, Law easily conquered the game, like every game they ever got, so the unpacking of the van was relatively quick. Penguin walked toward the automatic doors and slightly reveled with a bit of pride as they opened.

The hatted vampire just loved automatic doors, it was like he was using the force or something, and it made him feel powerful even if just a little bit more, but soon the good feeling faded. Penguin walked up to the counter where a normal looking blonde haired woman smiled at him as he walked up to her, "Hello, I have a reservation for the Hearts, 5 bedrooms." Her smile fell instantly as she turned to the computer and quickly typed something in before she responded.

"Yes, I have it right here!" She exclaimed triumphantly, then leaned down to retrieve 5 cards to the rooms from a bottom drawer. "Here is your key cards, your rooms are on the first floor starting from 128 to 133. If you need anything else I will be up here all night for you~." She sorta leered at him as she said the words. "All night." It was a poor attempt at flirting that seemed almost desperate to him. "sure", he said politely, knowing full well that the woman's intentions were less than pure, but being polite was something he was born to be. With haste, Penguin walked back outside to automatic doors only to quickly move aside to desperately evade Bepo carrying a tower of luggage.

"Watch Out!" Bepo cried as ran into the corner of the sliding door, along with the sound of suitcases falling to the ground one by one. A gasp left the hatted man as he checked on Bepo. Penguin rushed over trying to collect the ones who had fallen from the stack, which were 5 out of 12, Bepo had managed to keep most of the suitcases in his arms. Penguin held them in his weaker arms with a grunt, he really envied Bepo with his strong arms, even if he was a bear, Penguin would trade for that strength in an instant. With major effort Penguin pressed on, even with Bepo constantly apologizing for dropping the suitcases.

Mindlessly, he hauled the 5 suitcases with Bepo, leading the way to one of the rooms, Bepo close behind him. He stopped at the nearest one, which was 128, and the wonderful thing was that it was ground floor. Penguin gently set the suitcases on the ground so he could search for the cards in his pocket, his hand instantly finding them. Swiftly, Penguin pulled them out of his pocket and went raffling through them for #128. As soon as Penguin saw the right number he slipped it in the door, unlocking the room for them. With a small grunt, Penguin pushed open the door with his foot, balancing the suitcases with skill on his hip. The hatted man pushed the door open and gasped slightly at the beauty of the room, something he was unaccustomed to.

"Wow, we got a pretty nice setup here, hah?" Penguin turned to see Shachi, who walked past him with 4 suitcases rolling behind him. Shachi put the suitcases down in a corner and jumped on the bed face first making Penguin smile at his idiotic friend's childish ways. A small sigh left Shachi as he stretched like a cat on the big king sized bed. "Penguin, which rooms are ours?" Penguin stood straighter as Law walked into the room with 2 of his own suitcases followed by 3 newcomers to the Meeting. They looked at the bedazzled room in astonishment, each room with 2 beds with a full couch, TV Game system, Cable, wifi, ceiling fan, great view (with heavy curtains which vampires enjoyed) and a mini fridge. Penguin laughed as he thought about how similar his own reaction looked just moments earlier.

Shachi sat up on the bed with a smile, "Captain, this place is way better than last year's Meeting place!" Penguin could tell that Shachi was enjoying this trip more than anyone, always complaining about the fact that they never had vacation, to which Law always replies with "Where do you plan on going at night to for a vacation and not raise suspicion." And to this statement Shachi never replies, Penguin blames it on his human half. When both boys had been humans, Shachi had always complained about not living life to the fullest, while Penguin was the one who was cautious, but when alcohol was involved it was the opposite, Penguin would do anything while Shachi would try to keep the red head sober. That is how they became vampires, because they were drunk and had gone into an alley with a gluttonous vampire whom they'd never saw again after they had turned.

Sometimes, Penguin blamed himself for having Shachi and him turned into vampires considering he had goaded Shachi into the alleyway where the she-vampire stood in wait, so whenever Penguin saw Shachi smile he felt a little better knowing that this life hadn't made Shachi hate him. Penguin and Shachi were currently 106 years old (which was considered young by most species of monsters) The only good thing about the way their human life had gone was the fact that they didn't have to watch anyone important to them die, because they had both been orphans, and that was how they met, through the foster home. So there really was no sadness when they had been turned, only a small longing to be under the sun once more.

When both of them left at age 18, they had both decided two more things, they were going to change their names and that they would stick together in the big world, and it has stayed this way forever. He loved Shachi like a twin brother, both similar and understanding of only the other, but the way he felt for Killer was different than the feeling he got from Shachi. It felt deeper even though he had just barely met the guy and it scared Penguin a little that he trusted the man despite his blatant evil actions and bad reputation. Penguin tried to not think about the man or the fact that he was in the same building as him during the meeting, but as Penguin returned to the present with his heart in his throat.

The reason why hisheart had jumped there was b ecause Trafalger Law's face and hands were in Penguin's personal space, making the smaller vampire jump in shock, almost dropping the key cards in his hands. "Are you alright Penguin? You seem a bit paler than usual." This comment ignited a thunderous rolling laughter from Shachi on the bed, Law even jumped lightly, but Penguin had been expecting it from the ever crazy Shachi with his cheeky humour, but that was a trait that Penguin liked about Shachi, even if it was at his expense. "H-He just said paler! " Shachi straining to speak through his howls of laughter, and even Penguin had to laugh at him slightly from the display. Shachi laughed like a dolphin, which if you didn't know sounds like a weird mix of a horse's whinnying and a walrus. It is pretty amusing if you ever hear it.

Law, always a character when it came to laughter, did something that made Shachi's face red almost crying through his laughing fit. The raven smirked slightly as he started to add fuel to the fire. "We might have to take you to a doctor, we wouldn't want you dying on us now would we?" Even Bepo started to laugh as Shachi fell off the bed trying to gasp for air for his dying lungs. The horrible thing about Law was that he said jokes with a completely straight face, which was pretty damn funny to Shachi. It was a usual occurrence in the Heart Clan, both Law and Shachi loved cheesy jokes and puns that were so bad that you had to be a robot or dry humor to not at least smile at their antics.

As the laughter died down from everyone Law turned back to Penguin and asked, "Which rooms are ours?" Penguin held out the cards to Trafalgar Law with astuteness as he said, "We have rooms 128-133." The raven haired male took the cards from the red headed vampire and gently handed them out. "Bepo, you bunk with me in room 128, Shachi you get room 129, Penguin room 130, Jean room 131, Hibiki, Jiro, and Mizuki room 132 also no rough housing again or I will take someone to my room again this year, and finally, Rio, Natsuko, and Akio. Everyone got that? If you have a problem with your rooming situation, tell me now."

A hand was raised but Penguin paid no attention to the one who spoke as he thought back to Killer's promise to meet him at the meeting, but he had also said something else. He had said he wouldn't be as nice, or something like that. Maybe he would be mean to him? What if the whole thing was a cruel game the were wolves played on other clans, because there was no way someone liked him. It was just too strange a coincidence forlove to come his way. He had always hoped for love, but he never dreamt it would come from a were-wolf, especially one from the brutal Kid gang, it just seemed to Romeo and Juliet. Plus Penguin was pretty sure that the man had forgotten all about by now, since it only was a brief meeting between them. The man probably kissed someone everyday, another beautiful person every night except that night because it was charity night for him in the woods.

"Alright everyone, grab your room cards, gather your stuff, and get situated in your rooms. I would like all of us to meet in the lobby by 2 o'clock with your normal hunting gear on since we have to catch our own meals during these three days here." Penguin felt his heart drop a little at Law's orders, knowing very well they didn't involve him at all, and that he would have to stay alone in the hotel. "Penguin" The hatted man looked up in acknowledgement as he heard Law continued, "I would like you to prepare us a place to put the blood bags, and if you wouldn't mind putting out another pair of clothes to change into when we enter our rooms, that would also be wonderful."

Penguin nodded feeling better about staying now that he had something to do. Everyone then began to grab their key cards and their suitcases, heading towards their rooms to change into their hunting clothes, which usually involved a hoodie, jeans, gloves, and black tennis shoes. Penguin grabbed his key card and suitcases as well, heading straight to his own room. Behind him he heard all sorts of jabbering and talking behind him, he was glad they checked early again this year, or else he would've had to check in with the other gangs coming and let Penguin tell you that some gangs definitely do not mix! Some were like oil and water together, so they were just impossible to handle alone.

Uncaringly, Penguin pushed open the door with his arm after the key card unlocked the door, cringing as it slammed against the wall slightly. He looked behind the door with a sigh, luckily there had been no indication of a dent in the red wall. The hatted man walked over to a cozy corner of the room and set down his suitcases, turning his head to really get a good look at the room he had been given. The first thing that caught Penguin's eye was the biggest thing, the huge king sized bed! It looked amazingly cushy and for once, Penguin had the immature craving of flopping onto it like Shachi had, but he resisted the urge if only to look around the room a little more.

Penguin walked around the room a bit, inspecting almost everywhere with a smile on his face as he realized he had the room all to himself, no Shachi asking him to roll over, no Bepo saying he is sorry in his sleep, and no having to quietly get out of bed to go to the bathroom. He could only imagine how good it would feel compared to his regular coffin mattress, it was probably better in every way. Penguin couldn't believe all the things that had happened to him recently, it really was a change from his long dreary half-life. It made him almost happy that he got turned into a vampire, being able to fall in love, and sleep in a cushy hotel, but nothing could ever amount to the pain he had felt when he had changed into a creature of the night. When that had happened there had been nothing but pain regret spilling over him, if he had the choice Penguin would go back and change everything. Penguin looked over at the bed longingly.

"Well, I think a nap would serve me well," Penguin muttered as he felt his eyes droop lowly. He hadn't slept very much lately, so it wasn't strange at all for him to want to lounge in the inviting bed. Slowly, as if in a trance, Penguin walked toward it with his hand outstretched almost like the bed could disappear, but as he crawled underneath the blankets he sighed happily as the warmth of the blankets covered his chilled lifeless body. He felt himself drift to sleep underneath the soothing warmth. Penguin, like all vampires, craved warmth and heat, and were prone to almost under it, because they could no longer touch sunlight the way they used to. It was like Superman with Kryptonite, it was all vampires' weakness, warmth, and it was slowly making Penguin fall to sleep, but he had dreams and in his dreams were the object of his current affections, Killer.

'He's here.' Thought the were-wolf with a small smile beneath his mask, he had hoped the man would come, in fact he knew he would come to the meeting. He could smell the vampire's unique and alluring scent a mile before they came into town. That was the scent he had been craving to smell again for awhile now, something drew Killer in about it to the point where it was constantly on his mind. Killer had not spoken to the man since that night, a few months ago, and he could remember it like it was yesterday when he had suddenly kissed the red head. The blonde haired man was glad the other male had come, and in truth he craved to hold the man in his arms again. Heck, he had dreamt of a lot more than just holding him, but Killer would be content with just touching the man once more. Even being around the man would ease the craving at this point!

"Hey Killer, we're here!" He heard the man beside yell at him in obvious excitement that belonged only to an immature adult such as he. The man wore a red and black looking corset with black thorn tattoos running around his body, but the strangest things about the man was his facial features. The man had light blue hair that was decently down to his back, sunk in eyes, and a smile that looked as though it had been stitched. His name was Heat, and currently he was annoying the heck out of Killer as the blue haired man kept hitting his brown boots against the seat in front of him.

"Hey Heat can you quit tapping your shoes against my seat, I am trying to parallel park here!" Heat automatically halted his foot as Kid yelled at him lightly. Kid was the leader of the Kid were-wolves, and sometimes he was a complete idiot, but luck was on his side because he was a powerful idiot. Kid had fire red hair that was swept back with a pair of goggles on his head, and oddly enough, it suited him, because the man had a fiery personality to go with his hair and his fierce eyes. He wore only a coat and had one arm completely made of metal, don't ask what happened to his arm, all Killer could say was that you should've seen the other guy. Kid was Killer's only friend really, but sometimes the man was too annoying to be around.

Then, in the front seat beside Kid was Wire. Wire wore black, a lot of black, black hood, black fish net, and black shorts and then he mixed it with an orange and black striped sash that threw you in for a loop. The man was taller than all of us in the car, often hitting the top of the car with his head when he got in, but the man rarely spoke at all despite having such a powerful stature. He was an apathetic man who showed rarely any emotion on his face, but when he showed an emotion on his face, you knew it was something big. The Kid Clan were very much known for their strangeness, power, and for their infamous behaviors and actions, but in truth they weren't bad people per say. More like Kid's angry, someone attacks Kid, Everyone angry, big fight, Kid Clan win, done, that's how most of their battles went. That's also how they became infamous.

"The fact that you know what parallel parking is surprises me Eustass-ya~." And that annoying bastard would be the head vampire of the Heart vampires, Trafalgar Law. The man wore a black trench coat and his annoying signature hat, and he was standing a little too close to Kid's open window to be safe for much longer, along with his crew of vampires. Killer sniffed the air softly, but frowned as he didn't detect the red haired male's presence within the blood sucking group. Killer spoke with a sigh as he watched his leader freeze at the man's crooning voice, "I'll just get out now Kid" The were wolf looked over at Kid and saw that the man didn't even hear him, but The blonde removed himself from the vehicle anyway before the fight started between his boss and the vampire leader.

The blonde haired man got up to the door before he heard Kid yell out his window at the raven haired vampire, "I HAVE BEEN DRIVING FOR CENTURIES! I KNOW HOW TO PARALLEL PARK YOU DUMBASS!" Killer heard Law retort something like, "Eustass-ya~, you do realize your car is supposed to go for the middle of the space, not directly on the next c-" "GET AWAY FROM MY CAR! I DON'T WANT YOUR EVIL HANDS TOUCHING- DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SCRATCH HER OR I SWEAR TO THE DEVIL YOU WILL REGRET IT LAW!" A large smile appeared on Killer's face as he walked inside the building, too bad it was behind his mask. It was a bit funny how he liked a vampire from Law's group, the immortal enemy of his clan, Romeo & Juliet much?

As Killer walked into the entryway of the hotel he stopped and smelled the air in hopeful search for the man's scent, if only just to smell its unique sweetness. It hit him instantaneously like a bullet, the vampire was very close and recently. Killer whipped around to see where the scent was coming from, but eventually he had pinpointed the direction of the scent. He walked in that direction with assured foot each step as he walked with extreme speed, because his heart pumped a little louder knowing the man was near. That is until he collided with someone head first, and fell backwards onto the carpeted floor. Someone had just turned straight into him from the pool room.

"Oh my, are you hu-" a manly voice started to ask, but then the voice quickly stopped as soon as it started. Killer opened his shut eyes to see what was the matter then he gasped slightly as he saw who he had run into. There in front of him was Penguin in a red t-shirt and white shorts on his knees in front of him hands planted to the ground in shock. The hatted man's mouth was open in surprise, and Killer could say he felt the same as he looked at Penguin a little more. This time there was more skin for his eyes to scour, and Killer liked it that way.

Underneath the white shorts and short sleeved red shirt lay vast amounts of pale almost luminescent skin that had a few black tattoos stretched across it in various ways with wet spots and water dripping down some of his skin, but before Killer could get a good look at the vampire, the man jumped up suddenly with his face flushed an arousing red rose color before running down the hall. Dumbstruck at the sudden jump of the hatted man left the blonde confused, why had the man run away from him? There was the sound of a door being slammed, but Killer could care less because it seemed as though the vampire still remembered him, especially with that reaction. That made Killer a bit pleased with himself, knowing his presence could make the usually calm man react in such a way, it was invigorating.

Penguin's heart pounded madly against his chest as he slumped against the hotel door, his emotions running him on a roller coaster. 'He saw me! He seemed to remember me, but why did he have to see my pale skin and tattoos! He probably was disgusted by them. Damn it, if only I could've seen his face, then I would actually know what the man was thinking.' Penguin thought angrily at himself as he hid his red face in his arms. All the vampire wanted to do was take a swim and finish his responsibilities, but they had no towels in the pool. Penguin had left to get some but as soon as he ran into the blonde were-wolf he lost all his nerve. He completely ran away to his room and looked like a fool, a coward.

"He has changed a bit…" Penguin muttered a little wistfully, thinking back to their first meeting. The man had become slightly stronger looking and he had worn a black suit this time instead of casual. 'He looked really good in it,' Penguin thought with a smile, but that smile changed into a sad frown when he thought of the man rejecting him. It was the most likely to happen at this point. Penguin couldn't help the swelling emotion that made a tear fall from his face, the sadness the hatted man felt was overwhelming, because he had been rejected all his life. He couldn't handle another one, not now. 'I'll just avoid him, he'll get the picture eventually,' thought the red head, but he felt a sharp pang from the thought of having to avoid the man the whole meeting.

Suddenly he felt a knock on the door, and instantly the vampire's mind went into chaos as he peeked through the peek hole, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was, but when he looked through the glass peek hole he saw no one. Puzzled and curious at the same time, Penguin opened the door and looked for the culprit. He looked down the hall and back the other, but saw no sign of anyone. He grabbed the door a little harder than necessary, 'I thought it was Killer for a second, but there is no way he would come after me.' Angry, the hatted man slammed the door and muttered a few curse words as he let his head hit the door carelessly, "Fucking little bastards."

"You don't like kids?" a voice spoke up from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hello~ I split the next part into 2 so you have two chapters to read for Christmas, Hanukkah, etc...(whatever you celebrate) I love all the reviews I got from just one chapter (filled my heart with joy~) I hope you liked this one!
> 
> ~Aryes


	3. Act 2 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tell no secrets~ Never~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey everyone I hope you like that I put two chapters up and I love all the reviews I got! I am so glad there are more people who have joined this ship! I encourage all to write fanfictions about these two~
> 
> Warning: SMUT AHEAD (YAOI GOODNESS IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *WHISPERS* SEX~!)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Penguin would've went as white as a sheet if he hadn't already been so pale. The hatted man turned to see over in the chair by the corner was Killer. Penguin felt his heart race and the palpitations beginning as he saw how handsome the man was, even without his face being visible "…you knocked on the door and ran in here?" Penguin asked hesitatingly, unsure if Killer was the culprit or not.

"Yes, I ran inside your room the moment you looked down the hallway opposite of where I hid. I already knew if you had seen me you wouldn't let me in." Killer said monotonely, and Penguin had to agree with the man's statement full heartedly, if he had seen the man through the peep hole he probably would have hid in the bathroom.

"What do you need from me?" Penguin asked politely, after all the man was a guest in his room, despite their small but memorable history. He then heard a small chuckle from the masked man in the chair as he replied, "…I thought it was obvious since you held your side of the deal." Penguin must've looked confused because another round of laughter left the blonde were-wolf. The vampire felt himself swoon at the deep voiced laugh, it was rich and made Penguin want to bottle it up for bad days.

The blonde man stood up from his seat and approached the hatted man without fear. Killer reached his hand out towards the man's hat, but the vampire's hands quickly held his hat in place on both sides with a strong grip. Penguin's face pointed downward if only to hide his nervousness and embarrassing blush from the man in front of him, but relaxed slightly as the blonde retracted his hands.

"Our deal was that if you showed up to the meeting I might show you what's under my mask right?" Killer stated factually, and was relieved as the man looked straight at him this time and nodded. "Do you still want to look at what's under the mask?" Killer asked probingly as he held the bottom of his mask with one hand, watching Penguin's red eyes shine under the yellow bill of his hat with curiosity. "If you do how about we have a deal." The blonde watched the hatted man look up at him with those soft ruby reds once more, but this time they held caution as well as curiosity. Killer smirked under his mask with delight at the man's interesting nature, much like his own yet so different.

"I want you to suck a bit of my blood." as the words left Killer's mouth he watched as Penguin's face contorted into something unseen by many, embarrassment. Penguin felt his face flare as the man suggested the most intimate actions of a vampire so casually in conversation. "What!? Why on earth would you want your blood sucked?! Are you nuts! I could easily kill you just by drinking your blood..."

Penguin felt the man's eyes on him even through the mask and heard the reply ring to his ears. "I heard that vampires rarely suck someone's blood while they are still alive, but when they do I heard it is an amazing sensation. I would simply like to test that theory." Penguin stood squarely and stared at him with hardened eyes, and hesitantly he asked a question, "I could easily kill you and look at your face afterwards, did ever consider that option in my agenda?"

Killer smiled beneath his mask, because he knew Penguin would ask a question, and he would reply with a definite answer, "Yes, but I trust that you want me alive and breathing, especially after our last meeting." The blonde watched the hatted man's face dust red as he pointed to the bed, which made Killer assume he was instructed to sit there. Apparently, he had won the conversation. As soon as the were-wolf sat on the cushy bed, Penguin disappeared into the restroom, but only to return a second later with wash rag and a bottle of water. "Do you know what blood type you are?"

"I believe I am B+." Killer said, and then he looked down at his shirt with a sour face, "Should I change out of the suit?" Penguin stopped and looked at the suit, it would be a shame for something so expensive looking to get ruined especially since it looked so good on the man. "Yeah, you should probably just take off shirt and jacket." Killer heard Penguin's voice waver slightly.

The blonde looked at him with probing eyes, even though their gaze did not reach Penguin's. The man was visibly nervous, plus Killer smelled fear and embarrassment in the air as well, "Are you really sure about this? I should probably tell you now that I haven't done this before, and vampire's call sucking blood from the living a different name." Penguin babbled sheepishly, trying to deter the now half naked man before him into stopping.

However, Killer would not waver from his decision, and if anything else, he became more curious. "Hmm… what do they call it then?" Killer asked, intrigued by the new knowledge he had yet to learn about vampires. "Well, they call it…um…*mumble mumble*" Penguin hesitated as he mumbled out the name, but he knew with the werewolf's sharp ears he had indefinitely heard it clearly. Its name was a "vampire's kiss", and it was one of the most intimate acts that a vampire could perform. "I see…" Killer briefly replied, and Penguin added, "Plus, all those people you've talked to must be sucker sluts, basically putting it simply, they have had their blood sucked more than once. The first time I've heard the sucked don't automatically feel pleasure, so do you want to reconsider your offer?"

"Not a chance," the blonde said with a smirk, and Penguin could practically hear the smirk emanating from the man's voice. Penguin sighed as crawled onto the bed and said under his breath, "Damn masochist." This remark elicited another chuckle from the man below him, appreciating the vampire's humor. Penguin gently pried the man's neck over to one side, and said gently into his ear, "If you feel it is too much, pat me, alright?"

Killer nodded affirmatively and steeled himself slightly, then he willed himself to stay relaxed as he felt the man's sharp teeth protrude his main artery. He only felt a slight pinch at first, but then he felt a sudden pull on his body, a little rush from the blood moving to its source, it felt a little painful, but it ebbed away into something more, pleasurable. He felt the sensation travel through him like a bullet train, and Killer couldn't help the groan that left him.

Penguin on the other hand, was completely in bliss as he felt the sweet and savory blood reach his tongue. It felt so damn good that some blood pooled downward towards his member, leaving him with a semi-erect boner, and it gently pressed against Killer. He felt the blonde shift his legs over, making Penguin moan around the skin of the blonde's neck as the leg's brushed his clothed cock lightly.

Quickly but gently, Penguin detached himself, licking the spot plentifully so that it would heal faster, but Penguin couldn't stop panting. The invigorating drug like feeling didn't leave him, and neither would the boner in his pants. This is what they meant by vampire's kiss, and how it was the most intimate gesture one could give, it had a similar effect to an aphrosidiac. Penguin sat up after he had realized they had both fallen to the bed from the "kiss", Penguin sat above Killer basically straddling him now as he towered above.

Killer had been shocked at how much the bite affected both of them as he felt the younger's hard-on against his leg earlier, and the moan that the hatted man slurred against his skin had made his heart leap, it had vibrated the skin around his smooth mouth. He watched, hazed and slightly buzzed from the good feeling of being sucked, as Penguin sat on top of him with such a delicious look on his face like his own, his face flushed and his member still semi-erect against his stomach. This is when the blonde got a brilliant idea. Well, it was more selfish lust than anything else.

Penguin blushed brightly as his mind cleared from the foggy blood high he had experienced, and eventually rationality took over as he felt his position over the man. "Um, I-I need to go to the restroom so excus-" but Penguin never got to finish his sentence as he felt a warm hand slip into his white shorts before he could escape. "Wait a min-" but as soon as he felt the warm hand grab his cock, Penguin let out a gasp. Then, he felt a thumb rub on the underside of his cock, "Shit.." Penguin gasped out the word silently as he watched the blonde sit up a bit more. Penguin felt himself melt to the heated touch of Killer, helpless as the man completely dominated his thoughts.

Killer felt a wry grin appear as he grabbed the vampire, and watched him melt in his grip, but he craved to see more of that submissive nature. He sat up slightly, and with his other hand he grabbed the other man's hat and throwing it across the room uncaringly. Killer was once again transfixed by the man's real face, ruby red eyes burning with desire, pale skin that was wet by their sweaty efforts almost looked like porcelain.

His red hair had grown maybe only an inch or 2 from their last meeting, but Killer could not but stare at the burning eyes that told him everything he needed to know. The man was embarrassed, ashamed, nervous, lustful, scared, excited, aroused, and more mixed emotions that were detected by his nose and Killer's detective eyes. It made his race a little more, knowing the vampire was all too aware of his presence.

Gently, Killer grabbed the man's red shirt and threw it across the room with a smile as he heard no objections to his actions, but he watched in awe as Penguin's pleasured face gave way to sexy half lidded red eyes. They were almost hooded as the stared at Killer in the most amazing way.

"It's not fair," Penguin pouted embarrassingly through his pants as he sat on top of Killer exposed. "Hmmm~" Killer hummed in question as he watched the man look away from him and speak, "I'm the only one...nng... exposed here,...and... it's not fair at all." Killer smiled at the red haired man's childish nature as he spoke softly, "You can take it off if you wish, but my hands are busy right now." To emphasize his point, Killer stroked Penguin harder in his hand, "Ahh- t-that's cheating!" exclaimed Penguin, but he was once again quieted by the blonde's evil methods of sexual distraction. It took all of Penguin's strength to reach over to the mask on the man's head.

Killer smiled at the pale man's efforts and if only to help the vampire achieve his goal, Killer moved his head forward. Penguin triumphantly grabbed the mask and pulled it off with both hands, and began to look down at the man, but a tan hand smacked the helmet over to the other side of the room. Penguin instantly looked at the helmet, then realized his mistake, he turned quickly, but before he could fully see the man he was blinded by something as he felt it tie behind his head. "What!?" Penguin managed to sputter out in his shock before he was deeply kissed by the blonde. "It's too soon, not just yet." said the blonde as he kissed the red head deeply once more.

All rational thoughts fell from Penguin's mind as he felt the man's hand move in synch with his French kisses, making it almost impossible to think at all! A loud moan fell from Penguin's mouth angrily into the mouth of the other before they parted for air, and Penguin felt Killer's mouth on his ears and neck making him mewl at the new attention being lathered onto his needy skin.

"Did you know that after our first meeting I wanted to see you again, Penguin?" Penguin's face exploded red and became more flexible under the man's never ending touches to his body, mewls and moans flooded from his mouth and he couldn't control it. "Plus seeing these tattoos, I never thought you'd have any at all. I guess I will just have to get to know you better."

Penguin gasped as Killer made an extra hard stroke, whispering more arousing words into his pale ears, "I'll start by searching every bit of your body." Hot breath touched Penguin's ears hotly, making him shiver in Killer's ministrations. Penguin couldn't take anymore as he felt a teasing hand trace over his tribal tattoos that covered his chest, arms, and legs. Gently following them intently in a trailing sensation that was only enhanced by his lack of sight making him moan loudly as he started to feel himself cumming.

Without anything else to do, Penguin grabbed Killer's shoulders tightly as he felt the pleasure completely control his body. He could feel approaching soon, ready to crash into him like a gigantic wave, the grip on Killer's shoulder tightened painfully. Killer groaned a guttural moan as he felt the nails dig into him, it was true, Killer was a masochist, but only when it came to his little bird. Killer couldn't believe this was happening, he was giving a hand job to a man. If you had told this to him a year ago, Killer probably would have killed you, but after he had met the sexy red head, he had envisioned them doing lots of things together.

All the dirty images pertained to the red head, and each one as filthy as the last and if not, more so. He could tell Penguin was about to cum from the small spasms, and it made him equally as excited. He could smell Penguin's scent mixing with his own slightly making a unique arousing scent that begged for him to take the red head now, but not yet, it was too soon for that. He wanted Penguin to be the one who begs for it, he wanted to watched the red haired male unravel before him.

"You know what? I really like seeing you come undone before me, but I want to see your eyes when you cum." With this statement the makeshift blindfold was undone. Penguin opened his red eyes and gasped softly as he saw the man before him, all his breath lost to him as he simply stared.

The blonde were-wolf was a fucking knock out. Blonde long hair cascading slightly over dark green eyes and he had skin that was tan and smooth looking. The only thing marring the man's almost flawless skin was a scar in the shape of an X on his lower right cheek, but in the vampire's opinion, it only added an allure to the man. Penguin hadn't even noticed that they had stopped moving for a moment as he tentatively touched the man's face, his breath leaving him as he breathed out four word, "….Holy fuck, you're gorgeous."

As the words left him Killer began to laugh richly, "I am glad you think so, considering," another stroke on his member from Killer made Penguin groan needily, his head twisting with his blush of embarrassment forming. A lick of Killer's lips made Penguin's eyes follow to the other man's mouth which beckoned him forth to it. He wanted to kiss him and… Without another moment's hesitation, Penguin pulled himself up to Killer as he felt climax starting to rip through him suddenly.

Killer let out a surprised intake of breath as Penguin kissed him roughly on the lips muffling the sound of his moans as he came hard and heavy into Killer's hand. Soon they separated to breathe and for a moment Killer almost came himself as he had watched the red head reach his goal. Panting breaths left Penguin as he came down from his high and he saw Killer, still sitting with an obvious boner sticking out in his black pants. The red headed male felt a swell of guilt flood his brain as he saw Killer's problem.

"I want to help you too." Penguin mumbled shyly as he looked at the unmasked man. The blonde looked surprisedly at the red head with a smile and replied, "Then do so." Penguin shuffled over to Killer and tentatively reached for the single button to his jeans, unbuttoning the button and undoing the zipper. Penguin didn't dare look at Killer for fear of losing his nerve under his lustful gaze. He reached into the man's boxers and Penguin couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face as he grabbed Killer's 10 inch cock.

In truth, Penguin had never given a hand job before and he could only count on one hand for the times he's masturbated. The hot flesh in his hands was longer than his which was only 7 inches. The man had the perfect face and body to go with it, while the red head barely looked good to begin with. Plus, Penguin had never done anything so intimate before with anyone, yet the other man had control over him like a puppet. It was scary, but right now Penguin was in control of the werewolf. He was the gavel that could bring the man pain or pleasure, right now, Penguin felt in control.

"…Fuck." Killer breathed out under his breath as he watched the cute red head touch his staff, and it was too fucking adorable when his face turned red. He shivered slightly at the cold fingers that wrapped around him, but they were quite a good feeling contrast to his hot dick. He could feel the vampire's cold hand start to stroke him more but it was too agonizingly slow for were-wolf. He let out a strangled groan as he felt the vampire stroke him more confidently.

Killer watched Penguin become wrapped up in his task almost to the point where it was cute, but the blonde needed release soon. The man reached out to cup the face of the concentrating red head, who's face turned even more red at the sight of Killer's green hooded eyes. He looked utterly ravishing to the point where Killer just wanted to take him here and now, but it wasn't time for that. For now he needed to keep the red head coming back to him, not just for his body, but for his love. That's right, he loved the red head to the point of no return.

"You're too cute…" Killer rasped out through the harsh sporadic breathing. He watched as the red eyes hooded into something more lustful, the bright ruby red turned into a red wine colour. It was almost too cute how he affected Penguin. He suddenly felt even more possessive of the vampire, everything about him was beautiful, the way he moved, the way he looked, and even the way he questioned everything. It was all too cute and adorable, Killer felt the rise of a new obsession coming into play as he felt a familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach. The werewolf started to kiss and lick everywhere he could reach on the red head.

The blonde heard the red head gasp at the kisses, his grip on his member tightened, and so he whispered into Penguin's ear after a few kiss and licks, eliciting arousing moans from the vampire. "Faster," a groan left the were-wolf as instantly Penguin's hand went faster on his member, Killer grabbed the sheets beneath him tightly as he felt his climax coming. "Penguin…I am going t-to cum." Killer managed to pant out watching as the red head blushed fiercely and Killer met the red head in a hot messy kiss that held the lewd sounds he made while cumming. 'Note to self: next time we do this get a private room so I can hear everything.' thought Killer swiftly before loosing all thought.

Both parted from the suffocating kiss, panting heavily, and both flopped down on the bed beside each other languidly. Penguin felt Killer's gorgeous green eyes on him, but he was completely embarrassed and flustered, so much so he could not will himself to look at the man. This was the first time giving a handjob and kissing someone and receiving a hand job, yet he felt more embarrassed after all of it!

"Are you alright?" a tan hand caressed Penguin's face, forcing Penguin to stare longingly into beautiful green eyes. Killer layed propped up on one arm and the other outstretched towards him, his green eyes staring deep into his red ones. "Yeah" Penguin managed to squeak out as his face flushed again, and quickly he turned to the other side of the bed away from Killer.

Killer felt a smirk fall on his lips as he watched the red head's red eyes sparkle and his face flush as the vampire flipped over. Casually, Killer reached both his arms around Penguin, "Wha-" the red head tried to say but he was cut off by a small lick to his ear. "What were you thinking about?" Killer asked in a sensual voice, and Penguin hid his red face in his hands. 'I guess I should tell him.' "W-well, that was my…my…" Penguin felt his voice fade as he felt Killer's whole attention solely on him. "My first kiss, and first handjob, and-and it was given to me by the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, and-" Penguin stopped babbling.

Killer waited for him to continue, but it didn't because he saw the other man's widen as they looked at the clock. Killer followed Penguin's eyes to the clock and gauged the time. They had been in the room for about an hour and a half. Killer watched as the other man stood and ran to the restroom, and then after 10 minutes run back out bashfully.

Killer stayed in the same position on the bed and sighed as he saw the clock, Kid would be worried about him too if he left the leader alone for so long without explaination. Killer got up and walked into the bathroom, washing his hands and chest that had a bit of cum stuck to it. As soon as he was done he put back on his undershirt, tie and suit.

It was true that he was a little disappointed at the sudden end to their conversation, but Killer got something even more out of their little transaction. He got the satisfaction of knowing the red haired vampire was his, his smell was practically rolling off of the red head, and you know what? Killer felt absolutely no guilt for what had transpired, because usually after any choice Killer made, Killer always had doubts and 'what ifs' present in is mind, but the blonde felt what they had done was so right.

A small smug grin came onto his face as he imagined the red head's cute face as he came. That picture would come back to haunt him, in a good way, for weeks. He watched as his Penguin blushed brightly at the sight of him, the blonde loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: I hoped you liked it! I would love any input on how to continue this lovely story. I love suggestions. Thank you reviews, followers, favoriters etc..~ You all are the reason I write! I love ya~
> 
> ~Aryes


	4. Act 2: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! Sorry I have been busy with other fanfics because I have like 4 ongoing ones and one of them is a joint hobbit project under our username (LawofAries) So check that out if you like Thorin x Bilbo (Bagginshield~) We'd love you to check that when it comes out sometime this week~! As usual I have a few spelling mistakes but bear with, I hope you like where it is going~!
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is not owned by me!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! Male x Male stuff. Don't like, don't read! Don't say I didn't warn ya!

Act 2 Scene 3

Penguin rushed around as if he was a chicken with his head cut off, going this way and that way through the others rooms, getting and gathering their clothes for their return and placing them neatly in the bathroom located in each room. Penguin was still fluttering about when he felt more exhausted suddenly. Penguin soon deducted that it was from their previous activities and he groaned, grabbing the end of the sink and looking down. At this point he could safely say that he had lied earlier to Killer.

When Penguin blitzed around the room saying he had to go, it had been a lie. He actually still had 2 hours before the pack would be home, but Penguin swore he needed more time to get a place for the blood packs. There were only two places he could put them in the hotel, at the front desk or in the back of the kitchen. Each place was a bit worrisome in some way to Penguin. At the front desk, the girl who hit on him from earlier, and the kitchen was a cooking place that was used in the morning, so someone would be bound to notice the bags of blood. It was just too troublesome to do either at this point.

Unfortunately, only one of the options was actually the smarter one, but sadly it was also the most displeasing. Penguin had to choose the front office fridge, if only because they would be caught using the other one. He needed a sob story so he could guilt the girl into it, though that wouldn't be too hard to do. The red head really hated lying, not because he was bad it but rather because he was good at it. Penguin sighed at stood up from his awkward position at the sink and steeled himself as he grabbed the room keys and put them back in their rooms.

After that, the hatted man walked into his room and changed his shirts into pants, and put on a hoodie. This way she couldn't see the tattoos and she could still tell it was him. With nervousness and anxiety rising in him, Penguin went out the door, bringing his key card with him as he walked down the hallway. The red head walked into the open entry way and spotted the blonde woman staring at the computer with a few clicks being sounded from the key board.

As he approached he watched as the girl sat upward like a dog at attention. She groomed herself slightly and leaned over the desk in what she probably meant to be in a sexy way. "Hello, is there anything you need?" she asked and Penguin felt a little shaky as he started to pretend cry in front of the woman, and he heard the girl instantly give sympathy. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Penguin nodded and started his little routine, "Y-yeah,...I j-just...my grandpa." The girl curiously looked at him with pity and she asked almost insensitively, "Did he die?" Penguin made a louder sound as though this thought made him even more emotional but he shook his head 'no'.

"...He isn't...but I asked around...hic...hic...the hotel, but no one has a spare fridge for his blood that's coming later. He has a huge shipment...hic...but...hic...there's no place in the hotel to...h-hold it until we get to my aunt's house...he ...hic...he could die if he doesn't get that blood because it will spoil and he has no more insurance to cover the shipping of blood anymore!" Penguin finished with a hand on his mouth, as if he were holding back more tears. The woman's eyes sparkled with empathy and sympathy galore as she instantly asked, "When is the shipment coming in and how many?"

Penguin looked over at her and said, "Probably a dozen bags of blood and they are coming in..." Penguin looked around and found no clock, "I don't know what time it is now, but it's coming in at 3 o'clock." said Penguin forcefully with a strangled tone, which made his whole 'situation' more believable. "Listen up, " said the girl and she continued, "I am working till about 7 in the morning. This what I will do, I have a few friends who work in the breakfast department, I'll keep the blood bag in the office fridge till 5 then I will switch it over to the breakfast department. How long does it need to stay here? Like when do you and your grandpa leave?" He looked over her sheepishly and said meekly, "Three days."

She narrowed her eyes and pulled out a phone, quickly checking something then said, "Okay, I can do it for all three days, I work the same shift for all of them." Penguin smiled a perfect flirty smile at her, which if you think about it she deserved at least that for sticking her neck out for them. "Thank you so much," Penguin responded sincerely, because he was impressed that the woman was putting her job on the line for one customer. The blonde's turned red and she mumbled softly, "No problem.." Penguin walked away and said offhandedly, "I will be back here at 3 o'clock to help you okay?" He could not hear or see her response, but it was probably just a nod of the head.

As the hatted man walked down the hallway, he heard something very strange. He stopped dead in the hallway and listened with intense concentration, it sounded loud and rather moan like. Instantly, Penguin widened his eyes as he heard a familiar screech, the screech of a black horse. The black horse only belonged to one group of insane ruffians. Penguin dared himself to peak around the corner as he heard loud laughter arise from the doorway to the outside. At this point there was no doubt in the Heart member's mind, it was definitely the Straw Hat's crew. The team of death had arrived, for they were Shinigamis. Gods of death who harvested souls of the halflings (The ones meant to die) of the world.

The leader walked in first, his raven hair and unmistakable scar beneath his left eye. The loud laughter rang out from the man's wide mouth and Penguin felt a smile form on his face, it had been too long since he had seen Luffy. Penguin walked out a littlse he was seeable just as one of the Straw hat women told him to go away, a orange haired woman. Luffy seemed to be pouting until he finally looked straight at Penguin, a mall gasp leaving the young boy as he heard a yell resound from all the hallways. "PENGUIN~!" A smile graced Penguin's face as the raven haired boy ran to him, despite the attempts by his own crew to stop him, Luffy jumped into Penguin with his arms outstretched.

Trafalgar Law, his ears astute at the sound of hooves breaking into a canter towards the hotel, even from above the rooftops he could tell who it was. You could even hear them bantering and carrying on some argument or joke. The Straw Hats had arrived to the meeting, and that meant the meeting would be much more rambucious and have less food than last year. Not that it really mattered to Law's group very much, they ate blood and rarely partook in eating unless absolutely necessary. The Straw Hat's were also their allies but sadly their leader Luffy had a strange clingyness to Penguin and was clingy to him as well.

Law thought Luffy's strange attraction toward Penguin was because his name and willingness to give in to the Straw Hat's demands, but Law was certain that the two had history together in some way. He was too old to remember what it might be, but it meant no difference to him. Well, except when Luffy's attention was on him, because it was more alarming than anything. Law heard a small male scream behind him and Law sighed as he turned around to one of Bepo's needles deep in a man's arteries. The first injection was to knock him out, that was what Bepo was pumping into him. Then he gathered blood in the needle while Law watched.

They repeated this process twice, it was just enough blood to not make a human woozy when they woke up. It was enough blood to fill a third of a bag. Each individual squadron that set out tonight was ordered to gather 14 bags of blood, each sorted by blood type. Sometimes this process took all night, and sometimes they got home earlier than usual. Personally, Law wanted to wait until Luffy was in the hotel, that way he could slip unnoticed by the adolescent leader.

Today, Law had quite a headache and it would only get worse if Luffy was around. The vampire leader watched carefully as Bepo laid the human down against the wall, luckily it was summer time so the man could stay outside and still be fine. "Captain, we best be heading to the meeting point with the others." Bepo said with firmness as he finished transferring the blood to the blood bag. Law cringed as he quickly checked his watch with a flick of his arm. It was only 1 o'clock. The Straw hats would take at least a good 30 minutes with their luggage and crazy leader.

"Yeah..." mumbled Law quietly and he heard Bepo grab his walkie talkie, and call for all vampires to meet at base with their findings. Base right now meant the fastest food chain in the area which currently was Burger King, which in Law's opinion was the worst human creation after things called "Booty shorts". Law sighed a quickly jumped up onto the rooftop of a building and said, "We've strayed the farthest from it to keep an eye on things at the hotel. It should take us ten minutes if we go now." Bepo nodded and jumped next to Law side, stuffing their equipment in their rightful places within a small backpack. Both males started jumping from roof to roof slowly getting closer to their destination.

"Sorry again Penguin for making you do this." said one of the Straw Hat members, a man with blonde said this and Penguin smiled as he was twirled around by Luffy. It was just like old times, "It's alright. I can handle him." A small laugh left Luffy as he hugged Penguin tightly, "Hey Penguin, do you meet everyone!?" Penguin nodded at the boy, because in his eyes Luffy would forever be his little boy. The raven pulled him to everyone and pointed them out, and usually told him about one of their good points or something the Straw Hat leader likes about them.

First, Luffy pointed to the blonde who had spoken earlier because he was the closest, "This is Sanji, he makes delicious food! Hey Sanji can I have so-" "No." It was a firm cut off reply to Luffy's question but the boy seemed to know it already. Luffy ran to the next person which was a man with an black afro and he wore a strange white hat, the man was currently speaking to a...dog? "This is Usopp, he makes weapons and cool inventions and can shoot really far away, and this" Luffy pointed to the unidentifiable creature that looked so adorable to Penguin, "is Chopper, he is a doctor and a raccoon-" "I AM NOT A RACCOON, I AM A REINDEER." The small reindeer stopped shouting and said, "Nice to meet you."

Luffy laughed and dragged Penguin to a ske-skeleton! Penguin felt dumbfounded as they walked up to this person? Soul? Heck, Penguin was too shocked to try and put a pronoun to it. "This is Brooks, he's a skeleton man, he also tells a lot of jokes! Their great!" The skeleton bowed and said, "Hello." A laugh followed the comment that was a mix between a yodel and a laugh, but it was a very infectious type of laughter. Luffy's laugh followed it, and Penguin almost followed suit, but set upon smiling instead. Luffy then whipped his head around and smiled yelling, "Franky!", Penguin's arm being yanked over to the one called Franky.

Penguin gasped as the man called Franky came into view, he was big and bulky and looked certainly inhuman. The man's limbs reached upward to his nose and pressed it, an excited squealing came from three different people. The ones called Chopper and Usopp came forward along with Luffy as the man called Franky, "Ba-chi! Super~ Hair STYLING, Ow~!" A boom sounded from the robot like man and even Penguin held his breath a little as a new hairstyle appeared on his head, it was a mohawk. Penguin also felt a small bit of amazement then another giggle from Luffy and a tug pulled him away.

"This is Robin! She's super smart and cool! She reads a lot." Luffy said as we came across a woman with raven hair, orange sunglasses and piercing blue eyes. She stood tall and looked scholarly in her stance, Penguin extended a hand. She took his hand and shook and Penguin introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Penguin." He heard a cool small laughter from above, and the woman replied, "That's an interesting name, it seems we were both named after animals. my name is Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and the moment his hand left hers, Luffy grabbed him again and pulled him towards another woman. This woman had long bright orange hair and eyes that were more of a maroon color. She looked over at Luffy with a sigh as he pulled Penguin up with him.

"Nami, this is Penguin. Penguin, this is Nami! She loves money and tangerines!" Penguin smirked a little at Luffy's weird description of every person. Penguin bowed this time and said, "It's nice to meet you." Then suddenly a yell came from the other side of the room, "You wanna fight Dart Brow?" A green haired man faced Sanji and spoke in a gated voice.

"Shut Up dumb Marimo, go swim with your sea friends back in the ocean!" Sanji said.

"Let's go Idiot! Right now, I'll slice you up!" The green haired man responded.

"You wish, I will not fight in front of the ladies, right Robin-SWAN~!" Sanji fawned over at Robin.

"I think it'd be best if you fought outside." Robin countered peacefully.

"Stupid Ero-cook!" muttered the green haired male.

"Shut it Swordsman! Before I come over there and tenderize ya into a patty!"

Beside Penguin, Luffy laughed his weird laugh, "Shishishi~!" Luffy said, "Oi, Zoro look who's here!" Penguin shifted a little as the green haired man turned to see him, though Penguin would be surprised if the man remembered him at all from his bad sense of directions. "Oh," Zoro said, eyes widened slightly at Penguin and then Zoro walked over to him. "Hey, how's it been?" Penguin nodded and said briefly, "pretty good, so how have you been?" Zoro shrugged and leaned to one foot and said casually, "Nothing much other than being with these crazies." Penguin smiled and looked over at the "crazies" and remarked, "You do realize that you are also grouped into the crazies right?" Said "crazies were currently being chased by Nami and being scolded for something. A single laugh left Zoro as he said, "yep."

"You look considerably more happy than the last time I saw you so that's an improvement." Penguin commented with a small smile. "Yeah, I get free booze, I get to fight, and bed for free." then Zoro looked over at Penguin with a small smile, "a considerable improvement." Penguin stuffed his hands in his pants and then commented again dismissively, "Good, good." He began to walk away from the group but heard Zoro asked behind him, "And what about you? Are you happier now?" Penguin froze and realized he could not answer that question rightfully so he simply walked off and did not answer.

Killer stared upwards at the ceiling above him and groaned as he thought of the previous events that had taken place between him and Penguin. "Fuck," Killer strangled out through a half moan half whiny sound. The blonde couldn't help the hot thoughts rushing to his head, the way the Penguin arched against his hands, the beautiful sight of Penguin on top of him flushed, panting, and oh so easy to take right then and there. Another curse word came out of Killer's lips as he felt his pants tightened against him painfully. Gently, Killer touched his erection through the top of his pants and a small gasp left him as he imaged his tan hand as Penguin's pale one. Killer admitted it, he had been completely obssessed about seeing Penguin again, it was almost like a drug that Killer couldn't quit.

Killer began to stroke himself harder and faster as his thoughts turned more dark, imagining himself pounding into the red head was an especially pleasurable one and it seemed to be grouped into various positions. With a relatively small cry, the blonde came in his own hand and then grimaced, he was like a 13 year old boy again, the semen filled his hands and reminding him of why he thought hotel staff didn't get paid enough. Languidly but slowly, Killer got up and walked into the bathroom and washed his hands. Then, he grabbed a wash rag, soaked it, then washed off part of his stomach where semen stuck to. He looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he had it bad for the young vampire. The look on his face, everything he saw had an indication of what had just transpired in his hotel room, sweaty face, red faced, and out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: I hoped you liked it. Any suggestions or plot devices are welcomed and I do give credit if I use them! Review, favorite, PM me, whatever... :) Support the Kilguin pairing! I encourage all fanfic writers who read this to write their own! :) Have a good day! More to come when I can!
> 
> ~Aryes


	5. Act 3 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hi guys! I am back with a Halloween update! I hope you guys have fun reading it and enjoy the holidays. I have been so busy and now have free time to update more so hopefully I can do so! Hope you guys love the chapter! Any suggestions are cool to read so if you got any send them my way. I will see if they are fitting for our interesting story~!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, Male x Male love, BL, man on man action (not in this chapter much though) Don't like, don't read! :) Please enjoy
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Phantom Of the Opera, they belong to their respective owners!

Act 3 Part 1

"Did all the blood get counted up, how many people did team 2 tap? We've got enough for 6 blood bags! We need one bag of A and another bag of AB!" cried Shachi and some of the older vampires huffed in an undignified manner, mostly because the younger vampires botched up the blood collected and couldn't be trusted to try again, but Trafalgar Law was rather relieved by the news. As much as he wanted a break the black haired male knew the Straw hat would likely be waiting for Law when he returned. Hopefully they could return before early sunrise, but he hoped they didn't have to leave till then.

"All upper level split up according to room numbers, the 2 rooms closest to the lobby will get AB type, while the other two rooms fetch another bag of A type blood." Ordered Law with a small look at the younger vampires, "You all follow one of our groups and observe how it is properly done!" The younger vampires cringed at his tone, it was a disappointing sound and each vampire paired up into groups. The young ones going with anyone other than Law and Bepo's group, because obviously he was the most intimidating. "Alright, move out!" Shouted Shachi loud enough for everyone to hear and then they fled, each group a different direction. The leader's eyes focused on the task at hand and thanked his stars that he didn't have to meet Monkey D. Luffy just yet.

Penguin layed still on his bed with the remote, flipping through the channels with little to no interest on anything that appeared. He was tempted to go back to the pool again, but there was always the chance of running into Killer again and he couldn't risk that happening twice in one day. In the end the hatted man decided on another nap since he had finished the preparations for the Clan's return. Everything just kind of fell away from him as he actually got under the covers this time, the warmth evaporating all the vampire's worries. Blankets never ceased to amaze Penguin, they really did make you feel safe which was strange enough on its own. As Penguin fell asleep he remembered the event earlier this night, Killer was indeed the center of his thoughts as he drifted deeper into dark slumber.

A few hours later the sun was on its way to rising, and with this came the Heart Clan racing back to the hotel with blood bags as they came into the door and placed them in a cooler before walking in. Law walked up to the desk with a casual smile and asked, "Did a young man with a Penguin hat tell you about these blood bags ma'am?" The cheeky woman looked up and smiled a little as she replied standing up from her desk, "You must be the blood bank delivering the bags for that young man's grandfather right?" Law forced down a laugh at the lie Penguin told, grandpa was certainly one they hadn't used for a while. "Yes, can you please show us where these will be stored, just so we know they are at the best temperature?" The lady stood very rigidly and said, "of course. They will be stored right back here."

Law pretended to inspect the small freezer she had and then turned around and said, "Yes, they will be good to go." The leader set down the cooler and began extracting the bags and placing them in order by blood type. Then, with a swift movement he stood again, and left bid her a good day and walked right out the door. Luckily for Law the sun wasn't up yet, but he hid his face with his white hat anyway as he walked to the other entrance, where Bepo opened the door for him. "Thank you," he muttered softly as he walked down the hall and stopped at Penguin's room. The vampire leader stared at the door quietly and listened for a sound against it, a soft snore met his ear and Law left the door satisfied with the fact that the man was asleep.

The white hatted man had noticed earlier that Penguin hadn't been getting much sleep and had an air of fear around him. Lately though Law had noticed Penguin being less introverted and slowly looking better than he did earlier this year. The thing that irked the raven haired man was the fact that he was not sure what caused the better change in the man. 'Perhaps time is making him better?' his mind suggested but he had a feeling that was wrong or at least in some sense. It was more like there was a catalyst to this recovery, something just speeding everything up. "Law, you look tired." Bepo commented quietly, as though he was saying a secret to him and Law looked over at the white bear and said, "I know, we are going to sleep soon. I just wanted to check up on Penguin."

Bepo hummed a little and nodded, the white furred male understood what he meant. The black haired male grabbed out his key card and slid it in the slot, a green light signally the door was able to be opened. They opened the door and slid off their large trench coats, hanging them on hangers. Bepo went into the restroom and the vampire leader laid on top of the bed tired, and somewhat completely drained from their efforts. They would eat later this afternoon before the meeting, the black haired man vaguely heard Bepo leave the restroom and only noticed when he felt fur on his hand. Automatically, Law petted the fur lazily, falling asleep during the lulling motion, and silently wishing no one would disturb his rest.

Killer had went out with the other werewolves to eat the hotel breakfast. Needless to say he wished he hadn't gone, because Kid and the crew fighting over the last bit of sausage patties and vying for the bacon. Luckily, even if he was a werewolf, Killer had more of an appetite for waffles and bagels rather than meat of any kind. The blonde did sit down with his Clan and watched in silent amusement as the festivities began between some of the mates at the table. Namely, Heat with a fork and Wire with a knife, both trying to stab each other meals, Kid getting a fork and stabbing any that was out of the range of stabbing with efficiency. The long haired blonde did not like to east in public so after watching Kid, Wire and Heat fight for a bit he really started to get hungry so without a word he went to his room.

"Remember Killer! 4 o'clock!" shouted Kid and Killer scoffed under his mask, of course he knew when the meeting would start! In fact, he was the one who had to tell Kid the meeting was happening in the first place! Balancing his food perfectly, he fished out his room card and briefly looked down the hall to where Penguin's door would be. A small bit of hope died in his chest when he heard how silent the hall was, but Killer simply ignored the feeling and went into the room, sat down and ate a bagel with some cream cheese. His mask on the desk where he sat as devoured every bit of the breakfast, and now was extremely bored. He flicked on the TV with the hotel remote and found some show that was actually somewhat stimulating, but he got bored with it in an hour.

Maybe he could go swimming? Or work out at the hotel gym? With both these options, Killer chose the pool because it had a hot tub. His back was aching from the hotel beds and a hot tub bath would be just what he needed, and nobody other than the Heart Clan, Kid Clan, and the Luffy gang came into the hotel last night. So maybe he could have peace while he enjoyed the niceness of an alleviating hot tub. Killer went over to the bathroom and picked up an unused towel, then put his swimming trunks on (they were a red color) and then he shut and locked his door. He walked past the breakfast area, pleased to see that his clan mates were not in there.

Killer then went into the pool area, it was indoors, and the best part about it was that no one was there. A smile appeared underneath the mask as he neared the small hot tub which was bubbling quite nicely. The blonde eased himself into the different water temperature, the sensation that traveled to his body as he sunk under can only be described as witch craft. He sighed naturally and took of his mask, placing a small washrag on his head as he leaned against the cement, purely enjoying the great warmth slowly rolling over him in waves. The started to sing little tune in his head and after a while, sang it out loudly and proudly.

Penguin woke up with a start then looked at the clock fretfully and an instant look of panic descended. The blankets thrown off by his on hands, Penguin rushed to get on some clothes. After he got the clothes he quickly left the room with his key card and went down the hallway to where a different woman was working at counter. Oh yeah, he forgot that she switched shifts at 7, which meant the blood was in the kitchen.

The bill hatted man walked into the kitchen area, which was teeming with all sorts of people, and went up to a woman who worked there. "Ma'am, I need something out of the freezer for my grandfather, may I please see if it has arrived?" The woman made an instant face of being reminded of something, "Oh, you're that boy who needed to store some stuff in our freezer yah?" Penguin nodded with a smile, and said, "Yea, my grandfather's up and is needing his transfusion." She nodded understandingly, red haired woman with experience and age very prominent.

"Yeah, it's in the back honey, can you hide it when I give it to you, not everyone wants to see someone walkin out of breakfast with a bag of human blood!" She said with a bit of a laugh and Penguin nodded, grateful that the woman saw this situation as humorous. "Alright, hon, come on back here, the kitchen don't bite I swear." Penguin smiled and lit up at her accent, it was sweet sounding and Penguin enjoyed it, it was very often that he met someone with an accent that was pleasant to his ears, but he couldn't place it. The woman, who was actually named Hanna after looking at her name tag, led him behind the counter. The hatted man actually thought a few heads might swivel in their direction, confused on why a customer was going in the back, but no one payed attention. Why would they when there was food in front of them?

She walked past 2 large freezers the size of cargo ship boxes and stopped right in front of 2 mini-fridges. One black and one white, both sitting on a white counter top and looking very clean. Hannah seemed to keep this place ship shape. She opened the black one and said, "Here thay are, nice and pretty looking." She said with a wide smile, and Penguin smiled too, what could he say, they were infectious. He reached in and grabbed the nearest one, not really minding what blood type, because the hatted man didn't really care. "Thank you!" There was no sarcasm or acting in these words because they were actually the truth and the woman smiled in response.

With haste, Penguin moved the bag close to his body and looked around the kitchen for a moment and saw a normal door that looked like it led out to the hallway. The hatted man looked back at the woman and asked, "May I leave through the back door over here?" The woman gave a scoff at the question and responded with a "Sure, go right on ahead! Nice meetin' ya!" The red haired man nodded in agreement but rushed out the door after checking both ways before rushing down the hall at a fast pace, thankful that he didn't pass anyone on his walk back to his own room. As soon as he was in the room, his eyes tarried to the bag clutched in his hands.

Strangely, Penguin felt the human feelings of guilt and fear creep into his system as he looked at the bag of blood. In his dead mind he could imagine being discovered by somebody as he drank and fed himself. The irrational fear popped up every time he drank outside of the safe house, it made Penguin very paranoid sometimes and he walked over to the sink in the pristine bathroom and popped the lid top on the blood bag. Penguin smelled the blood closely and felt his whole being ripple with a savage desire to devour and suck the alluring sweet sickly liquid to his core. Every time that Penguin smelled blood like this, he felt it coming now in fact, the absolute high he had felt earlier when he had sucked Killer except this feeling was duller in comparison.

Regardless, the hatted man pressed his thin pale lips to bag and squeezed it, sucking up what he wanted, and capping the rest. He would give the rest to someone else in his pack and just hope they like the blood type. He scoffed a little at the fact that some vampires were so picky with their food, like really particular down to the way it was even prepared. Penguin had heard some terrible stories and seen even more terrible things himself, but that was not his problem. The world was full of cruel humans who killed vampires too. Penguin wasn't justifying any side's reason to kill another being, dead or not, but to do so in the ways they did was just inhumane and wrong. His leader, Law, would at least kill the human quickly if there was to be a death sentence. He was quick and precise and what was more, the way Law killed was swift and painless.

Death was something that made the young vampire's stomach churn with agony and his head began to develop a headache with the thoughts flooding through him as he felt his stomach drop in complete fear. The youth looked down at his clothing and pursed his lips at his red t-shirt and shorts and thought about what he could do in the hotel for an hour or so. The first thing that came to him was to get onto the computer in the lounge to play a few games, because he was still somewhat childish like that. He smiled a little at the thought of all the things the blonde perverted werewolf didn't know about him, like how he loved games and swimming more than anything. He loved cold watered pools and snowy places with iced over lakes and ponds.

Then, there was the deep seated question he had been asking himself, why did Killer like him to begin with? He was small, a coward, not to mention a vampire, so why on earth was the werewolf even dabbling with the Heart Clan vampire? There were so many questions that Penguin had involving his relationship with the blonde, but everything in the red head's heart willed him to want the man even more because of the danger. Wasn't there a saying humans had when regarding such a yearning against all odds and still taking such a risk? Penguin searched his brain through the years but he couldn't seem to pinpoint the quote, much less where he had heard it from.

"Great, it's going to bug me all day," Penguin commented, his heart slightly heavy with the thoughts and problems overwhelming him. It almost felt as though they were bouncing around his head making it a calamity, and that sealed it for Penguin, he was going to use the computer in the lobby. Quickly the vampire walked over to his bag and rummaged through its contents until he found some more suitable clothing. Suitable enough that he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen by anyone attending the meeting that happened to see him in the lobby.

He picked out a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and a black jacket that kept his naturally cold skin somewhat a warm feeling as though he was being hugged. It was slightly cold outside and if he was in the lobby people were bound to open the doors to let the cold air in. It was slightly bigger than him because it was lined with a silk grey but it was still a very nice to wear for warmth surprisingly. It was a comfort item that made him feel very safe and secure in case anything happened, plus it still looked nice. Penguin buttoned up the bottom to buttons that showed a peak of white of the nice looking tank top. He picked a pair of headphones out and stuffed them in his pants pockets, he had 4 pairs but this pair was better suited for the programs he was going to work on in the lobby.

With one last drink of blood, Penguin walks out to the lobby and sighs silently when the room is found to be uninhabited. The hatted man walked over to the computer that was unmanned and frowned slightly at the electronic device. It was an older model and Penguin was mad at himself for expecting anything more, even if it was a 5 star hotel. It still let him down that not even a 5 star hotel could handle a computer that takes less than a five minutes to load. Penguin held his headphones in his pocket and sighed, this day was so messed up.

Oddly, he found himself still walking towards the computer with a little hope. Maybe it would work fast enough? Penguin stopped and turned back towards the customer service desk. He rang the bell and the ding resounded throughout the quiet lobby, making the red head cringe at the loud sound. Then, quickly a man appeared from around the doorway, she was a brown haired woman who had a neat braid behind her, "Yes?" Penguin quickly got to the point, "Do you have an extension cord?" The woman paused at the odd request, but then she seemed to ponder silently for a few moments.

"Well, I haven't been here long but they keep any electronic stuff in a back door in the pool room. I can give you the key to open the door and get what you need," the woman said with a sheepish look as she added, "I know. It's the worst place to put electrical stuff but it's high above floor level in there." That somewhat calmed the puzzled Penguin, because in truth he had been somewhat shocked at the idiocy of whoever put electrical items even near water. It was crazy to him, but Penguin had to remind himself that some humans were just not on the same level on the topic of common sense. Luckily, some humans really were smarter than others, like this woman in front of him.

"Thank you, I will return it," he promised as he grasped the lightweight silver key ring in his hand, the mass amount of keys clanging against one another as if protesting to be let free. The sound of the keys resounded and quickly pocketed them to stop the sound from driving him insane. The vampire quickly thanked the woman at the desk and walked to where the pool was said to be. He touched the keys gently because the sound of ringing seemed to be louder to his senses, but then there was another sound that overwhelmed the other. The sound was like a beautiful wave of music and the vampire came closer to where the music was coming from. The song was familiar, deep yet alluring, bitter yet regretful, lost yet deeply connected, and to Penguin, it was pure man singing the male lead.

Unconsciously, Penguin touched the door delicately, his cold fingertips almost matching the temperature of the door. It had been the starting note of one of the most famous duet, one between the main actress and the phantom, and Penguin could hear the male lead's vocals being sung loudly, "...My power over you, grows stronger yet~ and though you turn from me to glance behind-the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind~" Penguin reached up to try and unfog the window in the door during the loudest section of it, but after he heard the last part, the voice had started to sound very familiar, almost intimately so.

There was a long pause that was broken by the now undeniable voice of Killer, the low sultry undertone smooth as silk voice giving Penguin shivers in some good places. "Sing, my angel of music!" Then, Penguin had not known what or why he did this, but he sang the female part an octave lower, wondering if the blonde could hear him through the door with his strong ears. "Is there a Phantom of the Opera?" the questioningly hesitant sentence slipped from Penguin, who felt his ears burn with a blush as he looked around to see if anyone had been there to hear the statement. Luckily enough, no one was visible and all was silent except for the voice of Killer on the other side of the door, who went on with his singing or rather a yell that initiated a strong need in the hatted male.

"Sing!" Killer's voice hit Penguin at his core and with a quick start, Penguin started to sing to octaves or so down, which made his voice almost comparable to Adam Lambert's voice. The vampire's voice projected at the door and it made Penguin quiet a little as he heard the strongly reverberated sound of his own voice scare him. It was not scratchy as he thought it would be but almost sounded like he was begging as he sang the strong, powerful, and difficult "Ahhh~". It almost sounded shameful to his ears as though he were pleading for his life. He started to wane in the volume of his voice when Killer on queue seemed to egg him on with the next line, but also the signal to change the key of his voice to a slightly higher one, "SING!"

Penguin obeyed it without a second thought as he turned his head towards the fogged up glass in the door, his whole body practically singing at the interesting thoughts appearing in his head. 'The Phantom Of The Opera' was beautiful and an angsty tale of love and its values, but the song, 'Phantom Of the Opera' was a perfect song of obsession and attraction. All the music died in Penguin's throat when he opened his eyes to see the fog had shifted on the window as one gorgeous green eye surprised Penguin and instantlythe hatted man felt the need to hide as he felt his cold blush return. The eye stared at him, the emotion in it too many to describe in one word, but there was a word that even Penguin could pick up as they were whispered through the door for only him to hear "Sing~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, sorry about music references and 'Phantom of the Opera' references. It just seemed like a good fit, so if you want to hear my favorite version of the song I will send people a link if they want it. Just PM or review my work and mention it. I hoped I ended at a cliff hanger like spot and I am sorry it is not as sexually involved as we usually do, but I have been extrememly busy and my schedule is finally a bit freer! I hope you love the chapter and help make Kilguin into a great ship. I want to read more stuff on them from other people! GAH! and the lack of fanart kills me! They are so good together! Also if anyone is interested in making fanart that would be so cool...just saying. Not that anyone has to, but I would freaking cry from happiness if that ever happened actually X)
> 
> WAIT! I JUST FOUND ONE! I CAN'T EVEN! *IS SO FREAKING HAPPY*...
> 
> Also if anyone asked about Kidlaw/Lawkid...oh yes, there will be something along those lines. For sure!
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy Halloween and All Saint's Day! :)
> 
> ~Aryes


	6. Act 3 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I think this will be a good chapter! Kilguin kept me writing! They are so amazing together in my mind that I can't even! *breathes* Anyway! Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, just sayin'.
> 
> Warning: There is yaoi! (male x male) There is also some fluff in this one! Okay, there is kinda a lot, but there are scenes that balance it out!
> 
> Enjoy~

Act 3 Part 2

Music, a word that could mean various things for various people, to some it meant a genre, to others it was a language, to Killer though it was a connection. Music had brought him so much more than he originally thought, it was almost intimate to him now. Wolves held music higher than many humans, but not to the point of obsession, it was rather a necessary hobby. It established connections between humans and non-humans for many millenniums, though Killer knew that was an exaggeration more than it was fact. The blonde felt music empowered people, from monk chanting to war cries, it was a compelling instinct to answer in some way to the sound.

Interestingly enough, the werewolf had not thought that anyone would ever hear him sing, he wasn't shy about it but he wasn't about to let everyone with an ear hear him. He liked the peaceful nature his voice gained when he was alone, he was calm and his voice portrayed that. He had been singing a classic tune of notable familiarity, one that suited his deeper voice, "Phantom of The Opera". He had almost gotten to the end without a hitch until he heard another voice sing, a higher but distinctively male voice, singing the female part.

Killer could tell the male was on the other side of the door but the voice had been soft, quiet, and quite breathless. The blonde continued his line and heard the voice clearer now, the notes even lower on the music scale and a bit louder. Curiosity got the better of Killer as the blonde found himself slinking across the tiled floor, the sound of dripping following as he approached the foggy window on the door. Killer knew the voice now, it was almost suggestive in nature, smooth and desperate. Penguin was on the other side of that door, there was no doubt about it, the werewolf was positive as he wiped the pad of his thumb across the window for a small snippet of clarity. He leaned down to peak through it and stared right at the figure with the hat with the word, "Penguin" on it. The blonde had been right.

Then, he got to see as the vampire's beautiful strawberry red eyes flicker open, zeroing in on him instantly, the red eyes eyes widening in surprise. Killer felt himself smile as the other male seemed to stop singing, most likely from shock. Killer almost admired himself as he said the next line to the song evenly, even though he was holding back a small laugh at the man's shocked face. The vampire was growing a slight blue hue on his face which Killer assumed was a cold blush of some kind and he had to admit, it was something that had been growing on him. "Sing~", Killer watched for a reaction, but the most he got was a bob of the skinny man's Adam's apple as Penguin stood stock still.

In truth, Killer had no idea what to do now as they both stood on each side of the door in a tense silence. The blonde did think though that Penguin would run away from him for being so suggestive or something along those lines, but there they each stood, suffocating in silence. Then, the Heart Clan member reached for his hat and pulled it down slightly, the ice blue blush growing on the man's face. The sound of jingling caught Killer's attention and then a ring of keys in the vampire's hand appeared closely in the window, "I need to get something...from in there...so could you...?"

Killer studied the keys for a moment and understood the question as he opened the door for the hatted man. Penguin stood there for a moment before walking in and swishing his head until something caught his eye. With apparent caution, Penguin stepped around the pool to the glass door on the other side of the pool and Killer, being the nosy werewolf he was, followed behind Penguin with a questioning look. The hatted man stopped in front of the glass door to flip through the keys for ones with the right brand for the door and Killer took the moment to admire the new outfit the vampire had on. Black pants that hugged the vampire's legs, but were practical as they left room near the calfs, the hatted man's jacket was sleek though and held priority in far of money spent on it as the glimpses of fabricated inlining attracted his eyes.

Killer admitted that Penguin was more of modern chic person while Killer tank top gym type of guy, his style consisting of logical clothing rather than being in fashion. Though Killer found Penguin to be a good looking model type, well if he ever took off his hat that is. "What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as Penguin pushed in the right key and opened the glass door. "I am looking for an extension cord in here." Killer paused for a moment while Penguin replied to simplify the mental picture, "The woman at the front said they are in here on a high shelf." There was another pause as the werewolf snorted, "Humans..." It was an obvious exasperated sound, but the larger male really hated how humans sometimes lose their simple logic so easily.

"You would think they would value their little limited lives a bit more," Killer said and he noticed how his words made the vampire freeze up. There was quiet from the other smaller man as he searched the new room full of boxes but the blonde could sense the vampire wanted to make a comment, so he waited for the other man to speak. "Werewolves are mostly born werewolves, correct?" It was a question that put Killer off guard but he responded to it, "Yes, about 75% I'd guess."

"Were you born a werewolf?" asked Penguin and Killer faced the man as he languidly leaned against the back wall by the door.

"Yeah, I was." The blonde responded quietly, and he remembered a lot of things he wished he didn't. "Did you ever wish you could be human?" the question was direct and certainly closer sounding. The werewolf looked up at the vampire who stared in his direction and felt the pressure of the question. In truth, Killer didn't know. Being a werewolf was all he had known to be and all he needed to be. He had never asked himself whether he wanted to be human when he could live longer as a werewolf and be stronger. He didn't think he ever wanted to be one, they way they acted based on time made them seem like such an inferior race. "No," he answered in complete honesty as he watched the other man still looking for the extension cord with no hesitation in his movements.

"You're lucky then," those words stilled the air around them and Penguin seemed to have found what he had been looking for as he eyed it carefully on the top shelf in a large bundle of other extension cords, and Penguin surveyed the area around it. It seemed he was looking for something to help reach one of the cords. The werewolf came up behind him and laced his own fingers together and lowered them to a level that Penguin's foot could reach, "Here." The words caused the other man to turn and look at him once more. In the vampire's eyes was a deep seated emotion that called to Killer, the hatted man's face was somehow much darker than before and the owner of the face had red eyes that were lost, wandering perhaps in the past. Something that resonated with Killer on a level he knew very well.

Wordlessly, Penguin stepped onto the ladder the other had made with his fingers and with internal strength the blonde lifted the smaller male upward to an unmistakable orange cord. When the woman had said it was high up, she hadn't been kidding, Killer had to stand completely straight while lifting Penguin to help the vampire reach it. Once the vampire had it in his grasp he was let down and as the smaller man's feet returned to the floor there was a small word of thanks that passed the lips. Then, Penguin started towards the door, but Killer wasn't satisfied with how their conversation ended, "Why?"

"Hmm?" asked Penguin a little distantly, Killer walking with him to the door. "Why am I lucky?" asked the werewolf, the hatted man's lack of response worrying him slightly. "...Did you know pure blood vampires are rare?" Killer paused at the question and realized that Penguin's eyes met his again, "That those born into being a vampire are almost immortal in a way that is almost unnatural to the supernatural?" There he went again with questions and Killer didn't say anything as Penguin continued, "I was born a human. I was born just as stupid, if not stupider than your average human. I mean, that's why I am a vampire...I did something stupid...And.." The hatted man grabbed the door with his free hand and opened it, Killer following in silence, but the other man knew he was right behind him.

"Humanity..." Penguin trailed off and then restarted his sentence, "I'm glad you were born a werewolf, because," the vampire stopped and turned to look at the werewolf who in turn stared back. There was a silent exchange, but the bigger man could feel it in his bones. The man in front of him was in pain, he caught it in the scent that now permeated the room. Fear, sadness, regret, self-loathing, anger, and especially pain practically assaulted his sensitive nose. It made his heart do terrible things as the other man continued, "You won't have to know..." the man trailed of again and then the flashing red eyes appeared from underneath the shadows of the man's hat, like earlier they were lost but now they were just sad.

There it was, a flash of the past for Killer, back to when they both had met each other under the light of the crescent moon. The time when the other man seemed to accept that he would die by the werewolves hand. 'What happened to you?' Killer's question was a silent one, one he asked in his own head instead of out loud. He didn't know if the red head would accept his comfort right now. The vampire has put a barrier between them, Killer knew it. He just wanted to know what was torturing the younger man so much that he would submit to death so easily when they had first met.

There was again, the silence, it was a more comfortable one, but Killer was searching for something to keep the man here. Something that would make the vampire forget his problems, even momentarily. "I'm glad I was a werewolf," Killer said and then he smirked as he easily approached the unsuspecting male with his new plan, "That way I could meet you." There it was an angry looking blue blush appeared and this time the vampire seemed to fight him on his compliment, "You are such a liar!"

"Well," Killer replied, his voice more sultry and smooth as he came in close vicinity of the shorter man, "I did lie a little. I'm glad I got to meet you here was what I meant to say."

There was obvious confusion on the vampire's face as Killer quickly wrapped his larger arm around the waist of the smaller male, shock registering in the other man's visible face, and Killer smiled sadistically at the reaction. "WAIT!" Penguin managed to sputtered out, his other hand dropping the keys and the cord on the tile rim of the pool as Killer threw him into the warm water below. The splash sound that echoed was matched with the deep giggle of Killer bouncing around the room. He watched as the vampire popped his head to the surface a few moments later with his face one of visible shock and mild anger.

"You threw me!" Penguin exclaimed in shock and Killer smirked a little, "Yes I did." There was the declaration of war as Penguin waded over to staircase up above the pool, his face turning a brighter ice blue as walked over to Killer, anger evident on his face. The blonde smirked darkly and wondered how the other would retaliate against him, his eyes taking in the sight of the vampire soaked to the bone. The pants now clutched the man tightly, the white tank top beneath the jacket sticking to his skin like a life line outlining all the detail of his body from his perked nipples to his soft curved hips, and his jacket stuck on his tank top like glue. It was a very enticing sight that made Killer's whole body feel like he had just drank 20 beers and was finally getting a buzz and only Penguin had this effect on him and no one else.

Unlike what the blonde thought the wet hatted man would do, Penguin paused right before getting to Killer and instead of facing the blonde by walking straight up to him, the vampire walked almost passed him but paused before going past him. The werewolf turned to face Penguin and realized that his back was facing the pool. He had expected immediate revenge or at least an attempt but the vampire had paused. Killer felt a little confused and felt even more confusion as the man pulled of his sopping wet jacket and threw it to the floor in a moist sounding 'splat', but Killer focused on the pale alabaster skin sparkling with the wet trails of water droplets.

The skin glistened with a strange pureness and then Penguin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bunch of white wires. Penguin's face showed a bit of anger, blue flushing from his face as he stated, "This was my favorite pair." Then, he threw them to ground and grinned as he ran forward and used his palms to push Killer, "Your going to pay for those!" Killer felt his heart skip slightly at the grin and he considered it a reward for his great planning. The smile was one of the first one's he had seen on the man's face since the first time they met, and Killer copied the smile as he fell in.

There was a sudden sound of a splash as Killer was submerged underneath the cool water of the pool. Quickly, he swam upwards to the surface and coughed slightly, he wiped his eyes and realized he was right next to the edge of the pool. Killer looked up into the eyes of the vampire who's smile almost stopped his heart. It was blindingly beautiful and a full row of white teeth, 2 sharper fangs only increasing the charm of it all, and Penguin eyes gleamed a bright joyful look as he leaned down to peer at at him as close to eye level as he could.

"Those headphones were around $30, you know," Penguin said softly, then the man asked, "What?" The hatted male confused probably by the way Killer was staring at him in shock. It took Killer a minute to take it all in, but it was then that Killer knew. Penguin was the one he needed, everything he saw in the other man he admired, his intelligence, his agility, his submissiveness, his aggressiveness, his courage, his honesty, his loyalty, his sentimentality, absolutely everything attracted him to this vampire. Killer felt the walls around this man's heart starting to finally crumble before him, progress showing through small actions such as these. The werewolf smiled almost unconsciously at the effect he had on the other man, and he couldn't help the bubbly feeling filling his body with a giddy laughter that seemed to have left his head.

Penguin was so confused, he just threw the other man into the water and all he was doing was laughing and smiling. 'Why is he laughing?' the internal question made Penguin believe that Killer may be laughing at him. He felt his face flush a little and curled his hands into fists, "What's so funny?" The other man didn't even pause as the ongoing sound of laughter continued almost indefinitely. Penguin felt himself get a angrier and he was struggling to keep himself from punching the werewolf. Then, the blonde calmed the laughter and said through short heated breathes, "The question is what will be funny?"

Confusion crossed his face as he uttered the conditioned response of, "Huh?" before his wrist was grabbed and Penguin a sound of shock and fear as he was once again suddenly pulled into the pool. The warmish water filling his senses and throwing his body to sudden panic as he quickly moved to get his head above water. There was the cold air above as he gasped for air, coughing out some of the water that had managed to get in his throat. He wiped his eyes, trying hard to be able to open them and he sputtered out quickly when he could breathe again, "You damn asshole!" Penguin opened his eyes to see Killer coming towards him and almost instinctively, Penguin dove under the water quickly and swam to the nearest wall in what seemed to be a second.

The vampire reemerged from the water to see the blonde in shock as green eyes looked over towards him wide in surprise, but that quickly gave way to narrow eyes with ambition and a smirk that Penguin had become very familiar with. "You are fast, I'll give you that, but You won't get away from me!" Penguin felt a giddy feeling of being chased fill his unmoving veins with adrenaline as he let a smile slip onto his lips, "Oh, I think I can." The hatted man turned to spin towards one of the two ways to get out of the pool, but in that instant he turned Killer dove under the water and quickly swam toward the vampire, quicker than Penguin anticipated.

With panic and nervousness, Penguin submerged himself and started to swim to the opening, but then he felt a hand on his ankle and the vampire was forced to appear on the surface. He breathed quickly and grabbed the wall of the pool beside him and started to use it like a rope, pulling his whole body forward, even with the extra weight of Killer on his leg. The blonde would lose breath quick enough and then have to come up to breathe and that was when he'd slip away, at least that had been the plan. That is, until Killer decided to use Penguin's method of climbing the wall on the vampire's body.

The hatted man squeaked slightly in surprise as Killer grabbed his calf then his thigh and climbed enough to resurface while still having a firm grip on Penguin. Penguin sputtered as Killer shook his hair like a lion's mane, the water droplets getting into the hatted man's eyes and for the moment he was blinded he felt the werewolf trap him with his arms, his fingers going under his armpits and interlinking to make a cage. Penguin paused, he realized the situation he now found himself in as he became overly conscious of everything from the body heat of Killer on his back to the breath on the back of his ear. He felt the breath even from underneath the hat and instantly he felt his face feeling a little warm.

"Caught you," the words were simple ones that should have made him feel anger or maybe defiance, but Penguin found himself entranced by where the voice was coming from. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled slightly and the vampire couldn't help but want to hide under a rock. The water splashing against the sides of the pool was the only sounds that filled the tension filled room, it was peaceful sounding which contradicted to the atmosphere the two had between each other. The first one to move in the stillful silence was the blonde werewolf as pulled Penguin closer with one hand which freed the other one to move from its still position to a move active one as it went under the side of his hat and caressed his ear.

Penguin felt his unmoving heart palpitate, even though there was no blood to move it, it was an odd phenomenon. The blonde flipped the flap of the hat with his thumb and Penguin gasped silently and the warm feeling of a chaste kiss being place upon his back of his ear. The hand on his tank topped chest moved upward just a bit and rested right over his heart. Penguin swore that the small action elicited his heart to only beat faster under the large hand resting warmly against his skin. There was a rumble of soft laughter behind the smaller male's ear which caused his voice to get caught in his throat as it spoke, holding his whole attention, "I didn't know vampire's hearts beat at all."

It took the vampire a moment to gather his thoughts and voice them but when he did he felt his voice waver slightly as he addressed the taller man's question, "Vampires hearts pump but it is mainly with other chemical reactions, like adrenaline or just old blood that we have just drank." The other man mumbled a small sound of "hmmm" in response and the silent mixture of tension and waves once again to the awkward situation in which the vampire found himself in all too often with Killer. Then, the hatted man screeched as his hat was once again torn from his head by the blonde! "What are doing?! Give that back," Penguin screeched as he clawed for the hat that was held again above his head and was especially hard to reach with the man's grip around his chest.

"Don't you think this is fair? Now we both aren't wearing our little secret holders?" Killer explained cryptically and the vampire twisted in the man's grip until their chests were meeting and their breaths so close that they could practically inhale each other's scents. The soft but overwhelming scent of vanilla and cinnamon, he smelled of the autumn season, Penguin's favorite season. The red head couldn't tell if it was coincidence or something else, but whatever it was, it was working on the vampire as the scent made him almost woozy as he addressed the question.

"Secret? What secret?" the question was asked and the green emerald eyes that stared at the red head seemed to light up as the man smirked as he answered, "I hide my young face for the sake of my reputation considering that it would only degrade from what I have built, but I still wonder why you hide your appearance with that hat? And what else are you hiding from me Penguin?" Penguin heard his name from Killer's mouth; a snake like quality had been paired with it as it elicited a deep shiver from Penguin's body and a dark realization, he was dabbling in a very dangerous situation. The vampire let a shocked sound escape his lips as he felt Killer's rough hand dive under the fabric of his tank top to caress the soft skin beneath it.

"Wait a minute you-" his response to the attack was thwarted by an intrusive mouth on his own that distracted Penguin from what Killer was doing. With a swift parting for air, the dazed and partially shocked vampire only caught a glimpse of his white tank top in the hands of Killer, free from the confines of skin. There had only been an instant of parting from their kiss, but Killer had managed to pull off his tank top so fast he hadn't even seen it. "How in the wo-" Penguin started but was once again pulled into another hot kiss of desperation, the Penguin felt himself melt as the smell of Killer came over him again. Maybe it was the blood of Killer calling to him to lose all rationality of what he was doing, but the red head felt himself give in to the temptation that called for him.

It wasn't too sudden as Penguin tried so hard to stop himself from doing what he was about to do, but everything in his body told him it was the right thing to do as he felt himself grab Killer's beautiful yellow lion-like mane tightly. The other male's green eyes gazed into his as Penguin pulled him so close to him, the werewolf's neck so close to his and the red head breathed in the strong scent of autumn and let out a pained groan at the sweet smell. He opened his mouth and breathed over spot he had bit earlier, trying to resist the temptation thrown in his face with everything in him, but his mouth wavered closer.

He trembled as he remembered the heavenly taste from the last time, his body reacting so strongly to the memory that Penguin felt himself getting aroused to the point where it physically made him cringe. He let out a pained whimper as he just held his place on Killer's neck, frightened at his lack of self-restraint and his growing need to taste Killer and only Killer. The blood he drank in his room earlier could never compare to the taste of the blonde's delicious blood and that's why the vampire hesitated, once he had another taste of the werewolf he was sure he would become dependent on him, fully submissive as long as he could taste Killer's blood. Controversy roared in his mind as he felt his teeth inching slightly closer to the skin and moving away slightly as the fight roared in his head.

"Penguin," the voice of the werewolf rumbled in his ear so closely that it pulled it out of his trance on what he had just been about to do as he moved away, "Oh no! I'm sorry! Killer, I didn't me-" "Do it," Killer interrupted as his grip around the vampire's back pulled his lower half to meet his and Penguin sputtered as he felt his erection rub against the other man's thigh. Penguin swore his whole body betrayed his embarrassment as he felt his face burn brightly, probably a vibrant blue and obvious. The vampire cursed softly, but he knew the other man's sharp ears would hear what he had uttered.

Penguin looked downward cursing again at the fact his hat was gone so he hid his face with his hands and let his head rest on the broad chested man, hiding his face from the conniving man! Did he know what he was doing to him? The red head calmed himself quickly enough that he became somewhat composed as he sorted out his lust crazed mind. After a few peaceful moments between the two of them, one of them had to say something about what just occured.

"Penguin," Killer was the first to utter a single word and without removing his hands from his face, the vampire managed a clear, "What?" from his safe hiding haven, but Killer didn't seem to like that response because he uttered his name once more. "Penguin," the name was said a slight bit harsher and once again they repeated the process, but instead of just his name, Killer said, "Penguin, look at me."

He felt the werewolf try to move away enough that Penguin would look up but Penguin dug deeper into the chest, his hands gripping the man by the thinness of his back and holding on tightly. "Penguin, please," the new request seemed more genuine and Penguin felt himself shiver at the plea. The vampire was completely overwhelmed by the situation, but he felt himself wanting to concede to the request. So against his better judgment he looked up, he did it slowly, but when he did, he instantly was mesmerized by the sweetness he found in the forest green eyes, they were so concerned and sincere that he found himself staring at Killer.

"Do you regret sucking my blood?" asked the blonde with honesty and instantly Penguin felt guilt and responded defensively for the other man, "No! It's just unfair to do something like that without asking..." Penguin had felt his second part of his response fade from the lame sounding answer and Killer seemed to help him slightly, the gruffer sensual tone coming back as he spoke, "You have an obsession with fairness don't you?" Penguin flushed slightly and curled his fists against the other man's chest and made a dark face, "Got a problem with that?" Killer raised an eyebrow, probably at Penguin's defensive stance against him, but Killer's face remained neutral as he drawled a long 'no' to sooth such angry outbursts.

"I understand now," said Killer as the blonde's face once again leaned down to the vampire's, Penguin felt his heart jump to panic as his own body visible shrunk at the forward action, his face still having the dusting of blue that hadn't faded yet. The Heart clan member squeezed his eyes shut, very sure that the werewolf would do something to him that was less than appropriate. There was nothing happening for a moment though so Penguin opened his eyes and then stilled as he felt hot breath on his neck. Penguin reflexively jumped a little, turning his head away from the origin of the hot breath as much as he could, unintentionally exposing his neck to the werewolf.

"Let's make it even then," the vampire gasped slightly as he felt the other man scrape his sharper teeth against the skin lightly. It was not deep enough though to draw blood, but enough to leave the tingling sensation on the pale skin as Killer stilled his teeth there for a moment. Penguin shivered as the man spoke into his neck again, the vibration from the deep voice traveling up to his ear, "A bite for a bite." It was sudden when the red head felt the actual painful penetration of his skin that a pained moan left his mouth. The bite ceasing almost immediately as the yowl passed his lips and the biting mouth switched to soft licks over the bite.

"There, now we are even," the statement itself was plain and simple, but it immediately hit Penguin in a bad way as he started to shout, "That hurt you moron!" The red head tried pushing away from the other man, one hand pushing the broad tan chest, the other pushing the others chin, but Killer would not let go with the one hand wrapped around his waist. Penguin paused, 'Wait, one hand? Where's the other one?' the thought caused him to cease his strength as he realized that no other hands were on him other than Killer's left hand and arm.

"What the hell!" Penguin exclaimed as he felt Killer pull him down under the coldish water, all around him was water and Penguin could safely say he was sick of getting dunked underwater without warning. The other man's arms were still wrapped around him as the werewolf brought him to the surface. Penguin gasped and coughed out any water he had inhaled when he got dunked, his eyes closed from the water that had gotten in them. He stood there just trying to catch his breath and wiping his eyes, then Penguin really truly got pissed off when he caught his breath, "Why did you just do that?"

Finally, Penguin got his eyes somewhat cleared to see that Killer had in his hands, yep you guessed it, the vampire's pants. The vampire gasped and looked down at his exposed legs through the water, his black boxers contrasting from his pale white skin. The red head saw the man smirk slightly as Penguin couldn't help but utter almost in whispered awe, "How the fuck do you keep doing that?" The blonde had an abrupt laugh and shrugged, replying, "I am a werewolf, I know how to take off clothes fast." Penguin stared blankly and then just face palmed himself in the forehead, a bubbly laughter erupting from him at the absurdity of it all.

The laughter continued for a moment after that and it was then that Penguin noticed that Killer had a sweet smile on his face as he looked at him. He couldn't help smiling back, the pool water splashing next to the wall slightly in the peaceful atmosphere the comment created. Then, Penguin looked around the room, pausing his gaze on the clock, it too early for any of his Clan to be up yet. That was when Penguin heard the splashing water get louder and he turned his attention back to Killer. The man's long hair sticking to him in a sensual way that reminded the vampire of another problem he had.

"Can I take care of it for you?" the voice was rough and dark, but it seemed desperate in its tone. There was no mistaking what 'it' meant, and Penguin swore his face must be as blue as the ocean when he blushed, "ehhh!?" The blonde grabbed the red head's face and pulled him into a kiss, the smell of sweet Autumn once again racing Penguin's nose. Lips met in a now easily seen desperate struggle for each other, both wanting to taste the other again. Their kisses getting deeper and slowly more sensual as Killer took control of the kiss, at one point though, they both had to breathe at some point.

Eventually, they parted from each other, Penguin focused on breathing while Killer seemed to have a different plan. "Oi!" Penguin shouted as he felt the blonde suddenly pick him upward from the water, the vampire hoisted upward above the surface. The red head's hands grasped the werewolf's head like a lifeline and he gripped even tighter as the man started to move. "Oi! You're gonna drop me! Just put me down!" Penguin started but the other man silenced him by pulling Penguin closer to his bigger body. Hot breath from the taller man was on his abdomen and Penguin felt his face heat up at the very moist hot breath that was oh so very close to his 'little' problem.

Penguin flushed again, Killer could probably see his erection so easily, it would take a blind man not see it at this proximity. The blonde said nothing as he placed the red head down onto the ledge of the pool. The vampire sat on the edge of it, his legs hanging off and Killer right in between his legs. The green eyes were focused solely on the reasonably erect bulge that was coming from Penguin's boxers. Killer hovered closer to it, his hands now grasping the vampire's thighs harshly as he looked from the erection to Penguin's eyes. Penguin felt his whole body shake as Killer asked in the soft gruff voice of his, "Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I don't leave you guys hanging but I felt it was needed to build tension. I kinda wanna know what you guys think about this chapter. I felt like there were some fluffy moments here that were okay. I hope you enjoyed it though :) I love Kilguin and I love that now they are getting recognized! Let there be more fanart! Thanksgiving is coming up soon in America, like this Thursday so not a lot of time to write for the next week but that's why I might post the sexy scene on Thanksgiving! I hope you guys like the idea and love the Kilguin ship! You guys are amazing and you keep me going! Till the next update!
> 
> ~Aryes


	7. Act 4 Scene1

Aryes: Hey guys! I have 2 chapters for ya because I am so late on it! I am also very sick and it sucks! Also very involved in class work! Woot (sarcastic) Here is your sexy times for all of you pleading me to keep mgoing! I suggest that people write more Kilguin fics! They are such a cute couple so please write fanfiction so I can read some too XD Hope you like la smexy times~

WARNING: HEAVY YAOI SMUT UP AHEAD (MALE X MALE ACTION) don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

Act 4 Scene 1

"Please?" Killer couldn't believe he, a man who was known for murdering and other evils, was asking politely to suck another man's dick. Indeed, the blonde could acknowledge now that he had changed a whole hell of a lot more than he had admitted to himself previously. It was all because of this red headed vampire, the one with red eyes and pale skin, the one who seemed to match him in mystery, and the only one he longed to monopolize. The urge to touch Penguin, to completely ravage him and watch him unravel, to see him once more reach complete ecstasy from his hands, to always be a piece in the man's mind that could never be erased, even small things like hand holding or hugging made Killer's mind go blank.

Why was he asking so politely though, the blonde looked upward, the sound of the water splashing beside him made him almost imagine them on a beach. The red head was still unresponsive to his question, the red eyes staring at him widely and remnants of a blue hue on his cheeks still present. Though Killer was pretty sure the blue hue was turning darker and the vampire's eyes showed conflicting emotions, the scent of anxiety, fear, anticipation, and nervousness. The werewolf knew why he had asked the question of the red head as he watched the emotions flicker through, he wanted Penguin to choose what he wanted, though the red head had no business making decisions when he was in the state he was in currently. His red hair shining a darker shade of red and dripping with water. The vampire was panting, still trying catching his breath from his latest shenanigans.

"It's your choice Penguin," Killer echoed to the vampire, his heart throbbing as the red haired seemed to tremble before him, his erection twitching slightly in front of his eyes at his comment. Penguin's whole body seemed to come to life at the comment, and Killer saw a pale hand shoot out into his hair. The hand started to grip the blonde hair of his like a lifeline and the werewolf felt the hand travel upward to his ear, but not his normal ear on the side of his head, the soft sensitive werewolf ear that was on top his head. His green eyes widened as he felt his strength almost leave him as the vampire used his cold thumb to gently stroke the ear, he was about to growl a warning against the man. His wolf ears were his vulnerability along with his tail, they weren't touched often by anyone, not even himself, but as he looked at the red headed male he paused.

The male looked dazed, or rather pleasantly so judging by the way his face was brightly blue, the red eyes jaded slightly as they stared at his ears that he was stroking. "It's soft," Penguin murmured and Killer was caught off guard as the pale male looked at his eyes with those entrancing red ones that awoke Killer with desire. "Please," he asked again, his voice still agonizingly desperate that it made Killer almost angry at himself. Well almost being the key word. The way that Penguin seemed to be pouting was precious looking, especially since the red head looked very tough with his short hair cut, it was endearing. "I can't get dissuade you can I?" asked the vampire rhetorically as a nervous chuckle came out and Killer smiled greedily as he turned to give a kiss to one of the thighs next to him.

The small chuckled had been cut short with that small gesture and the werewolf's eyes looked back over to the red head's eyes that were focused wholly on him. 'That's better,' the blonde thought as he kissed up higher on the thigh, butterfly kisses that were getting closer the were the vampire's black boxers were. Then, he turned to give the other thigh a small nip, his eyes never leaving Penguin's red eyes. He was satisfied with the small hitches in breath he heard from his actions, and how he could see the man's irrational refusal crumbling with his small gestures. He saw the man nod quickly and then decided to take it further, "Is that permission?" The man's red eyes were on his again and every heated look he was getting was only fueling his own erection, he might even cum in his pants just from sucking off Penguin. The vampire was just that sexy when he was riled up.

There seemed to be hesitation and he saw the man lean his head down to him, Killer made no sudden movements as he felt hands dig themselves softly into his hair. There was a small breath between the one action to when their lips met, the soft warmth startling Killer slightly because the vampire was usually so cold. The smell of chlorine hung on them and the sloshing of the pool were the only things that could be heard. The werewolf eagerly slipped his fingers through soft short hair reveling in the feeling of the moment. He felt his heart pound crazily, why the hell was he feeling this way? He couldn't stop the small shuddered breath when he felt his clothed erection touch the cold tile of the pool side.

Then they parted, both panting and Killer even felt light headed, but he heard the sound, "Yes." He gazed into the ruby eyes and asked, "what was that? I couldn't hear you?" He knew there was a smirk on the man's face when he saw a spark of anger in the red head's eyes, and it probably grew wider from seeing the vampire in this position. "You know fucking well that you can hear me ya bastard," Penguin shouted, a bit of an accent making its way in his shout and Killer smiled genuinely and eyed the clothed erect member in front of him. The black fabric slightly darker where the tip would be, so the vampire was already wet from a few kisses and teasing, huh?

"I may not be that good, so if I hurt you or something let me know alright?" said Killer, because truly he had never done this before, hell, he hadn't even gone down on a woman before either, but the way that Penguin was looking at him was making want to do a lot of things he didn't understand. He had had blow jobs before so he could at least mimic the motions and movements. The red head nodded in understanding but he seemed nervous as well, but Killer didn't let the nerves get to him. He pulled down the black boxers by the hem and the vampire sighed in relief when his erection was freed. Before, Killer hadn't seen Penguin's member, he had only held and stroked it blindly, but now he couldn't help but stare.

The man was a natural red head for sure, but the man's length wasn't super sized, it was averaging at 7 inches or so, his eyes flickered back up at Penguin. The man's face was almost full on light blue and the vampire had a hand hiding his face or at least trying to, a red eye peeking at him on the side. "Don't look at it so intensely!" Penguin said in embarrassment and Killer looked at Penguin's cock again. "Why? It looks perfect to me," Killer said and the man seemed to be even more bashful as his wet hand barely touched it, the vampire jerked at the slight touch. The blonde licked his lips and drew closer to the erection, the deep seated smell that was all Penguin drawing him in.

It smelled like flowers and it was probably just soap or something but he licked tentatively at the tip that had a bit of pre-cum on it, a small whine coming from the red head made him try it again just to hear the sound. The taste wasn't terrible and now Killer was sure he could do this without gagging, because he had no gag reflex to begin with. He had been afraid that the taste or smell who make him gag, but the blonde was in luck. He swallowed Penguin whole and looked as Penguin let out a throaty moan, his head reeling to the cement tile behind him. The pale hands grabbing the pool's edge and his back arching beautifully. Even though Killer couldn't see his face, he was sure by the sound that Penguin enjoyed his test.

Then, the werewolf started to suck, his cheeks hollowing around Penguin, the red head making a keening sound of pleasure a long with a high pitched, "fuck," which was followed by more noises. Penguin's hips tried to jerk in his pleasured state but Killer held them down with his hands, the vampire coming back upward from his back arch so that he curled around Killer's head. The blonde caught a small glimpse of the red head's face, but was interested and giving the best blow job he could. He was avoiding using his teeth that threatened to scrape the man's dick. If that happened he was very certain that Penguin wouldn't ever let him do it again, or at least he hoped there would be a next time.

There were hands that gripped his blonde mane harshly causing the werewolf to moan around the dick in his mouth. At that small action, Penguin keened and moaned next to his ear, the vampire's voice making it hard not to just concentrate on his task. The hot breaths on his human ear were mesmerizing and hard to not find amazingly sexy, the heat causing his dick to twitch. That was when Killer made a mistake he didn't want to make, his sharpened teeth had just scraped against the vampire's dick, he stilled as Penguin reacted, but not in the normal way. Oh no, the moment he scratched or rather he scraped Penguin's cock the man almost screamed in pleasure.

Killer stood dumbfounded in the water as he tasted a tiny bit of blood from the other, but Penguin had not yelled at him to not do that, if anything the vampire looked more turned on by it. The hot sexy sounding scream almost making him cum in his trunks. 'You've got to be kidding me?' the blonde thought as he licked the place he had scraped on the man's member, Penguin looked down at him. The werewolf felt unable to breathe as he witnessed the man look so needy for him, his face practically blue, his red eyes teared up and his hair in different directions with water falling from the misplaced strands onto the palish now blue skin. "Killer~ Again please!...Hurry..I'm gonna..." Penguin panted and for a moment Killer could not move, the picture saved in his mind forever in that moment.

Softly, Killer complied by gently touching his sharp teeth to the man's dick, not enough to bleed, but a enough to feel it, and the results were entirely erotic. The man trembled violently and yelled almost, his breath in pants and Killer's as well. He knew that Penguin would cum anytime now and he made a decision. He left one hand on Penguin's hip while the other traveled up the man's curled torso to the sweet erect nub. He flicked it then attacked with his hand while he sucked diligently on Penguin's cock, his mouth taking in the vampire all the way to the root.

"Fuc- Shit! Killer!" The man exclaimed almost immediately and then the taste of Penguin flooded his mouth as the man came. As soon as he drank it all without a single spill, the taste not as awful as one expects it, Killer looked upward to see the red head's face in pure pleasure, the look on the man's face was perfection. The blond pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool himself, a little painfully with his erection bugging him though. The new view was wonderful as he glanced over at Penguin who had layed back onto the tile ground, panting wantonly for air. The red eyed man looked over at him too and panted outwith a blue flushed face, "You...drank my..." It seemed Penguin didn't even want to say the word so Killer filled in the word for him, "semen, yes I did."

Penguin looked at him wide eyed and the blonde swore the man's face flushed an even deeper blue, which did little to calm his own heart. This small action made Killer crawl over to Penguin and straddled the man on the floor only causing the red head to be confused. "I just want to relieve myself as well," Killer said with a smirk at Penguin who seemed to have gotten the message as Killer dipped his hands into his own trunks, pushing down the material to reveal his very erect cock.

Killer eyed Penguin who in turn was almost in awe of his erection, his big wide adorable eyes staring directly at it. The blonde chuckled at the red head's unabashed gaze because he wasn't ashamed of his body at all , "Sorry, your voice made me have a big problem so you can just lay there and watch so I can get off." Penguin opened his mouth in what seemed to be a mixture of emotions, but his eyes were watching him nonetheless and it made Killer's cock twitch when Penguin was looking at him so hungrily.

Penguin POV

Penguin couldn't really do anything but watch as the werewolf had straddled him, and once again Penguin wondered how in the world he had ended up in this situation with Killer, a werewolf from the Kid Clan who was known far and wide as a cold hearted murder. Actually, every time he thought about the blonde he wondered about it all again. What possessed the infamous werewolf to do this with him when there were plenty other people who would gladly kill to be with such a handsome male as Killer. Why him? Though at this moment he felt he was inching closer to the answer as the man straddled his smaller form with his own. The tan skin glistening and blonde hair was indeed natural, everything about this man screamed that he was not mortal, that he was like Eros, a god of love and the son of Aphrodite!

That was the only comparison that Penguin could say that would do this man justice as Killer reached his hands to touch himself. It looked so gentle and ginger, but there swift movements as he did so, there was urgency in it. Penguin wondered in his daze if it was really him that caused Killer to get that hard or was it the action of sex that did. Regardless, he felt the blonde's eyes flicking down at him ever so often, and it was almost as if Penguin was being drawn in by that small reward. The red head licked his lips and thought a simple thing before he reached for the perfect body in front of him, 'Even if he doesn't love me, I can at least do this much for him.' His fingers gently touching onto the hot skin, he could hear the blood underneath it rushing insanely fast, the other man had stilled his movements and Penguin shuddered.

It was just then that the vampire acknowledged that he had a new fetish, Killer's eyes. They were green but the way that the man's pupils were dilated and were staring at him in such a lustful sinful way. The green glimmering with pride at the pale man's touch, Penguin stared at Killer's and let a nervous smile slip. For once, the red head felt he had the upper hand in this small battle so he took the chance, he sat upward and eyed the other man's perfect body, especially the organ in front of him. There was an internal battle for Penguin, was he really about to do this? Would he chance that his teeth wouldn't catch on the man's dick? Penguin shuddered as he imagined Killer was not fond of pain, so he decided against that immediately.

Instead, he gave a lick to the werewolf's cock, it was experimental but there was a smell of sweet fruit met his nose as he dove to give a kiss to the man's shaft. Then there was a shudder from the blonde above him and Penguin was alarmed when a big firm hand planted itself in his hair, the warmth already meshing with how strangely warm he was. He had never felt such heat from anything, it was like he was surrounded by it and it was exhilarating. He just thought about what he liked when he got himself off and instantly he licked at the male's balls. The reaction he got was instantaneous and he heard a groan from the man above him, Penguin looked up at the green hooded eyes that were trained on him now. The red head reached up touched the blonde's slippery length, relishing that Killer's hand moved from his hair down to his chest right where his heart was located.

The motion puzzled Penguin slightly because even though the heart was beating still there was no realness to the action. "I want...," Killer started but the male keened as Penguin pressed into the blonde's slit with his thumb, the blonde's head thrown back in a beautiful way that Penguin could only marvel at. That tanned neck shone with sweat so enticingly that the red head got shivers and the taller male's head finally looked down at Penguin again. Breathes were passed hotly and Killer tried to speak again as he flexed his fingers wider on the vampire's chest. "I want this," he grunted and Penguin stilled at the words but continued his movements after the man growled slightly. "What?" asked Penguin who was beginning to feel hot again as those breathtaking emeralds landed on him again.

Killer leaned down to where Penguin was and pushed the man down with the hand that was already on the vampire's chest, the paler man letting a small pained hiss when his head bumped against the tile floor. The pain forgotten as the werewolf panted in his ear, Penguin stilled at the sound, so ragged and arousing that the red head forgot to breathe. Their chests touching practically with the heat that radiated and the sound of blood rushing made the vampire swoon. "K-Killer!" the red head mumbled but stopped as he felt the hand on his chest slide up and grab his chin, a jerking motion turned him to meet green eyes that melted his surroundings. Nothing could ruin the small moment they had, their eyes meeting and Penguin felt his face turn blue while Killer's face was a bright red. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity just breathing each other's air, the warmth of their actions radiating and it took Penguin by surprise when the werewolf's grip grew tighter on his jaw.

"You're so fucking cute that I can't stand it," Killer seemed to spit out as he pulled Penguin into a hot kiss, their tongues intertwining and the smell of autumn and tropical smells mixed. Penguin could feel his ears burn at the comment and his heart rate was out of control, never had been so self conscious of his heart like now. The kiss was completely dominated by Killer which Penguin was fine with, but he couldn't help but use his to gently scrape the werewolf's bottom lip as the parted from it. A groan left penguin as he licked his lips at the tiny bit of blood on his teeth, the sweet taste calling to him again as the blonde drew closer again. Green eyes stared at him and a rough voice spoke, the sound more lewd than frightening as the male growled out, "Do it! Bite me now!"

This time, the self control the red head had felt he had earlier had disappeared as that tan neck was shoved in his face, the sound of blood racing to his ears. He was unable to deny the request even if he he knew another long drink of the werewolf's blood would never leave him. He would be hooked and for some reason he was going to accept that. Penguin trusted Killer, though he didn't understand why, but the smell of Killer was too rich to resist. "Damn masochist!" Penguin whispered as he opened his mouth and bit in the same spot he bit before, in an instant he heard the blonde gasp. Following the sound was the hot warmth of the man's seed ejaculating onto his stomach, though Penguin was concentrating on the blood he was sucking, so sweet and delicious that it made him shiver.

He felt heat pooling again in his loins from the taste of blood, he cursed the way his constitution crumbled when Killer's blood was involved. The blonde was heaped over him him, small gasps and hitches of breath coming out every time Penguin sucked out some blood. The red head finally pulled himself away and Killer let out a small grunt at the action, the green eyes finally shining through the tresses of blonde hair as they looked at him. The vampire was panting and let out a long stringed moan of the word, "Fuuuuuucck!" The reason was simple, the smaller male was horny again and was overly sensitive after the first little tousle. Penguin tried to sit up until the blonde used his arm to pull the man back down again to the tile ground.

Penguin felt the tickle of blonde hair touching his ears and face, Killer's hair shadowing their faces. Penguin saw only green eyes staring at him and he saw a glint of white teeth as well as the werewolf smiled at him. "...Funny how you call me a masochist..," the blonde remarked and Penguin felt his eyebrow raise as the man continued, "When you enjoy being in pain more than I do." Penguin felt his face heat up and he protested, "I do not!" Killer smiled that white smile and in the shadows made by the hair it was clear to see their devious nature. That was the only Penguin received before he felt a jolt on his cock that made him shout suddenly and the red head looked down in between their bodies. The taller male's hand had a finger nail, a very sharp fingernail, touching his cock very lightly, but the fact that it was there made the vampire's breath come faster to him.

"See you are getting turned on by the fact that it is there," teased Killer and Penguin knew the male was right when he saw his cock get taller and push on the werewolf's nail. A small moan left Penguin and another choice of words, "You're...a..an asshole!" He heard Killer laugh a little and Penguin felt his face get bluer as the man responded, "If I were really an asshole I would leave you high and dry and walk away." The nail dragged against his cock eliciting an excited moan from Penguin as he stared at the nail uncertainly. "but I don't plan on that happening anytime soon," Killer made his point by kissing Penguin, the small vampire startled but quickly melted into the intimate gesture. They parted again and Penguin felt his breath come harsher and Killer spoke again, "because you are too good to leave behind when you are all cute and sweet looking like this."

There was silence and the red head bit his lips determined not to let out another noise for the werewolf, his own voice probably triggering the other male's words. He wasn't sweet and innocent, that just pissed him off! "I'm not fucking sweet dammit!" Penguin growled at the blonde which caused the werewolf to pause long enough for the vampire to grab the other male's cock in a tight grip. There was a flinch from Killer as the red head started to stroke the man back to full length, then the other continued his nail ministration from before. The light touch still light and controlled which puzzled the vampire to some degree as he jerked the taller male harsher. "You're right," Killer grunted out with a husky voice that caught Penguin's attention, "huh?"

There they were, the green eyes that caused the smaller man to have tremors down his spine, they were gorgeous and beautiful and absolutely mesmerizing. "You're actually pretty sexy and cute enough to eat," the werewolf said it while looking into the red head's face which turned an all-telling blue when he licked his lips, the red eyes following the movement closely. "Stop...saying mushy things..like that...ah fuck it all!"the vampire exclaimed as Killer full on grabbed the pale man's hard on and stroked it viciously and Penguin tried to reciprocate. There were tremors from Penguin before he moaned loudly, Killer watched the vampire unfold beneath him, the blue face with teary red eyes instantly made him cum!

Without a thought he bit into the vampire's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, bucking his hips sporadically in the cold hand that still held it. The vampire stuttered a breath when Killer's teeth dug into his skin, a groan of pleasure escaping from the action, then there was nothing but the sound of waves behind them lapping against the side of the pool. They held onto each other just breathing for a while, then they parted, Penguin's face was bright blue as he turned away back to where his clothes were strewn on the linoleum. Killer followed his gaze and smiled remembering how surprised the red head was when he had taken off his clothing inconspicuously, he had even smiled for him when he had made a joke about his skill. "You know," said the vampire, his sentence trailing off as the blonde looked back at Penguin with curiosity, "You still owe me for those pair of headphones."

Hope ya liked it~ I suggest reading a bit of the chapter before if you didn't get the last sentence. So yeah, two chapters, writer sick, reviews are my inspiration! Yay! Thank you to my readers ~ You guys are awesome!

~Aryes


	8. Act 4 Scene 2

Aryes: Hello, it's me~! I am back guys again as the story comes down to wires! Do you love them? The smut has come! The smut is here! I repeat, the smut is here! Secrets come out guys! This chapter is a biggie! Stuff goes down! You need to read this! It's gonna be great! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy as we reach our final Act soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, the manga, or any characters, in simpler terms I don't own One Piece.

WARNING: Smut up ahead (male x male) There will be angstyness and secrets coming out! It's gonna be cool guys! If you don't like, don't read. Now enjoy~! :) Happy late Valentine's/ Single's Day!

Act 4: Scene 2

Both were still as the vampire's red gaze sheepishly met his and Killer could help it when he slammed his palm into his face and smiled. "Are you freaking serious right now?"asked Killer and he was met with a deadpan tone of voice as the vampire replied, "Dead serious actually." The blonde laughed and hugged the smaller male in his arms relishing the fact the vampire was only half-heartedly trying to get away from his small little kisses. "We need to get on our clothes on!" Penguin said pointedly and Killer paused to think about it. There was a good chance that someone would walk in on them, so he sighed and let the younger man go. "Your clothes are wet, are you going to walk around the hotel with wet clothes? I heard vampires can get sick too." Killer said as he stood up, it was then he noticed cum on his hands. He made a choice to just wash it away in the water, he read that pools regularly get cleaned anyway.

"It's your fault my clothes are wet to begin with!" Penguin argued back and the blonde nodded, he couldn't deny that fact. "True," Killer admitted aloud, but the red head still looked mad. "What am I going to do now? I still have to return the key back to the desk," the red head said as he looked disgruntled at the key ring with the keys. While he did that though, Killer looked the vampire up and down, enjoying the view of the vampire's pale skin and tattoos that stretched across lovingly on the pale skin, but what pleased him the most was a red patch of skin on the vampire's neck. The place where he had bitten the man and it seemed to become a bruise very nicely on the red and purple patch of skin. Killer smiled and grabbed the key ring from the vampire which left the man speechless, "Don't worry, I am coming back for you."

Killer walked to the hotel service desk and gave a nice smile, feeling slightly unsettled that his face was still showing and was vulnerable. The blonde was using magic to make his ears look transparent to anyone that didn't have magic and it was useful in instances like this. "My friend wanted to give these back for him and thank you for lending us the keys," the woman seemed flustered, maybe it was by the appearance he took or the gesture, but the woman took the keys and nodded which was enough for Killer. When he returned to the pool he saw that the vampire had gathered his things and was sitting attempting to cover his genitals. "So how am I going to back to my room if I am not allowed to wear wet clothes?" asked Penguin with a edge of disbelief and Killer smiled. "Simple, we give you a towel," the blonde replied as he grabbed a large towel from the rack full of folded white towels and threw it at the vampire.

With ease, Penguin snatched it from the air and unfolded it, and Killer went to where his helmet rested and put it on. He breathed out a breath of relief and turned to see the vampire also had put on his hat as well. The sound of water droplets filled the air and Killer made a face as he grasped the vast amount of hair he had and squeezed the water back into the pool. The process taking a few minutes, which was enough time for the red head to place the towel to where he could walk with his things and hide his genitals from prying eyes. Penguin seemed pleased with his towel placement but Killer had different thought in mind as he grabbed the smaller male in his arms and lifted him. The male made a surprised yelp and glared at him, gripping tightly onto his things in his hands so they would not fall. "I can walk on my own," Penguin gritted out and Killer looked at the man through the mask and said, "I want to touch you as long as I can, is that so bad?"

There was silence from the other man, but his face spoke more words than anything. The werewolf strode out the door and there was no words of protest or struggle, Penguin was letting him carry him willingly. Even though it was obvious the man wanted to protest, he was allowing him to do this and it made Killer's heart beat wildly as he strutted to where he knew Penguin's room was located. Then there was a creak of a door and Penguin felt his heart stop as white fur and black hair came into view from the hallway and Killer also froze mid step. Killer felt his stomach drop a thousand miles or more as he recognized the tanned skin and the tattoos of a letter of the word 'death' on each finger. Grey eyes more fearsome that glinting steel of a sword and more dangerous when they glimmered as though a sword being crafted by a swordsman. This man in the hallway was undoubtedly the Trafalgar Law from the Heart Clan that his leader always fought with, and he was staring straight at them.

There was a white bear like creature next to him and it seemed flustered by the situation, but Killer was very preoccupied with the way the Heart Clan's leader seemed to be piecing the situation. "No wonder you've been doing better these days Penguin. You are from that hot blooded werewolf Clan right Mr. Killer-ya~?" that voice spoke of pure malice and evil underlying its friendly tone and even if the first part conversation he didn't understand he could tell that this was unnerving for Penguin more than him. The man shook in his hold and seemed to stutter out, "C-Captain." The vampire leader's eyes flashed red for an instant and Law made a motion to white bear like creature behind him who seemed even more worried. "Bepo, could you please take Penguin to his room and guard him while I talk with Killer-ya~?" the way that Penguin gripped harder at him was a clear sign that he didn't want to leave him alone with Law for any period of time.

The white bear quickly walked over to him and in a moment he heard the smaller vampire mutter something softly for his ears alone, "Don't let him kill you." Killer made a small joke that he could never deny such an earnest request from Penguin when his red eyes shined brightly in a fighting spirit as he was taken by the white bear to his room. This left a tense standoff between the two men and Trafalgar Law smiled and said, "Why don't we move this conversation to my room." The blonde stood still for a moment and considered the options, it was better to go with Law considering what they were going to discuss. Killer nodded and the vampire seemed pleased at the cooperation as he led the blonde into a room similar to his own on the other end of the hotel.

"Have a seat Killer," the voice was proper and the blonde took the chair without another thought and faced the vampire leader who sat on the edge of a large bed facing him. "I am going to ask you some questions and I would prefer you answer them in complete honesty and that you refrain from asking any questions until I am done with mine. Is that clear?" asked Law, challenging the werewolf to argue with his verdict but Killer had no complaints, "Very." The leader cleared his throat and started, "First question, did you meet Penguin sometime this year." Without hesitation Killer responded, "Yes, once. Our first meeting sometime ago."

"Have you had sex?"

"Not all the way."

"Hmmm...Do any of your clan mates know about you two or about Penguin?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this?" Law asked with a growl, there was a bite to this question.

"Because I think I love him. He makes me happy and I want to be with him even if he is a vampire and I am a werewolf."

"Oh, a modern day retelling of Romeo and Juliet, how tragic~"

"No, it isn't."

"Why is that?" Law asked.

"Because I won't let any harm come to him."

"You sound very sure of yourself~"

"That's because I am. I swear on my supernatural life that I will not let Penguin die."

There was silence before Law seemed to sigh and put an elbow on his thigh, holding his head and staring at the window where you could shards of light piercing through the curtain gaps onto the floor.

"You don't know what he has been through. You have no clue," Law sounded dismal.

Killer made no attempt to reply back because he didn't know at all.

"He still blames himself for everything. He was once human with another member of my crew, his name is Shachi. They are practically orphanage brothers, lived together, grew up together and eventually died together and got reborn together. He blames himself for their turning, though Shachi never blames him. The other thing was much worse. Much much worse than that. Killer-ya~ have you ever seen a clan mate die before your eyes?" the question took Killer by surprise and the blonde nodded looking solemn.

"Have you ever been the only one to survive an attack before?" Law asked, the grey eyes turning slightly red and Killer responded, "no."

"He has. A few years ago there was a massacre in our midst, by the Marine zombies. I had been away with a few crew mates when they attacked Penguin and the Clan in the forest. Penguin had been controlling a big group and had to command them to attack because they had been surrounded. They fought valiantly but were killed by the Marines without without hesitation and Penguin retreated with a small group behind him, but there had been an explosive hidden for them. Penguin hadn't tripped the wire but another vampire had...needless to say, Penguin survived and the scars had been covered by tattoos but the damage had been done."

Killer was speechless as he remembered the tattoos, the way they wrapped around the pale vampire's body. He had thought they were a thing the man had had done out of loyalty, but it seemed they were the chains that bound him to his memory.

Law sighed, "After that, Penguin had break downs and worst of all he wouldn't speak for a whole year to anyone, he had been lifeless as a doll instead of a vampire. One time we had tried to get him to walk out in the forest at least one step and he had started screaming that their voices haunted him...We feared he was going insane, but then I noticed that around a few months ago he started to get better about things."

Killer's ear perked at the words, he made Penguin better? His mind raced back to the first night they met, how happy Penguin had looked in the sky and trees. It just hit him, that could have been the first time he came out since the incident! A wave of guilt crashed over the blonde as he realized he could have been nicer to him back then, he was probably scared stiff when he ran into a werewolf! 'he was definitely scared', his mind supplied helpfully and Killer made felt like punching himself.

"He even went to the Meeting this year which befuddled me until now, because you are the real reason he came," Law stated and the man stood up and suddenly a scalpel appeared in the vampire's hands, the glinting metal touching his neck. His breath pulsating wildly and he could see the steel grey eyes go completely red, glinting seriously at him. "You better not hurt him Killer-ya~ There will be hell to pay and then some if you do. I don't care if you date him, love him or have sex with Pen to be honest, but if you dare make him regress back into how he was before, that miserable state that pained my own heart to see. I will personally see to your destruction for as long as I remain in existence, if my name still echoes the world you will be my target, even in the after-after life. Penguin is like my son, a brother in arms, so I ask that you take care of him. I would even break the news to Kid for you if you want, but know that if you ever betray his trust, his love or any of that, you will be #1 on the Heart Clan black list faster than a werewolf takes off his clothing. Do I make myself clear Killer?"

For a few moments, the blonde felt the emotion fear when he watched the man making the threats, usually threats didn't bother him, but Law was dead serious. There was not even an inkling in his werewolf bones that thought the man was lying to him, and that unnerved him. "Perfectly clear." They stared at each other a while longer before the raven haired man said with a sigh, "As long as you understand that we are good. You can go and tell him that I didn't kill you. I have the feeling he might've even tried to hurt Bepo to get you from me." The blonde's eyes widened behind the mask and he felt his breath stop. Would the red head really do that for him? "I know Pen doesn't show love very well as an emotion, but that knucklehead wouldn't let you do anything to him if he wasn't interested in that way. I would watch out Killer-ya~ Pen doesn't look it, but he is truly my second in command and the best combat fighter I have," Law said as he sat next to his bag looking for something, but his last sentence was when the head vampire turned to him with a cool steel gaze.

Then, before Killer could buckle beneath the pressure the male gave off he split the room, and headed to where he knew Penguin's room was. There was noises one by bear, the other by a very pissed off vampire, "Bepo, let me out so I can save him. This isn't the first time the Captain has offed someone! I can explain it to him clearly." Killer listened next to the door to them for a moment as the conversation continued, "No! Law only wants what's best for us. Believe in your Captain! He is never wrong with his judgments, even when they are personal! You know this!" There was a moment of silence that was followed by a small sorry from the bear and then there was a slam on the wall. It wasn't loud, but it was clear to the blonde that Penguin was the one who did it, "Bepo...I don't want him to die!..."

The blonde breathed again after a short few seconds, he had short circuited for a moment after Penguin had spoke, "...Not when I can save him...Not if I can help it! I won't be helpless again! That day...I ma sorry that I got all of them involved...I should have died too...for years that's what I thought...then I met him Bepo...He cares about a piece of shit like me...Why?" The voice had practically made the blonde's heart break, the sound painful, the ache in his chest, the hurt he could imagine on the vampire's face. It was very real, the situation made it real. He wasn't living in some fantasy with Penguin, he was in reality and in reality, you get dunked on a lot. Things never go your way and the blonde could relate in some ways then he heard the white bear speak from the other side of the door, he sounded nervous but genuine.

"Pen, we all love you like family. Shachi, Law, and me especially though, because we watched you grow up. Law is fair as he is a vampire, through and through, he won't kill him Pen so wait for their chat to end. The reason why that werewolf is with you is because you are amazing Pen. Shachi knows it too. He never has blamed you! No one blames you for anything, because it wasn't your fault! You deserve happiness and the captain agrees. Did you ever think Killer might like you for you? That he sees how amazing you are like we do?" The bear finished and Killer felt his heart beat again. He let out a breath and nodded at the bear's words, indeed Penguin was amazing.

Truthfully, Penguin was a whole lot more than what he had initially thought. There was more story of him, more personality and more heart to him than anyone Killer had ever met. The shorter male was amazing to the werewolf, he was like a warm flame that had melted his heart or perhaps something more cheesy like he completes me, but somehow Killer understood the phrase a lot more. The male made him awestruck, his palms sweaty, butterflies in the stomach, hopeful, cheerful, anxious, bashful, he made Killer less of a, well, killer. The white bear was right about him, he never thought he would say that sentence in his life, but here he was.

There was silence and Killer thought it was a good time to open the door before they got into another conversation. He knocked lightly on the door, the sound after it being the lock on the door being retreated and in the door's place was the white bear with Penguin in his white fluffy arms. The vampire had changed out of the towel he had been wearing earlier and was wearing a black tank top with black pajama pants that looked soft. The hatted male still held the bear in a hug and Penguin looked up and the blonde swore his damn heart stopped. The red eyes that greeted his own gaze were littered with shiny tears at their corner, but while many people would comfort the vampire Killer stood frozen in place. Not because the hatted male was crying, but because he looked so cute when he had tears that even through Killer's mask he felt his dirty thoughts were somehow visible.

Never before had he been so thankful for having the mask on, because his burning practically steaming ears would have given him away! There were no words between any of them but Killer felt the need to hold out his hands for the vampire, wondering if he would also seek comfort in his arms as well. Without any other thoughts, Killer did it, his tan hands outstretched and his broad chest open for the man to come into if he wanted. Penguin seemed to be surprised by the action, his widening eyes being a real hint toward that emotion. The hatted man detached himself from Bepo, the white bear looking between them and muttering a few sincere 'sorrys' before running into Law's room down the hall. Both of them stared at where the bear had run to and after a few moments, Penguin reached up to Killer's hands.

Instead of a hug, the werewolf's hands were intertwined by Penguin, who showed no emotions on his face, it was unnerving to Killer, he had never seen this side of the hatted male. The smaller pale fingers were cold on his hands, contrasting in many ways and Killer found himself staring straight at determined red eyes. In a small tug in their hand locks, the vampire pulled the werewolf into his room and let go of his hands to lock the door. Killer stood a little stunned but had no time to react as Penguin pulled him again to the bed. The blonde was thrown onto it gently, but still harsh enough to take away his breath. Killer was slowly catching up but he held his breath, what if Penguin was going to try and top him? For some reason even though his mind said 'no we only top' his body reacted to the thought with 'a hell yes'.

He saw the hatted male climb over his body, and Killer squeezed his eyes before he felt a small bit of wetness hit his bare chest. His eyes opened in a flash to see Penguin's head fly straight into his chest, the wet drops increasing. The vampire was crying or rather sobbing into his chest and the blonde was stunned again. "Penguin," Killer said trying to get a grip on the male's mental state and he felt the other man's arms enclose around his midsection, then the hatted male looked up. Tears and blue blushing faces with red eyes greeted him as the other spoke in partial sobs, "Damn it...I...hic...was so scared...that...that..." Killer felt his heart melt fully, he really loved Penguin, he loved him so much that he couldn't help but want to protect this precious vampire of his.

In an instant, Killer wrapped his stronger arms around the man's back and squeezed tightly at the vampire's back. "I am fine. He talked to me about some things, some were about you, some was about me, others were about us. He said as long as I make you happy, he didn't care. He also threatened to castrate me if I wasn't serious about it," Killer said and the moment he ended the sentence, Penguin was shaking from laughter. A strange wide smile gracing his face as the red head wiped his tears, "Yep, that's what Law would say!"

"I am serious," Killer said affirmatively as he reached up and grabbed at Penguin's hat, the man now wasn't reflexively stopping him this time. The hat was put beside them on the floor and the werewolf gazed at the punk styled hair and the small but noticeable earrings. Who would have thought this little vampire would make him this way? "If you are then so am I," Penguin said back, determination burning in the red irises and Killer smiled, of course he couldn't win against the smaller male. "because I love you...a lot.. and-" the vampire started to say but a blue blush was raising hell on the red head's face as he dove his head into the blonde's bare chest to hide, "I want to earn all this love you are giving me. I want to also make you as happy as I am now."

Killer smirked at the words and proceeded to take off his own helmet which made Penguin look up at him again, "It's impossible Penguin." For a moment the smiles dropped until the blonde said the rest, "because it is impossible to make me even happier than I am right now with you." There was a sweet smile that graced the red head's features, and Killer internally groaned at himself for being so cheesy. He felt so special, the love in the red head's eyes being more than he imagined possible for anyone like him, so he could deal with being cheesy if he got that in return. He had wanted that gaze since the day they met under the night sky a few months ago, the vampire being his motivation and his prey. Then he heard the red head above him giggle, a bubbly sound that filled the room sweetly and Killer asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"The fact that you look so damn cute right now," Penguin remarked, the words said almost a half an hour earlier by Killer himself, the vampire took the man's lips. The kiss became a match between the vampire and the werewolf, but the werewolf won this small battle. The paler one moaning into the kiss when the werewolf started to dig one hand into the soft red tresses. There were a few moments of kissing and then Killer rolling them over so that he now hovered over Penguin, but the red head planned to have some control over the situation as he pulled Killer's head down to his level. Butterfly kisses and nips to the blonde's jawline was Penguin's goal, but he paused as the werewolf gently caught his chin with his fingers and slid a thumb over his lips. "You became my obsession after we met," the blonde said with a smirk as another one of his hands went to play with the sweet pale pink nubs on his chest.

The action caused a few more sweet sounds from the paler man and an involuntary arch of his back. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, the way I had felt when I met you, the fact that from the moment I saw you I couldn't look away, our kiss, how you'd look when you became undone in front of me, how you'd act when we met again, and the curiosity of mine became an obsession to see you again." said Killer, and the red head's face was a bright blue at his words and it was obvious the vampire felt compelled to respond. "Why me?" the tone was soft, but his werewolf ears picked up the sound easily and then the blonde gave a soft smile, he had really hoped to answer this question ever since he heard Penguin ask the same thing by the doorway earlier.

"What should I not like about you?" asked Killer, all his ministrations stopping to speak and hear the response clearly. When the werewolf stopped though, Penguin seemed to curl into himself with shyness. "Well I'm...I'm...a big coward when it comes to insects, I get nervous when it's night time, I don't look as amazing as you do, I don't have any self-confidence, and I-I-I get jealous easily too...and...and," the red head trailed off as the blonde came closer to him and pinched his nose! "Ow! What the he-,"

"Then bite me," Killer said and Penguin gave a blank expression, "huh?"

"If you ever get jealous then bite me," the werewolf stated again and the red head's face become even bluer!

"I like it when you bite me anyways, leave as many marks as you want actually, I would even showcase them proudly," Penguin hid his face with his hands as the thought went through his mind of Killer pointing out each mark to his buddies. Killer smirked at this fun game of taunting the little vampire. " Also, I will crush any insects that scare you, I'll go with you at night, and the honest truth is that you are cuter than anything in this world-"

"Being cute isn't a compliment! I am still a man here!" Penguin stated but the blush gave away that being called cute didn't really bother him that much. "Still," Killer drawled the word as his tan hand started to ease his way back underneath the man's shirt, "you are what I want Penguin and what I will want for a very long time. You can count on that, but first," Killer started, emphasizing his next point by trying to pull off the vampire's black tank top, "You are wearing too much clothes." This time around Penguin nodded and sat up to discard his clothes and Killer pulled off his swim trunks and threw them to floor.

When he turned back there Penguin was in the nude, the male's face a bursting blue and his red eyes flashing dangerously at him. "Killer, can you promise me something?" the tone was serious and Killer instantly replied, "What is it?" The man seemed to be troubled about what he was going to say, "That if we go all the way, there will be no going back so promise you won't abandon me?" the voice that Penguin had spoke had been a saddened voice, the voice broke on the word abandon, and the blonde remembered what Law had said about Penguin having been an orphaned child. 'Never,' his thoughts rushed to say, 'I would never abandon him!'

"I promise and swear that if I ever abandon you that whatever deity this world has will strike me dead where I stand and in the worse possible way, because there is not a chance in hell I will ever abandon you," Killer growled out in resolution and then went to a softer tone, "Because you are the only person in this world currently who has seen this face. Everyone else who has and can link it to a name is gone from the world by my own devices. Do you know why you are the only one? You are the only one allowed to see it right now and no one else, because I plan to cherish you for a long time, possibly forever because you mean that much to me." The red head started loosing it after Killer spoke, there were tears of joy and disbelief. The blonde made it his job to kiss everyone of them away, hoping that the only tears that Penguin would have to cry would be ones of joy and happiness.

"I...I really love you! I will never stop loving you even if you tell me to stop one day! I won't let let you get away!" Penguin rasped into the werewolf's ear before he kissed and nibbled around it, and there was a small chuckle from the blonde in response. "Oh really? Possessive now aren't we?" Killer questioned sarcastically and red eyes came into view glimmering brightly, "You're the one who said that I could leave as many marks on what's mine as I wish, so take responsibility for what you said and deal with it. After all, you were the one that fell in love with a vampire." Killer's eyes became hooded as he saw those white fangs sparkle as Penguin's mouth opened, no more reservations about biting huh? Killer smirked, two could play at that game as he reached his hands behind Penguin and extended his claws slightly and raked down the vampire's back before those teeth even touched the tan skin.

"Ah-fuck Killer...th-that's cheating," Penguin whimpered out as the claws sunk in a little deeper, a small cry coming from the red head from the action. The blonde felt himself get heated by the small whimpers from the other man as he responded, "We never put down any rules did we?" The red eyes popped open and grabbed the side of his neck, "No we didn't!" He pulled the blonde into a vampire kiss, the pain almost non-existent and now Killer knew why it was called a vampire's kiss as he moaned loudly. He felt the other moan in response on his neck which made the werewolf twitch. Then the stimulation almost multiplied as the red head put his hands on his werewolf ears, the sensation almost enough to cum from.

"Fuck, Penguin!" Killer cursed rightly as the vampire separated from the skin and rasped into the blonde's ear, "No rules, right Killer? You've been so good to me so let me do good things to you too please Killer?" The question was more like a plea as it reached the taller man's ears, that sexed up voice was so damn persuasive when it sounded like that. "You're...right about that thing...earlier," Killer started and Penguin was obviously listening to the blonde talking when he slowed down his movements. "You aren't...cute...you are actually...pretty fucking sexy...riling me up...like this, but...I will remind you too that...," the blonde sent an extra swift scratch to Penguin's thigh, reveling in the high pitch yell that was elicited from the action. "You fell in love with a werewolf!" the werewolf growled out as he squeezed the thigh that now welled with only a slight bit of blood, not enough to cause any real harm. With another instant motion he grabbed Penguin's midsection with one hand, a very suspicious smile appearing on his face as he raised the other hand to the vampire's mouth, "Lick them."

The vampire took no time in opening his mouth for the tan male's digits, the werewolf heart rate skyrocketing with the lewd way the other was licking his fingers, even occasionally stabbing one lightly with his fang. Killer pulled away with his fingers now coated enough to do what he was going to do, prepare him for sex with a male. Killer had been studying up since he met Penguin because he was naturally curious about it, so he knew the logic of what he was doing. "I am going to prepare you now, it's going to hurt a bit, but it will feel better later okay?" Killer asked, but was met with determined red eyes staring at straight at him and a dangerous smile forming on the other's lips. Man, he was in so deep for this man and this vampire was making him go completely crazy.

"Do it!" Penguin said with a very confident face and the blonde smiled as well except gentler as his finger started to enter the ring of muscles, the tightness of it making Killer shiver. What would it be like to be buried deep into it? The thought was very dangerous as he plunged his finger deeper, the red head making a small noise. The sound had not been pained or pleasured, it sounded surprised and the werewolf liked that sound a lot. Penguin did not however as he covered his mouth with his hands, Killer's breaths getting heavier as he added a second finger in without thought and started to stretch the inside. When the werewolf had read about what sex between two men entailed, he had gathered that preparation for the one bottoming would be painful the first time.

Unlike the information he had read though, Penguin's reaction was neither good nor bad. They seemed in another word focused, and that intrigued Killer. The man's face was bright blue but Penguin's eyebrows looked as though he was heavily thinking about something. "Does it hurt," the blonde asked, but the red head shook his head so Killer pursued with a follow up question, "Then what are you feeling?" The red head looked miffed by the comment but then realized that Killer was serious and the vampire blushed. "I c-c-can feel...everything," Penguin seemed to grunt out, the concentrated look on his face again, but a brighter blush there. "Everything? What do you mean?"Killer inquired and the blue blush got bright as the man squirmed his head into his arms trying to shrink as he squeaked out the answer, a gasp also making its way in his words.

"I think that...b-because I am a-a vamp-pire that I can...ah fuck...I c-can feel your fingers...I can just fffeel...everything but there is just one...spot...that...you're...almost touching...so...close," Penguin seemed to be coming undone as Killer pushed a third finger in, though his eyes never left the vampire's face as he moved. The red head seemed to become frustrated slightly as the man tried to buck in rhythm with his fingers, searching desperately for that spot, there were a few words that Killer found helpful. "To the right...no no up...too f-far-AH! YES!" Killer smirked dangerously as Penguin practically screeched to the heavens, the sound being the loudest he had ever heard from the usually reserved male even during their intimate moments.

With a teasingly evil method, the werewolf mercilessly struck the vampire's prostate with his fingers, enjoying the way the red head seemed to let go of his inhibitions. The squirming mess of a vampire tried desperately to hold on and gave a few jerks to the male's member. There was a strangled breath that held the blonde's name that flew out and that was all it took before Penguin completely lost control. Killer shivered and felt his own cock flare to full height to the point where he was pained. The werewolf spat into his own hand and slicked up his cock with it, watching as the vampire came down from his orgasm, the red eyes watching him hazily. "This isn't over yet Penguin...not even close," Killer grunted as he threw the vampire's legs over his shoulder, hooking them behind his knees and lining his dick to the other man's twitching hole.

It seemed that at that moment Penguin realized what was about to happen and let out a single word through his pants, and that word lit the blonde's flame, "Killer~" The word was was his own name, out everything he could say, the male chose his name. It meant more to him though, it told him that Penguin trusted him so much and that he loved him. That meant more to Killer then the vampire would ever know and Killer leaned to kiss Penguin who met it somewhat lazily, before Killer slid into him. There was stillness then there was a loud moan from the red head as the blonde inched his way to the base.

Killer was in heaven, the sweet tightness and heat making him want to cum on contact and that cute moan almost did for him too. Penguin was on a similar level as he felt the heated rod warm his body in ways that were indescribable. This kind of warmth was something unheard of, it was spectacular enough that the red head saw white in his vision, like an explosion. He heard Killer grunt above him and the vampire opened his eyes to see the blonde with his face in undeniable pleasure, it was a sight for sure. The man was truly beautiful, everything about him was wonderful, his intelligence, his strength, his eyes, his hair, his scar...wait his scar...it was so pretty. Penguin couldn't help it as he leaned unabashedly to gingerly kiss the man's scar on his jawline/cheek, a startled sound escaping the other as he spoke for only the other to hear, "It's so beautiful."

Killer stilled and felt his face flush to an insane level, the heat pooling to his cheeks worse than lava to water, heck there was probably steam coming out of his ears. Penguin's eyes were on him and a cute smile came from the cute vampire, which was the final straw before the werewolf's restraint snapped. 'He was too damn cute for his own good!' Killer thought as he harshly grabbed the red head's thighs and thrust harshly into Penguin. A howl erupted from the other and Killer thought it was ironic that he, the werewolf, made the other howl. His pace became crazy from the start because of how turned on he was right now, his skin slapping harshly against the vampire, and for a moment Killer was scared he was hurting the smaller man. A mewl of pleasure erupted from the male him that changed his mind and then he got a very naughty idea.

"Turning around," Killer stated as he pulled himself out, the other male whining from the loss, whimpering even. That is, until he flipped Penguin over onto all fours, the red head protesting against it with a blush getting more blue. He buried himself to the hilt and once and all protest ceased, a guttural moan taking its place. The grip on the red head's hips were brutal and harsh, but neither seemed to care as Killer became truly an animal, thrusting harshly into the tightness. Sweet sounding mewls came from the vampire beneath him and Killer felt himself getting too close to falling over the edge. He tried to concentrate on something to keep himself from coming too quickly.

The black swirls on the man's back were vivid against the pale skin, and upon closer look it was easy to tell the skin was uneven beneath it. Scars, they held a story, tattoos holding a burden, a reminder of the other man's pain and Killer wished he could rip it away, but he couldn't so he did the next best thing. Even in the midst of the heated love making he could think clearly about what he was going to do, he felt the control he needed to comfort the vampire. His lips touched the scars and tattoos and licked them with tenderness which had the red haired man confused by the action. "W-What! Ah!" Penguin had started to say but the blonde wouldn't let him question the gesture as he trailed his lips up his back, following the black inked trail with a goal.

He would make Penguin happy, he would never let the vampire doubt himself again or feel again at his own mistakes. Killer would not let penguin be alone in his burdens, they would shoulder what may come together. When he finally reached the nape of Penguin's neck the other male was practically hyperventilating, his breaths uneven and hot, and every other breath there was a keen of pleasure. The sight was beyond anything Killer could have ever dreamed about and the single scene took his breath away. The only thing that could have made the scene even better was one small detail that would complete this wonderful feeling. The blonde reached out, his mouth opening and dragged his teeth to the others neck and he bit into the red head possessively.

"Killer!" The name was a cry and Killer grunted back the vampire's name as he reached down and grasped the vampire's member. Penguin's fingers grasped the blankets more and Killer reached one of his hands down to lace his fingers with Penguin's, his eyes staring down at their conjoined fingers. Together forever, and he wouldn't want to have it any other way. "I love you," the blonde rasped into Penguin's ears and with a cry from Penguin they both came. Both men collapsed on the bed, the tanner man rolled off the pale body, both completely worn out from their activities and once again the werewolf found himself staring at the black inked marks on the red head's body as the other male seemed to fall into a sleep, the breath evening out.

Without a single thought he reached his arm around the vampire and drew him closer to him. The cold man being a sharp contrast to his own body heat, it begged the question of how did Penguin feel like when he was cold all the time? Was it something the other man was aware of at all or did touching anything remind him of that? The black ink marks on the male's arm caught his attention once more as he found his fingers tracing them, remembering back on what Law had said about Penguin. All of it seemed to be legitimate reasons, but there was one thing that bugged him or at least seemed off. Law had said, '...faster than a werewolf can take off his clothing.' Something along those lines were said and now Killer was beginning to question it, but he brushed it off as the man being purely knowledgeable.

Killer dug his head into the red head's unabashed pale neck, on the neck was a proud mark of his, it looked enough to bruise and the blonde felt prideful of it. He breathed in the sweet scent of Penguin and seemed to fall asleep, but before he did he heard something. There had been a thump from down the hallway, but Killer dismissed it gladly as sleep called his name. This was the first time he would sleep next to Penguin, and he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last. In the distance Killer swore he heard Kid yelling, but it was definitely his imagination as his mind shut down.

 

Hope you guys enjoyed it~! This chapter is a biggie, hope you figured out or at least have an inkling of a clue for what's next~! :)

~Aryes


	9. ACT 5: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys! Long chapter ahead~ Also lots of surprises (I am not kidding about the length though...XD) Yeah, I wrote a lot and I know it's not that good, but please bare with it because there is great development and fun stuffs at the end! This is a Kid x Law primarily (as if you guys hadn't guessed that XD) I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: Much Yaoi ahead (Male x Male) go away now or forever hold your peace! There is also bondage (low key though, very basic) so yeah. Profanity is in this too.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yeah, One Piece is not mine at all!
> 
> Alright have fun guys~ Does anyone even read my nonsense up here though XD
> 
> ~Aryes

Act 5 Part 1 Bonus~

"YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" The shout was loud and clear throughout the hotel, the source was a red headed man. This man was tall and bulky, his muscles seen because the man wore only a dark wine colored coat to hide himself, but the expansive pale skin was on show for all to see. Law knew that he was indeed enjoying the view as he showed up at the man's door. Eustass Kid was the red head's name, leader of the Kid Clan of werewolves and also infamous for their vicious natures. They were killers, hunters and martyrs of the night, but Law was undaunted by these titles after all, he and Kid went way back.

"Pleasure to see you Eustass-ya~ As always, but I am not here to bug you, I am here on some information that you might find slightly ironic," The black haired male said in all seriousness, but Kid did not seem to care as he took another swing at the vampire with a pillow. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I WAS SLEEPING DAMNIT!" a few more swings went in the vampire's general direction and the raven dodged them with ease, being a vampire came with some good instincts. "I think you will be interested in the information nonetheless. I'll even pay for the drinks tonight when we go," now that was what had the red head perk up, it was no mystery to the raven that the red haired werewolf loved his liquor, it was a secret they both shared though as the red head growled in prideful anguish, "Fine."

The raven smirked and that small action sent the red head in another frenzy, and Law loved every moment of it. He lived to annoy the red head during their meetings, it was almost like a sport, he kept wondering how far he could push him each time. Bepo disapproved of it, but law just couldn't stay away from the other man when he was so easy to rile up. The other man was like a caged cat which was ironic considering he was a werewolf and all, but it was definitely fitting for the red haired male. Trafalgar had met the red head a very long time ago, and neither one of them ever really stopped annoying the other. The thing that annoyed Law was the fact that Eustass Kid seemed to be, or rather was, an egotistical bastard who wanted to be the one to get all the limelight for his actions.

Law guessed that Kid thought of him in more primitive way along the lines of cave men, that there was instinct involved in the other man's thought process and no real deeper meaning of it. Law considered himself to be a dangerous being, but he also considered Eustass in a similar manner. Law passed the lobby and entered into his room again, Bepo now in the room and staring at him blankly. "Captain, I got worried! Where did you go?" the white bear said and Trafalgar smiled slightly, "Oh I just decided to say hi to an old friend." The sentence seemed to ring a bell with Bepo as the white bear's face turned into a frown, apparently the animal knew who he spoke of, but didn't speak any more than that on the topic.

"Let's watch some quality TV shall we? I think the Sherlock season 4 premiere is on," that caught Bepo's attention and the white bear immediately ran over to the bed and took the remote then looked sheepishly at Law, "Sorry Captain." Law smiled and pet the bear on its head, "It's alright considering we both have waited for so long to watch the 4th season. They took a very long time making it." Law commented and Bepo nodded in agreement. The raven took the TV remote and found the British Broadcasting channel and watched the Sherlock matinee with his beloved friend. Then, a question sprung to his mind from his recent talks with Penguin and Killer, something he had never really thought of before, "Bepo, do you regret becoming a vampire?" The black beady eyes whipped over to Law and the white bear made a shocked face then quickly shook his head, "No! Never….sorry."

"I was just curious after everything that has happened with Penguin and Shachi and Killer," he added Killer's name afterward, because he would also have to get used to the werewolf being around more often, and that would mean more interactions with Kid. A slow evil smile grew on Law's face at the thought, that wasn't so terrible at all. In fact, this interaction was a good thing indeed, because Penguin now would be stronger for it and he would get more time to pester his favorite werewolf. A smile grew viciously on his face and he could feel Bepo glancing at him from time to time, but the white bear chose to ignore it.

Later that night Law stood up from his position on the bed, he had been laying with Bepo as he had been earlier, but now the bear was asleep. Their marathon had been interesting and afterward they had watched a few other shows, none had been quite that interesting though so they had settled for an older movie. Bepo had fallen asleep at some point and now Law was going to leave to meet up with Kid at a bar. The two had known each other for many centuries and invitations like this was actually not so unusual even though the two hated one another. Even monsters like them could be civil if there was some alcohol involved in the mix, especially Eustass, the man was an addict when he was off the leash from his clan. When he was in his clan the red head had to be careful how much he drank, and in many ways the raven was similar because he generally didn't want to give his clan members a bad view of him as leaders so they would be courteous to each other and offer the other a drink.

The meeting of monsters happened every 25 years and it was always a boatload of fun, even for some of the conservative monsters. It was a weekend stay at a hotel of the leaders mutual choosing and the real meeting happened on the last day their stay so that the monsters could enjoy the company of others. The leader of the Heart Clan and the Leader of the Kid Clan had an infamous rivalry that no one dared to ask much about it, because in truth both tolerated and even enjoyed each other's company. Well, it was more like the vampire leader enjoyed messing with the werewolf leader and the other man loved the challenge of trying to kill him at every meeting they got. Though, they both settled on the fact that when one was buying the other some drinks that they would have a truce.

Law chuckled, they had made that vow long ago and it was amazing how they still kept that tradition without Kid killing him or him getting annoyed with the red head. Then again, tonight could change that considering how he would be talking about Killer and Penguin's new relationship. That would definitely strike a violent chord in the red haired man especially since Killer was his second in command, in fact Law was sure that Killer ran the operation behind the scenes more than the man led on. The raven was sure there was some sort of emotional connection between the two, that was the only reason he would let Killer help him, after all the red headed werewolf was an egotistical bastard who loved doing everything himself.

Trafalgar shrugged on his trench coat and glanced towards the blinds observantly and looked to see if there was any brightness that indicated sunlight, but there was none. He threw on his hat as well, underneath his trench coat he wore a white tank top and a pair of black pants, he didn't think it would be that windy, but he zipped up his jacket just in case. He turned the knob on the door and heard a stirring behind him and a small little voice speak almost sheepishly, "Going to drink?" Law could only smile as he turned to see the beady eyes of the bear look at him with concern and he responded sweetly, "Don't worry Bepo, I will be fine." "Are you going to tell him about them?" Bepo asked with a little more concern and law understood what he meant, Kid could be vicious when angered by things so he would have to be careful on how he broached the subject. "Yes," that was his only response, but it seemed to let Bepo relax slightly.

The raven opened the door and locked it behind him, pocketing his hotel card in his trench coat pocket. He sighed out a long winded breath as he thought about how to break the news to Eustass, and he breathed out another sigh. Then he remembered he would be drinking so he would somehow manage it. He stood and walked down the hallway checking his phone for the time and was surprised to see it was practically 9 o'clock. The main lobby was filled with empty chairs and he went to stop by the kitchen to get a drink of blood before he left so he knew that he wouldn't drink some poor soul's blood dry in a drunken state, which would be bad. So, he grabbed a bag of blood and drank a bit and felt himself feel slightly out of breath, drinking good O negative blood did that to him, it was such a rare blood.

He sucked the whole bag down and he was actually surprised by his own thirst, he hadn't even noticed he was that parched for blood, maybe stress was doing it to him. Yes, that was actually a logical explanation. He debated whether or not to throw away the bag into the kitchen trash, but after trial and error he had realized that kitchen trash was probably the safest place to dispose of it. He buried it deep in the trash and exited the back of the kitchen and went back to the empty main lobby waiting for Eustass to show. They never set a time, but it usually was when nightfall happened, it was convenient for both of them. He heard the sound of footsteps which made him perk slightly but then he realized that the red head was never loud when he walked down the hallway.

He had learned that throughout his time observing the other man that he stepped quietly when approaching someone somewhere. It was strange because even though he was a vampire with heightened senses the other man could sneak up on him, and that had always been one of the reasons that the raven found the red headed werewolf was annoying. It always perturbed him, sure there were times when he could catch the other man behind him, but it made almost no logical sense. Kid was like a fire in darkness, it was hard to miss someone who stood out like a sore thumb, but the loud male seemed to be able to do it to him and others. He felt a bit of anxiety from himself and he willed himself to calm down, this wasn't that big a deal.

"Oi, why is yer heart rate out the wazzo?" the smug voice started from behind Law and Trafalgar felt his whole body seize at the sudden shock. He didn't turn around to face the other man, because he imagined that the red head had a smirking face at the fact that he had indeed startled him. The over exerting heart pounding was flooding through his ears and pounding, everything about this man made him insanely uneasy. Kid was unpredictable yet so predictable that Law had given up trying to reason what the red head was thinking. "Hello Eustass-ya~ You took a long time to get ready, trying to look decent for once perhaps?"the raven said with a smirk, oh yes indeed, this was a game that they both wished to win.

Well, it would probably be more accurate to say by the way the werewolf bared his glinting sharp teeth fiercely at Law that the vampire was the only one who wanted to win and Eustass just wanted to tear him to shreds. Oh course this was before Law told him the news, even the vampire clan leader couldn't predict how the man would react after and that led his stress to mount again. It was his duty as leader to inform the other about the inter relations they would soon have, man was he going to regret this. In fact, he already was. "There is a good bar a few blocks away," Law commented and the other only grunted and this struck Law as odd. The red head wasn't talkative, but he sure as hell wasn't quiet.

"What's wrong Eustass-ya~? Vampire got your tongue?" There was a glare from the other man as they walked out the wide automatic doors and the other man huffed angrily and muttered to himself, something that the had even the Heart Clan leader getting closer to hear. "What was that? You wanna be the one to buy drinks?" the raven prodded at the other man and that did the trick as the other man snapped at him, teeth an all. "No way! You were the one who invited me and you know yer payin'! I am gonna drink a lot so be ready for it asshole!" The vampire laughed and answered back, "oh-ho-ho? Really now? What's got ready to drink till you drop? Clan trouble? Perhaps a lover's quarrel?"

The other man made a sound of disgust and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the abhorrent yellow pants with brown spots. "None of your god damn business asshole!" Kid replied salty and sassy and gave a glare at Law, but the vampire wasn't that easy to chase away with a glare from a man who was built like a steam engine. There were better things to be scared of, a flashback of pink and black feathers flashed in his mind, but he quickly dismissed it quickly. "I just want to know when all my money will be gone tonight and the reason for why that is," the men turned a corner and Kid grunted out, "Fine! You wanna know that badly? Clan stuff, that's why! So it is none of yer business!"

"Actually Eustass-ya~, I have business of that nature to speak to you about, but it would be better to get a drink first before we talk," the raven finished and he felt the orange eyes stare at him, most likely from confusion, but with how thoughtlessly rash the other man was, it could also be anger. "We're here," Law said lightly as they turned the corner down a staircase and the red head stopped behind him. The werewolf was trying to figure out where they were, of course, Law didn't like to spoil things. He opened the door to a very nice looking bar, it looked like an old diner only with toned down lights. The counters a granite black that shined and red stools and walls that were dimmed, white counters and shelves that held the drinks and things of that 80's like themed nature flooded the room in an unnatural lighting. It was aesthetically pleasing to the eyes and for those who liked private conversations and it wasn't too packed or too thin, perfect.

Kid was pissed to say the least. He was angry at everything right now and it all started with his best friend Killer. The red head had only noticed a development recently in the other man that he had never seen. Killer was distancing himself from him, in the centuries that they had been together, never had Killer separated himself emotionally from him. They were soul brothers, he had been the one who had practically been raised with Killer since he could remember. So, he found that the separation had become worse and recently Kid had begun fearing the worse so he hadn't been in the best of moods lately and it was at an all time high now as he approached a bar with his long time rival.

Kid made a disgusted face, Trafalgar Law, head of the Heart Clan, his worst enemy and rival and now he was going into a mystery bar with no idea who was inside it. Now, this in itself was not an unusual occurrence when the raven asked him out for a drink with him, but he could tell something was troubling Law as well. It was not shown physically as much as mentally easy to see, well technically it was physical traits that led him to that discovery. From the moment he had spied the man in the arm chair in the main lobby, he could tell something was bothering the man. His ears had picked up exceeding heart rates in the vampire (which always puzzled Kid considering vampires aren't alive, he had never asked Law that, but he made it his mission tonight to ask now).

Trafalgar had also been alert in the chair, the man's pheromones practically oozing alertness and anxiety, there was underlying scents that surrounded those emotions but they were mixed too well. Then, when he went up to the asshole he noticed how Law pushed all his buttons instead of answering his question in the beginning, putting on a facade. That was what annoyed him the most about the Heart clan leader, he was an asshole who liked to be viewed as empathetic towards everything. He just liked to save face and Kid hated that about the other male, plus he was just a douchebag in general to him! Long ago, Kid remembered when Law and him used to really fight only to realize that it was pointless, both of them had other things to worry about than killing each other pointlessly.

So, they changed their ways and amended their conditions on which they met, so now every meeting they exchange information about their borders, because neither had any territorial need to expand. The vampire barely had enough people after the massacre from years ago to even survey their territory and Kid really didn't want to change their territory because losing people after battle was terrible for morale plus even with their numbers Law's crew was a bitch to fight. Even if he hated Law, that wasn't nearly enough reason to put other people's lives at risk. So here he was, entering into a place called, "Shakky's Boat" with Law's whose whole body exuded anxiety from his earlier comment. It also raised Kid's blood pressure, what did he not know about his crew? Did it have something to do with Killer?

For once, Kid regretted coming, maybe because he was afraid of what he might hear from the raven. What if Killer was in some trouble that he didn't know about? Quickly, Kid eliminated that possibility because Killer wouldn't do something that would get him in a pickle, which would be against the man's nature. Killer wasn't like him at all, the man was cool and collected, and he never did anything without getting a visible benefit from it. That was just how the blonde was, he was a planner and a thinker, he didn't make wrong moves, or at least that's what Kid wanted to think, but there was doubt as he sat himself next to his enemy in Shakky's Boat. He let out another sigh and watched as a older looking woman leisurely walked up to them.

"What'll you boys have?" asked the raven haired woman who leaned on the counter and Law beside him spoke, "I would like a red wine of your choice and my friend would like-" "-a shot of vodka and keep 'em comin'." Kid finished with a bitter sounding voice. He wondered briefly if he always wore his emotions on his shoulders like this, but that thought disappeared as a shot glass appeared quickly and he quickly downed the drink. It was bitter and almost crude, but it matched his mood perfectly at the moment. He felt the brown eyes of the bartender looking at him, probably with pity, because at some point she had changed the drink to gin, but Kid welcomed it, it was stronger working its way down his throat burning pleasantly. "What about my clan…" Kid trailed off, figuring that now would be a good time to tell him since he had a good amount of alcohol in his system.

Kid through his gaze at the raven beside him who seemed to be thinking deeply into something, the man's heart rate was starting an upward ascent and nervousness oozed from the man as he brought up the topic. "Well first off, do you know my second in command by any chance Eustass-ya~?" the vampire asked and it seemed to be prodding at a bigger topic so he tried to think about who Law's second in command was, it wasn't the bear, but the other animal guy with the hat. "The guy with that animal hat," Kid said hesitantly and the tan man nodded, "Yes, his name is Penguin." Then, the red head heard the sound of the heart beat even louder and he saw the man's grey eyes look over at him, which made Kid still as though he had been caught red handed listening to it. "There is no easy way to break it to you, but Killer and Penguin are well…how shall I put it…in love with each other," Law finished.

Time slowed for a second as the red head asked a quick question, "how long?" The raven thought for a second and said, "Killer said they met half a year ago or so and that they truly confirmed those feelings just recently, but it seems like a serious thing and not just a fling." Kid felt relief flood his body in an instant as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed out in relief. It all made sense now, Killer was never one for giving out personal things to people so Kid never expected the man to be open about that, but there was a reason why recently the man had seemed to be distant. Kid didn't really care about their relationship as much as he had been troubled by the sudden seclusion, but it had been because Killer had been perhaps worried about how'd he react. That was a typical reaction from the blonde. "Ha! So Killer actually got serious huh? I guess that makes sense," said Kid with a sigh of relief again as he swirled the glass in his hand so that the liquid followed the suit.

He could feel the raven looking at him strangely beside him probably and he could hear the heart beating still becoming erratic and he turned to see something very unlike the vampire. The man's grey eyes were widened to the point where it was easy to see white around it, and that was enough to show how truly shocked the other man really was. The male's mouth was also slightly agape at the other and the sight was foreign to Kid. Who knew the vampire had emotions? The other finally caught onto the fact that he looked the way he did and quickly he coolly by raising a single eyebrow and then taking a drink of his wine. The heart rate was sporadic and the scent in the air told Kid about the other man's embarrassment, the man had a damn good poker face, even Kid would give him that.

"So even the infamous Eustass-ya~ can be kind. How strange. I thought you would be in a fit of anger by now," Kid could tell from Law's heart beat that he was being truthful, is that why the man had been so nervous? "Ha! I wonder if this Penguin can handle Killer, I'd be more worried about that if I were you," Kid said with a hearty laugh as he felt his whole body feeling lifted and he asked for beer instead from the bartender who seemed to be glad that he had seemed to change his mind on getting ultra drunk in her bar. Law seemed to be relieved because now he wouldn't have to pay a harsh bill, it was evident in his heartbeat. Kid noticed how the man had calmed down and through their drinking they talked over various things and once again reached the topic of Killer and Penguin.

"Did you know...that I threatened to castrate Killer if he hurt Penguin? Hahaha! It was funny! His whole body went completely still!" Law started and the man was evidently a bit tipsy, in fact he was more drunk than he had ever seen the man. "You threatened Killer! Should I do the same thing to Penguin then? Threaten to cut off some balls if he has any?" asked Kid, but he was met with a very serious glare that even flashed crimson and teeth that were sharp white and on edge. "No, unlike Killer, Penguin has been through so much more. So don't even think about it Kid," Kid felt his whole body shiver at his name being said from the man's mouth, he had never in all their years of knowing each other ever said each others first names before.

That was the reason why he was frightened quite a bit by it, but why was he feeling aroused!? Kid stat somewhat stupefied while Law began a drunk lamentation, "Why do unfortunate events have to ruin good people? That is the thing that completely tears people apart, it changes people." Kid sat there thinking on the vampire's words and then a flash in his recollection, the Heart massacre of Marineford. "The Heart massacre huh? Was that Penguin friends or something with someone involved then?" asked Kid curiously, and then he turned to see Law gripping his cup tightly and he heard his heart beating of anger, one he knew too well. "No, he was the only survivor of it. In fact, he was the commander of the mission, but those damn zombies set them up good. The only thing they didn't plan on was a fighter like Penguin, and that was what led him to escape, but the damage would never leave him after that. He was too afraid to even hunt for food with a pack and at one point we were sure he was losing his damn mind. He still hasn't recovered but we have seen remarkable recovery within the last 6 months," Law said.

"How old is he? 400 or something? He looks so young so I can't tell," Kid commented and Law smiled, "He's shy of 200 years old and he's my best combat expert. He and Shachi are brilliant prodigies like i've never seen and they keep a strong head on their shoulders. They are the best and they are like my adorable kids~! So Kid," Law said his name again which grabbed his attention as his eyes now were glowing ominously red, "Don't you dare harm a hair on Penguin's head or you will have to deal with me." Kid laughed at that, "You really think you could handle me Law." He drawled out the others name, but didn't miss the sudden heart beat change that came over the man, what was that?

"Eustass-ya~ I could not just handle you, I would tame you entirely," the raven said with a smirk and Kid was slightly taken aback by the comment. The innuendo in it was unmistakable and the full force of his words hit Kid. For some reason though, he couldn't back down now, the man just riled up that much and it was a mystery why but he continued on. "Oh really now? You got some balls there thinking that. You are definitely a dumbass Trafalgar," Kid commented and again Law smirked and carried on.

"Oh I have some balls Eustass-ya~, you might see them when they are right in your face," Law had finished smuggly and Kid felt his face heat up hotly, this damn vampire always did shit like this. He always fell for it too, but it seemed different somehow than any usually evil flirting they did. This bordered on something real, with the relationship of Killer and Penguin known to them, the situation became tense. They both knew what the other wanted and now that there was someone within their own clan that had crossed that line, it was even more tempting now. There was also the fact that Kid almost felt bad for the raven, call it pity, but after that massacre he hadn't spoken to the vampire.

In fact, there hadn't been a meeting to discuss what had happened so this was the first time hearing about it from someone who had been affected by it. Kid had never had a major loss in the ranks other than a few men, always less than 10, but he had heard that before the massacre Law had over 400 people in his ranks, then it had been reduced to a fourth of that. There had been reinforcements that had helped which caused the losses to grow when they should have stayed away. He had heard the stories, and to be honest he had been worried slightly that the whole Heart clan would be in pieces after the incident. Law seemed to have controlled the situation and better yet try to rebound themselves from it, but Kid could tell the man had shouldered the burden alone. Kid had his small group of friends and Killer especially who helped him make decisions of that importance, but the darker skinned vampire seemed to try and shoulder it himself all the time.

The pale man really pitied Law, as much as he hated to admit anything about the other male, which was one thing he could say with certainty. Maybe that was what led him to keep this conversation going when in many other cases he would let it drop or change the subject, but not today. "You wanna test that asshole?" asked Kid and he heard the other man's heart beat race again and he turned to look at Law who stared at his glass very harshly keeping his poker face on. Now that the werewolf got a look at the other man closer, he could totally be down with shagging the guy. He never really had a sex preference, but he enjoyed men more typically. That never really mixed with what law was to him, in fact the thoughts never crossed because of how the man was an asshole, but now, he was willing to reconsider it.

This wasn't too new of a thought, because on lonely nights he found himself wondering what the vampire was doing, even if he mused the man being dead, but now the thought only depressed him. When he had heard about the massacre of Marineford, he had felt his own heart stop until there was confirmation on what happened. He had actually been worried and thinking of Law even more as of lately, the thoughts becoming stranger because they involved how they would meet again at the meeting and here they are, sitting with drinks in hand. He felt the vampire beside himself tense as he spoke lowly in a tone that made Kid get chills, "I wouldn't get involved with me Eustass-ya~, you may regret this." The words were a challenge and Kid really wanted to take him up on it right now, it sounded like a fun night.

"Ha, you're the one who started this Law," Eustass said darkly as he grabbed the collar of Law's coat and pulled the man closer to his face, the smell of each person invading the nose of the other. Kid's sense of smell was stronger though, he was expecting to smell strong wine on the other's breath or perhaps the tanged smell of iron from blood, but it was neither. It smelled sweet like a chocolate or a cake, it was almost shocking to him. Regardless, he continued his sentence staring at the grey eyes that were solely on him, "So don't offer something fun and then chicken out like a pussy."

"God you are so vulgar, you damn idiot!" was the exclamation that the vampire made before their lips met in a blindingly fast grab of his head. The red head could count how many women and men he had been with over the centuries but this took the cake, Law was much stronger than any he had tried to bed before. Law was on equal terms with him, they were rivals yet they were companions to one another, but this was another battle between them. Who was better or rather who was the one who would top the other, it was easy to see both were definitely used to being dominant, but between them it would be a hard battle. Their kiss was awkward and new, but both quickly got used to the other, but Kid was careful of the other's teeth and he was sure that Law doing the same.

"Hey boys, there's a room available at the end of the bar. I think it'd be more comfortable for you boys anyway, free of charge too," the raven woman said, making both of the males very well aware of their surroundings and Kid felt his face heat up hotly. "That-this is-" "-We'll take it!" the response was quick from Law that cut off the werewolf's words and Kid felt a hand grab his wrist harshly and pull him from his seat. The tanned hand was securely on his and all of a sudden he became very sober. What was he going to do? Why was he doing this in the first place? The tanned man flung the door open that the woman had indicated earlier and pulled Kid into the room. It was sparsely furnished but it had a bed and it would serve their purpose.

There was the sound of locking and Kid turned to see Law having his hands on the door and there was a sigh from the other man. "What are we even doing Eustass-ya? How many years had we danced this dance? Damn it! You! Just…ugh," Law spoke aggregately and Kid felt the walls that held the man's charade fall apart as the man's eyebrows furrowed and the lines of worry were evident. How much had Law have to deal with after losing a fourth of the people he knew and in an instant Kid knew why he was here. The reason for the kiss made much more sense now, because the walls of his façade were falling and only he was able to do that. Only he made the tanned man show these emotions and it was somehow elating.

"Yer are too stressed out dickhead! You need to just get rid of some stress and so do I," Kidd said with a determined voice as he strode over to the vampire who now faced him head on. That smug smile was returning as he got closer and for a few moments he got chills down his spine, he was getting into some dangerous territory and he knew it as soon as he saw that smug ass smile of confidence from the other man. "So what Eustass-ya~? What are we going to do now exactly?" the voice of the other man became dark and gravelly, the red haired man smiled back, oh yes he really needed this. "Simple we're gonna get laid," said the red haired werewolf who felt the other man's fang shaped incisors gleam, "I was thinking the same thing, so let's have fun Eustass-ya~." The vampire said this and Kid got the feeling that things weren't gonna turn out as he had been expecting and the other man confirmed that.

The vampire's hand reached out to his bare chest, he only wore a feathered red coat and a belt across his chest to keep it in place. As soon as the hand touched his chest, Kid felt his eyes staring at the place where his pale skin met the tanned skin, the contrast was almost laughable. The thing that caught his attention as well were the tattoos that were visible on his hand, every finger had a letter next to the 2nd knuckle that spelled the chilling word 'DEATH' on each hand. He wondered briefly why the man had printed that on his body, was it out of guilt for something or maybe it was for arrogant reasons, but the way the man had looked upon his fingers in the past was with sad contemplation. He guessed it was for the first reason. It was a wonder why he was contemplating Law as an individual with feelings instead of his enemy and rival.

They had blurred that straight edge line of rivalry, there were times they helped each other and times that they had hurt each other, but they never tried to kill the other whole heartedly. Kid, the infamous red demon of the North, could never really understand why he never killed Law when he had the chance. He had assumed he needed a rival to spare with on even terms, but now Kid doubted that reason he had made long ago with this new development. Kid's eyes still stared at the tanned hand on his chest, even if the man was a vampire he was tanned, something Kid found himself admiring in his youth. He had also admired the way that the other man held himself, Ah he remembered now. The way that Law held his own against men who were stronger than him, the way he could control the room with a simple glance or how he fought, all of it was admirable.

The tanned hand moved upward in a sliding motion all the way to his neck, the hands ice cold, but somehow tantalizing, like an icicle flavor he couldn't wait to try. They stopped at his lips and Kid's eyes flickered over to the raven and his heart stopped because a genuine smile graced the man's grey eyes. They showed the vampire's worry lines and vast bags of shadow underneath his dark eyes, they were appealing, but worrisome. The werewolf found himself wanting to change that and to pamper the man, to indulge him in what he couldn't do in his own home. If Kid had to use a comparison of their clans it would that Kid's was similar to a bar where people didn't care what you did, while the Heart clan is similar to a King and his people, everything monitored and discouraged by king standards.

Well, that's how Kid viewed it by the way Law acted towards things, but the true point was that in all the time he had known the tanned man, he had never once done anything worth shame. The werewolf had never seen the man embarrassed or sad or nervous. Sure he had smelled the emotion, but he had never visually seen the emotion on the man's face. He wondered how the man looked with various emotions on his face, now it made him curious to try some things. Even the smile he just saw was genuinely one of the first he had ever seen from the man. He felt the man's fingers push at his lips until his teeth were visible, the man seemed to be invested in them and he said softly, "Well, I didn't know vampire and Werewolf teeth were so similar. Interesting indeed," the man said, his voice trailing slightly as Kid opened his mouth and gently played with the fingers with his teeth nibbling at them.

Kid wished he could have smiled at the way the other man's eyes darkened at the small playful action and so he chanced licking them as well. There was a smirk that graced the other man's face, but the look in his eyes told Kid that he was getting serious, "What a good boy you are Eustass-ya~." Kid growled instantly at the words, but Law gripped the inside of the man's jaw. Then, in that same moment he released his grip and started to remove his fingers, but Kid didn't let them completely disappear. A rough pale hand constricted the man's smaller wrist and Kid pulled the hand that was slightly closed up to his mouth and kissed them wondering how many people the other man had destroyed with this hand. His eyes flickered to shocked grey ones and he growled out, "Stop actin' like a pansy when I know ya aren't Law! What are you scared of if we do something right now huh?"

He saw emotions flicker through the eyes, the other man's face turning downward out of Kid's view, but Kid held firm staring at the man, not backing down even as he smelled the unforgivable scent of fear and shame from his rival. He waited on the other man to look at him again, but in the meantime he wanted to play with the part of the man that he still had a grip on. The hand twitched as the pale werewolf spread the fingers out and looked at the hand, rough from using a sword that Law was infamous for. The tanned hand tried to pull itself from Kid's grip, in fact all it did was struggle slightly as Kid pressed his lips gently unto the open palm that was spread by his other hand. He felt the other man tremble at the smallest things and the red haired man's gaze never strayed from the other man as he began lightly biting at the spaces between his fingers.

"You are going to regret riling me up like this Eustass-ya~," the raven said in a hushed voice and the werewolves red ears picked it up, "Huh?" That was the only thing could utter before he felt the other man grasp at his throat and he felt himself getting almost practically flung over to the bed. He stopped before body could slam into the bed and he growled, "What the hell L-"He stopped dead cold when he turned to see Law with a dark smirk gracing his face with the look similar to that of a fallen angel. The tanned hands pushed him onto the bed, the mattress creaking with the force of the push and the weight of the werewolf. Law crawled over him, Kid couldn't even breath for a few moments from shock, "What?" The only words Kid could utter from the switch, he had started thinking he was gonna be the one to fuck Law, but then the man turned around and became the dominate one, that confused the hell outta the red haired male.

"You know Eustass-ya," the raven started as he lowered his head towards the neck of the other man, his sharp fangs alerting Kid about his intentions. "I always wanted to taste your blood. I can always hear it in my ears. The sound of your heart beating," Law rasped, the voice sounding desperate and needy, "I am wondering if that blood is as red as your hair. It's probably hot from your constant anger," Law seemed to chuckle at his own thoughts in Kid's ear, but Kid was stock still. The werewolf was not listening to the vampire's words as much as he was listening to the sound of Law's heartbeat. The way it beat with no blood of his own running through it, how cold the male must always be. There was a silence that ensued the thoughts, neither of them moving and that freaked Kid out more than anything.

"What the hell! Just do something already! If you say you're gonna do it then just do it already!" Kid shouted at the man and it seemed to do the trick as the heart beat grew strong again in the other man's chest. The pale man felt a sudden hand to his face, the tanned tattooed hand scraping his hair back and holding his face at the same time. The werewolf was about to yell at him for messing with his goggles on his head, but there was a sharp quick painful feeling in his neck. 'So he finally got a pair of balls and did it,' thought Kid with a smirk, but the smile disappeared as the pain dissipated into a opure strangely invigorating pleasure unlike anything Kid was used to. The transition in the sensation was fascinatingly quick and the red head felt his whole body cease, then twitch slightly. "Fuuuuck," Kid drawled out and he reached a hand up to hold onto something, because he felt he was on a drug or something! His hand found purchase in the vampire's jacket and he dug his hands into the material and groaned lowly.

He had not been expecting getting sucked from the neck by a vampire would make him feel like he was high! His breathing was stuttered, his body was adrenaline filled and worse off, he was completely erect from it. He felt the other man shift slightly above him, and a soft vibration on his neck made him practically keen, Law had just moaned into his neck. The red head proposed a question to himself, 'why not let Law just take over?' The werewolf found himself complying with his thoughts, and later he would most likely blame it on the fact that he was buzzed. There was a sharp pain prickling feeling as Law parted with his skin, the werewolf's senses came back to him in an instant and the sound of the heart in the vampire's chest was going out of control. He felt chilled breaths roll over him from the other man before he even got to see Law's face, but he could tell they were labored and heavy.

The raven haired man finally moved his head to the point where Kid could see him and the paler man lost all breath in his body. Graced on the tanned man's face was a chilling blue and hooded grey eyes, the hat that had been on the man's head before had disappeared beyond their reach which showed the dark hot unruly locks that had been hidden. The grey eyes stared at him and he stared back, unable to process how strange the man looked to him now. Strange and foreignly gorgeous, the other man's tanned hand was still on his heart, eyes staring at the place longingly. There was tint of sadness that he could smell, but Kid put his hand on the man's jacket, which caused the other to look up at him, "You have too much clothes on."

The vampire seemed to consider this, but smiled, "Why don't you remove them then?" Kid felt himself tense in anger, this little shit! "Oh I am sure am asshole, but don't regret it, because I am going to rip it off you! There was a strangely excited smile that came from the vampire, his eyes dilating slightly too. The red head ignored it, because looking at the man's face any longer was going to make him punch his lights out...Wait...his face! Kid smirked and reached down to his blue sash belt, yes, that would work. The other man caught onto the strange expression on his face and was genuinely confused, "Whta are yo-" Law had tried to ask, but quickly Kid grabbed at the man's under shirt and teared at it, sliding his coat off as he did so. The raven looked slightly alarmed so Kid did what he could to distract the man, he reached to dive his big hands beneath the spotted jeans.

"Shit!" Law exclaimed, the surprise evident on his face as his whole body arched backwards on the bed, it seemed that at some point they had switched positions. Kid worked his hand on the vampire's dick, the initial coldness of it went away and turned hot in his hands. He never would have guessed that he would do this to his rival one day, but here he was, jerking Trafalgar Law of the Heart Clan on a bed without some sort of gun to his head. The werewolf smirked as his other hand finally separated the 2 sashes that worked as belts for him. They were supposed to keep his pants up, but they would get some fun use today. He had a plan for both of them, and tying up Law would really make everything he wanted to do easier without seeing the man's face.

Law felt like he had gone insane, here he was with Kid in a bedroom in the back of the bar doing things that he never thought of doing really with Eustass till this moment. It was really opening his eyes though to some very kinky possibilities, and he hoped they would now be able to do more of it, because it really felt wonderful. The raven hadn't really gotten any type of action since the massacre, even with himself, he had been too worried about too many things and people. Damn was he enjoying though, the way Kid's calloused hands felt against his member made him shiver again. Had he ever really enjoyed a hand job this much ever? Maybe it was because Kid was his enemy and could completely kill him if he wanted that made this exciting? Law couldn't even think straight right now, much less try to come up with abstract reasons why Kid, who had never shown signs of homosexuality or even bisexuality, was egging him on like this?

Then, the vampire felt a sudden movement that caused his eyes to open, and they widened as he watched Eustass Kid tie his hands around the bed frame tightly. He was so in shock at the action that he completely was frozen while Kid finished the knot. "What the hell are you doing Eustass-ya?" now Law was pissed at the red head as he gave the man an icy glare and tried to yank at his restraints, hoping they would come off easily. Sadly, no such luck and the vampire gave the smiling man a very very angry stare and he gritted out again, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL KID?" Each words was emphasized but this seemed to piss off the other who had another restraint just like it in his hands. "Oi! Quit your yappin'! Your face is pissing me off, how the hell can I get horny if I have to look at your annoying face douchebag! So I am fixing the problem!" the other male growled as he came very close to the vampire with the other cyan blue sash, but Law's glare turned colder.

"I'm not the one who initiated this Eustass-ya? May I remind you who provoked me? Ah yes, it was you!" the Heart leader said with a sideways sneer, oh yes he really loved this feeling, getting the upper hand on the werewolf was fun even in this situation. That's when something unexpected happened, the red haired werewolf's cheeks turned a cute pink as he yelled, "SHUT UP!", while he put the sash as a blindfold on Law and tied it carefully. The raven couldn't help, but find the werewolf cute when he yelled at him like that, he couldn't help but tease even more. "Ah, Eustass-ya~ I didn't know you were such a kinky boy. If you wanted me that badly you could have just asked~" Law couldn't help the smile that broadened when he heard the other man yell again, "Shut up already! I already told you the reason asshole! You are a twisted bastard you know that?"

Law chuckled a little at the words, another flash of pink and black feathers coming into his mind then disappearing once more, "I am well aware of that Eustass-ya." There was silence after that that made the raven's neck hairs rise and prickle, the other man was quiet and that worried Law a bit again. Nothing good ever came of Kid being quiet, it was like the calm before the storm. "You know, I can't imagine what you went through at the Marineford massacre," Kid started, but Law felt his heart leap out of his chest at the name, the name of that massacre would never leave him. The memories they created could never be erased, all the sadness it left in his men, it would never be alright to say that name. "Even I can guess that it was devastating to everyone, especially you and that Platypus-"

"Penguin," Law interrupted which led him to receive and angry growl, "Oi! Just shut up and listen douchebag, I am trying to be nice for once!"

"You aren't doing a very good job Eustass-ya~"

"God dammit! Shut up and let me speak asshole," Kid yelled again and Law shut up this time curious on what the other had to say now.

"Point is,...ah fuck, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU GOT ME ALL SCREWED UP NOW DAMMIT LAW!" Kid grumbled angriliy and Law really wished he could see the other man's anger. "Not my fault you don't know how to speak Eustass-ya~."The red head didn't respond and tried again, "Point is you're a pitiful motherfucker and you have some issues! You don't even show your real emotions on your face, like a puppet or a toy." Law froze as another flash of black and pink feathers haunted him again, his heart rate went through the roof. "Was I... really doing that?" Law asked hesitantly, knowing what the answer might be, "yeah, and it's damn creepy." That was Kid's response and Law jumped when he felt the red head's hand touch his chest, the calloused fingers dragging downward again towards his member, sliding over every ab he had while he was at it.

Law let out a stuttered breath as Kid spoke again, funny how he talked so much when he was in control. "I pity what you had to go through, that is something I never wish even on my worst enemy. Losing nakama is something worse than death," Kid said darkly and Law felt the other man's breath on his chest then he felt the moist cavern of Kid latch on to his nipple causing him to arch his back and let out a sharp breath. The raven understood what Kid meant too deeply, losing his clan mates was one of the worst things he had ever had to deal with, loss. It never got easier with time and if anything, it became a source of sadness and anger. It was hard to move on and it was even harder for Law to keep up a strong facade when he saw their mangled half torn bodies. Terrible. Painful. Scarring. Forever haunting his dreams and he could only imagine Penguin's hell was worse than his.

The pale hands left him but Kid's mouth stayed close as it started to travel upward to his neck and he dug himself in the bareness of his neck. Kissing, licking, biting, sucking, you name it and Kid did it to his neck. Of course Law had a sensitive neck so it felt pretty good to him. "So I'm gonna make you feel so good that I won't feel so bad for ya'. Also seeing you actually have feelings is pretty interesting~" Kid purred into his ear before sucking on it, Law manage to stutter out, "Ah really then? So...this is more...for you right?" The werewolf's smile was tangible next to his ear as he spoke, "Yeah it is." Then, Kid kissed Law passionately, it was hot sweaty and evil teeth everywhere, but the vampire couldn't find the will to care as he nipped the red head's lip with intent.

"Fuck, you actually look pretty fuckable right now," Kid huskily said and Law couldn't stop the laugh and smile that came with hearing the comment. He didn't know exactly what about the comment made him laugh, maybe it was the fact that the man sounded surprised he could look like this. "Hey, laughing like that makes you look even better," Kid commented darkly and he felt the hot breath from the other man rolling onto his skin, reminding Law of the situation he was in, blind folded and at the mercy of the infamous werewolf Eustass Kid. The raven decided he liked that idea a lot, hell he would love it even more if it was the other way around. "Then I'll stop laughing," the vampire said decisively, his voice low as the breath felt even closer which meant that Kid's mouth was oh so close to him as well.

"Why?" asked the werewolf as the breath moved over to the crook of his neck again, an involuntary shiver wracked his body at the sensation and anticipation mounting. "Why do you need to know," asked the smaller male a little with curiosity, Kid had never cared before so why start now? That was the question prodding his mind, but then an earlier conversation between them cleared it. The red head felt guilt for what had happened to his Heart clan, but Law didn't welcome pity in forms of intimate comfort. At least, he usually didn't, but what Kid was offering was so tempting that he was willing to make an exception for him. Sharp teeth attacked his neck suddenly and made the vampire wince and shout all at once. It hurt him because the bite was deep in his neck, but not enough to damage him permanently.

They stood still for a second, Law afraid to move in fear of his whole neck getting ripped out, something that actually made him feel nervous. After all, Kid was a killer, it wouldn't really be a stretch to guess that he was also a cannibal in some ways. Or perhaps it was that this was a trap the whole time to kill him, but he quickly threw both options out the window as the red head detached himself from his neck. "Because I want to know why you are such a cold asshole, didn't we go through this already?" Kid sounded exhausted when he spoke and Law jumped upward in an arch as he felt the werewolf's claws scratch his torso, slightly digging into the skin.

The raven swore he felt a slight bit of blood and he heard the red head say, "Looks like vampires bleed red." Law bit back a remark as he felt Kid's tongue lap at his sensitive skin, the tongue soft and hot taking all his attention away from his thoughts. The red head was really getting on Law's nerves now and most of all, he was avoiding the key spots he needed to pay attention to. The question was asked again by Kid, "Answer the question Law." Kid's voice made the vampire's spine tingle and his ears hot, but even then he didn't give in, "What if I don't? Will you punish me Eustass-ya~?" He heard a dark chuckle from the other man and Law feared he had done something regrettable when he felt the other man's hands completely disappeared from his body.

"I guess you'll just have to finish without my help," Kid finished and laughed, the words making Law doubt telling the man again. Another flash of dark orange eyes, crazy black makeup, pale face, and a goofy smile appeared in his mind once more that made him freeze. Blonde hair, black feathers that flew in a flurried storm that only were covered by a sound of blood, his mind replaying memories of the past. Even now, the past was like a wound that still burned, Law grit his teeth for a moment then made a smile. "Alright Eustass-ya~ I guess you're not even confident in your abilities in the bedroom," Law taunted and added, "The evidence also being in the fact that you had to even blindfold and restrain me. Are you afraid of me Eustass-ya~?"

Oh yes, the vampire knew that he had said the right words he heard the werewolf growl and sudden light flooding his eyes to see wide angry orange wide wolf like eyes staring back at him. "I am not afraid of you," the red haired man grit out as he started to undo the sash around the tanned man's arms, the other hand squeezing the others neck. Law smirked even as he felt his airway constricting and his air come out halfed, "Oh really, you should be though." The raven's voice was rough and raspy to his own ears, but the red haired man stared at the other and smirked haughtily, "huh, big talk for someone who's so scrawny, weak, and short that he couldn't break a sash on his hands," Oh, oh no he did not just say that, but yes, yes he did, he hit one of Law's only real pet peeves, his height complex.

With his strength in his arms, Law pushed Kid's chest hard so that the man would fall to the side, his back flat to the bed. The red head was so unprepared for the movement that he hadn't even had time to utter any complaint and Law didn't give him any either. In an instant, the vampire was pinning the werewolf, one hand holding his arms and the rest of his body pinning the rest of Kid's body. He could feel the other struggle, but there wasn't even an inch of budging that actually took place and Law was satisfied with the look that replaced the smug look earlier. Now, apprehension was all over the red head's face and Law felt his whole body tingle. Yes, this is where he needed to be, right on top and in control. The tanned hand trailed over the paler man's hard abs, barely touching the skin, just enough to map the area again. Law watched Kid, his eyes never leaving his prey, because he planned to let Kid regret those words before.

"I don't think I am weak or scrawny or SHORT," the word short was emphasized by the grip on the bigger wrists being squeezed tighter, his grey eyes staring into the orange fiery ones as he continued, "So Kid, I am going to top you, because after all, you want to make me feel better right? Because you pity me~ I think me fucking you is the best way to help me so be a good little bitch and take it!" There was a gleam in Law's smile when he finished and he went forward and dug his teeth into the werewolf who let out a howl (how fitting) into the air. The red head's blood was warm and sweet as he sucked it from the man's veins, it made Law calm somehow as he felt the others heart beat strongly against his teeth.

The palpitation made his own body shiver as his free hand caressed Kid's nipple with surprising tenderness even for him, but the red head seemed to enjoy it. A guttural moan from the werewolf reminded him that he couldn't keep biting the Kid or else he would really die of blood loss. He parted from the tempting pale skin and was surprised to hear a soft whine from the strong man beneath him. His eyes widened when he saw the orange eyes hazed slightly and Kid panting harshly, the sight made his whole body thrum with energy. He never knew that Kid could ever be this adorable and sweet looking, the vampire's hand instinctively grabbing the bigger man's jaw and letting their lips meet.

There was a gasp from Kid as the raven completely gave the red head the best kiss he had ever received, the heated lip lock become less of a battle and more of just a treat for the red haired male. That small little voice in Kid's head was back whispering 'Why not just let him take control', and Kid found the idea to be the best choice, plus he would enjoy it. Law was surprised when Kid seemed to submit, the tension relaxing in his hands, arms, and everywhere. Their mouths parted and through hot breaths he heard the werewolf pant out in a husky voice that the raven would never forgot, "Let my arms go Law." The raven found himself listening to the voice almost hypnotically, his arms lessening their group and for a second after Law became alarmed. 'Shit', thought Law until he saw Kid's pale arms encircle his neck and pull the raven into a kiss again.

"Don't think this means you've won Trafalgar," The red head panted out after their kiss, and Law felt a tremor at his name coming from the werewolf's very red lips that tempted him again. "Shut up," Law whispered as he closed the distance again and a moan came from Kid that was swallowed in their intense make out session. Law groaned as he felt Kid's pale hand cup his erection through his pants, he felt the red haired man's smile grow as their lips met again. Law reciprocated the touched and felt the other man shudder and arch into the touch heatedly, so Law decided to be bolder and reach for under the hem. His adept fingers slipped underneath Kid's pants and gripped his hot pulsing dick (because of course, Kid chose to go commando today), Kid grunted out an f bomb before doing the same to Law.

"Kid," Law growled out and leaned down to nip the werwolf's ear teasingly, his hand starting a harsh rhythm of stroking, so much that Kid's baggy pants started to fall down from the movement. "Fuck Law, that's unfair!" Kid said through the his sparse breath and the raven smiled almost evilly and began to show his skills more when he started to inch his way down to Kid's pelvis. The raven followed the happy trail of blood red hair and pulled down the hem of the pant's entirely, his ears delighting in the hitch of breath he heard from Kid. The vampire felt the pale man's bigger hands dig into his short hair harshly and heard the male above growl out, "Don't you dare bite my dick Law." The warning was very clear when Law looked up to see the man dead serious and Law chuckled.

"Oh I won't bite," Law said with amusement as he licked the man's large dick, a strangled breathy moan leaving the werewolf above him, 'much'. Law ended his words from earlier, because if he had said that out loud he would have been killed on the spot by Kid, but needless to say, he was going to enjoy making Kid look like a literal bitch in heat. The raven gave a long lick up the underside, then began to really play with the man with mean flicks of his tongue. The reaction he got from the paler man was perfection when the grip on his hair became only slightly painful but also pleasurable. The raven hollowed out his cheeks and took Kid down to the base, a loud shriek following the action and the grip on his hair pulling him as close as he could.

After so many years, Law's gag reflex was practically non-existent at this point as he sucked hard and gulped around the member. Kid let out a sharp moan that cut the air and Law had to hold himself back from smiling. He held the werewolf's hips harshly when the red started trying to writhe to get deeper into Law's mouth, the movement betraying Kid's very honest body. The vampire started moving on the other man, bobbing his head and Kid's growled out, "Fuck Trafalgar!" The words were choked out through breaths, the hands on his head starting to scratch to where there was blood. Law didn't really care, but Kid did have claws so that worried him.

Luckily, Kid seemed to realize that he was scratching into his head and let go completely, abandoning the black locks of hair to grab onto the sheets of the bed beneath him. It did nothing to stop how intense his orgasm would be as he shouted out, "Fuck, I...I'm gonna blow..." That was Kid's verbal warning to Law so that he could move away, but the raven stayed locked onto his job. Grey steel eyes flickered a deep red staring directly at the orange eyes whom stared at him, Law wouldn't soon forget the sight of the very powerful Kid red faced and teary eyed. It made him almost cum himself when the red head let out a bellowing cry that he was sure alerted the other people of the bar what they were doing for sure. The cry came and Law felt the werewolf climax into his mouth, the taste not terrible but rather addicting like Kid's blood.

"Holy shit," the red head said after a few moments and Law was already making quick work of the other man's pants as he forcefully pulled them off and proceeded to unclothe himself as well. Now they were both bared for the other, the scars on Kid's whole body in the light and the goggles on his head discarded somewhere in the room. The tattoos that decorated Law's body glistening from the sweat of their recent activities and the spotted pants thrown in the room among the fray. Tanned hands popped open a bottle of lube with ease and Law spoke, breaking the silence they had both submitted to, "Are you disease free?" The red head made an annoyed sound and snarled, "Yeah, I am." Law gave an equal glare and commented, "Well Eustass-ya~, unlike you, dying won't happen soon so I'd rather have my genitals uninfected so I can still use them. So don't get snippy over a simple ques-"

"-fine! Just get started already damn it!" Kid finished and the raven decided not to answer back as he concentrated on warming the lube on his fingers. Humans made good things as well as bad, but Law truly was the most thankful for lube. Truly a simple object made for the literal good of mankind and monsterkind, especially if you have a rather monstrous partner. Not that he was monstrous, but Law would consider himself well above average and the fact that he was pretty sure Kid had never bottomed before made him very thankful for lube. After he warmed the gelatinous substance a bit, he motioned downward to Kid's entrance before whispering into Kid's ear, "Just relax, it will sting for a few moments then it will fade into pleas-" A growl interrupted him as Kid finished his sentence, "-Yeah! I know that you damn idiot!"

With a quick prodding finger, the entrance gave way to his finger and Kid gave a strangled sound at the action. The red head's hands pulled Law's head to his and gave the raven a well thought out kiss that astounded Law. The vampire's fingers started to tremble when the walls of Kid's passage seemed to suffocate around the appendage, the reason being the spell binding kiss that Kid was giving. Law didn't think in a million years that the werewolf idiot could give him a kiss that made him lose reason and almost make him lose control, but he was being proven wrong now. Not that he really was complaining, it was the best kiss that Law had ever received and he was enjoying the hell out of it.

Their mouths parted and hot breaths mingled with one another, those orange eyes making him go crazy as he began to stretch the man with more vigor. He needed to be inside Kid now and the way that Kid was lavishing on all the skin he could with that talented mouth was making it harder to concentrate. The sounds the red head were making right into his ear, noises he never thought Kid would ever utter came in streams right into his ears. Law couldn't remember being this excited ever in his long life and let it be the irony of fate that Kid, his one and only real rival, being the one to bring him such a new experience. The paler male trembling in his touch and arching like crazy, the involuntary actions turning Law on even more.

The raven had three fingers in the other man and was still trying to find out where his prostate was, but then he felt it, the red head reassuring him with a hearty groan/whine. The vampire felt his face light up slightly when heard the other male give into a stream of curses, his pale body now littered with bites, marks and best of all sweat. The sweat that smelled so sweetly and made his whole body glow a porcelain white and a shade of corral pink from the hot blood rushing through that made Law feel even more alive. The sounds, the smell, the sight, the feeling, and the taste of blood, salt and something that was entirely intoxicating that was the natural taste of the wild Kid. Law had to enter him now or he would climax before they even got started.

"I'm going to enter you Kid," Law said through his breaths, the other simply whined when the fingers were removed, well the whine was a half growl as if commanding the fingers to enter him again. The raven haired man bit his lip with his sharp tooth but he didn't care as he lathered himself with lube and entered the other slowly, not missing the way Kid's whole body arched upward and tensed. To ease the process, the vampire wrapped on of his hands around the werewolf's weeping erection and stroked it enough to get the man's mind off the way he was intruding into his body. He was halfway in when Kid thought it be a good idea to scratch into his back, so surprised by the action, Law literally pushed all the way into Kid to the base. The red headed idiot let out a yowl, "SHIT!" and Law had to agree as he closed his eyes willing every bit of his self control to remain firm.

Quietly, both men just breathed and tried to get accustomed to their new position, Law trying to coax Kid to relax by distracting him. He stroked the man leisurely and began kissing the paler man's taut neck that begged to be bitten again. Law ignored that thought and left sweet butterfly kisses and licks, murmuring the word 'Relax' into Kid's ears. It seemed to work when the werewolf's harsh breaths became more manageable and he became more responsive. "You're awfully quiet Eustass-ya, should I stay still even longer?" The question was meant to be very serious by nature, but even to Law, it sounded like he had just made fun of the male. The red head's orange eyes narrowed and a hand shot out and harshly grabbed Law's nose, "Of course I am quiet you asshole, I am in pain! No sense in whining about it so take some damn responsibility and start fucking moving!"

Law grimaced at the vulgarity of the werwolf's voice, it really was nicer when he was quiet, but the raven made a smirk, "Fine, but you asked for it." That was all the warning he gave Kid before he pulled out slightly then thrusted inward, starting a rhythm. The vampire knew the taller male was in pain from the way his face was contorting, but that was going to change right about... "Holy Fuck! Right there!" Kid yelled out as Law most definitely hit Kid's prostate dead center and it was a continuous target for Law. The bigger male's pale hands started scratching with purpose down his back, Law gasped and he saw Kid smile at the sound. Oh, if Kid wanted to play rough with Law, Law would get rougher. The raven haired man smiled and sent an extra hard slap to the bigger man's right ass cheek, the reaction was priceless.

Kid had growled at the treatment, his insides clenching around Law so deliciously that he let out a moan without thought. "Fuck," Law groaned as he felt his climax getting near again, but luckily, Kid was also on the same page. The man looked about ready to cum, so Law thought of an idea, "Hook your legs around my waist now." The command was met with hesitant needy eyes but was physically complied. With Kid securely hanging to him now, the vampire moved them to a sitting position. The one thing Law disliked about this newer position was how it really showed the height and bulk difference, Kid was taller than him by a bit to begin with! The good thing about the position though was that Law was at nipple height and that their bodies were closer to one another.

"Law,...faster...you bastard...,"Kid started as he felt the talented tongue of the vampire lavish him chest with attention, pale hands involuntarily hugging the black haired man closer to his chest, but arching away from the touch. Kid couldn't even think anymore, Law was literally fucking him so hard he couldn't think anymore. It was the roughest and probably bloodiest sex he had had ever, but Kid couldn't help but say that it was also the most mind blowing sex he had ever had. He never thought Law would be this good in the sack but man did Law have some talented hands and mouth. The werewolf almost hoped there be a next time so that they could switch positions, because even though he hated Law, even he had to admire the vampire for his body.

Kid opened his eyes to see Law in front of him, a slimmer male who's skin was like a dark rich sand from a beach and what decorated his skin was beautiful artwork, black tattoos in various symbols across his body. His black eyelashes squeezed tightly in evident concentration, his lower lip being bitten was also proving how much the man was concentrating and it made Kid so hot that it wasn't even funny. Yeah, he would definitely fuck Law so much that those seductive red lips would moan his name and so many profanities that even Kid would refuse to say them all. That made this session even more sweeter, because he knew the other was addicted to this and committed as much as he was when he saw the steel grey eyes had turned completely red.

The red head suddenly arched and moaned Law's name when the raven's tanned hand roughly started to work on his erection. The stroking hand matching the pace of their thrusting, Kid reached to scratch along the vampire's back again and noticed the way the other man's voice trembled when he moaned. 'I will use that for later,' Kid decided right before he felt his whole body tense, his arms pulling Law even closer, practically begging him to finally help him climax. "Fuck," Law said below him, the voice was gravelly and husky, lust obviously had an effect on his voice, but that was the final thing that pushed Kid over the edge, a yell signaling his climax and in an instant, he felt claws in his back and an adorable whine of his name leave the those red lips. The whine was soft and needy, it made Kid get a shiver across his body and a need to hold the other in his arms, so he did.

Gently, Kid pulled them both downward against the bed so that neither one of them collapsed upon the other. Their fast paced breaths intermingled and both men were obviously worn out from their activities, but the silence was also because neither knew quite what to say in the situation they ended up in. Kid felt the sticky feeling around his legs and felt some cum on his abs starting to dry, and it was apparent that Law had more of Kid's semen on him than Kid did. Law went to the restroom first to get a wet rag and wash himself off, then he tossed it in front of the werewolf so that he could clean up as well.

After a while of silence, Kid found something to say that he was curious about, "So," the red head started and he saw the red eyes had gone back to grey when they stared back at him. "Who knew a prick you actually was good in the sack?" The raven haired man stared blankly at him for a moment with a shocked and confused look, then it turned into a full out laugh. Now that confused the hell out of Kid who had been grinning moments earlier, he'd have thought that Law would have take it offensively, not start laughing at it. Not that Kid was complaining because the other male's laugh made him want to laugh.

The werewolf took advantage of this and pulled the vampire toward him, spooning him and burying his nose in the raven locks of hair, smelling it deeply. It was scented like blood and mint, a scent that was unique to say the least, but also arousing to Kid, he rather liked it a lot. It was familiar and the hair was soft against his skin, hell he could sleep on Law's hair for sure! "Oi! Get off of me, I have to get back to the hotel before the sun gets up or I'll be stuck here till tomorrow!" Law stated angrily and tried to pry the bigger man's arms off of his mid section, but to no avail as the pale male pulled him even closer.

Law laid stock still when he felt the other nuzzle into his hair next to his ear, a small surprised sound elicited from the sudden action. "What's wrong with staying here till tomorrow," Kid groaned into his ear and he heard the other man growl and turn to give him an angry face, "My clan mates will get worried if I am not in the hotel." The statement was true and simple, Kid smiled evilly as he came up with what he called a good idea. He saw Law shiver at the new look on his face and he smelled the anxiety coming from the man, oh Kid loved to play with his prey, but he loved sex even more.

"Fine," Kid admitted and he stood up quickly, even though he had never bottomed, Kid had a great pain tolerance that could rival any person on the planet. The red head retrieved his pant and threw his coat over his shoulders, his goggles put on his head and his sashes intertwined back to being his belt. He looked over to see Law also getting his clothing back on, his hat was the last thing he put to hide his wild hair. The two of them said nothing as they left the room, both avoiding the knowing stare of the bartender who watched them very intently with all knowing eyes. Kid didn't care as him and Law walked out the door and up the staircase.

Neither said a word, Kid was planning something though, Law was sure of it when he glanced over to see the bigger man smirking back at him. The raven made would be lying if he said that he was afraid of what it was, if anything he was actually excited to see what the idiot was planning. The walk back was calm and uneventful which confused Law slightly, he had been guessing that the red head would do something before they got back to the hotel, but nothing had happened. Just when he thought he had thought too much into Kid's smirk the red head turned to him as they passed through the circling doors. "We're back at the hotel so you have no problems with anything now right?" asked Kid and Law turned to see the werewolf looking at him bluntly with seriousness, "What?" That was the only word the vampire could utter before Kid grabbed the raven by the back of the legs and threw him over his shoulder.

"Kid! Oi! What are you doing!?" Law practically screeched out, they were in public inside of the hotel where all of his clan mates and enemies were staying in! "Stop being old fashioned you prick!" Kid bellowed as he started to the right and he felt Law tense up above him and a voice panickly yell from behind him, "CAPTAIN!" The voice sounded hysterical and the red head turned to see at the other end of the hallway, Law's bear-like pet looking practically like he was going to faint. The red head felt Law struggle and start trying to turn around to see the white bear, but Kid wouldn't let him do that. No, this was too much fun, well before he saw another door open from down where the bear was and saw two people coming out of a room. It was none other than the two they had talked about earlier, Killer and Platypus or whatever his name wa-Oh wait, his hat says the name Penguin.

The hatted male had a t-shirt on and a pair of black shorts, Killer on the other hand had his mask on but no shirt and was just buttoning up his pants. The hatted male shouted, "Oi Eustass! What are you doing to our Captain!?" Killer's tanned arms went around the pale shorter man and pulled him in front of him, trying partially to hold him back, but also making a clear statement to Kid, 'This person is mine.' The red head saw another door open down the hall and a orange haired guy with a pink and green hat and shades came out groaning, "what's going on dow-HOLY SHIT LAW! What the hell are you doing to our Captain!?" The orange haired man was pointing down the hall and everyone turned to him, after all he had just shouted so loudly that Kid bet everyone could hear him.

In fact, Kid was exactly right when he smelled fear coming from the raven and the sound of doors opening up behind him, and out came the Kid Clan from their respective rooms. Okay, this was not what Kid was hoping for, but wow, even this was overkill in terms of bad luck sheesh! He saw Wire and Heat and some of his other clan mates emerge from their rooms. Then, it was scarily quiet, time just seemed to stop when everyone just ogled at Eustass Kid having a very blush covered Trafalgar Law flung over his shoulder. Kid having very evident bites and red marks on his very exposed pale skin, which pretty much made for some pretty wild thoughts to emerge.

Suddenly, the vampire with orange hair and the strange hat pointed a finger at Killer and Platyp-Oh fuck, seriously need to remember his name by now-Penguin and shouted even louder running up to them, "Pen! What the- Woah, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Man, could that small vampire raise a ruckus, but he pretty much asked what everyone wanted to know. Kid could practically feel the heat radiating from Law above him, the came the noise as more vampires came from Law's hallway. It was just a bedlam of noise now as they pointed fingers at each other, but to Kid it as as though they were screaming accusations to his sensitive ears, he couldn't take it!

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kid's voice echoed throughout the hotel and he started to hear people upstairs coming out of their rooms to see what was happening, but Kid just needed the noise to stop. "Alright, here's all I am gonna say to you fuckers that are wondering what's going on, so you better listen to what I am going to sa, then leave everyone alone!" There were angry faces from the vampire side of the hallway, but any angry comments stayed bottled up because everyone was curious. "This guy," Kid pointed to Law and turned so that his people could also see what he meant, "and I are fucking each other. Get over, we are two consenting adults so you can shove your complaints up yer asses if you got any and also," he said pointing over to Killer and his lover P-Penguin (mental high five), "those two are together starting yesterday so same goes about them, ya got a complaint, then shove it! So there, go back to yer rooms because there ain't nothin' to see here! Get out of here, and if I see ya giving those two any grieve I kick yer ass!"

Needless to say, that small riot or whatever you could call it, was gone in less than a minute, because everyone knew Kid was fucking serious when it came to kicking someone's ass. Everyone ran back into their rooms, multiple door shutting sounds ensued. Penguin's face a shade of red from his comment and Killer pulling them both back into 'their' room, but the werewolf could care less as he turned towards his hallway. Kid stormed off with Law in tow, the raven yelling profanities at him even as the entered Kid's hotel room. He briefly heard Heat, who was the room next to Kid's, asking Wire if he could come and play cards in his room, before he shut the door.

Silence, that was all he heard as he walked over and threw Law onto the bed, but he could tell the man was not happy with the current situation, scents of stress and anger all over him. He didn't even need to smell the man to see it on his face, Law pinching his nose and sitting up on the bed, sighing heavily with both hands. His arms on his thighs and his hands clamped together at his nose, a sign of deep thought then the man murmured out, "Well it's too late now to change anything." That was all he said before he fell back ward into the bed and closed his eyes, obviously analyzing outcomes of what just happened. That didn't sit well with Kid so he spoke with a growl, "So what, it's better this way. Now no one will bother either me, you Killer, or Penguin, if they do I will kill someone."

"Is violence your answer to everything Eustass-ya, then how on earth do you do normal things like filing taxes?" Law asked in sarcastic awe, but the red haired man answered the question normally, "Killer does taxes." The effect it had on the leader of the Heart Clan was instantaneous as the man turned away from Kid, obvious holding back laughter from the way he was shaking and the red haired male found it his perfect time to strike. Swiftly, the werewolf leader pulled the vampire down onto the bed and growled at the male's ear, "You let your guard down, big mistake." Then came a comment that Kid knew would come based on the raven's personality, "Was it really a mistake or did I do it on purpose? What do you think Kid~"

There was a shudder that ran down the red head's spine at the way his name was called from the vampire's tempting lips, the way his grey darkened into a metal color that drew him in, those tattoos that decorating his tan skin like a canvas and wrapped around his strong but small body. He knew it, from the moment Law had tasted his blood, no it was probably before then. It was actually the moment he had decided to challenge Law on his flirting, the moment he ignited some action from the man, that was the point in time when he knew that Law would become more than just a quick one night stand or even a fuck buddy.

The vampire was a specific drug, something that Kid couldn't get enough of and Law seemed to feel the same as their hands started to reach for any skin that they could touch. Kid smirked when he spoke, "I think you're gonna scream my name so everyone in this hotel hears it again. I want everyone to know that if they touch you they are as good as dead, because you are mine Law." The red head shuddered when a deep dark chuckle resounded in his ear, "We will have to see about that Eustass-ya~ I wonder who will really be screaming who's name by the end of the night." Kid grinned almost maniacally as pushed the vampire's limbs harder into the mattress and gritted out almost gleefully, "You fucking annoying bastard. You're gonna wish you hadn't said that." He got not a reply but a smirk from the man, a fang gleaming from the side mocking him and the raven's eyes red with a similar look to his own that lit a fire in him stronger than anything he had ever known, "Let's see you try Kid."

After everyone had left the hallway there was still one person left, Shachi who just kinda stood in the middle of the hallway for a while, obviously in still shock that his best friend was having sex with the scariest werewolf from the Kid clan and he didn't even know it! Some friend he was., I mean come on, really? "Hey, you wanna play some poker?" the yell came from the two Kid pirates down the ways, the ones called Wire and Heat. At first Shachi had been spooked and almost went to hide, but then he realized two things: one, it was kinda pointless to hide when they've seen him, and two, what the hell. The orange haired male spoke and walked down the hall toward, "Oh, what the hell, I'm game. We playing for anything?" Wire looked over at Heat's whole face and the males shook their heads, Heat added in, "We play for junk food, so if you got any that's cool too. Winner of the whole night gets to make a demand of the losers though so you gotta commit."

The orange haired male laughed with a smile, "I've got a bunch of junk food! I commit, let me get the food though! I'll see ya in a minute, hey, what room number?" Wire looked over the door before he responded monotonously, "10." Both men went back into the room and Shachi smiled brightly, he hadn't played poker in quite a few years. He remembered being pretty good at it, the orange haired male ran in his room and grabbed his room key and phone before running with a whole arm load of snacks with him from the basic Vanilla Wafers to Pringles. Shachi was the junk food king, hey being a vampire had the perks of never getting heartburn, so Shachi was going to use that to his advantage. The hatted male ran out the door and pulled it shut with his foot and ran down the hallway, he found room 10 and saw that they had left it open for him. It was only Wire and Heat so Shachi didn't feel that nervous as he saw the way Heat's eyes never leaving the Cheetos on the table.

"Gentlemen," Shachi announced happily, "Please deal me in." He saw a smirk from Wire at the words and indeed he was dealt in. The orange haired male pulled up a chair, had a few snacks and the night went on.

"Are you alright with Kid telling everyone about us?" asked Penguin shyly after his initial angry outburst. The blonde had remained silent until Penguin spoke, "Well, now it's out in the open and no one from our clan really cares who your with as long as the clan comes first." The hatted male looked at the masked man with a somewhat pleading look as his face was bright blue, the vampire groaned out lowly in embarrassment, "Still though, I can't believe Kid would just say it like that in front of everyone!" The blonde remarked flatly, "Kid is unpredictable when it comes to social situations." The masked man now was opening the blankets, he was tired and Penguin followed suit before adding, "I can't believe the Captain is getting with Kid though! I didn't expect that at all."

Killer had to agree on that, he had not expected that type of development to happen, but it is what it is. The blonde had stayed the night again in Penguin's room, it was better than being near werewolves who could smell people and hear what you were doing to people next door. He turned to hold Penguin closer, tugging off the man's hat to see that sweet face, and Killer followed suit before hearing people yelling out in the hallway, 'What now?' Thought Killer, but he heard the voice of Penguin's friend, whom the hatted male had said he would explain everything tomorrow, talking down the hall with Wire and Heat. They were most likely getting in on a poker game in Wire's room, those two were brutal in poker especially when they were more together and teaming up.

The blonde felt a little bad for not stopping the vampire before he stepped foot in the Wire's room, but he knew Wire and Heat didn't like fighting and were pretty good with diffusing situations. Killer hoped they would be courteous to the Heart Pirates, because they would be seeing them more from now on. With Wire and Heat, Killer honestly couldn't ever read their minds, they were just meant to be twins in some life because they completely understood each other like blood brothers or something. As he drifted to sleep, Killer wished that Shachi guy luck, because it would take a miracle to win against those two alone in poker. With that thought, he nuzzled a little more into Penguin's red hair and smelled the scent of Penguin before dozing off to sleep.


	10. ACT 5: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shachi x Heat x Wire (so yeah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys, this is important so pay attention please.
> 
> WARNING: THIS WILL HAVE WIRE X SHACHI X HEAT SMUT, AKA THERE WILL BE YAOI (BOYXBOY ACTION) IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE GO TO WHERE A LARGE LINE IS ACROSS THE PAGE FOR IMPORTANT STORY PLOT (THIS IS ALSO TO SKIP ACTION IF YOU WANT TO). THERE WILL ALSO BE GORE (DEATH BUT NOT MAIN CHARACTER) AND A THREESOME OBVIOUSLY PLUS SOME CURSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, THANK YOU~
> 
> Thank you all for your support of Kilguin and all the pairings that are written. I have decided to continue past my original plan of only one or two more chapters so get ready for some freaking plot! Thank you for all the follows and i hope you continue to enjoy my works.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece
> 
> Once again, if you wish to skip go down to the line, and i hope those who will start reading will enjoy this pairing that has just recently come to light, thank you~!

ACT 5 scene 2

"What the hell! How are you getting such good hands while I am getting such crappy ones?," Heat griped, throwing his hand on the table along with Wire, both hands lost to Shachi's hand. The orange haired man smiled slyly across the table, "Oh don't be a spoil sport! I won so no need to be grumpy about it, you're killing my buzz man!" The 3 of them pushed their cards to the side and picked up 5 new cards, which then proceeded to various amounts of dropping cards and picking up more until everyone was satisfied with their hand. "2 bags of chips," the vampire said, it was a challenge and the cost of this round and the two werewolves put down the last of their chip bags, if they lost these, all the two werewolves would have left would be some cotton candy, skittles and some chocolates. Shachi won with a flush that beat their three of a kind and straight.

"Are you serious? I really wanted those chips!" The vampire laughed from his side of the table and said provokingly with gleam in his eye, boasting his victory, "if you are hungry you should just start winning then." That received an angry glare from the silent Wire and a feral looking smile from Heat who retorted, "Oh yeah, this is going down then! I'm all in!" Shachi made an angry face as he looked at his pile of Junk food so beautifully sorted by the most precious pieces, but he wasn't about to back down from an obvious challenge, plus the man was probably bluffing. Shachi pursed his lips as he looked at his stash with a carefully observant eyes. The most valuable thing to bet was a bar of chocolate and bags of popcorn, and going down from there was cotton candy, cookies, and bags of chips. There was also beef jerky, brownies, and other strange oddities but nothing was more valuable than a chocolate bar in this game and he had a lot of them.

"Fine, I am in," Shachi said confidently, but he was doubtful in his decision, Heat hadn't picked up any cards so he could have such a good hand that he didn't need any cards, but Shachi noticed his losing streak was pretty bad. "Lay 'em out then," Shachi said, the moment he spoke he got a chilling smile from Wire and everyone laid their hands out, Shachi gasped, "What!?"

The orange haired man grabbed the side of his strangely colored hat and pulled it over his head further to try and hide what he was seeing, "NOOOOOOO! Not my brownies!" Shachi held his head in his hands and heard Heat snickering at him, both Heat and Wire had the same exact hand, they had straights while Shachi had only 3 of a kind. He watched from under his hat as Wire silently pulled his stack to their side of the table, which would have been comical if not for his current situation, he heard Heat laugh maniacally from across the table "Oh man, you fell for that one!" The blue haired male smirked as he held his hand out for Wire to high five, which he did with a silent smile that seemed genuine. Shachi gave them a dirty glare at their sense of teamwork, and eyed the brownies that should have been his with a sad look.

"The chance the two of have the same hand that beats mine is practically impossible! How did that even happen!? Life's so unfair~," Shachi moaned out as he sank to the table, and he heard Heat laugh again as his head made a smacking sound when it connected. Shachi looked at him through his glasses, his dark tinted world and pouted slightly again, now that was just rude to taunt him when he had won for so long. He looked at both the men, Heat's cyan blue hair tinted grey with the shadows along with his usually whiter skin which was a sharp contrast from Wire whose skin was a dark wood like color. Wire had a huge tent like hood that he wore that made a V into the middle of his forehead, which hid his hair so Shachi had no idea what he looked like, while Heat's blue hair was long and kinked. He was surprised he was noticing this just now, he had never gotten close enough to observe them both. To be truthful, Shachi found their clothes kind of fun looking when other people in his Clan had said they almost looked like strippers with their latex clothing and to be honest Shachi, could see that side too.

Both men wore minimal clothing and the clothing they did wear was a very form fitting leather and latex that shined, and Wire wore fishnets on top of that so they could be mistaken for strippers. The skin that Heat showed had thorn-like and stitch-like tattoos across his body and Shachi found them to be cool as well, then there was the animal appendages they had. Both men were werewolves and their ears and tails were symbols of that species, each one different coloring and shape from others. Atop the blue haired man's head was matching ears of cyan blue and a fat fluffy whitish blue tail while Wire had a black and white tail and pure black ears.

If Shachi had won their poker game and he got to make a request of one of them, he would have really wanted to have touched those ears and tails, because Shachi could admit that he has a fetish with soft things. It wasn't something anyone talked about, but he had always been jealous of animal monsters because of it. They always had fluffy tail and cute ears that looked super silky smooth, but he was never able to touch them because no animal species were friends with the Heart Clan. It was a shame and really was a downside of being with the Heart Clan. Though, he couldn't find himself really jealous of the soft appendages at the moment compared to his huge loss at poker! He felt a feeling of fear, because of one thing, they got to request something of him.

"What do you guys want? I lost fair and square after all," Shachi said, obviously very miffed still about his loss, but it looked like Heat and Wire didn't plan to rub it in his face like his fellow vampires would have as they seemed to have calmed down. Both men looked at each other, then Heat piped up, "Since we both won, we each get our own request!" The vampire was about to reject that, but he saw the logic behind it, truthfully they both won. Shachi held his tongue and relented to the statement, "Fine." Wire looked happy with that and Heat seemed to want to ask something first, "Alright, you must follow through no matter what, that was the deal." Shachi made a face and cursed himself for agreeing to play with these guys, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Good, because I am curious about something! Me and Wire wanna know if vampire's have like charismatic powers! You know, charming everyone to do stuff with their powers and stuff like they do in movies. Is it true that you vampires can do that to us right now and we wouldn't know it?" says Heat and Shachi seemed puzzled by the question. He scratched his head lightly with his hands, this was something he could do and it was better than having to do something crazy, "Naw, first of all our powers don't work on most supernatural beings for starters. Plus, only some vampires are adept at that kind of stuff, like Pen and Law are good at it, but I'm not really good at that type of stuff." That seemed to confuse both men and was voiced when Heat asked, "Why not?" Shachi sighed and spoke, "Well, first of all I am not that handsome to begin with and well, I think it has to do with pheromones and stuff. It's something we have been researching to figure out recently, it's a weird power and it's choosey like all the others."

"Others?" asked a deep voice that was like velvety cloth, don't ask Shachi why he made that comparison but it happened. In fact, Shachi was surprised that Wire even spoke, it seemed to shock Heat too. It flustered him a little when they both looked inquisitively at him, he felt put on the spot, he felt embarrassed now, "Well, we all have a few generic powers, but there are some more specific than that to everyone. Kinda like each person has a special power. Law has everything physical about him boosted, his hearing, his sense of smell, his strength, everything is heightened. My friend Pen's charm is boosted all the time with his natural red eyes and his natural instinct of fight or flight is instantaneous. We all are a little different so it isn't exactly a set system of how or why yet." Shachi scratched the back of his neck a little nervously and was slightly put off when the two werewolves looked at him expectantly.

"What?" asked Shachi curiously, the two leather heads were looking at him a little weird and it freaked him out. "What's your abilities?" asked the light haired man and Shachi felt himself flush slightly, "Haven't you guys asked enough questions! You have used up your winning requests alright!" He saw Heat's smile grow wide as he held the cards in his hands and he saw Wire's head shake with a smile. "We didn't request you to answer our questions, but now I use my request to make you answer my question!" said Heat with a triumphant smirk and Shachi felt his cheeks heat up in anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell! You two are pure evil tricking a poor losing soul with your evil word play!" The orange haired man whined, but relented that they had a point, but it was hard to explain his power without showing it.. That's partially the reason he didn't want to talk about it, plus it made people nervous around him and jumpy except Pen, he would never use it on Pen unless he was being a brat. It was really strange how inquisitively they were, it was endearing and also nerve-wracking at the same time. He breathed in and out slowly to calm himself, getting worked up ruined his powers sometimes.

"Fine, but you'll have to play along, because I can't exactly explain as much as it would be easier to show it. I need one of you to have your hand out or something, I won't kill ya or even hurt you, but I need a part of your body okay?" The shaded man said, the two werewolves looked at one another and in a silent agreement Wire put out his hand toward Shachi who now came onto the other side of the table to sit in the chair next to Wire. "Okay, I am just gonna touch your hand okay," Shachi said softly as he grabbed the man's dark hand and with his other hand he removed his glasses. It was a delicate procedure and his eyes were part of it but he also had to ready his mind. He felt the blood rushing underneath the skin he held, it was a powerful rush and he whispered softly to himself a single mantra and felt his mind's eye open within Wire's body. He saw the rush of his cells, he saw the man's organs, whatever he could see he could control and kill his victim, inflict pain, or if he chose, Shachi could heal. He decided to heal something instead of cause pain so he looked for something wrong with the man. It took a few moments, then he found something to fix. His foot, the tendons off it's normal course, "Your foot has been discomforting hasn't it, few days by the looks of it. I will heal it for you okay, it won't even hurt at all."

His eyes hadn't seen the man's answer to his words, but he assumed there would be no anger or denial so he quickly fixed it by moving it slightly to where it should be with his mind moving it to his will. He had studied the human body so well that he could name every bone, muscle and all their rightful placements. When Shachi was done he opened his eyes, he looked at Wire with a small smile, "Try moving it now, it should hold no more discomfort now." The man's eyes widened as he shifted his foot, it was clear that it had worked, and he looked over at Heat and said, "My power pretty useless in a real violent one on one fight, but I have a rare power that can save and hurt people, the catch is that most other magic that others can do I have no affinity for. Luckily for me though, I am pretty good with close range combat!" The cyan haired male's eyes were widened and Shachi took notice that the color of them was a light brown while Wire's were a light purple, such strange eye colors.

"Woah! Your eyes! They are really cool!" exclaimed Heat and Shachi paused, he had just noticed that his sunglasses were off his face, he had forgotten he had done that. He glanced over at Wire again, who was still sitting where he was before, and saw the man's face was a darker shade of red. It was strange but they had both seen his eyes, he wasn't used to the attention, his eyes were considered normal in the ring of vampires. The eye colors varied in the Heart Clan, but even then he hid them with his glasses, he was just uncomfortable with the amount of eye contact he got with them. People always wanted to see them for some reason and he had just gave both men a direct view of them which was like taboo for him.

When Shachi used his power, it required concentration and pure view in his mind's eye, but he hadn't thought about it when he opened his eyes. His eyes were a strange color, or rather colors, the main pigments being blue, purple, red, green and yellowy-orange. It was like a mixed rainbow, but it was unnatural looking, almost alien. Even with the strong spells that hide our strange teeth and eyes, his eye colour was so strong that it was hardly affected by it. It was not unheard of, but it was a rare colour combination for sure and he avoided showing it to anyone outside the clan.

It wasn't unheard of to go missing because of unique features, his eyes were strange and he knew it. Hunters were real things to fear from all races of monsters, they liked unique things and Shachi had some unique eyes that they would pay a pretty penny for. He trusted these two, but not enough to willingly show his eyes to them, it was a vulnerability and a weakness. He quickly reached for his glasses that sat on the table and almost put them on when Heat grabbed them from his hand, Shachi charged at him, reaching for them where Heat was trying to keep them away.

"Hey! Give them back here Hea-WOAH WAIT A MINUTE!" Shachi yelled as he felt his hat get removed from his head and he turned to see a guilty looking Wire who held the hat high away from the other man's reach. Now Shachi was a little pissed first his glasses then his cool hat, they had crossed a line! "What are you two doing?! Why are you taking my stuff? Wait, you aren't kidnappers, are you?" The orange haired male gasped dramatically and started to fake sob slightly as he continued, "NOO~ I am too young to die today! Or even tomorrow!" A hand grabbed at his mouth and for a moment Shachi feared that he had made a mistake about not trying to escape for a moment, but he heard Heat put his glasses on again. "Sheesh! Don't throw a hissy fit, we just wanted to see your eyes a bit longer," Heat said a little frustratedly and he looked over at the taller man who took it as a sign to give the hat back to Shachi.

Shachi pulled the hat firmly on his head and made a pout as he walked away from the two werewolves and went to sit on the chair next to where Wire was sitting, "What's so special about them anyway? Why does everyone want to look at them? They are just colours in your eyes, like everyone else has them." He said and laid his head down sideways at the table and sighed, it was just tiring. The werewolves sat next to him him on either side which was a strange, but comforting gesture. "Hey," said Heat suddenly and both Wire and Shachi turned to look at the pale male when he spoke, his face flushed a little from embarrassment as he extended a hand toward the vampire, "Here, sorry we got ya all riled up like that." In the blue haired man's hand was a packaged brownie and Shachi audibly gasped at the gesture, he couldn't help it, "Thanks!"

"It's cause we don't like brownies all that much anyway, plus if we eat all this stuff we'll get fat and Kid'll kick our asses!" Heat said with a half-hearted chuckle and a side gaze over to Wire. When Shachi whipped his head around he saw that Wire's head nodded with a solemn look. "Woah, you're not kidding are you? But hey! I will be glad to take them off your hands... for a price!" Shachi said with a smirk and both males looked a little interested in the offer. "What? Why the heck is offering to take our food that we are giving you willing, need a price?! You are getting free food!" Heat exclaimed with a confused but slightly frustrated look, but it quickly went away when the vampire said, "Fine, I'll even take my glasses off if you give me my request, because I really...really...wanttopetyourtailandearsreallybadly!"

"You want to what?!" asked Heat shocked and clearly not liking the request that was heard easily as he held his wolf ears in his hands and tail folded around him. He backed away which was what Shachi knew they would do if he asked so he pulled down his shades and looked at the pale small werewolf a little sweetly with his eyes visible, hoping he would get his way. "Come on man, I just want to pet them. I'll be gentle...I just really like soft things, can I please pet them? Please? I've always wanted to!" Shachi was not kidding, it wasn't so much of a wanting as it was a need now. They were so close and soft looking, but it seemed like Heat was completely shutting the idea down so the vampire turned to the other male. Wire had not moved an inch from when he had spoken last so Shachi could plead to him with his visible eyes the same way he did to Heat.

Well, he was going to until his hand was grabbed by the darker hand, Wire leaning his his head down so that Shachi's fingers laid onto the softness that was Wire's external ears. Shachi stilled himself just reveling in the softness he felt on his initial brush of his fingers, It was like a soft fur from a cat, but as rich as a fox's color and as silky smooth as a ferret's. It seemed that Wire took good care of his and Shachi understood why Heat was so apprehensive when Shachi listened to the heat beat in the man's pitch black wolf ears. There was life in them clearly and there was an obvious huge number of nerves in it as well, it was easier to cause pain and pleasure with so many nerves. Wire was nervous as Heat had been earlier, Shachi could hear the fast blood pumping and the small jitters in the man's feet. The orange haired male dragged his fingers lightly into the fur and he watched as Wire flinched slightly, Shachi could not tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

There no yell to stop so he petted down the soft fur to the base of his ear and scratched lightly, he knew he had sharper nails then most so he scratched softly. The vampire felt elation when he saw Wire's tail behind the chair start to wag, his eyes instantly glued to the other furry appendage. His hand left the ear to reach for the tail before stopping remembering that it was nicer to ask, he turned to see something a little frightful. He saw the purple eyes of Wire become darker and the pupil widening, all of Wire staring at him with some primal look to them. The werewolf's face was flushed and Shachi could now hear the man's blood pumping faster than before even, it was an aroused look that made Shachi shiver slightly. The eyes looked glazed and the tanned male who always looked intimidating before now looked somewhat like a sad guilty puppy.

Suddenly though, Shachi felt a strong arm wrap around his midsection, and it wasn't Wire. The arm that grabbed him was definitely from Heat, the pale thorn covered skin told him that right away and it was only confirmed when he was picked and thrown over Heat's shoulder. The pale back and blue hair next to him was proof, and that confused Shachi. "Wait, Wait! Hold on a m-" the vampire tried to get out but couldn't as he was thrown off of the pale back and Shachi feared the impact of the ground. He was getting thrown out, he had pushed them too far or done something wrong for sure, and now they were literally throwing him out the door. Except, that wasn't what was happened at all Shachi realized as his back came in contact with a fluffy blanket and a bed.

The breath got knocked out of his body and he tried to move, but the moment he moved, a pale hand grasped the side of his face. The hand was warm and made his neck roll into the heat of it, but he felt his exposed neck get bitten. It wasn't a hard bite, but enough to elicit a sound of shock a bit of thrill through him, his opened quickly to see Heat smirking above him. It was happening so fast, everything had changed drastically and Shachi was trying to just make sense of it all. "What-" Shachi tried to say, but was cut off when the blue haired man moved his clawed hand upward toward his hairline, the sensation of pain mixed with the pleasure of having his hair petted. It was strange, but he couldn't find any words to say when Heat's lips met his, the shock of the kiss and who it was with went through his system. All thoughts other than Heat were thrown out the window as he grasped at the corset looking leather on the man, holding on to the werewolf to keep him grounded as the kiss became insanity. The werewolf was finding all his weak spots and even though Shachi had kissed a few people in his life, he had never had a kiss like this from anyone.

You see, Shachi loved all people, you could say he was a connoisseur of good people, if he liked you, then he liked you. Gender never played a role into how he felt and he was glad that he wasn't a prude, because he would rather kill himself than miss out on this kiss. There was a point when both need to breath, because even Shachi, an undead vampire, needed some oxygen. Both parted and Shachi breathed all he could, his eyes opened, because at one point he had even shut them and he didn't even know it happened. Heat seemed to be used to such a reaction as he turned behind him and said, "Hey, are you gonna...come in here too?" Shachi assumed he was talking to Wire and somehow that pissed Shachi off. Did he think he could turn around and act like he was not worth paying attention to? 'Screw that!' thought Shachi as he made his move.

The vampire's right arm snaked out to Heat's left shoulder, firmly curly around the thick neck and gripping the curve and pulled him over with all his force. He only saw a glint of light brown eyes widen in surprise before the male was beneath him, Shachi's eyes glancing in the bedroom that he was in quickly. This must be the room next to where they had played, they hadn't walked far to get into this room at all. The bedroom was dark, which Shachi liked, and shadows flooded the room. In the shadows, there was something that caught Shachi's interest, Heat's neck tattoos of thorns that surrounded his neck multiple times. They were calling to him to puncture it like a thorn, it was calling to him, Heat's eyes daring him to make a move. The orange haired male whispered as he went closer to the man's neck, "You started this." Whether it was an excuse or a reason, Shachi would never know as he went to his neck and bit into it.

The blue haired male grunted at the feeling and his muscles twitched under Shachi's hands, the blood pumping strongly surging like a wave to him. Heat's body lurched upward slightly and the man gasped as the orange haired male started to suck in the blood. Shachi moaned lightly into the werewolf's shoulder as the sweet blood rushed to him and giving him a high. It was obviously doing something similar to Heat as the man grasped onto his shirt, fast breathing and soft grunts affirming it. It was time to detach from and the orange haired man did, but not before both men let out shuddering breaths. It just felt too good to let go now, he really wanted more, he felt so close to blowing his load and he hadn't even started to do anything past foreplay.

Between Heat's spell binding kiss and Wire's hot gaze from earlier, just what were these two werewolves doing to him? He stared at Heat who was beneath looking up with soft looking eyes, they were so sweet looking and his hair was beautiful in every way. Shachi remembered how when they had their last monster meeting, his eyes had stared at Heat's hair, the way it moved when he walked, how soft it looked, it matched the man's eyes. It was the complete opposite of how he acted, but Shachi would be lying if he didn't say that was a cute trait. He smirked at Heat who's dazed look now turned more determined at him, he felt powerful right now and in control.

Suddenly, a soft hand grabbed his head from the side and he turned with the hand, unable to move from the strong grip. Shachi felt his whole body move with the hand, he couldn't see who it was but he could guess from the soft familiar hand that held him, it was Wire. Another soft hand pulled his body the same way so that their lips met in a soft kiss, Wire's lips were soft and sweet, the opposite of Heat's kiss. This small interaction was not organized or calculated like Heat's, but it was hot and melting the vampire from the inside, he moaned into the kiss. Shachi became more active in it as he reached his hand into...hair! His eyes opened to see short dark hair like his Captain's on Wire's head, but it looked more rugged and fitting on Wire with his triangle like sideburns. It made him look younger and his purple eyes made him look softer, nicer and sweeter. The hair in which Shachi plunged his hand into was soft like the man's wolf ears, but in a more natural cloud-like way. It was soft and wonderful and the vampire felt butterflies in his stomach and his face burning, Wire was much hotter than he had guessed under the hat.

Wire's eyes looked behind him at Heat and then he looked back at Shachi, their lips parting, "You taste like blood." The words weren't said in disgust, but rather in a matter of fact manner and Shachi couldn't deny it. Wire's eyes narrowed and Shachi gulped gulped nervously, the purple eyes following the movement his Adam's apple made, making Shachi shudder. The orange haired vampire looked at the change Wire had made in his absence, his unnecessary clothing gone and all that was left was boxers. He could see the dark skin had lighter undertones where his 'clothing/latex' was. He felt himself stare a little too long at the other and just responded, "Yeah," was all Shachi could reply to the earlier statement. This was just too strange, only days earlier he had considered all werewolves his enemies and now he was about to jump in bed with two of them at the same time.

"About time you got here Wire! This guy is a little firecracker I am telling you!" Heat spoke up and Shachi turned to see the man smirking again, Heat had used the time to undress himself as well. If Shachi didn't know any better, he would have thought these two had planned this from the start. "You two are something else. You didn't think I would just let you do whatever you wanted right?" Shachi said with a very dark smile, because one thing he hated more than anything was someone who tried to boss him around. The Captain's orders was followed out of respect and Penguin's orders were followed because of friendship, but everyone else knew that he wouldn't listen to any one else in the clan. Both men seemed to be alarmed by the change in him, he knew that it could be strange for others to see. Most of the time Shachi was a mellow dramatic person, but that was only a part of his personality.

In truth, Shachi had a darker side, everyone did, but it was not as well hidden as the vampire's was. The two werewolves had shown their true motives and the orange haired male was happy to find he could agree with it, but he would be damned if he wasn't still pissed about the game earlier. In fact, he was so fucking thrilled at the prospect, something new to him was just plain exciting, especially when it involved these two. "I think you both know…" Shachi trailed off as he grabbed the taller werewolf who stood above him by the neck and threw him towards the big King sized bed with Heat. Wire's surprise obvious in his landing, his limbs not able to protect him time as he lay sprawled next to Heat. The blue haired werewolf looked a little surprised at Shachi and Wire looked just dazed at the new position he was in, both looking eventually in Shachi's direction.

"That I really don't like fucking losing, so you both better prepare yourselves," Heat smirked evilly at his remark, the stitch mark tattoos on his lips playing his grin off as evil while Wire just looked a little aggravated at his position on his bed and sat upright. Shachi felt himself smile and felt his stomach flutter with nervousness, but nonetheless he crawled over to Heat and kissed the man roughly. It seemed that this was also a surprise to the werewolf and Shachi used to his advantage used his sharp nails to drag slightly at the werewolf's bare chest, the pain making the male inaudibly gasp, Shachi used that opening as way for him to enter Heat's mouth. Heat's hands dug themselves into Shachi's hair and he moaned at the feeling, the werewolf making a pulling motion and circled in his fingertips into his scalp in a massaging pattern. It was relaxing, but Shachi was so concentrated on the taste of the other man that he bit Heat's lips as they parted, the blue haired man growling a little. It was a cute sound unlike the usually offensiveness that Heat usually had to the tone of his voice.

Both were panting harshly, Heat's lips looked abused and positively seductive that Shachi wanted to kiss the man again. Then, Shachi felt a hand reach underneath his shirt from the side, the hand obviously belonged to Wire behind him, harsh ragged breathing puffed against his ear telling the vampire that the raven haired man was directly behind him and obviously affected by the little show he and Heat had put on. The tanned hand that had reached under his shirt was stealing his attention, the feeling of warmth from the living pulsed against his skin wherever the tanned hand trailed, the darker skinned male was trying to pull his shirt off. Wire's palm was flat against his skin, heat radiated from it as he slid upward past his chest and grabbed the shirt, yanking it off with ease over Shachi's head.

Strange enough, the moment his shirt disappeared he started to feel nervous or rather embarrassed, the two werewolves were built strong and attractive to the naked eye. He was a bit on the pudgier side and never liked to take his shirt off, even when he went swimming at night with the clan. He felt his face burn and the breath on the side of his face made it even hotter, especially when the werewolf started to nuzzle into his hair and next to his ear. Shachi let out a whine at the action, no one ever touched his hair or ears often, but it felt damn good. The noise from him seemed to encourage Wire to be more active, his whine becoming a verbal permission for him to continue his nuzzling. Shachi's eyes couldn't help but stare as Wire's tanned hand snaked around his front again and grabbed at his chest, fondling anything he could grab.

His target seemed to be his nipples though, which was predictable, but the effect it had on him was tremendous. The raven had only flicked them slightly and his breath hitched instantly, it only seemed to spur the werewolf on more as he started to pay attention to those spots with more concentrated attacks. Shachi's heart did little flips at how fast Wire was at hitting his good spots. The dark haired man kissed sweetly against his neck until he bit into it, Shachi yelled out from the sudden feeling of pain. "You actually look pretty good like that," said Heat who had crawled up to him now from where he had been watching on the bed. Shachi felt his face flush, he had totally forgotten that Heat had been there still! The blue haired man licked his lips, his face redder than earlier and Heat placed his hands on both sides of Shachi's face and pulled him in with a whisper, "you look like a good fuck gone right kid." The vampire felt his face burn hot on his face with shock and lust as he felt the other man kiss him deeply, he felt himself melt into the other.

He couldn't believe it still, why were they even doing this, well, other than the obvious 'why not if both parties are willing'. He wasn't a stud by any means, if anything he was kinda the opposite, he was average, smaller even than average. He was also bit on the pudgier side actually because after all he wasn't the king of junk food for nothing! Plus, he was a bit of a nerdy dude to begin with and though both of the werewolves were a bit strange, both were good looking. That evened out their weirdness and the fact they were weird was even a plus to some people like Shachi, their weird clothes and nature was alluring. They were exotically strange and it made Shachi question a lot of things about his own taste in sexual partners. Shachi thoughts few out the window though as he moaned into Heat's mouth when the man bit into his lip seductively as they parted for oxygen. Heat smiled with his sharper teeth, a red blush on his face contrasting against his sky blue hair, he almost looked a little high and Shachi could understand the feeling.

"I want to kiss him too," whined Wire and Shachi turned his whole body around so that now he was straddling Wire with a smile that was sly, "is that so?" That was all the vampire said before he kissed the man almost fatally, the black haired werewolf returned the passion equally as aggressive and Shachi had a feeling that between the two that Wire was the one most easily excitable by small acts of foreplay. Though he looked like the calm type, Wire was actually opposite of that as his hands searched up and down Shachi's body and clawed at his back to the point of painful. He was frantic, almost panicky in his movements, as though he wanted to hold him down and never let him go. It was a suffocating feeling of being lavished, Wire's fingers dragging enough to create blood wells that could trickle down his skin. Shachi wasn't exactly a masochist, but he did like a bit of pain mixed in with it all so he actually loved the feeling that the raven werewolf was giving him.

Shachi reached upward and touched the man's werewolf ears lightly, those dark half lidded eyes became enlarged and a kiss ensued, Wire's excitement clearly shown in the kiss. The vampire scratched into the wolf ear lightly and the reaction was immense as their lips were parted and the male's back was arched upward toward him. Shachi smiled at the victory only give a similar reaction when Heat, sneaky sneaky Heat, had wrapped his enlarged hand around the orange haired man's erection from behind. He heard the blue haired man chuckle at the sight near his ear and Wire seemed to join Heat in foreplay as Wire started to nip at the open expanse of Shachi's bare chest. "Fucking hell, you two are definitely in cahoots," he managed to say through his sparse breaths, but even though he said those words, there were no real bite to them at all. He hated to admit to even himself that loved this, loved the fact that he had being double teamed, he loved being the center of their attention. It was every wet dream he wanted rolled into one, fluffy things, center of attentive touches, threesomes, and a bit of pain, Shachi loved every bit of it.

He craved it, this was the best thing that had happened to him since he became a vampire, the werewolves ministrations making him squirm in his seat on Wire's lap. That made Shachi brush against the raven's erection which left Wire breathless and Shachi swore his breath hitched when Heat took it upon himself to grind up on Shachi's ass which bumped Shachi forward into Wire's erection as well. Heat was packing a lot of, well, heat, that was something Shachi definitely noticed as it rubbed his backside. He felt the Heat's nose nuzzle into his hair and brushing touches on Shachi's front with his hands, never fully touching, just teasing the vampire. Shachi moaned shamelessly, the loud sounds echoing and felt himself squirm again, both men moaned when he brushed both of their erections with his erratic movement. Wire's eyes were shut with apparent concentration as he held Shachi's hips, trying to hold back from moving suddenly again, but the orange haired man's eyes were trained only on those lips that seemed to call his name.

Shachi grabbed into the man's very soft hair and kissed him deeply, the raven werewolf made a sound of surprise while Heat behind Shachi was nipping and biting at his back and now thoroughly groping his ass, practically kneading his cheeks with his hands. The orange haired man moaned as Wire started to dominate the kiss, he was so distracted by how Wire could fucking kiss him to the point of dizziness when he felt the bed move beneath him and Wire. Wire and Shachi parted and turned to see Heat with a bottle of lube in his hand, figures that's where he went. "Think you can take us both up the ass? Or should we do another position?" asked Heat, the blue haired man looking very serious and Shachi was surprised he asked him.

He had to think for only a few moments then he said, "If you think you can stretch me that good and not blow your top off then go for it. Wouldn't want to leave one of you out when we are already this far in it, now would we?" Shachi didn't know what came over him, because any rational part of him was screaming, 'FUCK NO!' but something in him wanted to do this. It was probably his adventurous side coming out again, ah yes, it was so troublesome and fun all at once. Heat seemed to smile sinisterly and Wire seemed embarrassed at his direct words, it was cute how similar yet opposite they were. Heat spoke into his ear, "I get to stretch him so Wire, you make sure he doesn't start freaking out." Shachi was a little confused on why his voice was so low and whether or not Wire could even hear him when he spoke like that, but there was a hum of acknowledgment from the black haired man.

_10 minutes later_

The orange haired vampire felt so lost, it felt like hours of foreplay that they had just went through, Wire kissing, sucking, biting, god the things he could do with his mouth were wondrous. What would happen if he got a blow job from him? And don't even get him started on how Heat seemed to know just how his prostate needed to be indirectly stimulated, the man was a god as well. Shachi felt overwhelmed as Heat plunged a 4th finger in, how was this even happening? He should be hating that these 2 werewolves were dominating him like this, but it was hard to when he was definitely getting the most pleasure out of it. He felt his hands start to grasp near Wire's black coloured ears and the man bit harder into the skin he had kissed only moments ago.

It was hot and crazy, their pants filled the room, they were like dogs in heat, get it? Shachi would've chuckled at his own thought until a sudden stab to his prostate made him moan lowly. "You're so fucking hot, god, your moans are driving us nuts!" Heat panted out as his fingers stretched inside him even more, the sound right in the orange haired man's ears. Heat could talk, but the way he was talking now was husky and soft all at once, it gave Shachi shivers. Wire talked less than Heat and when he did it made Shachi have a straight shot of arousal which the man actually did a moment later, Wire's dark purple eyes were staring at him, "Yes." Shachi groaned lowly at their actions, it was bordering on painfully sexual now and commented, "Jeez, just fuck me already!" It wasn't as firm as he wanted it, it sounded desperate and actually half the sentence cut out, but he got his point across when Heat's fingers left him feeling empty.

"Hey, who goes in first?" asked Heat and the vampire got a little ticked at the question because it was directed to Wire, what was Shachi then? A sex doll or something? "Let Wire go first if you are so scared to," Shachi sassed, albeit a moan made him sound a little more desperate than he wanted to, the reaction he got from the blue werewolf was perfect. The orange haired man felt Heat digging those sharp nails in his hips and he growled at the pain, it wasn't a good pain or a bad pain to him, but rather he just hoped that the blue haired man would just fuck him already. "Fine, I will go first but that means you get to face me while he gets you ready for his too," Wire said and Shachi felt the clawed hands on his hips now completely change their placement on his body to his ribs and dragging him around to Heat's lap.

The proximity of their breath was close, Shachi felt his heat beat faster, while Wire was preparing his cock to enter into him. He heard the lube bottle vaguely and saw Heat staring at him lustfully, it was strange to see the blue haired man concentrate on anything other than the poker game before. The palish pink skin crinkling into a very focused face, it looked almost cute to Shachi. That is until he looked down at the man's cock officially for the first time and started to regret the word 'cute'. Huge was the word he meant to say! His erect cock was 11 inches , but width wise he was glad it was thinner, not that he could say the same for Wire behind him. Shachi wished he had looked at Wire before speaking about having 2 unknown dicks up his ass.

That reminded him to say something before they went any further, "You guys clean?" Heat looked upward at him and he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind. "Yes," they said it in unison, it was almost spooky, their voices echoed too perfectly, almost like there was one voice that spoke. "Are you clean too then?" Shachi instantly replied, guessing that they would also ask, "Yeah I am." There was a smirk on Heat's face as he muttered out the word "good", before making Shachi cry out. That bastard! He shoved his whole freaking schlong in one go! That was rude as hell and hurt a hell lot more than just going slowly! Shachi growled in anger, and panted out, "You bastard!...Warn a guy...before ya just...shove it in!" Shachi was seeing tears now, the pain had grown, his body getting over the shock and actually processing the pain.

His eyes teared up and even though Heat had paused, Shachi let out a choked sob from the pain as it burned, he felt so full. It had been a long time since he had done this with anyone that his body had almost forgotten the feeling of being filled. Shachi was stock still and then he felt softness gentleness, Heat kissing his eyes where tears had escaped, the lips that were passionately kissing him earlier now were softly fluttering up and down his body. "I'm sorry," Heat muttered softly, the voice showing regret and his actions showing the same. It was such a change in the blue haired man, especially when he felt the werewolf start to move away from his eyes and kiss his hairline and jawline, butterfly kisses everywhere on his face that Heat could reach. Shachi felt his heart beat loudly in his chest at the kindness that he hadn't known the man was capable of. The kisses felt sweet to the point where Shachi thought he might have smiled, the small gestures actually lowering his pain enough so that he could respond without crying.

"It's okay, I just need a minute or so to get adjusted, I haven't been with anyone for a century, especially someone as crazy as you two are," Shachi said as he felt himself breath and trying to regulate his own breathing, he saw the blue haired man give a cheeky smile though it was a little off because of the current situation. Shachi heard a murmur behind him and Shachi felt his long orange hair being moved by a pair of soft lips, tanned hands moving around to his front and making Shachi bite his lip unconsciously to hold back a moan when the fingers brushed his member. Wire's fingers were now wrapped around his erection and started to stroke it enough that the pain Shachi felt dissipated in an instant, but he refused to let his mouth open. Shachi shuddered when he heard a whisper in his ear and the other free hand the black haired werewolf had come up to Shachi's mouth to part his lips, "We want to hear you." The orange haired man gladly accepted Wire's request, eagerly sucking and biting at his thumb instead, a few moans being released around the werewolf's appendage.

Shachi had never felt this hot before, never in a million years and here he was feeling as though he was surrounded by it. Wire's fingers left his mouth as he gasped at another thrust and felt Wire once again entering his finger with Heat's member rubbing against the other werewolf's appendage teasing at his ass. This passion was like a fire and Shachi couldn't but want something more and now! He reached out for Heat's fluffy blue ears and stroked them softly scratching them softly and moaning loudly as the action caused Heat to buck into him. Heat whined softly, the sound making Shachi almost cum the moment he heard it, it was high and desperate, it was also fucking adorable and the vampire wanted to hear it again. He reached out and stroked the wolf ears again and leaned in closely, he felt Wire also leaning towards him too. Shachi rasped for both of them to hear, but he was mainly talking to Heat when he spoke, wondering briefly what the reaction would be in response to it, "Be a good boy and fuck me harder Heat!"

Heat complied almost instantly to his demand, his new pace had surprised and pleasured Shachi enough that he cried out unabashedly at the ceiling , his shoulder hitting against Wire, who's breaths ghosted onto Shachi's body. Heat made a small moan and grunt as he then started to start thrusting into the vampire's body slowly again. Both werewolves were breathing harder and Shachi made a smile when he figured out why they both got a little riled up. He panted out again but his voice still was commanding, "Wire, ...start stretching me...again...now!" Wire's reaction was similar to Heat's, he complied instantly to the demand and Shachi felt his thoughts were confirmed, both liked to be ordered around. He had made them get heated up earlier by taking command and now this only confirmed it. Shachi licked his lips and just focused on breathing while Wire started to stretch him in addition to Heat's member inside of him, the man still thrusting slowly.

"Heat," Shachi rasped huskily, "I want...a k-kiss." The orange haired man's eyes closed as tried to move his body angle slightly, he wanted his prostate to be hit so badly. That was all he could think of till Heat gave one particularly hard thrust right into his prostate that Shachi mewled and yelled out, "YES! DO THAT AGAIN!" Heat obeyed and hit it again, the vampire felt his whole body shudder in pleasure, his hands getting tangled in the blue hair and he leaned in closer to Heat. The sound of blood rushing was causing him to go crazy, his fingers pulled at Heat's hair and the werewolf gave a loud moan. He was so close to losing it that it was making him crazy! He was so focused on the way Heat was pounding into his body that he hadn't noticed the absence of Wire's fingers, or that Wire was lining up his member at the his entrance.

A tanned hand made him realize all this when it wrapped around Shachi's torso and dragged him backwards into Wire's broad chest, "I am going in too." That was all he said before he started to enter him, and Shachi cried out in pain as he felt his ass open up to the bigger werewolf. Heat kept thrusting, it was too late for him to stop but Heat leaned forward to kiss at the new tears as he had done before. The gesture was soothing as Shachi made quiet sounding sobs, the pain was still going until finally it ended, Wire was all the way in with Heat. Heat still pounded into him until he screamed out the vampire's name and slouched against the vampire's shoulders breathing hard. Wire's breath was hot on Shachi's back as the werewolf waited for Shachi to adjust.

The cum inside him felt warm and it made him shudder, but seemed to have no effect on either of the other two and Shachi wondered how much they did this to people together. It made him feel a little hollow, did they just take everyone they wanted to bed with them? Was he really just another person in a crowd? The thoughts made Penguin feel a little lifeless, a little colder, the heat felt earlier that had swept him away now dimmed to a small campfire on a cold night. It made him feel terrible and feel regret for doing this, he knew he had fallen into their little trap. Maybe they liked messing with vampires, maybe just anyone who would agree to this with them? Shachi had thought that the small warm feeling he felt when he had played poker with them was a good omen, an omen that maybe he really liked these guys. Now he knew it had to have been a omen of warning, one meant for him to trust in his logic instead of his heart.

All the sweet things they had done to him were for sex, Heat's small cute kisses and Wire's understanding eyes and innocent blush all a rouse. He honestly felt a little sick with worry and regret, he felt himself start to silently cry. He even felt himself shaking and he he tried to hold back a sniffle that came with his tears. The moment he finally had to sniff inward, the sound obviously signaling his state of mind when it sounded clogged. Wire paused all his movements and Heat's head that had been laying on his shoulder came up almost immediately to see his face. Heat's eyes widened and for some reason partial out of embarrassment and sadness Shachi cried harder, his eyes shutting which only expelled more tears. They probably would just drop him and get a new person to be with, one that wasn't crying like a baby like he was probably, the thought made him slightly whimper softly.

"You idiot! You're hurting him! What did you do while I was knocked out!?" Heat yelled, the grey arms with stitches enclosing him in a hug, Shachi stilled. "I haven't moved," Wire commented, his monotone voice making that fact sound even more embarrassing. "No way, this guy wouldn't cry over nothing. You had to have done something!" Heat yelled and Shachi pinched the werewolf's nipple harshly. "OW!" Heat yelped and his arms abandoned the orange haired man to cover his hurting nipple, "What was that for?" Shachi felt his face get red as he said, "I can speak for myself! I am a person here who can speak! Do you always treat the person your having sex with as a doll? Am I just there for your personal convenience or something!? Is this just what you two do? Just pick up monsters who are lonely and make them believe that you actually like them, then dump them after sex or...something...like...that." Shachi trailed off at the end realizing that he had said too much.

He was able to see both of them looking at him with their eyes shocked, and Wire started to talk gently first, "No, that's not it at all." Then Heat jumped into the conversation looking panicked in a sudden as he spoke, "Yeah! It's true we did plan this thing, but we have never done this together ever and we actually have both liked you for a while now. You see, me and Wire here have honestly thought about doing this since you first appeared with the Heart Clan. You were just our type plus you were available but we never had the chance to get near you until now..." Shachi blinked in utter loss and only could reply with, "Wait, does that mean you rigged the poker game?" Heat and Wire both looked sheepishly at each other and Shachi exploded, "You motherfuckers, you stole my junk food by cheating so, by default that still makes me the junk food kin-AH!~"

Wire had moved inside of him and Shachi had moaned when the man hit his prostate dead on. "We won't throw you away now that we have you here," Wire's voice had growled darkly, the possessive nature of a werewolf showing up and Shachi trembled as the man started to really thrust into him. The vampire whole body buzzing as he felt Heat join in again and make the sensation completely different as the blue haired werewolf panted out, "Yeah,...we waited a long time to get at you,...you're …..damn crazy if you think that we...are gonna...let ya leave us ever." Shachi felt his ears burn as his face turned red and he muttered, "You two...are a pair of...dogs in heat!...I can't just trust ….what you are saying right now…. Shut up and just start-AH! Right there!" He felt Heat kiss his stomach and smile against it and Shachi vaguely heard, "cute freaking vampire" from Heat and Wire growl out his name before biting into his neck possessively.

It was amazing how they all three came at one time, Heat was the most amazing for being able to get off again so quickly after coming earlier though. All three of them fell backwards onto the bed, there was just enough room for all of them. Shachi felt his whole body floating in a heavenly pleasure, he practically was buzzing with it. Their breaths were quick and were clamoring the room with noise, Shachi found the power to move his head to see Wire smiling, it was actually the first time he had seen the man look so young, his hair dark and looking very bed headlike. Shachi then turned over to look at Heat who looked relaxed and not hostile, Shachi felt a bit privileged to be able to see Heat so vulnerable. He also had a smile on his which made Shachi smile, he felt happiness, and he actually thought that the werewolves were telling the truth earlier. He felt loved, he could feel their genuine feelings for him and he could say that he liked them a lot. He didn't know if it was love, but he enjoyed the safety and warmth he felt when he was with them.

It was a nice moment until Shachi felt the others wake up from their orgasm blackouts and move in him, they hadn't pulled out of him yet. The orange haired man groaned and watched as Wire's big hands wrapped around his midsection and pulled him closer to his chest. Shachi felt his face burn, he felt self-conscious of his own body as he felt the firm abs Wire had again. He held back another noise as Heat shifted out of him completely, the man waking up and his sweet eyes opening. His blue haired splayed around him gave him a majestic look, well until he opened his mouth and said, "Hey, no fair! We agreed to both cuddle him!" The vampire chuckled a little as he heard Wire reply in a very child-like manner, "But I want to hold him."

"You could let me clean myself up first you know," Shachi put in after noticing how uncomfortable he felt with his ass leaking. He watched as Heat made a strange face and rolled out of bed to walk over to the restroom and came back with a few washrags and a cup of water. The rags were wet and the blue haired werewolf threw one on Wire who groaned angrily and looked at the man in annoyance, it was cute the way they acted toward each other. Shachi compared that relationship with his and Penguin's except well they didn't have sex in the same room or together ever. It was like family and the closest bond he would ever have, but he would never want to have sex with Penguin even near him. Ah shit, what was he going to tell Penguin? The vampire almost felt himself laugh at the fact that he hadn't thought about what Penguin would even say to this. Heat came over to Shachi and helped him get cleaned, and after everything was cleaned, and Shachi meant EVERYTHING. They all laid together and once again, Shachi found Wire pulling him over to his chest again, he saw Heat making an angry face and scooting closer to them.

The vampire was afraid that they would fight again, but he calmed as he saw the blue haired werewolf's hands wrap around him as well, he felt the blue haired man nuzzle into his neck and Shachi felt his cold heart stir again at the cute gesture. It was sweet as he said, "goodnight" softly and Wire hummed back, the vibration in the vampire's back from their close contact and Shachi smiled and hummed back as well. He felt his whole body hum with energy, his power resurfacing as he heard the blood rushing around and he healed any injuries in their bodies. Neither would really notice, but they deserved a good night sleep. Plus, there would be a lot of explaining to do in the morning time anyway, but sleep was needed to function. Shachi's eyes started to close and eventually they stopped blinking open and sleep overtook them all.

_The Past_

In darkness, they say that chaos was made, chaos that prevented light from entering the world, humankind started to fade. It was looking hopeless but from within the darkness came a hero who created a beacon of hope and strength. The hero had no name, but fought against the chaos until it was a containable amount that humans could stow away. How would they contain this chaos? The hero purposed to instill the chaos into human vessels, but it was discarded by the humans in an instant and made them riot against the hero that had saved them. Before he had been banished from the place he had saved, he stole the the concentrated chaos and stole away into the night. The hero had one purpose as he strolled into the darkness, to store away the chaos so that neither human or chaos could retrieve it. So the hero selected a few number of humans to inject with chaos and told them with a sorrowful face, "Though humankind may not understand why I have given you chaos, I can only promise that you all have the power to save this world and make it better. Please tell the humans who ask for me that I no longer exist, and that I can no longer tolerate this world. It is best if I disappear but before I go I must tell you one thing."

One day, a long time after the hero's passing, a young girl came to where he lay in his resting place. She was too young to understand the world but here she came to the final destination of our fallen hero, and she saw a young woman with wings upon her back and feet like a birds. The woman sat upon the hero's grave, her eyes gleaming in the night staring only at the girl, but the girl did not mind as she heard the woman speak to her. "Young one, why are you here?" the girl looked at the young woman with sad eyes, "My family and village is gone. I am the only one left, so I came out here to find food and water, but I saw this place and went here." The young woman chuckled, which was odd to the girl, but she was silent as the strange woman with green hair spoke, "Oh, I see. Were they defeated by the chaos? Did it attack and swallow them whole? Or did it take over the people and bring atrocity and anger to your village from the inside out? I truly wonder indeed."

"No, the shadows in our basement exploded and started to become a monster. I ran away, but everyone else got eaten," the girl started to sob silently and she heard the woman tap her legs against the grave behind her, her talon making a silent 'tang' against the stone. "He said it would happen," she whispered and the little girl looked up in fear and confusion, "Who?" The green haired woman smiled a cold fake smile, her wings stretching as she started to lay against the top of the tall flat grave and looked lovingly at the stone grave beneath her chin. "The beloved hero who now lies here forever until he returns to us again. Our dearest young master hero."

The girl stared at the blank grave, there was no writing on it, except one word that was bold printed in large letters and the girl widened her eyes as she heard the woman speak again lovingly, almost crooning the words. As she said them, beside the grave from the forest behind came many figures from the shrouded foggy shadows of the night. Their eyes different colors, their forms all different and some more frightening than others, some with large teeth and claws. They appeared and they stood next to the grave and all smiled as the woman crooned her final words that gave the young girl chills, the sweet voice echoing into the dark night underneath the moon. The green haired woman giving a fanged grin with her eyes illuminating red as she spoke, "Our dearest Law~" Then, the girl screamed as she watched the figures come toward her in a mad rush, fangs pointed and the last thing she saw was a strange man with blood hair and a glistening pair of pink shades smiling a wicked smile, standing next to the woman with a laugh that haunted her soul till the moment she lost the light in her eyes and slumped over to the ground drained and most definitely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: hey guys, how'd you like that little plot thing there? Was it good? Did it make you think about how this story will progress fufufufu~ Hope to see you next time then. I love reviews and thanks for supporting Kilguin, until the next update guys~~~! :)
> 
> ~Aryes


	11. ACT: 6: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys~ Got a new chapter for you all~! Here is a shout out to all the people who love this Kilguin ship! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!
> 
> WARNING: LIKE WARNING FOR REALS! (MALE X MALE) YAOI SMUTTY SMUT SMUT UP AHEAD. BEWARE NOW. I THINK THIS ONE IS SMUTTIER THAN THE LAST ONE XD SO GET READY FOR THAT KIDLAW Y'ALL KNEW WAS COMING (HA! A JOKE) BUT TURN BACK NOW IF YOU NO LIKE YAOI TIMES.
> 
> TO ALL WHO VENTURE FORWARD ENJOY~

Act 6 Part 1

The light played tricks on his eyes, as he watched another feather fly past his vision, it was black like that night. It was as dark as the bottom depths of the ocean and was a constant reminder of what was happening to him. He was a schizophrenic for sure, Law knew this, and he was always haunted by visual delusions. He often took pills to stop the effects, but it never fully worked he realized when he was younger. It would stop from seeing their humanlike forms but he would have flashes of things that were associated with them. A few feathers, black and pink, would always flutter by, sunglasses always flashing to be pinkish with white rims, and all cigarettes he saw would often make people catch on fire, but these images were fake. He knew that very well and could easily ignore them, because it was a large improvement from taking nothing.

Before the pills he used to see their forms staring at him, their human faces that stared at him every waking moment. No words, but they both would follow him without fail. One whose chest was completely riddled with red blooming bullet wounds and the other with blood from his head, from the wound Law gave him that killed him so long ago. The vampire would hate looking at them because their faces would always be shaded in and he could never see either clearly, they always had a shadow on the skin of their face and he could only see the man with the glasses smiling a very Cheshire like grin and the other man also had a similar one, but they were very different. Law didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. In truth he had no idea who these people were, all he knew was that the injury from the man with the glasses was from Law's own hands.

Perhaps his mind had completely covered the trauma so he had no memory of it, he would probably never know the truth behind the men and why they haunted him. In fact, Law was just happy he was able to manage the delusions on a level that he could react to without being entirely seen as out of his mind. His mind couldn't help but realize that as he watched another feather float behind Eustass's head. He watched the man's face as he changed to one of absolute grace, it was strange for the raven haired man to be thinking so clearly about his life. Maybe Eustass just did that to him, the way the man lived so freely and did what he wished without a care in the world. The vampire was envious of that attitude, every time he was with the werewolf was like a fresh breath of air.

The red haired man was losing control so quickly, his eyes were a fading red like a sunset bordering on an orange color. It was breathtaking and the vampire couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had seen. A full blush encompassing the man's pale skin, making him look absolutely mouthwatering as a loud drawn out moan came from the very buff man who twitched. Kidd was breathtaking and Law felt himself reach out for the man to touch his hot sweaty skin, the smell of metal and the blood filled the air till it was intoxicating the raven. What the hell had they just started? This relationship was like an out of control forest fire on a mountain side, it was completely engulfing them. Law felt overwhelmed when the werewolf responded to his outstretched touch.

Red lips completely devoured him and Law felt his whole body shake with desire, Kidd was a great kisser when he minded the man's teeth. Actually Kidd ignored them and even when they scrapped the other man's tongue, the werewolf would kiss him even deeper, the taste of blood adding an even higher feeling of pleasure as Law moaned lowly almost growling ferally at the man. He felt

Kidd smile in his mouth, he opened his eyes to see the dark orange eyes stare right back at him with desire. The color was orange that was dark, the color was indescribable in any other way. Law reached into Kidd's hair and pulled at the strands, the other hand burying deep in the fiery locks to ground himself. The immense pleasure was skyrocketing him to another planet.

He heard Kidd lowly moan at the rough hair treatment and he felt the red haired man scratch till his back bled, but Law only liked that when bit at the man's lip and they separated for air. "Damn," was Kidd's only words before did the same thing he did before, kissing the life out of each other, and Law would agree. He could practically read the other man's mind without extra words, 'damn' actually meant, 'damn, why didn't we do this sooner'. The raven couldn't agree more as he completely dominated the kiss this time around and watched as Kidd started to shudder when Law's hand went into his pants. The movement small and easy with the amount of clothing Kid had on, his tan fingers grasping the red swollen pale member. The red haired man's eyes started to tear up and the man's muscles tensed. Law stared at the muscles, each one moving perfectly, Eustass was truly the perfect specimen, the finest Law had ever seen.

The man was the epitome of human nature, he was cause and reaction, they were like chemicals that simply feed off of one another until there was an utter explosion. Law loved it when he gently did small things to the man's member, Kidd instantly reacting in some way, he was just very sensitive. Pleasure was something that Kidd was weak to, and the raven would use every chance he had to exploit it. He went for the man's neck and bit softly, gently, teasing even himself by not breaking the skin but gently scraping his teeth across his neck. A higher sounding moan left his red lips and Law felt himself hum in response, who knew that he would get to see Eustass in such a way?

The red head's eyes glared at him furiously, apparently he would not be in control for long when he saw such a blaze of strength in those eyes. It was seriously turning him on to no end, the taut muscles spasmed as he gripped the man's dick tighter and stroked it hard and fast. A whimper coming from Kid when Law's free hand touched the red ears on his head, his red werewolf ears that were very delicate. It was common knowledge that the nerve endings on the furry appendages were sensitive to everything. They were a weakness as well as a strength, they also were nice to abuse in the bedroom. Law licked down to Kid's nipples and scraped around the area watching as the red haired man gasped and shivered. The orange blazing eyes returning as he pulled the raven's head forward and kissed Law fully on the lips, it was so good that Law felt somewhat dizzy.

They parted with breathless air and the vampire shuddered at the hot husky voice rasping, "I give and take Law. You got me last time, but don't make me remind you whose turn it is this time ya little shit!" Law smirked with a fluttery feeling, good thing Kidd was taking charge now, and after all, he did want to rile him up. "Oh, would you please remind me Eustass-ya whose turn it is. I am truly forgetful so please explain it in detail for me. Every. Little. Fact," Law emphasized with a strong stroke on the man's member and Kidd bit his lip and glared. There were small little things about Eustass that Law really loved to see, and the way he bit his lip in frustration till it bled was now another favorite of his.

The raven haired vampire purred as he persuaded the red headed male into another kiss, his hand stroking hard on the man's member, enjoying as Kidd's breath hitched in their kiss. He was watching something very beautiful, the werewolf grasping at the front of his black coat and rutting against his hand. The red hair starting fall from their confines behind the man's goggles as they moved more, looking disheveled and wonderful to Law. It made Kidd look more unnatural, more foreign and exotic, something that really worked for Law a lot. The raven parted from the others mouth and attached it to the man's neck which elicited a growl, "you son of a bitch." It was soft and it made Law shiver as he felt the other move, the pale hand that had grasped his coat earlier now pawing at his skinny jeans.

"Do you want something Eustass-ya~?" asked Law lowly as he stared at the dark orange rust colored eyes, they were simply wonderful to look at, everything about them was just strange. The man grit his white teeth and clawed his hands up underneath his long coat from the front, peeling it away from Law's body. He shivered slightly as the cold air surrounded him and his whole body was out in the open, but he didn't mind as the red eyed him with very hungry eyes. Kidd lowered them so that Law was now underneath him, the werewolf smiling triumphantly as he stared down at him. Neither moved for a moment, then the pale man sat upward right above his crotch on his pants, Law hissed as the clothed erections went against each other slightly. "I want you to shut up and get those stupid ass pants off that ass of yours," Kidd said as he tugged at the front of them and the raven replied, "Is it too hard for you to do Eustass-ya?"

The man rubbed upward hard against the vampire's front with his palm and Law's head reeled backward with a semi-silent gasp. Law raised his head to see the red haired man practically ripping the jeans off without even unbuttoning them, which made Law a little pissed to be honest, they were good pants. The vampire didn't think about that though as Kidd moved backward and scratched at his stomach. The nails made the vampire hiss slightly as the nails dragged downward toward his erection, they stopped right at the abdomen though and slowed as they went downward. It was a teasing gesture that was making Law squirm because it bordered on ticklish and sexual, it was making Law's heart race faster. Especially when he opened his eyes to see the rust ones staring, his focus at Law's stomach and lower as his eyes followed his nails.

They began to drag onto his erection and Law jumped slightly into an arch and gasped almost a little panicked, or at least it sounded like that. Then, Eustass began to lower his actual finger where his fingers were, the small touches making Law's heart jump and his fingers clench the sheets below him. He felt a little too exposed and his breaths were coming in and out faster as Eustass leaned toward him. Those eyes flickered to him again before they disappeared. Kidd's whole head in the crook of his shoulder and he felt the werewolf start to nip and bite his exposed skin. Law felt himself shudder as a twinge of pleasure went up his spine when the red head gripped his member harder. It was a tight grip but that was what Law loved, especially when Eustass started to stroke at his erection, the vampire moaned deliberately into the werewolf's ear and heard the pale man give a little sound at his antics.

"Kidd," he whispered raspingly into the red head's ear, the sound sending the man to spasm slightly and give Law another very fast stroke, the nails starting to prick only slightly in some places. Whether they were little mistakes or a deliberate act to get him to do more, Law felt himself shiver and make a very high pitched broken moans at every little sensation of nail. It made the raven just feel so good to border the pleasure on surprise sporadic painful sensations, and Law turned to suck on the man's very red ear. When Law parted from giving the ear attention, he saw the red head turn his head toward him, Law stilled. Those orange eyes were hazed and Kid was breathing fast and heavy, he looked so out of it that Law almost felt pity for him. Almost being the key word because in those eyes were indeed a deep sated hunger he could see clearly in there glossy shine.

The werewolf's eyes closed as their head met again to kiss, this kiss languid yet hungry. It was soft yet hard, it was just perfectly sentimental. Kidd took control of the kiss easily, he seemed to be determined to do so, and Law let him. The red head made Law feel so weak as he clutched at the straps on the man's chest, the leather ones that had obstructed any hand roaming on that fine chest. The raven tugged them and muttered, "Off" through parting kisses as they became completely engrossed in the action. Luckily, Kidd was a good multi-tasker as he pulled off the leather straps when they parted and he went to undo his pants since that feather coat was already on the floor from earlier. Law could care less as he instantly attached himself to the man's chest, it was just so perfect. That plump pale looking chest and especially his pecs, they were just wonderful to nibble one sweetly.

The noises the vampire got from the werewolf made his day when they turned out to be whimpers, god he loved those little noises. Kidd was just too much for him, as he put his hands on Kidd's hips and stoked downward, pulling the infernally terrible pants with him. The boxers he dragged down too were just an extra bonus as he murmured, "So fucking gorgeous." Kid made an angry face, but it only made him look adorable with his very red face, his embarrassed face was cute as well. The pale man didn't respond and looked away from him and Law saw his ears turning a bright cherry. They were tempting him to bite them, but Law decided some things were more important than others.

Silver eyes wondered downward to the erection protruding forth from Kidd, it was an angry red and was sanding as straight as Kidd would ever be. Law almost laughed at his own terrible funny thought before he stopped himself, he would have to tell Shachi later about it. Law was sure the man would laugh with him even though it was about Kidd. The raven looked down again at the erection but started to laugh and fell backwards, falling back onto the bed clutching his stomach. He couldn't do it after he thought that and he glanced at Kidd's face and the laughing was renewed with the red head's face. Kidd's pale face was a mixture of shock and confusion, then there was anger knew was going to be present when he leaned forward on top of Law who was laughing with his back on the bed like an idiot.

Kidd made a very confusing face and growled out, "What's so funny?" Law really did try to stop laughing, an A+ in effort but he just couldn't stop for the life of him. He tried to speak through words and say, "it's...it's..." Law couldn't get the first word out so he gave up waiting till his laughing quelled to properly explain and Kidd was looking more pissed by the minute. He probably thought I was laughing at his dick, well he was but not for the reasons the red head might think of. The werewolf made a small sound of frustration and grabbed at Law's arms pinning them down as Kidd went for Law's neck and bit into it hard enough for blood. At the same time Kidd also scratched down the vampire's back and listened as the raven let out a stuttered unhindered moan, it was perfection in Kidd's ears.

It definitely stopped the laughing from earlier, Kidd had been getting pissed about that moment as he dug his teeth into the skin in the tanned man's neck. Law's body jumped and a little squirming happened from the shock of it on the vampire's body, then Kidd released the skin, licking it to heal. He then proceeded to kiss up the side of the man's neck, Law turning to expose more of the tan neck that begged him to mark it. The tanned man trembled slightly as the pale man sucked on his neck and traveled up to the tan ears that were adorned with beautiful golden rings. There were two on the bottom half on the ear and he wondered how the man would take it if he played with them. He smirked as he licked them tentatively and saw the man jerk a little, but there were no words for him to halt his little exploration as he messed with them lightly.

Kidd heard Law's breath become more labored and a small twitch in the vampire's body every time he messed with them. The werewolf smiled and spoke into the sensitive ear, just a little something to get the man back for earlier, "You taste delicious." The red head made his voice low and husky, loving when Law's heart rate jumped, he could hear the hollow heart pump faster in the man's chest. The man didn't show outward signs of disturbance though as he turned his head to him. Kidd almost wanted to pity how the man held back his emotions, the tanned face showing only glimmers here and there. Kidd was lucky to hear the accelerated heartbeat or he would've thought nothing shook up the infamous heart leader. He felt a wide smile appear knowing he was one of the only people who knew Law this way, so vulnerable and weak to small affections.

Kidd licked his lips again and gulped audibly as he started to kiss the man's body again, the vampire whining out, "No more foreplay." The red head didn't listen to the raven as played with the tan body again, but this time was more thorough as he memorized all the man's good spots. He got a variety of responses and he couldn't decide which ones he liked more, the audio ones or the physical responses. Kidd decided to like them all as he got down to the pants he hated that were still on Law's toned legs, they covered the vampire's body like a second skin. Kidd became handsy enough to caress the man out of the pants that fit him like glove, usually he would love those pants, but now they got in his way. His fingers slipping underneath the hem of the pants to fondle the man's rear so much that the pants started to fall until they could be removed. Those steel grey eyes watching Kidd with eager attention that it made him nervous as he looked at Law in his naked tattooed glory.

"I knew you could get these pants off me," said Law with a small smile on him and Kidd made a pouting face, "Way too long if you ask me." Kidd licked downward to the man's crotch and he felt the man shiver and the hollow heart pump louder. Oh yes, Kidd was enjoying the moment he licked up the man's member and that monotone face actually showed genuine emotion. A tanned hand raised upward, the back of Law's hand in his mouth slightly halfway, biting a little and the other hand grasping at the bed. Law's body trembled and almost seemed to shy away from his ministrations, it was endearing. It only became more enticing as he kissed at the man's cock, Law's face becoming easily flushed and his eyes closed in a pleasuring look. Kidd knew he was enjoying this way too much, in fact he may never want to have another partner again if Law was there.

The tanned man was perfect in so many ways, they were so compatible as well, and to top it off they had some history. Kidd's slightly sharp scraped against the man's cock and the response was instant. The raven sat up and dug his tan hands in the red head's hair and pulled him up to look him in the eyes, Kidd's eyes were surely wide when he saw the vampire have very watery eyes but there was a semi serious semi dazed look to them as he spoke, "That hurt Kidd!" He yelled slightly, but the blushing and teary look in his eyes from that pain was driving Eustass crazy. The moment Law released the werewolf's hair to lay back, Eustass caught it by the wrist and said, "I want to see your mouth."

That caught the vampire off guard with an obvious look of astonishment, the hand in front of his face went down momentarily and Kidd struck. With quickness he pulled the tattooed arm toward him so that he could taste those lips that called to him so strongly, the scent of blood that lit his fire. Their kiss was long and very thorough, Kidd even felt Law bite his lip, but unlike most people who would pull back in pain, Kidd continued with more fervor which easily excited the vampire. Law pulled away as he pushed Kidd away and breathed heavily before surprising Kidd with a sudden neck attack. His teeth sinking pleasurably into his pale skin, this time there was no pain only hot overwhelming warmth that made Kidd almost come. That was before Law hummed into the werewolf's skin that sent the red head's head spinning.

Law was listening to the sounds so closely, he was so damn close that it was going to kill him. In fact, he had almost cum from Kidd just licking his cock, and that was just foreplay for them. It was so hot and alive, it was like a drug to Law as he was kissed so hard that he couldn't even breath. He needed more he kept thinking as he felt himself shiver and his eyes shined at the pale exposed neck. The sound of warm sweet blood pulsing through it was alluring and in an instant his self control snapped. Law became an animal on need and want as he bit into Eustass softly, basking in the sweet liquid's amazing effects on his own body. The vampire was so close and he hummed into the skin and heard Eustass make a choked breath that made Law's orgasm hit him in a quick hit like wind gust. Law breathed out a high noted breath as he came and Kidd followed with single staccato word, "Fuck." The word sounded high and scratchy as though Kidd was being choked and Law loved the small noise that came after it, it was cute soft high sounding moan.

They both had came hot and fast on each other and barely could breath, they were so wiped from foreplay as they they both had hands on each other and Law smirked first and breathed out, "That was fast Kidd." The man huffed and panted out with a semi-angry face, "Yeah right, you got no room to talk ya bastard." Law smirked and added in something that would be the perfect motivation, "Then shut me up Eustass-ya~" Kid made sour face and Law wanted to tease him for it almost, "Do you have any lube?" The red head asked and Law pointed to the drawer next to the hotel bed, he always put his 'personal' items in the bedside drawer. The werewolf quickly retrieved the item and also found one of Law's condoms, that was definitely a good thing to get it out now rather than later for sure.

"Always straight to the point Eustass-ya, I kinda like that," Law said with a small chuckle, because it was probably more of the opposite considering the crazy amount of foreplay they went through to get to this point. The red headed werewolf's ears flattened and he made an angry scowl at Law and said, "Better now than later to ask where the condoms are while I am about to fuck your brains out." Now it was Law's turn to scowl, but he did so rather playfully, "That would be unfortunate considering I need my brain, you know what Eustass-ya, the word brain is such a turn off when you say it like that." Kidd scoffed st his antics and Law smiled evilly and commented on it, "Aww, don't be like that. I think I would be turned on more by some smart words by you, snark me like you usually do, you're so quiet that it is unnerving me."

Kidd spoke truthfully because he didn't have the heart to snark back, in fact he didn't even consciously answer, "You're just so beautiful that I can't think anything else." Law made a face that looked as though he had been slapped, it would have been comical that is until Law finally processed what the red head actually had said. Kidd watched as Law's face completely changed, the monotone usually unchanging face of indifference started to redden. Law's face still had a shocked look to it, but more of flabbergasted and his tanned skin turned a deep maroon, and Kidd felt his whole body spring to life from that face. Among all of Law's faces, this was by far his 2nd favorite only to the man's climax face, and it beckoned to Kidd.

The vampire looked vulnerable like that, it made Kidd want to attack him, "Oi, Eustass-ya! W-" "Shut up," Kidd responded with before he silenced the vampire with his red lips and completely kissed the sense out of Law. The raven haired man's tanned hands dug themselves into the werewolf's hair and pulled the man deeper, their tongues and teeth clashing in a dangerous game of dominance. Kidd won based on his enthusiasm alone, the new face Law had shown had made Kidd twenty times more ready to see more of his faces. He craved to see the man's emotional faces, he needed to see more of them! It was now his mission to make Law show him every face, and with that in mind he needed to make Law shut up. He leaned forward to bite gently at the raven haired man's ears, and Law gasped when Kid kissed behind his ears. With his hands he popped open the lid to the lube and poured some on his fingers, he rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube up before coming to Law's entrance.

"Turn around on all fours," Kidd grunted and the vampire made a sly grin, "Oh, taking me doggy style are you?" The red head growled and slapped his hand down on one of the raven's butt cheeks making the man yelp. He got a deadly glare from the vampire that chilled him when the tanned man growled out, "Do that again and I will walk out of here Kidd, clothing or no clothing." Kidd paled, the man was very serious and he conceded that he wouldn't do it again if he could just see that tanned beautiful ass. "Fine. Get on all fours...please," Kidd gritted out the word please and Law seemed to smile genuinely as he turned around with a smart comment, "All you had to do was ass-k." The raven seemed to think that was hilarious as he chuckled, but the chuckling stopped when Kidd pulled apart the man's ass cheeks and stared at it lovingly.

"Can I just build a shrine for this beautiful ass of yours?" Kidd asked out of the blue in an awed voice and Law started to chuckle, "that's an odd question, but I will say yes." The red head was still staring at the cute little asshole he had and had the urge to do something he hadn't done before ever in any of him sexual relations or otherwise. The werewolf gently bit the side of the vampire's buttcheek and the reaction was instantaneous, there was a jolt, "Kidd!" It was his name said in an alarmed and lustful way that only encouraged this behavior as he started lick around Law's hole with helpless abandon, feeling his pants tighten every time Law made a noise. The noises were simply wonderful to hear, they were simply adorable and desperate sounding things, sometimes it was his name or it was a curse word, but either way Law sounded perfect.

After a few moments, Kidd stopped his worship of Law's ass to see that the vampire arms had given out and he was laying his head on a pillow. The man's head was to the side giving Kidd a wonderful view of the absolute wreckage he had done to the man, and what a great mess he was. The raven's face was red and breathing hard, his eyes shut looking blissful, his back arching sweetly, all of it was gratitude for his work. He really was a giver when it came to sex, because of purely great sights like this one. He worked his finger in Law now, his licking making it easier to start stretching, and a moan came from the smaller male, it was breathy and soft sounding. Kidd gulped audibly as he added another finger, a sound of discomfort came from the vampire, but his body seemed to be more honest when Law's hips started to rock into his fingers.

Law seemed to notice that he was making noise and decided to muffle himself while fucking himself on Kidd's fingers with need. The werewolf shivered at the sight, his free hand automatically stroking the strong tan skin, his fingers changing between following his spine line or tracing the dark lines of his tattoos. Both were great option but he opted eventually for touching the man's very erect nipples, the simple touch had the vampire arching his back away from the new sensation. Eventually Kidd was able to get three fingers in the vampire and he deemed that was enough, because he could take the sight anymore. Law was clawing, yes literally clawing up the sheets, and making himself look irresistible. The man's tan skin glowing faintly and his hollow heat pounding wildly, Kidd wondered why he hadn't fallen in love with the vampire earlier.

How had he ignored the way he felt for so long? He knew it wasn't just lust he had felt, he knew his eyes always wandered to Law whenever they went to a meeting, and whenever they specifically met up, there was always a strange unspoken tension that everyone blamed on their rivalry. It was just now that he was realizing the truth, all those times he had admired Law for a decision he made wasn't just because he became more worthy as his rival, but it was admiration for the man himself. Always wanting his borders to be checked by higher up wolves just get a chance to see Law wasn't because he was itching for a fight so much as it was wanting to see Law in person. Eustass paused and felt his whole face burn, this whole time he had been in love with the vampire and never acted upon it.

"Oi Kidd," Law commented, the tan man was pissed off obviously and Kidd felt himself smile as grabbed the condom pack and ripped the top by his teeth and rolled it down to the base of his cock with a grin. Law looked confused at the change, but smirked as well because he was going to get what he wanted. "Oi Law", Kidd huskily said as he wrapped his arms around Law's midsection to hoist him upward, the tanned man making a surprised sound, tan hands flew to grasp something and ended up grasping both pale thighs. Kidd could feel the vampire's cold back against his chest, he could feel the heart in the raven beat louder and louder even though there was no heart. He dragged his pale finger s up and down the tan chest and looked upward to nuzzle at the back of Law's ear before he grasped he the man's hips and whispered, "Aishiteru."

Law gasped and looked over his shoulder and said with wide eyes, "What?" but Kidd never let the an question it when he thrusted to the hilt inside Law in one small second. Law choked on the word and clawed at Kidd's thighs which actually was a turn on for him right now. He didn't let Law question anything about that moment, not the fact that he had just said "I love you" in japanese, or the fact that he knew japanese, or even the fact of Kidd saying he loved Law. None of that would ruin this perfect blissful moment as he felt Law's sweet ass clutch his dick in a very warm vice grip, Kidd trembling at the great feeling. Both men were still other than Kidd's involuntary trembling, and eventually the red head felt the raven's body relax against him. That was the moment that Law decided to trail a hand down from Kidd's thigh to his ass cheek and squeezing it playfully. Kidd jumped a little which made him thrust slightly into Law, a groaning noise from the other man.

Kidd looked at the dark tan muscles before him, it was a nice view but he wanted to see emotions, he wanted to see Law's face. He craved it more than anything as he spoke, "Turn around for me, I want to see your face." The werewolf was surprised by his own deep gravelly voice only to hear Law's voice dark as well, "Well, isn't someone excited?" Kidd made a scoffing sound but it was cut off when Law pulled himself off of Kidd and turned around, his long tan legs moving so that he could sit in Kidd's lap. The red head couldn't help but trail his fingers up the smooth legs till he went to the knees and pulled the vampire closer, his lips pulsating as he reached to kiss at the man's collar bone. "You have shaved legs," Kidd commented and Law hummed then responded with a soft, "Well, you have a bare chest like me. How odd for a werewolf."

The red head bit into the tan skin, making the spot darker with harder bites, but it seemed Law didn't care about the pain. Kidd gasped as he felt Law lower onto his dick all the way to the base, that sweet sensation making Kidd make a choked sound, but the tanned man didn't seem phased. In fact, Kidd got pushed down by a tanned hand, he fell helplessly unto the bed. That was the moment that the red head felt out of control and slightly pissed, the werewolf raised up on his elbows only to be slammed down again by the vampire's strong hand. "No, no, no Kidd. This is how it's going to work~," the voice purred which made his length twitch and obviously Law felt it by the look on his smug ass face.

"I want to ride you, let me do that, I'll even shout your name really really loud if you are a good boy," Law teased and Kidd growled at the statement, the tan hand pushed him harder against the bed. As hot as Law riding him would be, the werewolf wanted to be the one to make him crumble, but Law had already started his ride. The first thrust made the red head spasm slightly and grab at the sheets underneath him, it was so hot and so was Law. The vampire's teeth were erotic to look at when he started breathing through his mouth, they looked dangerous and very thrilling. The way his muscles weaved his tattoos like a moving picture, Law was like moving art in motion. His raven hair so soft and freaky looking with all its different angles that made Law look hotter than normal Law!

As Law thrusted down a fifth time, Kidd couldn't help the high sounding groan, "Fuck." He had been closing his eyes now trying to not cum so early in their session, it would be an embarrassment, but he felt it was one of the hardest tasks of his life. Especially when Law started to open his eyes, the dark grey eyes had a hidden layer of red on the outer edge that glowed making it a dark red as he spoke deeply, "Look at you Kidd...You look so fucked in such a great way. Look at yourself." Law seemed in a lusted daze with a crazy obsessed look that turned Kidd on so badly. The tanned hand on his chest now had another one and both roamed the pale chest and found purchase on his nipples, the small touch of them making Kidd's toes curl.

"These nipples are such a cute pink, I could eat them up," Law drawled as he flickered and played with them, Kidd moaned at the treatment, and the tanned man seemed pleased with that as he seemed to move on. A particularly hard thrust distracted Kidd from the tan hands that traced his abs and scratched them lightly, then the hands moved quickly to the side of his face. The red haired man bit his lip when the vampire messed with his ear and then dug his hand into the red tresses, the hand sliding off his goggles. "This red hair is my favorite color in the whole world," Law remarked and the werewolf felt his face flush at the comment a bit, and Law smirked more. The sheen of sweat on Law's body made the man just glow in positive youth, it was breathtaking as was the intense sex they were having.

Kidd couldn't look away from those eyes, the eyes that changed colors, but were always looking at him. Right now, they were staring into his eyes and Law's head came forward, Kidd knew his was as well. He heard the raven speak softly, his gaze flickering to the man's darker lips, those glimpses of the dangerous teeth. " You are mine Eustass-ya," the words were dangerous and the werewolf smirked darkly as he reached a hand into the raven hair and replied before giving a sweet kiss, "Yeah." The sweet kiss turned into much more than that and they parted for air, Law's strength seemed to be fading as he was riding him slower. Kidd wouldn't stand for this, now was his time to make Law scream his name, the panting Law wasn't expecting the sudden hip thrust of Kidd.

Law cried out a curse and Kidd felt something dark and feral rise up in him when he reached for Law's chest to push him down instead. Law's back was on the bed now, and Kidd felt a tremor run through his body, adrenaline being hot wired to his brain as he grabbed the tan hips. It was an instantaneous reaction as Law yowled, his claw like hands reaching into the red hair and grabbing hold as Kidd became a literal animal. The sounds coming from the room were the plain dirty sounds of animalistic sex, it was rough and hot and what both had been craving from the other. The sexual tension from before finally was breaking forever as Kidd heard Law start to say his name in moans and screams. Pleasurable screams of delight, squeals practically from their high pitched range, but to Kidd, they were all perfect.

Law felt his hollow heart racing so fast he thought it would jump, never had he had sex like this. This sex was above anything he could ever think of, in fact thinking wasn't even an option anymore. It was just action upon action, need and wants burning into pure desire, and it was exploding from them like fireworks. Law didn't want to cum yet, but he was burning inside from holding it in. Every thrust to his prostate was a deadly temptation to give in, along with the pure delightfully dirty look on Kidd's face. He heard Kidd try to say something, but he could tell the red head was going to blow, his spastic thrusts becoming even worse and faster in the desire to cum.

Law pulled the red head close, he could smell him, not just Kidd's blood, but his strangely perfect scent. It was such a strange scent he couldn't even begin to describe now, but Law loved this part of Kidd. The raven felt a strange pull at his memory from the scent, it smelled so familiar, yet absolutely foreign. The vampire pulled the werewolf close by enough to kiss deeply, he moaned softly into it, and so did Kidd, the smell becoming overwhelming. They parted their lips, Law holding on as he felt his climax starting to arrive, he made the decision to pull Kidd close again and bit into Kidd. The red head's head reared upward baring his neck even more as he let out a strangely erotic and desperate moan, a strangled sound that hit Law so perfectly.

They both came hard, their breaths harsh and brisk as Kidd struggled to pull out and roll off to the side. "Holy fuck," Kidd gasped out as he sat up to tie up the condom and throw it away. He saw Law's normal grey eyes return and stare at him with an amused look, "I think I am anything but holy Eustass-ya." The red head threw a weak glare his way and leaned over to throw away the condom in the trash, he turned back to survey the damage. Warm cum was sticking onto their stomachs equally and the red head rolled to the side and got up to get a wet washrag. It was a silent exchange, but a comfortable one, even if Law looked like he was laughing the whole time at Kidd, but on the inside.

After they were both clean he came back towards the bed to stall as Law spoke, " So you speak Japanese." Kidd stilled at the words, puzzled but then his face turned a strawberry pink. Law chuckled lowly at him, "You honestly think I wouldn't know what you said to me Eustass-ya?" The red head glanced at the clock trying to find something else to devour with his eyes as he spoke, "shut up stupid Trafalgar." He heard the raven chuckle at his antics and Kidd saw the tanned vampire had gotten under the covers and was now holding them out for him to get in. Kidd took the invitation and pulled the vampire close, they were silent for a moment and then the werewolf stated, "Killer is going to kill me." Law paused and started to laugh at the statement which caused the red head to look a little pissed, "Oh trust me, he won't do that."

Kidd felt the comment hit him like a ton of bricks, Penguin and Killer are going out. Kidd slapped his forehead and groaned, "I forgot about that." Law responded with, "it's not that bad really. If he points it out to you he would be a hypocrite in every sense of the word. Plus," said the vampire with a smirk. " He should know that if he kills you I will skin him, because I can't kill him. So I think skinning will do." Kidd looked at Law with a deadpan face because of how serious Law was and he just grunted in response. The vampire curled into the werewolf more and Kidd smiled slightly as he heard Law's heart rate become normal. The sound was reassuring even if he wasn't alive, all he knew for sure was that that heartbeat sent him straight into a wonderful sleep.

 

"The reincarnation of the hero," the woman with green hair said softly as she put the glass of blood she had down on the table, "It's about time for it all to begin young master." The woman of green rested her head against the arm rest on the couch, the room was a dark color which illuminated the pink feathers the man wore and the white smile he bared for the world to see. "So much fun to be had, and it's going to be even better this time around. Jee ha ha ha ha ha!" The voice said and the laughter after it was hauntingly fascinating to hear. The green haired woman layed her head upon the couch rest and looked at her boss with green evil eyes and she asked, "How so young master? What will be different this time around?"

Blonde man threw his head backward and smiled even grander as he brought it back down with his sunglasses reflecting a pink glint, the smile turned up the wattage and he spoke clearly, "This time the hero will become the victim. Jee ha ha ha ha ha!" Once again, the laughter haunted the halls of the castle and those who heard the sound understood two things. One, the master was happy, and two, they wanted it to stay that way, because if the young master got angry then no one would live to see their next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aries: Okay guys, how was it? Do you like your kidlaw bickering XD Did you like the small plot things i am putting at the end which will make a major picture eventually? I hope so! I am so tired, it is like 2 in the morning! I need to sleep and work on some Kilguin summer fest fanfics now! So yeah look on the Kilguin blog on tumblr and they should be posted there~! (hopefully) So fanfic writers no matter who, come forth and write~ Fanartists, draw~ Readers, get ready for so much Kilguin-ness that's great~! Till next time!


	12. Act 6 Part 2

Aryes: Hello, everyone, I am sorry this has taken so long, I have been putting out other small ship fanworks, but since this is the start of summer I wanted to at least give everyone the next chapter, just saying there is a plot here! Actually plot and not just feel good bits, but if you are confused one why there is plot, please refer back to the end of some of the chapters. They have some plot bits, so after further ado, here is another chapter, and I sincerely hope no one hates me for not getting time to write all my loves in this! I am not used to big scenes and am trying to get better at it~! :)

WARNING: SMUT YAOI (GUY X GUY) CURSING, ANGST, FLASHBACKS, ANXIETY ATTACK OR PANIC ATTACK, PLOT XD, FIGHTING, VIOLENCE, POLOGAMOUS RELATIONSHIP, SCHIZOPHRENIA, AND ETC...

DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

pLEASE ENJOY~  
____________________________________  
Act 6 Scene 2

The night was ridden with bad omens, crows gathering in crowds, salt shakers tipped over, mirrors cracking, and shoelaces coming undone. It was truly unsettling, the air that surrounded the next morning was tense and no one quite knew why. People were more skittish as the day progressed, Killer and Penguin had opted to stay in their room and watch TV together, but even that was interrupted by an argument between them over characters of their favorite. It was an easily settled argument, but their day progressed tensely as well. "Don't you think it's kinda gloomy today or is that just my undead view of things?" asked Penguin as their show reached a break and Killer glanced at him from the bathroom door. His tanned face smiling in a mischievous way that Penguin found himself loving.

"I swear you don't miss a chance to gloat you are undead through a joke or self pity," the werewolf commented as he disappeared in the bathroom to change for tonight. Tonight was the meeting between clans and there was indeed a dark aura in the air, they had no clue how it had come about, but Penguin got a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. The red haired vampire got out of the fluffy covers and instantly shivered, the cold air seeming to completely encase him in their grip. He pulled a sheet off the bed and threw it over his shoulders as he moved towards the bathroom, the door open for Penguin to see.

The werewolf was dressing and Penguin walked over to the werewolf, whose back was turned to him. His head gently falling into the blonde's midback, the hair softening the sudden movement. The man hummed, "What? Was I too harsh on the criticism?" Penguin felt his body shiver, his hands releasing the blanket sheet from his hands unceremoniously as he reached out and hugged Killer from behind. The pale cold hands instantly loving the nice warmth from the other, especially when Killer met his hands that intertwined on his stomach.

In an instant, Killer had turned around in the grip to face Penguin, the red head's flushing a little at the sweet smile that graced the man's face, something he hadn't seen too much of. The blonde's hands trailed through his short red hair, the warmth following their path through his hair. Penguin became so enthralled with the sensation that he failed to notice anything else until the blonde lips brushed his softly. Penguin responding eagerly as the kiss became deeper, his grip on Killer's back harsher to hold himself in place.

They separated and Penguin smiled kindly, but there was a pit of fear in his heart. He whispered softly as he tiptoed up to reach up to kiss around Killer's jaw, "I know I may be acting superstitious, but I want you to be more cautious. I just feel like something bad is going to happen tonight and Killer, I don't think I am wrong on this." The blonde's beautiful gaze softened and his tan hand scraped back some of Penguin's red hair and placed his forehead to Penguin's with a strong stare into his core with those green eyes that made his whole world pause. "I will be careful, I swear nothing will happen to you."

Penguin felt himself flush and sputtered out, "I A-am not worried about me baka! I am worried about you and everyone in general!" Killer smirked and chuckled lowly and said, "You don't have to worry about anything other than your clan, I will keep an extra ear out for anything and help calm our people down if anything goes wrong alright?" The red head sighed and said with resignation, "I guess that's the best I can ask for, I just need to calm down and deal with whatever happens tonight." Killer nodded, his hair falling in front of his face slightly and he murmured as he kissed the man's forehead softly again, "Yes, that truly is the best we can hope for, a furious Penguin would spell trouble for us all."

Penguin chuckled at the comment lightly and unwrapped his hands from the blonde as he continued, "you can't deal with anything though without getting dressed….well anything concerning clan matters that is." The innuendo was not lost on Penguin as he picked up a towel from the shelf and chucked it at the blonde who caught it expectantly with a smirk, "Just get ready, I swear I can't take you anywhere!" There was only a hearty laughter that followed as the vampire shut the bathroom door on him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sweetest smells come from a subtle fragrant flower mixing with a wild indigenous flower  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apparently, when you have sex with two werewolves who love you very much without a proper date, they insist on one. It was only the morning after and he had awoke to see both man whispering to each other in the other room, walking in on them talking and he yawned, which caught their attention. "Are you guys planning something evil out here or what? What's with all the whispering? Ow, fuck! My ass feel it was sucker punched and my back feels like death, so spill it," the words were forceful, but the main driving force for the words were simply pain, because Szhachi had such a weak pain tolerance to be honest. The two werewolves were in boxers and Shachi was holding a blanket around him, his hat and glasses sitting on the table behind the two werewolves.

It was the main reason he came out here, but then he heard whispers and now he was confronting his two new...what were they really? Lovers, Polygamists, multi-lovers, it was confusing on what to label this new found relationship. Were they even in one at all was another question and Shahchi felt his heart jump as he felt anxiety from last night creep into his gut, making it jump around. He felt a bit queasy to be honest and he gripped the blanket tighter when neither man said a word. What if they were regretting it, Shachi thought again and he tried to force these thoughts down as they raced through other ideas...more painful ideas. "Please don't leave me in the dark here," the orange haired man tried with playful mirth in hjis eyes, but his voice let out a little bit of his desperation in the air.

Heat stood with a boxer and Wire stood in large baggy pants, both seeming to tryand say something from the way they were trying to cu each other to speak. In the end it looks like Wire won and Shahchi prepared for the worst as the blue haired man yawned and grumbled out the words, "fine, I'll do it you big chicken," to Wire before turning to him and the vampire watched as a dusting of pink settled on the man's cheeks and Wire seemed to hide his head in his hands as Heat spoke, "Well...um...basically...me and Wire wanna maybe-If you're okay with it of course- ...uh...wanna go on a date with us...after the meeting of course, but we just wanted to ask if you wanted something more from this like we did." "We were inconsiderate last night," Wire supplied in his hands lowing and Shahchi understanding what this was all about.

Shachi sighed in relief, he felt like crying, he hadn't been this stressed about anything in decades. Shachi had never had a stress cry before, but here he was, breaking down in the middle of a happy moment with two embarrassed werewolves who had to work up the courage together to date him...it was endearing. "Woah woah, did we upset you?" Heat said in a panic, and Wire came over reaching out slightly to him, before Shachi started to laugh, it was cheerful and joyful as he said the words, "Thank god, here I was thinking the worst possible scenarios and you guys hit me with a date! Of course I am gonna date you two idiots! This is the happiest I've been in a long time!" The orange haired man said wiping away his tears, his smile shining through and the two werewolves relaxed.

After he had calmed down, he looked over at his hat anxiously, but he asked, "Are we lovers then? Or boyfriends?" The truth is Shachi wanted a clear answer, "I personally think boyfriends is cool, but hey lovers works too!" He saw Wire's eyes light up, the werewolf ears perking up and tail wagging, that was a good sign. Heat was doing something similar, his face turning red as he said, "Definitely boyfriends! Obviously lovers is for people who have been together longer...not that we won't be obviously, but...you know for now-" Wire cut in with a simple word with a smile as he held his hands upward in a motion that was asking for a hug, the soft smile on their faces as Heat agreed and did a similar motion. Shachi felt the happiest he had ever felt, he could cry again but then his boyfriends would freakout and he couldn't be worrying them anymore today, no, today was a happy day.

Even though the storm out there seemed to forbode something sinister and dark...he wanted to have this moment with them, he feared like that night so long ago, if he didn't celebrate now, he may never be able to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes the most beautiful flowers are the ones that are complimented by other flowers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eustass-ya," the were wolf looked over from the dresser as he shrugged on his fur coat, he looked into the mirror, his orange eyes stared back at him, his blown out pupils finally returning to normal. He leaned forward in the mirror, being careful of his claws as he stretched his eyelid a bit and took looked closer, silently angry at the redness on the side of his eyes. Guess that's what freaky supernatural sex with a vampire does to you, it keeps you up all night. Kid smirked as he pulled out his bright red lipstick and looked a little lower in the mirror. His smile grew wide as he saw the red marks upon his chest, ah he remembered that bit particularly well.

"Eustass-yAH! Fucking kami!" Law's voice was rasped, husky, broken, desperate for the red head to do what he wanted , but Eustass teasingly grinded his hips forward. Law yelped practically as the one place he was desperate for was thwarted by a teasing grind around where his prostate was, Eustass's bigger hands and nails were dug into those seductive perfect hips. A strong hold that the red head made clear that no matter how much Law tried, he wouldn't be able to move himself. It was Kid's time for control, his favorite position was missionary.

It used to be doggy style, true to his instincts, but when it came to Trafalgar Law, he loved watching the prideful man he always fought with, his rival, writhing beneath him in anticipation, desperation, and frustration. Those grey eyes hazed in desire, pupils blown in lust, but there was a fire there, there was still that fiery spirit that lit his own soul up. The tanned beautiful hands was held above the raven's head, clutching the back of the head board of the bed like a life line. The raven looked absolutelky wrecked, his hair in odd angles, hickies littering the skin, bite marks evident, and the best part was the remainder of his red lipstick marring those abused lips and his whole face.

He saw a glistening in the vampire's eyes as he ground once more teasingly and said lowly, " I said beg for it Law. I want you to use those pretty lips of yours to shout who you belong to!" Eustass said with his eyes gleaming as he threw his head back and le out a loud groan, the heat around him constricting, but he held firm. He felt sweat glistened and looked back down, only to feel a sharp pain at his nipples and his whole body bucking into the tight heat, both men gasping. He looked down to see two scratch marks forming at his chest, it was light, but the look in Law's bright red eyes set his body on fire as he watched the way Law's face start to fade into a beathtaking rose color. There was that smirk that appeared and the man gestured to his neck and looked at him with the most allure in the world and turned his neck to the side, baring it, and god, didn't that just tear Kid up inside as the words echoed to him, "Why don't you show everyone who I belong to Kid?"

"What?" Eustass said back, he fully clipped on his pants, he gave a glance over at Law, and in his stomach he felt animalistic instinct protrude in his mind. Darkness, bleakness, the reason this day's meeting was thunderous, terrifying, he felt it in the marrow of his bones. His fur on his extra ears and his tail frizzed at the rainy weather, but felt extra prickly. Maybe there would be a fight? Well, when was there not a fight though. "Do you get the feeling that something rather dark is approaching?" Law said behind him, the red head turned his body to meet the man, Law however wasn't looking at him, the raven was staring out the foreboding window, getting darker as it just turned 10 pm. The meeting was to start at exactly at midnight, it was supposed to be a funny thing, starting a supernatural meeting between leaders at the hour of official night, but this time it seemed fitting, foreboding, just plain evil.

"You read my mind, but whatever that darkness that we are feeling, it's gonna be nasty," Eustass growled, his red hairs and ears lowering and his tail appeared, it was inconvient, but it was hard to hide when he felt so unnerved. "I second that, but first Eustass-ya, I need to ask something," Kid walked over to Law and sighed as though aggrevated, the sigh was to hide the nerves that jumped into his stomach. He sat down on the bed next to the vampire who still refused to look at him, he was still looking at the clouds and the rumble of thunder made Kid's hair stand once more. "Do you actually want to be with me or was this just a fuck and run thing? I don't care either way you-" Law was stopped in his tracks when Kid reached over and pulled the tanned man's head to look at him.

Kid's eyes widened and he sighed something close to "geez" as he put his head against Law's and said, his bright orange eyes boring into Law's, the wetness that flowed from the tanned cheek went onto his skin now as he huffed and replied, "Don't care huh? Then why the hell are you fucking crying Trafalgar? Shitty vampire, you think I would bite ya if I was gonna leave your ass? Why the hell do you think I marked you for huh? Because you and me are a thing now, didn't I shout that at everyone yesterday? You are-" Suddenly lips met his, they were full of emotions they had yet to lay bare, and Kid felt something in his heart burn, he listened to the heartbeat of the vampire how fast it had changed, combined with the smell from earlier, the vampire had been scared, he had smelled and heard fear, but he had thought it was from the foreboding sky.

He had been wrong the moment he had turned around the vampire, the fear was more like uncertainty, something he didn't associate with Law, and now he was experiencing a new sensation himself as the two fell to the soft bed beneath them, Law dragging him there. He smelled it and heard Law's heart, he knew this emotion, this emotion that was somewhat foreign to him personally, love. He felt his heart thudding hard in such a joyful way, the face of a smug Trafalgar wasn't new, but the way his eyes glowed warmly red at him was making him turn to mush. He vaguely felt his tail wagging behind him, something he hadn't done since he was a young pup, and Trafalger separated from their liplock and then held the sides of Kid's face. The paler man felt warm, happy, and felt himself letting go of his barriers and heard Law speak vaguely as he went in for another kiss, another warm embrace, "You are so cute when you smile Kid-ya."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes the most vibrant flowers are the flowers that need a darker flower to truly blossom  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oi! Pen! I got big news!" Penguin jumped upward in pure terror and screeched practically when Shachi jumped from the door where Wire and Heat should be. Killer beside him barely moved, but had protectively wrapped his arm around Penguin when he had jumped, enjoying the hatted vampire's grip around his neck, even if it was from fear. Shachi though was enjoying every bit of the scare, from start to finish, even as Penguin got over the scare and started to yell at Shachi who keeled over to the floor in infectious laughter. "Goddamn you Shachi! You scared the hell out of me! Moreover, what are you doing over here!?"

Shachi's laughter died down and the orange haired man turned slightly flushed and said lowly, "Welll..." He seemed to be piecing together how to tell Pen this information. "Seems like you won more than a hand last night," Killer said, the masked man lowing his head to lay atop Penguin's sleepily, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck loosely. Shachi burned brightly and pointed at Killer emphatically, "Oi! Stop fucking interrupting me! This is important!" Pen made an annoyed face and the orange haired man paused as he saw a flash of red under the hat, "Then spit it out then Shach, you know how I am in the mornings." The words were short and Shachi felt a cold sweat start when he saw the blonde look curiously at the hatted man below him.

It was obvious that Killer had no idea how infamous Penguin's morning tantrums were, and Shachi sure as hell didn't want to deal with one of them today so he was about to spit it out when Heat and Wire called him from the room, the two men appearing behind him, tall as ever. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Heat asked and Wire just smiled a bit shyly at the two, they both seemed nervous. "Hello, so what's going on Shachi?" asked Pen again, the other vampire took a breath and just let it out, "Me, Wire and Heat are dating now." Shachi paused and smiled a bit, but he felt nervous as Penguin said nothing, even Killer seemed to let go of Penguin, noticing the silence lasting a bit too long to be good.

"I'm so happy for you Shachi!" Penguin smiled and ran to hug Shachi and the orange haired male felt relief flood his body and the vampire hugged the other back, relieved it was a good reception. It was a long hug and Shachi got confused why it was so long and when Penguin separated from him and smiled, Shachi felt nervous again all of a sudden. He turned to see Wire and Heat staring wide eyed, their statures were taller and not slouched in the slightest and Penguin said softly, "Well me and Killer are gonna go get the captains now, see you in the meeting, be on your best behavior Shachi, and you two as well."

Shachi decided not to ask about what happened, sometimes with Pen, it was just best to simply trust his judgement. "Alright guys, let's go help setup the meeting chairs or something. Don't worry about Pen though, he is a grouch in the morning." The orange haired vampire took a glance back to see Killer sliding his arm next to Penguin's side and he laughed a little, who would have though the scared vampire could learn to live again, and all because of the vampire's worst enemy. Who would of thought Shachi, Law and Penguin, would fall in love with werewolves? It was so ludicrous, insanity, and to anyone else it would seem to be a fairytale...the end of a beautiful story don't you think?  
\-----------------------  
You always did love your plot twists and sweet endings didn't you Hero?

So what if I do?

You and I both know that there is NO SUCH THING AS A HAPPY ENDING,

In fact it was invented by the people who hated you and left you for death.

No, you are wrong.

Am I now? Fufufufu, what would you know Mr. Hero, Mr. Creator, Mr. Justice,...

Mr. Law.

Now you are talking nonsense. Who are you?

Fufufufu~, what you call nonsense is what is called history, or rather your history.

What are you talking about!? Who are you?

Wake up and see then, you see me all the time anyway fufufufufu~  
\-------  
"Law, Kid, it's your wake up call! The meeting starts in 30 minutes, wake the hell up!" Words ringing in his head as he sat up quickly, his breath scattered, his heart pattering fast, he felt sick, wrong, he had chills, but also hot flashes. What was wrong with him? He saw flashes of feathers and sighed as he realized the problem, he hadn't taken his medicine. No wonder that voice came back again, it was familiar, taunting him, it usually called him "Mr. hero, creator, or justice," but today he called him Law. It was unnerving, but then again, hearing things that creeped him out by that voice wasn't odd, he looked over at Kid beside him and chuckled, the red head's tail was curled around his tan leg, never in a million years did he peg Kid as a cuddler, but the moment the tail and ears came out, he really was a dog.

"We are going Penguin, give us 10 minutes," he yelled back and he heard Penguin affirm it, and heard the shuffling of two pairs of feet, Killer most likely was with him if it was quiet. Shachi couldn't be quiet to save his life. He chuckled and knocked at Kid with a smile, he leaned down to smell Kid, and knew just how to wake him and wash away some of his fear, but first his pill needed to be taken. After that however he came back and pulled Kid to his side, they had napped for an hour and now Kid was gonna get the golden treatment for being such a sweetheart today. He sat beside Kid and reached down underneath the boxers for the hot warm organ and once again mentally affirmed himself that he could indeed wake the red head in 10-15 minutes as he caressed the warm flaccid organ sweetly and leaned down to the red head and gave his pale skin sweet kisses, whispering for Kid to wake up, whispering dirty things he was planning to do to him if he did or didn't wake up.

He became more peckish as he heard Kid groaned and saw the red fluffy tail start to the thump on the bedside. His free tan hand reached to caress the tail that rarely was shown, the way it gleamed spoke of the gentle and good care the werewolf actually had for it. He stroked the fur and watched as Kid reacted with a sudden arch of his back and a wolf like whine. It was endearing and cute, but also a turn on for Law. Anytime Kid acted needy or cute like this made him feel warm and rushed to do something. The raven smiled a bit smuggly, because he had just found another secret about the werewolf today. His hand started working harder on the red head's member, his other hand trying out new things on the wolf appendages as he now touched the red ears softly. The small touch was enough to get the werewolf half hard, ah the wonders of werewolf anatomy.

Law leaned downward toward the pale skin of his neck, the red and purple hickies from his biting and sucking seemed to stay well, but as the scent of sweet blood washed over him, he felt the need to suck a little bit more blood, just enough for a buzz, and Kid was looking so sweet right now, which he rarely ever did. The raven went slowly and sunk his pointy teeth into the soft flesh for only a moment, but he was more surpised by the positive reaction coming from Eustass-ya. He seemed to be waking up finally as the werewolf started to stir, moving slightly and seeming to wake up, those orange eyes opened slowly.

They glowed warmly and he seemed to be unsure of his surroundings, so Law decided to help him, he moved his hand quickly on the other man's member and smirked asKid obviously figured out what was happening as he smirked back at Law. "So is this a one time wake up call, because I could wake up like this everyday." The raven smirked back and said bluntly, " You do realize that I have to get you off in 5-10 more minutes before we have to leave to the meeting, so this is a special treatment, so what do you want me to do, and don't hold back the details Eustass-ya, you know how good I am with details."

"Fucking hell, just keep talking and work me over like that and don't spare any details Law~" Kid said lowly, with a small tremble in his body, he felt excitement running through him. The tanned man above him smirked and leaned closer to him, saying with a low growl, "Good boy Eustass-ya, if only you were honest like this all the time." The red head growled at Law's statement in protest, but it was reined in by a the raven's quick stroke, bringing both them back to the situation at hand as Law checked the clock to the side, he had 4 minutes left. Well, it would be a new record time to beat then for a later date then. He leaned down lower and sucked at the pale human, the ear looking like it would be good with a peircing, and he voiced the thought.

"Have you ever thought about getting a peircing Eustass-ya, because there are tons of naughty things we could do if you got one. I would suck on your pale ears until they turned the red of your hair," Law rasped lowly, he felt himself getting hard at the thought and he started to breath harsher, his free hand palming the pale skin marred with marks on his chest. His hand massaging the man's chest intimately as he came closer to the furry wolf ear this time instead, knowing how sensitive it was, he wondered if Eustass-ya could hear him getting excited as well. "If you got nipple piercings though, that would be fun too, the possibilities are so exciting Eustass-ya, I would play with them and you would love it. The chilling cold constantly touching you, the thrill of even wearing your coat, every brush of it bringing you pain and pleasure. Reminding you constantly of me, every small brush, the feel of it would remind you of me and get you hard wherever and whenever."

The raven stroked harder, loving the way Eustass was imagining the words, his tanned and tattooed fingers slowly becoming more focused on the pale and pink nipples that were perked at the words, the fast breathing and twitching hips. Law licked his lips and came back to the human ears, "Why don't you cum for me Kid~" He heard a soft moan, but Law didn't want to torture himself by looking up on the face that would bring him to full mast so early. This was for himself and for Kidd, it was more of a mental thing for him and more of a fun thing for Kid, either way, it made him feel at peace when he was in control. Maybe Kid knew that, because the red head rarely was this docile, and as he stroked Kid to completion and kissed him softly, he could tell something was amiss.

"You feeling better now?" asked Kid, his voice slightly sarcastic, but Law could tell the man was very serious in actuality. Law wanted to feign ignorance on the subject, and usually he would, but this was different. The paler man knew, it was seen in his eyes, and what was the use in lying to him really? "Maybe, how could you tell?" Law asked with a smug look and Eustass sat up and stretched, letting a pleasurable growl before he started to talk, "Wouldn't you like to know." The vampire let out an aggrevating noise before coming back to his usual mirth, "I would Eustass-ya, especially when I did something so nice for you." The red head looked back at him and the raven felt his heart fall to his stomach when he saw the werewolf's serious face.

"Will you start trying to hide your emotions again Law? Like you do with everyone else?" The pale man said lowly, his serious eyes never leaving the vampire's. Law felt a cold chill run up him, Eustass's pupils seemed to become slits, like an animal, and Law found himself starting to tremble, but he stilled himself. He was right, the reason he had asked...he wanted to hide...why did he always do that...? He breathed out and flexed his hand in the soft sheets, he hated it, himself. He never knew why, but hey didn't everyone hate themselves a little? It was more of a human thing considering time changed people, but at a point you stagnate. You lose the hope of changing when everything becomes second nature, when time is in abundance and nothing new truly happens, but here he was. Within a short time period for him, he has faced new things, he had felt emotions he thought he had lost, and he had found other things about himself thanks to Eustass...maybe now...he could start changing again?

He breathed out, slightly amused at the amount of patience the red head had, "I won't...not anymore, at least to you that is..., but I need a bit of time, not a lot, at least let me...mentally prepare myself, because some of these things are...hard to speak about, but for you Kid,...I will trust you, not just because we are something more now, but also because you have been my most trusted rival and my greatest challenge...think of it as a reward for putting up for me for so long." At that, Kid let out a sneer and added, "A reward huh?" Law smirked back, the jovial atmosphere back, "Yeah, but after the meeting at the very least, because we only have around 14 minutes to get ready for that. The two love birds told us to get ready." Kidd seemed to process that and just mouth an 'Oh yeah' then seemed to grimace. Ah, that would take time as well to get used to, but as long as they were happy, that's all that mattered...that and the fact that they were gonna be late.

"Hurry up, we have to be there in 10 minutes, get dressed," Kidd scowled and just whined out with a growl, "I already am." Law gave him a glance and sighed, "I meant your lipstick is smeared." Kidd's eyes widened and the man stood up quickly and trampsed over to the vanity with a mirror and as Law went into the restroom to wash his house he heard the red head growl out, "FUCKING HELL, IT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES TO GET THAT RIGHT!" Law smirked at the noise and noticed that he had some of the red lipstick on him as well. He chuckled to himself as he heard the other man making sounds of aggrevation, ah yes, Kidd always seemed to raise his spirits up entirely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sometimes...a flower needs to be squished  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey guys! You took forever to get out here, we are gonna be late Law!" Penguin shouted down the hall as he saw the raven smirk and say nudging Kid, "We are gonna be on time, it is fine, plus it wasn't my fault we are late is it, Eustass-ya~?" As Kid came into view Penguin visibly blushed and turned away, obviously embarrassed by what he saw as he turned into Killer and felt nauseated from seeing the marks on their necks and such. Killer seemed to hug him back and echoed down through his mask the words, "Aw geez." Then, the blonde raised his head and said, "Kid, you are not even gonna try and hide your chest are you?" Kid smirked and came closer, knowing well enough that he was making Penguin uncomfortable now.

"What's wrong? Am I making you two lovebirds uncomfortable?" Penguin turned to look at him and said, "Yes and no, you're not making me uncomfortable, but seeing proof that you did...Law is like a father and leader to me, I am just slightly grossed out by that fact." Killer added, "Kidd, we don't care if you Law did anything, but reminding everyone all the time, you are like a brother to me...we honestly don't want to think about you and Law getting it on like rabbits, and we certainly don't want to see proof of it." Penguin nodded and then added, "Yeah, what if we walked around shirtless like that, I bet you would feel uncomfortable too." Kid snorted and said, "Yeah yeah whatever, we are gonna be late! So get a move on!" Law snickered slightly at the way Kid acted like he was a child, how did he keep that youth honestly?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ahh...but which flower will be taken away  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Law paused, his breath caught in his chest and he felt his chest burn slightly, the voice was back, but he continued to walk with the group. He was ignoring the feathers flying into his view, they were all fake, just visions of craziness, the pills hadn't kicked in yet.  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Which flower will break every other flower  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Stop it, this isn't real, go away!' Law thought and he saw how Eustass turned slightly to give him a strange look. He seemed to know that something wasn't right, everyone seemed to feel on edge, but the red head looked straight at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Which flower was the center of group?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Law felt himself breath a bit more heavily as they reached the room and the red headed werewolf paused to wait for Law and asked, "What's up?" The raven gave him a look and said with a big breath, "I am fine."

'I am not fine at all.'  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Was it the bland flowers that only blossom in company?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Law gave a worried look around, watching as Shachi, Wire and Heat talked pleasantly together as they put up chairs around the big table. They seemed sweet, homely, and oh so vulnerable. Law felt his heart rate raise and he sat down in his designated chair, catching the worried looks that Kid was casting him.

'This voice isn't real'  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perhaps the dark flower?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kid seemed to start towards him from the otherside of the room, and Law put his hands together on the table, looking at the wood grains, feeling sweat seeping into his palms, it was cold, like his body, like his heart.

'Just stop it!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe the vibrant flower?  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kid's orange eyes glimmered and he seemed to keep getting stopped, Law's eyes once again came down to the table, the shine on it reflecting his face and he looked back at Kid again, the raven was starting to lose feelings in his limbs. This was far from normal, far from good, this was something he had no idea about, even with all his knowledge in medicines and diseases, he was helpless to this dread, this anxiety. He cast his eyes up to Kid, who was trying to come closer, their eyes meeting and he could see the way his eyes widened in fear of something.

'What's happening to me?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maybe the wild flower?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The raven vampire looked over to where his men were, he could see Killer with them, but the blonde was looking in his direction, he leaned to Penguin whispering something, but Law's head started to blur and he felt himself starting to slip, to lose consciousness slightly, but why though? Ah...he wasn't breathing right, it was heavy and hard.

'This couldn't be a panic attack or anxiety?...could it?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Or it could be the subtle scented flower?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Law are you okay?" Penguin asked beside him, before Law reached out and touched the hatted man's arm, and he said through harsh breaths, "I think...I am ha...having a panic...attack...I ...need a...paper bag...please." Killer rushed from Penguin's side to get a grocery bag from the table where the food was laid and Penguin held his hand and Law clutched it. He heard Penguin speaking to him, the man whispering comforting words like he had done for him after the accident, he saw Eustass coming, he wanted to touch him, to hold him, because this sense of dread was getting worse.

'Eustass-ya.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One thing was sure though,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Fufufufu~ How interesting to see such a gathering as this, wouldn't it be fun to mix things up a bit?" The voice called down and everyone looked upward, and Law thought his lungs would burst. What was happening? It wasn't possible...this was just another delusion...wasn't it? The raven couldn't stop the word that fell from his lips, "Doflamingo." He felt the despair deepen as Doflamingo appeared now in color, the shadows of the night unable to hide the colors he wore. The man was up on the glass ceiling, one of the diagonal panes of glass removed and horrendous orange pants appeared, a familiar white squiggle on it. Then came the feathers, pink feathers from a pink feathered coat, the color offending eyes young and old, and then came the white and orange flamed shirt. There in the darkness though was something even more terrifying, as the smile he saw in his dreams came to life, like a cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. The white smile and ghostly laugh that peirced through darkness with glasses of fusia and white rims, utter horror decended upon the raven vampire as the blonde came into view and his gaze fixated on Law.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HE LOVED PICKING A FLOWER ONLY TO WATCH IT WITHER AND ROT AS ITS FUTILE LIFE ENDED.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who are you!?" asked Penguin beside Law and the raven vampire looked at his right hand man, the strong hatted male that he had known long ago before he had become a shell, he was here. The prescence of strength, this strong soul beside him burned brightly as the day before the attack, the hatted man standing and pointing at the blonde above them. The dark skinned blonde chuckled and then answered, "How interesting, but you are a bit too young to start challenging me? Try it in 1000 years or so, but I am more interested in the one beside you, how are you doing old friend? What name do you possess now? I assume you've got another fruitless name, please do tell~."

Law shuddered and felt his eyes widened, his words failed to work and he stood up and gathered breath. He pinched himself and then pinched the bridge of his nose, what was with this week, he opened his eyes and glared at the figure and said lowly, "Are you the one who has been speaking to me in my mind?" The blonde above seemed to pause and the impossibly large grin got larger as the laughed as though he had figured something out, those below him only stared in absolute confusion. The reapers had entered late and were even more confused, and the werewolves and vampires got closer around Law as the man above guffawed. "You mean you don't remember who I am?" Doflamingo said with loud laughter as he started to swing his legs, and then added, "This definitely makes things more interesting, I have been looking for you forever and boy do you not disappoint me! Never a dull moment when you exist!"

"What are you talking about? You...who are you to me?" asked Law uncertainly, he felt he knew the man, but he didn't know where...he felt a connection, but why...that was the real question...were those schizophrenic visions connected to something, maybe he had hidden a trauma of some kind?" The blonde reached a hand through his hair and fell back slightly in some sickening laughter, it made the werewolves hair come on edge and the amount of intensity was insanity. The vampires bared fangs, the reapers held their weapons at the ready and the werewolves started to growl lowly at the man above. How did he sneak up on them all?

"I'll ask again! Who the hell are you!?" Penguin cried out, his eyes turned a deep red as he felt his teeth protrude and his fists raised as he glowered at the blonde who spoke to their captain and leader with no respect. Killer was beside him hunched down slightly next to him, ready and vigil to shapeshift or attack with his blades. Shachi came up beside Law behind Penguin with Heat and Wire, the werewolves glaring holes at the man and Shachi taking off his glasses to see better, his eyes catching details, and Kid was beside Law looking absolutely livid at the blonde. All the meetings members stood around Law, something that made him feel safe, and strong as the surrounded him, ready to defend. He felt his eyes tear slightly, but no words could describe this warmth, but the underlying dread stayed and sliced at him like a knife as the menacing man above acted. The tanned blonde raised a hand an simply said, "Cute" before his smirk disappeared and in a force that felt like a wave all those who surrounded Law disappeared to the side. The raven froze as every person was instantly thrown with a simple flick of a finger and a simple wrist flip.

He shook and stood as Doflamingo put an elbow on his knee and propped his head saying with a smile, "It's interesting, you don't know who you are at all do you? You've become what you've hated most of all and it's practically poetry. I wonder how much your friends of this life would like to hear a story. Our main character of course is you though~" The raven paused, confusion twisted in his face, "What do you mean me? We've never met before!" Trafalgar had anger twisted on his face and the blonde chuckled and sing songed out, "That's where you are wrong~ ffufufufu~ We have met in a different life or rather several of them, so let me tell you a story of the world, you obviously know about the hero who saved everyone from the darkness and was betrayed by his village right?" Trafalgar remembered it and seemed like others did as well as some people started waking after the fall. "Yes I do, I don't there is a soul that doesn't" The blonde's smile grew, "Let me tell you the ending of that story that happened so long ago, people say it was never finished, but I know the truth~."

" After saving the village and being betrayed, the hero turned villain and tried to create beings of darkness to destroy the village that hurt him, the village that took his creation for granted, he wanted them to pay. That was when I was created, but I was too strong, even for him, the once great hero, to handle. The hero was punished by the god of light to be reincarnated forever after I killed her son as punishment for me being made. The hero is destined to die by my hand over and over again, because when he appear, I can drink no other blood, I can feast on no other meat until I find him and kill him. I may be immortal just as him, but nourishment is important to my power. I have killed him many times, but I never tire of killing you Law, isn't that what you call yourself now? Do you understand now? That you were the once the hero that saved this world from darkness?"

Not a word was spoken by anyone, so the blonde continued, but all listened to his words, even if some believed it to be fake, as Law heard it though, he felt something in him burn like fire as he continued on, "I have killed you many times, and in many lives you have tried to stop me, you even made another of myself, a twin, but he was too good, he had light mixed with dark, he was unstable and he was unable to stop me. This time will be no different hero, you will fall to me once more, I will enjoy killing you more. You wanna know why? Because this time you don't even know me. You seem to have consumed darkness last time before you died, you were trying something, but it killed you in the end and now you have appeared in the world, harder to find, harder to kill and have become the being you hated the most. You've become like me, a killer, a blood hound, a form of darkness, and amnesiac to top it all off. Fufufufufu~"

No words were spoken after the words finally hit Law, and something in him broke, he remembered some of it, but what he remembered wasn't anything useful, it wasn't full, but he remembered the other twin he talked about, the one he had made, the one that made his heart feel human joy from the past. He remembered watching his creation, the twin he named Corazon, a meaning to implicate this twin would have a heart compared to his first creation. He remembered Corazon dying, being shot to death entirely his body ripped to shards by those early century bullets, it was his second to last try. The wound of losing his beloved creation, a mna who almost was like a father to him, it ripped him in two and he felt pain. It was immediate and so fast that he felt tears brim, and fall endlessly, a wail ripping him in two, his own ailed wail.

"LAW!" he heard Kid yell and as the man came for him, he was once again ripped backward forcefully into the wall, letting out a wolfish whine at the pain. The red head's right hand man caught him before he hit the floor and rasped at Kid, "Are you alright Kid?" The lead werewolf listened as his own bones fizzled and popped, they were mending with a slow healing factor, the damage must have been severe, his words back were unneeded as Killer got the picture. "Captain, are you alright?" asked Bepo as he came close, the blonde chuckling as he watched the raven process the truth. Ah how he loved to spoil ripe fruit, and isn't it sweeter when it is your worst enemy, ah indeed it was the sweetest. Speaking of the sweetest fruit, sometimes sweet flowers were rather aggressive...

"fufufufu~ ah how the sweetest flowers turn into fierce tiger lilies," he stood up and turned to see Law's right hand men, the strategic and fighting officer of the heart clan and the best healer and torturer of the heart clan, Penguin and Shachi. Both men rearing their weapons, Penguin's spear raised at a low point and his hat gone, his red hair bristling in the sharp wind, his eyes glowering dangerously, like a brave candle in a shrine during a winter storm. Next to him stood the orange haired vampire, in his fists were brass knuckles, bared in the moonlight that was slowly dying. The hat of his was also gone, his glasses were inside, so a dangerous rainbow glow started burn brighter and the eyes glared him as well, his orange hair whipping around dangerously.

"Those are some scary faces you have there, too bad you won't be able to use them properly," and with that sentence he heard yells from below, probably trying to tell them to run, the moonlight lighting their silhouettes in the light, and the two lowered themselves Shachi answering his jest first, "Just try it asshat! You just messed with our captain and our family! You ain't seen nothing yet bird brain!" and with that single comment the vampire rushed forward in a single leap, Doflamingo snapped his wrist to the side to wipe him away, but unlike before, his power wasn't affecting him. Quickly, without missing a beat Shachi pulled back his fist, and brought the punch down hard into the pink bastard's collar bone, the man being thrown and gasped in surprise as the bones crushed and he was pushed down throught the glass back into the building.

Alarms sounded, but no supernatural creature moved, not even as the humans screamed around about earthquakes or fires as the dust cloud from where Doflamingo landed with a sickening thwack started to clear. Killer moved forward towards the other blonde who layed with a strange smile on his face and as the man twitched, Killer yelled quickly, "Stay back!" Which everyone followed even as Doflamingo's wretched laugh bubbled like a witches brew, it started soft then turned into something darker. "Well well, isn't that interesting, a vampire power to nullify magic, maybe it's you or perhaps it was someone else." The fusia glasses gleaming and Penguin above felt his skin crawl and he gripped his spear tighter, and then said, "Shachi, distract him." The orange haired vampire grinned and jumped with a yell as he lifted his fist back for another punch, "NO PROBLEM!"

"Kid!" Penguin yelled to the red head, whose pale strong arms were wrapped around Law, looked up and said with anger, "WHAT!?" The red headed vampire yelled back down to the werewolf, "Get Law out of here!" The werewolf growled and yelled back loudly, "WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?" Penguin breathed a breath as Shachi fought against Doflamingo, slowly losing ground, and Penguin breathed in and threw his spear in no less than 5 seconds and the spear head was less than 3 feet away from Kid's nads, the spear scaring the hell outta him, and he looked up to see the usually hatted male glaring at him with dark eyes saying the words, "Go now! If our captain is hurt I will murder you on the spot." Kid swore that Killer murmured under his breath something about his boyfriend being hot when he was angry, but Kid could care less about that now.

Kid growled back but looked over at Law, who grasped at Kid and started trying to hide, his heartbeat was going crazy, and fear was rolling off of him. The stench of it only mixed with everyone else, and he felt himself clutch Law closer, Law needed to calm down, he needed to just breath some fresh air. The red head looked at the blonde man who was fighting one of Law's associates, and it seemed to be intense, and it was obvious to Kid then that the look in the orange haired vampire's eyes were not hesitant at all. In fact, they were hardened with determination, and it was obvious to Kid that he wasn't needed here, he would just be in the way. He gave a glance at Killer beside him who also said, "Get him out of here Kid, we got this!" The red head picked up the spear and threw it one handed back up to Penguin and picked up Law in his arm, and yelled, "I'm going! Kick this guy's ass and leave some for me!" The red head yelled to the other, and Penguin glared back at Doflamingo saying, "No can do, Kid."

"This motherfucker insulted our leader, he won't be alive when you come back, not if we can help it anyway!" Shachi yelled after Penguin as he tried to throw another punch, but it wasn't connecting anymore, he had had the element of surprise in the beginning, but now it was fading as he tried to now just dodge the other man. The blonde's legs were strong and the battle was intense, any bystanders from the clans who tried to fight ended up being thrown by the man's power, the blonde leaning as metal and reinforced shoe met in loud clang, Shachi gasping at the hard hit as it recoiled on him a bit. His whole hands hurt and he was having a hard time breathing, he looked down at his hands as he felt blood, pain, and then suddenly nothingness, but a single scream, horrified and as blood curdling as his best friend's old screams in the night, he heard Penguin say his name, and then darkness.

"SHACHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Aryes: Hello guys, PLEASE DON'T HATE MY ANGST XD I CAME BACK AND I PLAN ON WRITING THIS SERIES AGAIN AND AM TRYING TO MAKE A COVER FOR THIS ARC OF THE SERIES (ILL CALL IT AN ARC BECAUSE ONE PIECE DOES ARCS FOR ITS SHOW) I will call this arc appropriately...

THE TRUE HERO ARC

Also, I hope you guys do stay with me on this adventure...I apologize for taking so long, I have been busy and had some life changing moments plus lots of work to do, so I am glad to focus on this series a bit this summer...I miss you all and would love reviews even if you hate me for this dramatic cliffhanger. I will say nothing of what will happen, but I would like to say thank you all for liking and reading my story, and for loving kilguin and growing this fandom with me. You all are amazing and Kilguin has grown so much, thank you all...which is why I hope you all will still read my story XD

Sincerely,

Aryes~


	13. Act 6 Part 3

Aryes: Hello guys, been a little bit, I have been busy doing nothing in the summer (A very hard job let me tell you XD) but I read some comments from guests and such about how I left on a cliffhanger and i want to say, it kinda wasn't intentional, but it was at the same time (The story writes itself I tell ya) I wanted to give a taste, but I want to finish Act 6: Scene 3 before we move on to the Hero Arc, so here I am finishing it off only to begin a new journeyyyyy~~! Hope you guys enjoy the continuation (I wrote in 2 days which is equivalent to about 7 hours) hope you enjoy even if it is a bit small!

WARNING: BLOOD, MALE X MALE, DEATH, SAD MEMORIES, EVIL DOFFY, SWEARING, ETC..

DISCLAIMER: I dont own One Piece

Enjoy~  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"SHACHIIIIII!"

A loud thud resounded as the orange haired man was kicked far away, smacking into a wall behind him.  
There was silence that followed, it was deafening.

A laugh bubbled up from the blonde, a cackle that seemed to break the tense silence, "Ah You guys are so much fun! Who knew there were fools who would still fight the original vampire fufufufu~" The blonde vampire stood up, Penguin watched from above, he felt his heart pounding uselessly...Oh god...Oh kami...What had he done? Shachi...He needed to help Shachi! HE NEEDED TO GET TO SHACHI! SHACHI! SHACHI! SHACHI!

Penguin couldn't breath, he felt anger surge him, fear screamed from every joint that refused to move, and screams resounded. They were going to lose everything if they didn't fight now...

...but Shachi...

He heard roars from Heat and Wire as they transformed, but the blonde vampire laughed as he swatted them like couldn't fight his magic..., but he could...  
he could...

Only he could save everyone...

He trembled and couldn't breathe, it was happening again...NO NO NO!

I DON'T WANT IT TO FEEL THIS PAIN AGAIN, BUT I HAVE TO BREAK MY RULE ONCE MORE

Killer...Law...I'm gonna save everyone, but I have a feeling once this happens...

This will be the end and the beginning of something could destroy everything

Everything that we all worked for...

I have to destroy everything to save everyone.

Red eyes flickered over to the slumped form next to the wall, Shachi lay motionless and just the sight of it made his heart wrench heavy, steeling himself to...to...to lose control of himself again.

"Law..." asked Penguin softly as he unfurled from his sleeping position, sunlight dimly illuminating the curtains as he saw Law also rise from his coffin in obvious exhaustion.  
The tired grey eyes looked over at him and the raven asked, "What is it Penguin?"

His tone was soft...as if he was frightened that his regular voice would scare him...it had been that way since the attack...everyone tiptoeing around wanted to say something, but now wasn't the time, the question he wanted to ask was urgent, so he sat up straighter.  
"Law, why haven't you asked what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are avoiding asking me about that night, but the fact that you want to but aren't is more concerning, can you please just ask me already."  
Law's eyes widened, but his face remained the same, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Penguin, I know you did everything you could-"

" You want to know though don't you?"

The interjection was soft, but it cut his words like a knife and led him to answer honestly, "Yes."

Penguin nodded and said, "I just want to tell you that..." the red haired male paused, his mouth refused to say what he wanted, to ask about the thing that plagued him more than anything on that night. "...they fought well, and that they were strong till the end. I know its not my fault, because no matter how many times I replay that night...I can never find a solution that would have saved anyone,but why is this world so unfair."

The vampire hunched over, gripping the hat in his hands, he was scared he would tear it, but there it lay in his unrelenting grip, full of tension but somehow still together. It was a metaphor for his life, for himself. He couldn't say the words he needed to ask about that night.

Killer tried to keep Heat and Wire from getting themselves killed, trying to rein them in with the other Kidd clan members. He could smell their fear, their desperation, and he was sure they were like this because they were being blinded by rage. If they calmed down for a moment they would hear it. That over the sounds of boisterous laughter, there was a faint sound of a heartbeat. It was most likely Shachi's, which was something to be glad about, but the orange haired vampire was out of commission for sure. The blonde's laughter paused which caught everyone's attention, because the room was silent, but for only a moment, because then it was filled by a clanging sound. A sudden spear came down like a flash right to where Doflamingo stood, the blonde jumping back before the scary looking spear hit.

The tall blonde was about to laugh at the weak attempt to attack being so far away, but a shadow suddenly loomed and he looked up, his smile frozen and his eyes widening behind his glasses. Red hair as dark as blood, powerful blood lust, flashing red eyes turning almost pink in their ferocity, but what caught his breath was the sickening smile that mocked his own. A small screaming laugh came suddenly he felt his blonde short hair yanked violently back with his body as a pale hand clutched at his forehead hair. The soft strands clutched painfully and Doffy pushed his psychic force on the red head, but it did nothing as a purple glint in the moonlight caught his attention.

Pain, he had been stabbed with a wooden stake as he felt his recirculating blood reject coming towards his heart, the only way to survive was to pull out the stake, before the blood hardened. In an instant, he felled backward, the blonde pulling the stake from his heart. Trees, disgusting children of the goddess of light, of course that evil bitch would make his only possible end be at the hand of one of her children! He looked up, his face had morphed from amusement to rage as he looked at that red headed vampire. The red head seemed to silence the room with his presence as he sat hunched onto the top his spear, which vertically pierced the floor. His face shadowed with moonlight at his back, but the glowing red eyes smouldered with his intent, Doflamingo touched the back of his neck, feeling his hair rise.

What was with this turn of events? Never had their been a vampire more powerful, he had been around since the dawn of time and none had come close, so why now? The blonde glared a bit behind pink lenses, the color making the figure seem more silhouette like, more like an animal rather than a humanesque opponent. The taller male didn't feel fear when he looked at the figure unlike some of the audience in the room, he was interested.

"Heat, Wire, take Shachi to get some aid, he may have a concussion," the red head said, his eyes never leaving Doflamingo's and the blonde's smile creeped again. His thoughts deepening, his mind coming up with an idea in an instant and he let out a little chuckle.

"Don't worry, I am done with your friends. In fact, I am done with Law too!~" the blonde said, standing up so his stature intimidated the room and he could see the cogs turning in Penguin's mind as the vampire lifted an eyebrow. "So you came here to scare us or maybe you just want to see us panicking from afar waiting for your amusement to be done with?" The pink lenses glinted as the man let out a deep rumble and said lowly, "You know for being the straight laced hero's right hand man, it seems your mind is almost as evil as mine fufufu~ So maybe, you will become useful to me."

White flash of pain, it was quick, sudden and no forewarning as the hand clasped around his neck tightened. Doflamingo loomed over him and pushed harder, lodging Penguin in the ground beneath, he had come over in a flash and thrown Penguin down into the ground by his throat. His windpipe was being closed forcibly, and all he could do was gasps as his vision blurred. He may be undead, but oxygen was important, he reached his hands to try and the grab the one crushing him. To wrench the hand away so he could breathe, but the moment he even touched the tan skin, the man's free hand grasped both wrists in his hands and pulled them down.

From there things started to blur, he heard Killer yelling for him, he heard screams and noises that sounded like rubble as the haughty king of the vampire's loomed over him. Coming closer to his face he whispered clearly, "My interest seems to have changed, because you'll be coming with me. I wonder how the hero will rescue you, like a princess needing saved fufufufu~ How much fun this will be, let's have fun together shall we?" His vision started to blacken, he tried to kick, but his body lost momentum as the white smile contrasted from the darkness. They mouthed the words, "goodnight."

"Law," Kidd said lowly, the man hunkered about 5 miles into the woods nearby the hotel, they were far enough in that they wouldn't be spotted too easily, but close enough to run back if anything happened. For once the red head felt worry biting at him, and he wondered breifly if this was how Law always felt, cornered, constantly worrying, how did he take it? He looked down, his body slumping against a tree trunk, Law crumpling with him into his lap slightly. His breathing was normal, but everything else had changed. What was he supposed to do with the information he knew now? "Why is this so damn confusing?" asked the paler man to himself with a growl, his eyes wetting as he looked at Law underneath him. He looked unhappy in his sleep and he could only remember the pain on his face before he had passed out. Law was still Law, but he was also someone else, not that Kid cared about that shit, but he cared about Law. The raven had been around him for hundreds of years and this didn't change much about how Law acted or was, but the situation had changed.

His clan was still in danger, but here he was with Law...he needed to go back, but he just couldn't leave Law. Not now, he couldn't erase the determination from Penguin's eyes when he told him to run, it was like he was knew everything would be fine. Killer was the same and he knew that Killer would do the same for him, give orders without a single word to fight against it. Law had a good first mate and all his assumptions about the hatted male slightly faded into admiration once more. He felt Law stirring a bit and Law seemed to open his eyes slowly. They were hazy and unclear and Kid said his name lowly, softly trying to wake him, he didn't want the other to panic...yet, "Law." The grey eyes flitted over to him and then there seemed to be a pained flash on his face, the raven sitting up and holding his head in his hands, "Fuck."

Kid said nothing for a moment, a growl erupting and he surged forward hugging Law, he squeezed tightly. He didn't know why, but he didn't say anything and that fucking weirded out Law who promptly replied, "Eustass-ya?" Eustass said nothing, but eventually groaned out, "Fuuuuck." The raven hugged the red head back, still confused, his hat falling off when Kid moved closer to his neck and he waited for more words, "God, when the fuck did I get so attached to you." The raven snickered a bit and said, "probably when you stuck your duck in me, I'd call that pretty attached Eustass-ya." The paler man smirked kissed at the other's neck and then he felt panic course through him, what the fuck was he doing?

"Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" The taller male pulled away to see the vampire's face twist into one of fear and he could smell it coming off him like he could earlier. He didn't know what to do to comfort people, so he just looked at Law and said, "You are still you, you know that right? That you are still the same motherfucking vampire I might have caught these feeeelings forand it wouldn't matter if you an ancient reincarnated hero or some bullshit, you are still you...you know that Trafalgar right?" The raven reached for his bare chest and Kid did nothing even when he moved his hand extremely near his nipple, "Are you lying to me Kid?"

The red head paused and thought for a moment looking down at the raven hair, the tanned skin decorated in tattoos, the grey eyes that seemed downcast and he said, "You would already know if I was." Law nodded, but then the sound glass shattering was loud enough to interrupt them. They stood, Law a little more shaky, but he was recovering fairly quick. The two of them ran to the clearing, a sound of cackling making them both tense up and become slowly...they needed to be cautious. they put their backs behind trees and from here they could see the hotel fairly well, but both gasped when they saw wings. Black as night, wings made for the devil himself there stood out blonde hair, and then a white jumpsuit. Trafalgar's heart hammered in his chest, fueling his terror and horror when he knew the uniform, but it did nothing to calm him when he saw red hair. Penguin...Penguin had been taken.

"Law," Eustass whispered harshly, and the raven gave a look over to him to see determined orange eyes, "We gotta fight that asshole! He made a mockery of us, and he is up in the sky and we are fast on the ground. Jump on my back and when we get in range hit him with a stake." The raven caught a sudden object thrown at him, a wooden stake, but the coloring was off. It was a darker color of red and Kid started to strip and just said "Poison." Law wanted to ask why he was carrying that around when he has been close to him all weekend, but instead thought about how Eustass even stored it when his outfit consisted of pats and an unworn jacket.

The tanned male watched as The red head was butt naked, but unlike most times where he would crack a joke, this was very serious. His crew had been in danger and he had just...passed out...like a new fawning vampire's first blood. It was aggravating and he directed his anger at the smiling blonde in the sky who held his first mate in a princess hold (he swears that he can hear the blonde singing a Disney song reference as he holds his right hand man in a shameful princess hold. The raven looked down at Kid wo had started to transform, his hair follicles everywhere slowly becoming more and apparently until they are growing feriociously on him, taking over skin as the painful sound of bone popping commences (Also his vampires ears pick a moan, but they would discuss that later). The sound was only shadowed by the way Eustass started growl which turned into a shoutand then somehow morphed back into a growl, but a most beastly one.

There were few times when he had seen Eustass in his most fur filled form and it had been a while since the last, but seeing the full fledged transformation was breath taking. Urgency took over though and Eustass was ready to run, Law grasping the wolf's neck fur and lowered himself. Fun fact about werewolves, when full fledged they ran faster than a cheetah, 80 mile per hour to be exact and unlike cheetahs they could run in long bursts that way. They perferred not to though because of the strain it puts on them when they change back. If held for too long, it disrupted bone structures and often resulted in permanent damage to the human part, but that was in terms of hours running on end in terrible situations.

The thing about red headed pack leader though was that Law had seen him go faster. The black haired vampire held tightly till Eustass winced, but that could not lessen the exploding start the man had running to the hotel. As Law looked around, watching the blurring colors in confused misting that Kid definitely was running faster than 80, he would guess at least 90. Law found himself lost in the way colors faded and melded, how he could hear Kidd run without breaking a sweat or panting rather. "Heads up!" Kid shouted and suddenly they were in air, the raven vampire clutching the fur and saw a flash of blonde enter his vision and the terror he felt before faded compared to his anger toward the man.

He had picked a fight with the wrong clan leader and oh how Law would make him pay. He didn't know why he was the incarnation of the alleged hero, but Law thought the story was always about an anti hero. A man who wouldn't be satisfied until he had his way. Law had heard about ther hero before this, it was an ancient story, a story that never was clearly decoded and often was left for scientists to figure out. He only knew the first part where the hero had been betrayed and took the darkness with him in the night on his banishment. He never had heard the rest, but now that he knew, he knew why the hero had chosen him or rather was him. A person only working to protect others, constantly fighting to protect, it was Law's job to protect his clan and hold himself in high regard for others to see.

He always hated it, when Eustass-ya pointed out his fatal flaw...that he never smiled or showed emotion, his apathatic look when in actuality he was just thinking. Thinking about how act, every word was a game to him, but the fact that he looked so apathetic and how he always felt so much older and wiser than everyone, how he always knew what to do. Was it because he was thousands of reincarnated years old or was it just his personality? Why did any of this have to happen? Law felt his blood boiling as Kid jumped from roof to roof, his skills were tremendous and astounding. The raven vampire clutched the fur and whispered with a hoarse rage that words couldn't fully express, "Kid."

The red wolf moved his head upward as he landed perfectly, "What?" Eustass almost haulting all his emotion when he suddenly smelled the air, palpable tension and rage and...unrepressed blood lust littered every breath, it didn't come from the tall vampire who now noticed them now. Eustass felt his skin tingle with enjoyment as he saw Law's eyes burning red like blood as he said lowly to the werewolf, "Now." Kidd couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he replied, "Don't boss me around you asshole! You better beat him or i'll beat you instead! You get one shot, don't blow it!" The raven vampire let go of the fur and when they got close enough to where he could jump he whispered, "now." Eustass halted and breathed in as Law jumped off his back high above where he would attack and Kid howled a deep howl, the noise level damaging the blonde who had no idea.

The blonde in the air halted his bat like wings and from beneath his pink feathers and as he turned to attack back, Law was in distance as he moved arm back and with intense speed and focus he aimed toward a wing, to damage it and make Doflamingo fall from his reign in the sky, to catch Penguin and fall back into Eustass arms...however this didn't happen. The pink glasses glinted and his teeth a pearly white turned and completely stopped the wooden stake bullet with his teeth, the wood cracking and the man cackling. Law's eyes widened as he saw a red undertone shining through the glasses and Kid shouted his name as the king of the vampires moved to hold Penguin in a single handed grip and the other hand made a motion and in an instant it was like he had been shot.

He gasped a single bit of air, but exhaled the rest at the sudden impact as though he had hit the floor, the wind being knocked out of him. He was falling, watching the taller man in the sky clutched at his first mate's jaw, and leaned towards him saying one thing for Law to hear, his smile disappearing to a bored look, "How weak." The tanned villain above moved his hand to make another motion and this time the air shot was enough to blur his vision and crack a bone when it hit his femur in his knee. Law fell and heard Kid coming closer, but his eyes never wavered from the scene of a smiling demon holding his best friend's neck, knowing how powerless Penguin was and that he was unable to even help him.

Doflamingo smirked again and said loudly, the tension mounting in the air that had Law terrorized with fear, "Thanks for the new toy...I wonder how long it will take to break him though fufufufufufufufu~" The raven screamed "NO!" as Doflamingo snapped with his free hand saying with a smile, "Bye bye~" In a single quiet moment the blonde vampire was gone and Law with his outstretched hand fell, there was no way to break his fall with his femur broken, in fact he felt paralyzed. The vampire had vanished with Penguin...Penguin...oh god not Penguin, he was too fragile and damaged now! Law remembered Penguin in pain, his heart wrenching every moment he was around the hatted male who tried to contain all the sadness, who never opened up, who couldn't stop himself from feeling what would break most. Penguin was like a punching bag, he could take all the hurt, for hours and hours, but when he finally broke, when it becomes too much, Penguin would...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Law..."

"PENGUIN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEE-"

Law paused in the doorway as he saw Penguin's hat bloodied, his clothes bloodied, alone standing in front of the doorway.

There was no one else

Just Penguin

"You're hurt. Where are the others?"

Law couldn't breath for a moment when Penguin gripped his hat and hunched down.

"They...we were ambushed Law...I couldn't..."

A broken sob left the red head when he pulled off his hat and clutched to his heart and fell forward.

Penguin's forehead touched cold floor and Law couldn't move as reality started to sink in

The Heart leader heard it start softly, the sound of heart wrenching sobs

He watched coldly, wondering if he was dreaming

Watching as Penguin dropped his hat and full on scratched the floor beneath him, sobbing breathlessly

Law had never seen him like and as Penguin started to speak through his hiccuping sobs he kept saying sorry

The word sorry kept falling from his lips as though it could change something

The rest of the clan came into the room and saw the scene

Trafalgar Law, the strong leader, looking shaken and distraught.

Penguin, their strongest fighter, looking battered, alone, crying and broken.

There was no words for how terrible a night it was when they lost a third of their friends and family

While everyone cried, Law couldn't, when he looked at Penguin he realized why.

Penguin never cried, was strong, witty, smart, and tactile.

He was always animated and full of life, but that day the punching bag broke.

Law couldn't cry because seeing someone like him become so broken, it is something that breaks everyone.

It was terrifying and it was heart wrenching.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Law," his name caught his attention as he was being held by large furry arms and looking inot gentle orange eyes full of worry, worry that he and his clan had caused. It was what the blonde wanted...he wanted to break this hero, he wanted them to completely shatter and in turn break him. Law would have almost broken, if the blonde had taken anyone else, he surely would have. He had taken Penguin, the one person he had seen break that truly made him realize that he could never break. If he broke now, everyone else would shatter as well and Penguin would never be free. The raven looked at Eustass, who held him high up in his arms, the orange eyes hardened with a neutral look. He was waiting for him, Law could hear the werewolves heart going haywire, he was scared.

Law had been too, but not anymore. "Kid," Law started which caught the werewolf's attention and he looked him in the eye before saying lowly with his anger barely being reined in, "it's time to go back." Kid didn't say anything thankfully as he picked up Law in his arms, but Law didn't say anything. It was odd, but Law felt the arms around him, it was comforting and warm and it made his heart calm and crazy all at once. He thought about how it could have been Eustass and how he would have missed him so much and how it would've broke his heart. He wanted to say to Eustass, 'im glad it wasn't you' or something, but he couldn't, because Penguin was equally important to him.

The hotel was amounted with fire trucks and ambulances, his heart pounding wondering who else got hurt in this and was it truly his fault? He grimaced, he knew it wasn't his fault, but Doflamingo came because of him, that there was no doubt about. He tapped Kid and said softly, "I can walk." The red head set him down and like law said, he stood firmly, though he felt a bit shaky. Law breathed slowly, calming himself, well until he heard the words, "Oh shit!" He looked over and couldn't contain a smirk. There stood Eustass trying to hide his manbits in cold air, Law vaguely remembered Kidd disregarding his pants as it changed, guess they got destroyed when he transformed.

Kid was a huge werewolf, even among werewolves he is considered large, which honestly Law could apply to all parts of Kid. Law knew he should be more worried, but looking at the pale red head, decorated in his bites from last night ALL over doing a jittery dance, cupping his dick and trying to find his pants was unbelievably funny. Eventually they found the ghastly yellow and black pants that stood out in the woods with his red coat and headed back, but not before Law got a good look at Kid in a vulnerable state, which was refreshing since he had been in one all day long.

They went back, Kid fully? clothed (basically not more clothed than usual) and saw that the clan members for all clans were there now. The shinigamis, the vampires, werewolves, the elemental spirits (A large bunch with respectable values instilled upon by their leader who was a god of the earth, able to make earthquakes, he was old but strong), and many more groups that had joined now, but all looked distraught in the office room. The moment they saw Kid and Law though, all quieted, save for a small few. Killer ran over to them, the sight of the blonde werewolf made him grimaced and reminded him of his loss...no their defeat. "Where's Penguin?" the voice sounded desperate and one look at Kid made him realize that the red head was going to lose his own first mate in a way.

Kid looked pained and Law cracked the air with his voice, it was hoarse still from the screaming, "He got away...we tried to stop him." The room went silent, all looked wary, even Luffy who was the oddly chipper death god looked curiously somber at Law. He breathed in and he thought about Penguin and what he would have done if it had been Law who had been captured. What would his first mate do then?

...he wouldn't mope about it, that's for damn sure, Law taught him that doing nothing did nothing.

"We may have failed but Doflamingo will keep him alive. He is waiting for me to come rescue Penguin..." Law said, he felt the room start to get tense and his words weighed heavily with an unspoken, 'he defeated us all, what's stopping him from coming here and killing everyone else and Penguin will only be the first' at least that's what Law thought about his statement, before he felt a youthful surge of pride go through him. He wasn't awake to attack, he had been passed out, but next time he would be ready and so would the rest of them. "He is baiting us to walk into his trap," he said solemnly before he smirked, "and that's exactly what he is gonna get."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Penguin was breathing, that much he knew, but for how long he wondered as he looked at the solemn grey walls. They mocked him and he wondered if he would die here or somewhere else, sooner or later, ever or never. These are the questions he asked, because he knows who kidnapped him, but why was still a mystery to him. Doflamingo was no ordinary vampire, he was the origin of all vampires, so why him? Why take him instead of Law? Was he the only one captured? He felt panic flash through him when he though of Killer, he reached up to touch his hat, but alas, it was gone. It had fallen most likely and that made Penguin's anxiety flare up more.

He had been awake for a decent amount of time, sitting at a table, his hands shackled to the table, the shackled were golden and frankly, nerve wracking. No one had come to check on him in this grey room, with no windows, a table for 2 he sat at alone (Ah maybe a new romantic jail movie plot), his hands shackled to the center of it. He laid his head on his arms, the shackles prevented him from using powers probably, because he wouldn't put it past the pink son of a bitch to make him powerless...not that he had anything other than natural charm to use anyway...which only worked with people around him.

A few minutes later, the sound of jostling keys invaded the silence and he opened his eyes to see a man with spiky blue hair and a formal looking trench coat come in, his eyes and lower mouth covered. Penguin was a little jealous of that, the man came in and wordlessly unhooked him from the table, but not the cuffs. Penguin said nothing, he had questions, but this man seemed standoffish already, the creases in his veins in his forehead speaking volumes of his mood, his body language was stiff and jerky, he seemed angry. Penguin was in an unknown situation, but silence sometimes was the best weapon as he was guided wordlessly down a hall.

The halls were normal looking enough, had scattered windows, the place looked old, white paint, wooden floor boards, and long halls. Penguin glanced out the window and felt his mind freeze, mountains? He saw mountains! Where the hell was he at even? How far did they go away from Law and the others? "Sit," the first and only word from the man's mouth as he opened a wide door. Penguin ended up walking through and being blinded by sunlight sparkling from water, pool water. "Ah, look who it is? Did you wake up then fufufufu~ You seem lost, come sit next to me," the voice was light hearted and deep, the voice was also treacherously dangerous as Penguin looked over at the blonde vampire, Doflamingo in the undead flesh. He wore only his weird orange pants from before, his body ripped and intimidating, his hair slightly watered down and he sat in a normal looking lounge chair.

Bright colors surrounded him as did many women and males, all of them around the pool, but when he had entered they were quiet, probably taking in his beaten look. The blonde shooed them away and patted a green neon and white lounge chair next to him, Penguin cautiously made his way over to it. Most would try to run or something, but the red head knew this game, he also knew you didn't fuck with the King of the vampires. He sat and made a motion to lay down, there was no point in trying to run away, so he might as well get comfortable. "Fuahahahaha! You actually sat down! You are a strange one," The blonde said lightly and Penguin spoke, his voice rough from lack of use as he said, "No point in trying to run away."

"Hmmm why is that huh?" asked the King, but a glint of the pink glasses he wore told them both that he knew. "I think you are going to kill me," Penguin said lowly and the blonde smirked largely his body sitting up and Penguin felt himself fret a bit over the motion, but the blonde stretched upward in an arch like a cat and said chipperly, "Nope, nope, nope, you are more valuable alive than dead." The red head knew itand sighed, he was being used as bait for Law and he said so, "So I am bait for my Captain?" The blonde turned to look at him and all Penguin could hear was the water of the pool sloshing slightky from the wind and the man smiled in a way that made the other vampire highly uncomfortable and his next words shook Penguin this time, "You aren't just bait, you are a rare breed of vampire."

Penguin felt his blood run cold at his words and he couldn't move at all when Doflamingo leaned from his chair over to where his ear was, he could hear and feel his breath, his smile as the man said lowly, "You use nullifying magic...so here are your choices, you can either be sold to some rich fat cat of some kind given god knows what job or..." he smiled more and Penguin could practically feel the gears turning in the King's head as he finished,

"You could work for me.'  
________________________________________________  
Aryes: Oh yes everyone, the new chapter is done, the old act is finished and now the new part has begun, the Hero Arc begins~! Hope you guys enjoy this odd setup a bit~ Reviews motivate me honestly and I hope you all enjoyed it~! :) Now I must pack a bit to move to school and such~ Did this all for you guys~! XD

~Aryes


	14. FONF Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Hey guys, I am gonna give you a little special before we start the Hero Arc, which I don't want to rush for obvious reasons so I hope you will accept my peace offering~~
> 
> I am sick right now and have lost my wallet with all my essential things along with all my school work, so i am going crazy, but I wanted to make this for halloween for you guys...I love you guys for supporting me so much. I kept this my little secret for 2 days so I hope you like the fun and secrets. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN AND ALL SAINTS DAY EVERYONEEEEEE~
> 
> WARNING: SMUT! (MALE X MALE ACTION AHEAD) ALSO MY WRITINGS AT A VERY LATE TIME OF NIGHT WITH STRESS, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME AND MY SLEEPINESS THANK YOU, DRUNKNESS, CURSING ETC...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN OP!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Aryes

Aryes: Hey guys, I am gonna give you a little special before we start the Hero Arc, which I don't want to rush for obvious reasons so I hope you will accept my peace offering~~

I am sick right now and have lost my wallet with all my essential things along with all my school work, so i am going crazy, but I wanted to make this for halloween for you guys...I love you guys for supporting me so much. I kept this my little secret for 2 days so I hope you like the fun and secrets. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN AND ALL SAINTS DAY EVERYONEEEEEE~

WARNING: SMUT! (MALE X MALE ACTION AHEAD) ALSO MY WRITINGS AT A VERY LATE TIME OF NIGHT WITH STRESS, SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME AND MY SLEEPINESS THANK YOU, DRUNKNESS, CURSING ETC...

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN OP!

 

~Aryes

FONF Special #1

Part 1: Shachi Special Secret

"Hihihi, y-haha-you know Pen! You know...ugh... the truth!" Shachi garbled out, the moonlight illuminating them both in a pale white light, the blood rushed to their faces and their merriment contagious as Penguin found himself intrigued and delighted by their scandalous fun. "My good Shachi, I have no idea what you mean in the slightest?" Penguin said humoring his good brother of heart and Shachi giggled like a young babe. They held to each other as they stumbled through the dirty London streets, the sound of merriment from the bar travelled into the alleyway as they walked slowly to the end of the path. "The truth is Penguin, you fancy yourself a...hihihi...a strong witty gal, one that will put ya in your place eh? Didn't think you were that type of ma-ow," Penguin stumbled toward the wall, slightly scrapping Shachi's shoulder against dull muted cobblestone, The red head's face deepening to the color of his air with the alcohol and embarrassment combined.

"Hold your tongue on such matters you loose lipped scoundrel, at least I stick with a type, you like your gals rather on the scandalous dressing side!" The orange haired man giggled and said in his accent on high, his irish sounding side came out, "Aii, that's exactly my type, I am a lover, Pen, if I confine myself to a simply fancy, i wouldn't be a true lover would I?" Penguin made a muffled noise as they stepped through the smelly streets and Shachi smirked with wryness that was almost insulting. Penguin forgave the man for 2 reasons, he was drunk and he was his brother. He travelled further and heard Shachi singing embarrassingly in his low tone, "~Oh Pen,my brother, whose heart be more golden than the sun, let him gather a lover who glitters like the sun~ Let him find a gal who knows how to bust down all who sully-mmmph" Penguin held his hand on the other's mouth and looked in vain to shut up his friend.

"You are too plain in your thoughts friend! Hush your drunken mutterings!" Penguin muttered as they turned again only to have a sudden horse whining in fright at their sudden appearance around the dim street, the horse reared tall and made both drunken men falter. They heard the coachman speak to the horses, telling them to hush with their panic. Penguin and Shachi faltered backward onto the side of the road, stumbling a bit in their blurry vision. "Wait please, a moment good fellows!" A woman said to them and both men stopped and turned to gasp. A woman wearing a man's proper clothing come out of the horse back carriage startled both men. She was a pink haired beauty, whose face looked a bit Italian, the pigment son her face were drastic, but somehow she looked more properly intimidating.

"We are sorry for...uh...spooking your horses madam," Shachi said leaning on Penguin again as he lost his footing again, "We must be off now." "Please wait a moment," She tried again and Penguin stood still as she spoke kindly, "You and your friend look rather tired from merriment, can I please help you home. I have a carriage that would be helpful, isn't that right husband?" Both flushed red men looked up to see the coachman tipping his hat and saying shyly, "Yes, LinLin is right boys, would you care for a lift, uh.. it truly is no trouble at all."

Penguin felt his friend leaning more heavily and considered the offer, their home was a few roads down, a long way to walk for them on even a normal basis, so he decided. "Would you be so kind ma'am?" he said in thank as he bowed his head and Shachi whispers softly to him, "Pen, we shouldn't do it...She could be one of those Ginger advocates, the ones that off us Irish looking fellows cause of our colors." Penguin glanced over at the overly happy look and he looked over at Shachi, there was no way they could walk that far by themselves without getting hurt. "We are going Shachi!"

 

"Shachi..."

"Shachi..."

"SHACHI!"  
````````````````  
You know Pen, I never blamed you for what happened that night?

You were trying to do what was best for us, but I...I have never blamed you, you know?"

When I woke up in that graveyard, my world changed, everything changed, but before I was bitten by her...I remembered how you tried to...

That you tried to convince her to leave me alive, to not kill me, even as she started to suck you almost dry...

I don't blame you, I blame that woman, the Big Mom of us all...that crazy bitch can't control us anymore...

You and I both know that I killed her though, I hit her with my bottle of wine, and you...you sucked her dry...

She died as soon as she tried to get me when you sucked her husband dry then her...She had said that there wasn't a bred vampire who could turn so fast unless they were special.

You always were special though to me, my special friend.

Even when you were half unconscious and sought more blood after you killed them...

Even when you turned to me and sucked my blood and finally were filled, even when you finally became conscious and saw me and tried to wake me as I faded.

Even when I mustered the strength to scratch your arm so hard it bled into my mouth and let me become what you were.

You never noticed when you moved your hand away that you were hurt or that i was even the one who hurt you.

You never noticed that you changed me into what i am, but I wanted to change too...

So I would never lose you.

If I lost you too...

I would cease to exist, and so would you...

That's the kind of friends we were then, feeding on each other's existence to forget our own.

It was never your fault Pen,

It was mine.

I turned myself into this,

not you...

but I'll never tell you, because..

Because you would blame yourself again wouldn't you?

You blame yourself and never listen,

so that's why i will never tell you the truth...  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Secret 2: Heat and Wire

One more piece on the move and both werewolves sat across from each other, their eyes flitting across the room over to where the sound of a shower ran. The blue haired man moved another wooden pawn forward two steps and once again the tense silence began once more. The sound of water doesn't stop as the two were in a tense battle, silence filled the air and neither would move in their room. Shachi showered in peace and that would certainly stay that way as the two battled in a game of chess. The sound of voices outside the door were loud as werewolves now mingled outside getting ready for the meeting. Heat and Wire's ears were perked as Wire now moved a rook forward a few spaces deadlocking the pawn moved by Heat the turn before. The blue haired were wolf glared and Wire stared back with a small smirk that set Heat into a determined stride to get the man back.

"What is physically my greatest trait then?" asked a familiar voice and both werewolves turned to look at the door, their wolf ears turning upward as the voice belonged to Killer's vampire love Penguin. They heard an interesting hum from Killer and both of them smiled a bit, because the sound of his hum even sounded happier than it had in months. "I would say your greatest physical trait would be..." they heard a pause and then heard with their hearing a whisper amongst the loud outer hall, the two lovers must be up against their door. "..these hands that are strong, every callus and scar reminds me how strong you are." Both werewolves held their breath and Heat looked over and smirked as he saw Wire's ears burn. Penguin seemed to speak back, "I think all us vampires are strong, i may be a good fighter, but every vampire is built to fight!"

The two lovers faded out and Wire looked over at Heat and they both looked at the shower at the same time and paused for a moment, then suddenly a slam of a table from both sides as they both shouted differently.

"His back is the best!"

"His eyes are the most beautiful."

Both werewolves stared silently at each other, both shadowing the table with their tall figures, Wire's arms crossed and the pale werewolves hands clutched the table harshly. The grip so strong that the sound of wood breaking was loud.

"What are you two doing?"

Shachi same in with a towel hung around his lower half, the pale skin dyed different patches of purple around his neck and hips, love marks littering his body that now glistened slightly. The orange haired looked down at the table and arched an eyebrow. The pale vampire stood looking confused as the werewolves stared at the orange haired vampire. Both men sat themselves down and looked at their game as Heat only replied shortly, "Nothing." and Wire nodded, their human ears were turning pink though and Shachi laughed and walked back into the room to try to find his jumpsuit.

Secret #3: Eustass and Law

"Oi! Eustass-ya? where are you?" asked Law as he walked into the lit room, his jacket sliding off his shoulders and he heard the sound of the TV in the other room where the room was illuminated by the device. He walked in and was about to talk about his tiring night of finding strange humans when he was shushed the moment he entered the room, the raven haired man pausing entirely in his tracks as he looked down at Bepo. Bepo used sign language to apologize and Law surveyed the room and wondered where Eustass was. Could he be asleep in bed? or was Bepo really trying to watch his show? The show playing was some serious drama that had something to do with fairytales, Law wasn't sure. Law looked at Bepo who motioned with his hands that he was sorry before raised his arm closest to Law to reach over his body, pointing to Bepo's otherside, that was when the light moved on the TV and the vampire caught that god awful pattern in the lighting.

Law walked over past the TV and he smiled sweetly as he found Eustass, the werewolf, laying on the couch horizontally, his back up against Bepo's naked fur and the red head's upper body sinked into Bepo's side. White fur blending into the red hair and youthful face, cute wolf ears poking out and fluttering slightly. His legs were on the couch and his feet propped up on the armrest at the end. His arms crossed and his breathing softer once more. Law couldn't stop looking at the beautiful sight, it was cute and charming. Law looked over at Bepo who smiled knowingly and Law whispered, "Did he try to wait for me to get home again?" Bepo nodded and orange eyes fluttered open slightly and the vampire leader leaned down slightly as the sleepy eyes seemed to focus a bit and Law felt his dead heart flutter when a bright sleepy smile came on Eustass's face.

"Are ya home now Law?" Eustass asked sleepily, reaching his hands and Law lowering his head so the red head could touch his face to his sleepy contentment. "Yes I am, do you wanna go to the bed baby?" asked Law and he smiled at the cute scowl he received as the pale werewolf whined sleepily, "nooo, don't call me that..." The eyes fluttered close again and Law asked once more, "Wanna go to bed?" Eustass replied with a childish slow nod of the head and Law leaned down and brought his hands behind the naked back and his other hand underneath the red head's knees. Bepo watched with a smile as he once again concentrated on his show, Kidd whined a bit about being held, but relaxed into as Law moved them over to the formal bedroom.

Bepo smiled at the scene knowing Law loved to see Kidd like that, all happy and honest about seeing him. Bepo smiled and watched his show with contentment as he heard Kidd whine, until it turned into a breathy whine and that's when Bepo turned off the TV and went to his soundproof Bear coffin. 

"Aren't you tired?" whined Eustass a little breathy as Law took the werewolf's member into his mouth with care. The red head's toes curled and his arms held the bed rest as he moaned a bit higher than usual, it was a tired but happy moan that Law needed to make his day better. The raven loved the way the red head's back arched, how his heart was so honest when he was sleepy. His lips left the irritated glistening pale member and said lowly, "I am, but when you are like this, I want to tease you a bit. Seeing you made me happy so I wanna return the favor in a way that will help us both sleep," His tongue once again worked on the member and his grey eyes met with lovingly sleepy lusty orange copper ones that stared at him with a red cheeked look.

Law took his wholly again and he felt Kid's tired hips and legs jolt upward and a short surprised grunt from him, Law pinned his hips immediately and Kidd glared slightly and said as is body was close to shutting down, "...you...sneaky bastard-AH!" Kid said suddenly and Law tasted how Kidd completely let loose and his fingers on the pale hips loved every shake from Kidd as the other hit climax. These moments were precious when Kid was this cute and honest, and Law liked savoring them as he took himself off of the now limp member and swallowed loudly. The red head looked like a sleepy mess, luckily without an actual mess. Law felt exhaustion hit hard as he plopped beside Kidd and pulled off Kidd's goggles, the werewolf was too tired to protest as law placed them on the nightstand and then pulled himself into the chest of the red head who curled into him instantly before muttering, "It's too hot to cling." Law chuckled and held tighter anyway, both falling into darkness, the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aryes: Heck yeah guys here's this story thoughhhhhh~~~ HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, I CHANGED SHACHI AND PEN'S ORIGIN STORY A BIT I GUESS? I CHANGED WHO DID IT AND WHERE MWHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO TIRED AND STRESSED, BUT ACT 2 IS IN THE WORKS EVERYONE~ HAPPY HALLOWEENNNNNNN~
> 
> Didi I throw you for a loop everyone? Mwahahaha!
> 
> To be clear Secret 1 with Shachi is happening as soon as he gets hit by Doffy. This is his thoughts in unconciousness.
> 
> Secret 2 is before they go to their big meeting, the big meeting where shit goes down XD
> 
> Secret 3...is kinda just at a calmer time in the same timeline but not actually canon on the timeline currently.
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL:)
> 
> ~Aryes


	15. Question Time

FNOF QUESTIONSSSSS~~~~~ \\_(*3*)_/

Aryes:

HELLO EVERYONEEEEE~~~

I planned on Valentines day to put out a second special, but I have a question for you all instead!

What are your questions~

Iam sure some of you are interested in our fabulous supernatural characters~

Maybe you want to know more lore?

Maybe you want to know what your favorite characters are at?

Maybe you want head cannon of yours confirmed or maybe not?

Maybe you wanna ask me something~?

ASK ME ALL THE QUESTIONS IN APOLOGY FOR BEING UNABLE TO GIVE YOU A VALENTINE'S GIFT!

I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS ON MARCH 14TH, SO REMEMBER TO GIVE ME SOME FOOD FOR THOUGHT PLEASE!

All questions are welcome from the simplest to the most complex!

I will have some sort of answer so get them into me by March 14th!

I will be answering the questions I get from any of the fanfiction loving sites I have my story in so we might get a variety of questions :)

Asssskkk meeee thingggsss! XD

Maybe on March 15th you will get a fun gift for asking question ;)

That is if anyone still reads my story after all, I am a sporadic updater!

See ya soon!


	16. Questions have been answered

Aryes: Hello everyone! I see I have gotten some decent feedback from my lovely viewers across different fanfiction sites~ Here are the results of those questionssssss~ Thank you so much for all who ask questions~ Anyone who wants to add questions in the comments, I plan to answer them before a chapter if you are interested in things~ Never be afraid to ask questions~ I love to answer them and it honestly gears me up to write more FONF honestly.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

WARNING: MAY HAVE SWEARINGGGGG, YOU ARE WARNED.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
+ScaredyCheshireCat: Will there be a MarcoAce Part?+

Hell yes, in fact I was going to put them in a special just so people could see where they were essentially because thinking them as supernatural creatures would almost be more fun than doing Killer and Penguin in terms of their lore~ I love thinking up where to put them so I will definitely think about doing that in the future~

+SexySheWolf: Heat and Wire said they saw Shachi at one of the meetings, what were their first thoughts, when they saw him. I would like to see what they were thinking, and when did they come up with a plan.+

Mwhahahaha~ Well what happened was rather funny. You see at most these meetings there is food and Law on that day couldn't handle Shachi because he had talked nonstop in the car the entire way to the meeting (which was in a different place than usual, which was actually a longer drive). Law sent Shachi over to the food table which Wire and Heat consequently were sitting next to because all the chairs were filled and there weren't enough seats for the werewolf side. They were watching as Shachi came up and mind you that these two were extremely bored. They watched in shock as Shachi filled two plates with sweets of all kinds, both of them leaning over to just watch him, wondering how much more he would get when Shachi sat his plates down to get a small cup with puddings and a small spoon in it.

The man took a bite and his face lit up and that was when Heat and Wire looked away, their faces a little red and both could feel their transformations kinda failing on them as their tails kinda wagged behind them. Luckily they weren't in a dangerous place but they noticed Shachi even if the vampire didn't notice them. The pudding thing was so flipping cute that they kept watching him all evening and sort of were intrigued by the vampire. Heat and Wire went back to their hotel room (at meetings they often shared the room) and all they talked about was how aggravatingly cute Shachi is, but how they would probably never get to talk to him because of their pack leader Kid and his feud with Law. It was on that night that they vowed they would lure the man with sweets just so that they could talk to him more and watch him eat with the cute expression. They then thought something similar to strip poker but with sweets as the prize, it all fell into place. They never thought they would get a chance but they did!

That's what happened! That's how they met and why they started learning about sweets (in fact Heat and Wire learned how to make sweets in case their plan ever worked).

+Basementtrol: I am assuming that, because he is a vampire, Penguin might actually be stronger than Killer. Has this ever manifested itself in day to day activities, such as moving items or playing, or in the bedroom? I think Killer might get a real turn on by shy Penguin showing a bit of dominance.+

Hmm~ Well in certain cases Killer is stronger than Penguin, like if they had an arm wrestling match Killer would win (unless Penguin kissed him in the middle of it), but there are times when Penguin gets hungry since they are now blood bonded partners. An accurate description of a blood hungry Penguin is equivalent to that of a stereotyped woman on her period (keyword stereotyped). He is tired more, easy to anger, horny, whiny, prideful, and often only gets more hungry. So when Killer doesn't help Penguin feed, Penguin can be anything from starve touched and demanding to angry and prideful, but when he gets his meal he is EXTRA nice to Killer. Killer doesn't like to make Penguin hungry but he is more inclined to ask for sex when it is almost Penguin's dinner time.

When it comes to dancing though, oh dang, Penguin takes the lead, no exceptions, he will grab you by your waist and make you dance with him with the power and prowess he has in his form. Killer often having issues since he is so tall. Then when they sleep, if Killer ends up the little spoon in the morning he knows he has to wake up Penguin because otherwise he will never get out of his hold. Those are times when his physical power is stronger, in terms of mental power they are similar. Penguin can't handle loud noises very well though.

++BlackNunSadako: How does a werewolf transformation work? Is there a certain age when the wolf children notice or train it? (Like a kind of werewolf puberty or something?)++

Well for this werewolf transformations begin whenever and if they are pure bred they happen anywhere in between ages 2-20. They happen differently and you are considered a late bloomer if your first transformation happens after 18. The average age it happens is around 10-17. It is not a bad thing to be late or ealy, but it does tell a lot about your hormones and how many dominant werewolf traits you have.

The first transformation often leaves one a little breathless and unsteady as your whole body's weight and height are shifted a bit as well as balance from a tail, it also leaves headaches for many since the strain on the skull shifting with new ears and nerves but they have ibuprofen now for it. Many don't get over side effects till they are at least 50, and most learn to control their shift around 25, so they learn relatively very young since werewolves can live for over a thousand years (average werewolf expectancy is around 1000 though). A FULL werewolf transformation is for the purebreds alone or the ones first bit by purebreds.

Non purebreds are half time on everything, they live less time and they learn in less time since most are older adults when turned.

+++Can vampires hiss, like bats? (Sorry for this stupid question. ^^')++

Killer learned they do when he tried to fight Penguin for his remote control and got hissed at, his eyes flared red and that was the last time Killer tried to take away a remote. This happens when he plays games or when he is driving in a loud car, the hissing releasing fear into most people, similar to how people react to a sound on a chalkboard.

++++What do you think are your characters favorite colors? (Penguin's, Killer's, Law's, Kid's, Shachi's, Heat's and Wire's?)+++

Penguin: "Grey, underrated color."

Killer: "Blue, it calms me down, plus it reminds me of water."

Law: "Red, its aggressive, it kinda turns me on." *looks over at Eustass*

Eustass: "I think red is awesome, but so is orange, reminds me blood and rust."

Heat: "Light blue, like my hair."

Wire: "Black"

Shachi: "Seafoam Green, is it blue or is it green! No one knows."

Doflamingo: "Gold, the color of money and victory"

+If you had to describe the relationships of the three couples in a single word, which word would it be? (If the question is too difficult; maybe in a sentence or a comparison?)+

Killer and Penguin: Versatile

Kidd and Law: Reaction

Heat, Wire and Shachi: Humble

+How did you come up with the awesome idea for your wonderful masterpiece?+

I was in class when I was around 16 and I used to make small little AUs of all sorts of ships I had, each little story idea was 4-5 lines long which meant 5 could be on a page. The whole page was the pairing and there would be 4-5 ideas for that pairing. I had 4 other ones for Kilguin and then I liked Fear of Nightfall the best a year later and started writing it, I am good at creating ideas, in fact that is easy, but staying engaged in my idea is harder, but there is something about Kilguin that makes it special and always warm. Maybe it is the amount of imagination and wiggle room we have with Killer and Penguin. Their faces and main personalities mainly a mystery. I think that also helps my staying engaged because I am creating their personalities as I go, so FONF just kept getting more diverse, the characters branched and always changing.

+How did you find your inspiration?+

I find inspiration in weaving a setting, I love the way characters can be manipulated and how they fall in love is amazing, because there are so many ways in which they fall for one another. I love settings that are unconventional though Vapire and werewolves have been done to death so I focus more on a balance between the supernatural and the romance. Inspiration for creativity comes easier to me, while the act of being constantly engaged doesn't. I write and figure out whether or not my writing is fitting the standard I want it to. I face adversity as I constantly change my style and some days I don't want to write Kilguin (which doesn't mean i dislike Kilguin, its just that my writing of that day would suit the way I write for other fanfics I have in the works (i have over thirty in the works).

I guess I find inspiration in writing when I want to for a story, some stories cause me more headaches than others when I over complicate things like their features or their stories (once again, i work on like 30 stories at a time) so it is harder for me to feel in the mood to write them. So my inspiration comes from dividing and conquering and following my writing style and mood to get decent results.

++And what kind of music do you usually listen to while writing?++

when it comes to writing scenes I will try to make music accordingly, I am a mood oriented person. I listen to music that fit the scene of that story, like dramatic music may be anything from dramatic orchestra to soft music, to overly sad story music. Happy music can be variant as well, street chase music needs a street chase soundtrack just as sweet happy music deserves a soft mellowness. Music affects me emotionally and having that music helps me tap into character feelings and thinking in their emotions at the time, what would be natural for them at this moment type of thing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aryes: Hope you guys liked my answers if you read them. I gathered them from every fanfiction site i posted on, so i hope you enjoy because tomorrow on the 15th,,,,,you may get a little surprise~~! :)

Anyway, you can ask questions anytime about the series, I love comments, they make my day honestly XD

Till tomorrow everyone~

~Aryes


	17. Chapter 17

Aryes: Hey guys, my schooling has been kicking my butt pretty badly, but here I am writing at an obscene time of night for you all~ Anyway it is the beginning of the hero arc which I hope becomes epic. I hope you liked my little Q&A session. This chapter will be short but hopefully be interesting all the same! :)

Thanks for tuning in!

WARNING: SWEARING, EVIL VAMPIRES, MAYBE SOME EXTISENTIAL CRISIS AND CREEPY DOFFY MOMENTS AS USUAL, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE,but you already know that at this point.

Have fun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Hero Arc

Act 1 Scene 1

"The Hero Begins"

Penguin stilled entirely and watched as the blonde vampire smiled something unsettling and then the hatted vampire got his emotions under control. Nothing could be worse than that day those years ago, and he was prepared to die for Law. He never wanted to be the reason his friends die, especially his Leader. "Please just kill me then, I'd rather die then," Penguin said lowly, looking directly at the blonde who dared get into his face and he said lowly the other vampire, "Please get out of my face." The tall male made a humming noise and asked with his smile increasing, Penguin smiled a bit sweetly and said, "Because if you get so close I will see the eyes you are trying to hide with your shades." There was a twitch in the tan vampire and he lifted himself back to his side of his tanning chair and laid down, not even worried about him apparently. Which was almost an insult, but could penguin really blame the guy, after all he knocked him and his whole clan, he had every right to be relaxed with only him, but that didn't mean he wasn't planning on trying to kill the vampire. He may be the original vampire, but he would destroy him for the sake of his clan.

A small bark of laughter came from the man suddenly startling him out of his thoughts, "Who said I was hiding anything hmmm~?" Penguin huffed but stayed where he was in the seat, looking at the blonde, but all he could think about when he saw the hair glint in the sunlight was Killer. It didn't help that Doflamingo looked somewhat similar to killer except for him being taller than him and crazed, they had similar body types surprisingly, fit and tan...how annoying that the villain even looked better than him. Powerful and handsome, that actually pissed him off more than him being kidnapped. He sighed at his own thoughts, who knew he was this petty about his body, it would have been funny if his situation wasn't so tense or dire. He glared at the man, but he turned and looked at the blue sky above, the vampire beside him too quiet...it unnerved him. He looked back over and saw the crazed kidnapper of his smiling something wretched at the sky and there was a slow laugh happening, "What? Do I make you nervous fufufufufu!~" The hatted male simply turned back around and laid back down on his own lawn chair and said in honestly, because what would lying do really, "Yes" Doflamingo gave a cackle at his honest answer, Penguin had thought he would, the man seemed to find everything funny didn't he?

Penguin paused at the warmth on his back...he just realized it as he had looked at the tanned male in the sunlight...sun...he was out in the sun! Penguin jumped up with a gasp and looked at his hands, how had he not burned, why was he not a crisp under sun like this? This...this made no sense...he had seen a friend die in sunlight...so it wasn't a false myth. It would be one thing if it were just Doflamingo, but he also was out in sunlight...how? "What did you do to me?" Penguin said lowly and the other vampire sat up to look to him, an eyebrow peaked and a permanent smile. The blonde gave a giggle as he gripped the bottom of his and then stood, his height close up was crippling as he stood over Penguin. Penguin paused at the closeness, completely stilled at the serious look before the smile that stretched on the face was something fearful. "Wow, this is something, you don't even knew about your own powers. I know you are new and all, but you should have at least experimented. You never knew neutralization also means you neutralize most of the bad effects of being a vampire."

Penguin froze all of a sudden...what? The hatted male, he stood slightly stunned, he had been kidnapped and now he was face to face with evil and somehow learning new things about himself. A sudden sound and a feeling on warmth was on his head and his eyes widened as he saw a splotch of black in his vision. His hat, it was in front of him. "Fufufufufufu~ You let down your guard finally then~ That's a bad idea you know, letting it down so easily." Penguin stared at his hat and he saw the man holding it triumphantly, his face twisted into a grimace as he felt his memory being tainted 'Killer, a blonde, taking his hat', but now it was being changed. He stared at the hat, his hat, the security blanket since he turned into what he was now. Penguin reached his hand out for the hat, but Doflamingo pulled it back and Penguin's heart sunk when his arm moved behind him. A gentle throw into water, pool water. He paused, watching it float on the surface, but it would sink. His hat was him right now, he was trading on top of deep water, but at any moment he could sink.

He stared at the hat, his dead heart, pumped uselessly, but he was too aware of it. The sound pounding in his ear and the taller vampire that stood in front of him, he saw from the corner of his eye a hand coming to him. The large vampire's hand were too large for normal people and he froze as that hand touched the back of his neck and the side of his cheek. His comfort level went plummeting and Penguin ran through some possible scenarios based on what he knew about Doflamingo so far...the man was insane, so most things were possibilities and that was frightening. A crazy undead man who also was taller than life...the world scariest creation.

In leaned the blonde vampire and with a jolt his guard was back and he tried to jump back, but the grip on the skin tightened and he made pained grunt as the tanned freak of nature came closer. With a flicking sound Penguin froze and suddenly he was face to face with eyes...he wasn't expecting that as they turned a pink color as red invaded them and there was a sensation that crawled up penguin's body. Something close to dread crawled into his stomach as the eyes turned a sickly hot pink color and his gaze that was sickly. The glasses that had hidden eyes like a predator and the smile that followed made those eyes look so much more evil. Like a sickly sweet medicine, disguising true evil. The pink eyes looked almost caring, but paired with that evil intentioned grin...Penguin felt faint with fear.

Shudders rippled through him, he could look nowhere else as the sickening smile disappeared and those deceiving sweet colored eyes the expression in them was almost endearing by their selves, but the moment he spoke he could think of nothing more evil, "You are just like me you know." Penguin's own eyes widened and without missing a single beat he reached up to grab the blonde vampire by the wrist that held his neck. He gripped it hard, a crack resounded from the tanned wrist as the pale fingers dug into the skin. It didn't break the skin, but the bone was clearly broken. They stilled in a stand off, Penguin's grip daring Doflamingo to get any closer and Penguin did not falter as he lifted the hand away from him.

"Don't touch me," Penguin's voice lowered as he glared at the blonde whose smile got bigger, and obviously this man was unperturbed by the breakage. When Penguin felt the arm he gripped start moving away, he let it go. It moved back and the blonde raised his hands upward as to motion for surrender. Coward. Penguin stepped back from the blonde vampire and breathed out a sigh as he felt the warmth on his back. He concentrated on it instead and calmed himself, he was better neutral. His breathes calmed and he stood taller, he stood back from the tall monster before him. The blonde put back on his glasses, the purple bouncing off onto the floor beneath them. The cement beneath them radiated heat onto Penguin, he had never felt so hot before, even when he woke up in the middle of the night when the sun was out. The heat was overwhelming and he felt his limbs feel sluggish all at once.

He turned to sit in the seat that was there near the pool, his eyes looking out at the water, he paused seeing his hat floating kindly on the surface. The cool water's light reflected as though it were moonlight. It was much more yellow in it's saturation, but the light seemed white from the water. The pool shined and without a thought Penguin's hot body made a decision before his mind could process how bad an idea it was. He ran for it with all his strength, his desire reaching him, this foriegn haziness that was nearing heat stroke drove his body into motion, he leaped into the blue water that glittered as bright as Killer's light.

The moment he touched the water he felt his body feel so relaxed, after all, he was named after a good swimming bird for a reason. He felt the water soaking to his body, cooling it and he grasped his hat and put it on despite it being wet. Without turning around he made a choice, since Doflamigo was so kind as to not give a shit where he went, then he would gladly walk away from the blonde without another word. He swam to the steps and walked up them with ease, he glanced a turn around and saw the tall man laying in his seat, a permanent smile and a tip of glasses up to see the way the pink eyes flicker dangerously, but he said not a word as Penguin cautiously walked away from the pool, he simply shivered and hoped that Doflamingo would lose interest in him other than his bait. Penguin could handle being bait, but nothing more.

He walked the doors and was not stopped as marched through the halls, their patterns changing as he walked what felt like endlessly straight. Penguin wasn't really sure where he was going, he was dripping water and he couldn't find in himself to care about drying off. He felt lied to almost, the way he had been touched by the sun, so warm and feeling of contentment. He hadn't been ready for that at all, the red head looked lovingly out some windows. It was nice to know that he could fight in sunlight now, that he never had to fear it, but...wouldn't that ostracize him from the others? Would they look at him the same?

He sighed and decided not to think about it right now, he needed to try and find a way out that wasn't windows. The windows looked reinforced to begin with, plus they were rather small and he had no idea if he dangling off the side of a cliff. This man seemed devious enough to have his castle on a cliffside, or his manor or whatever, point is, there was no way this place could be in a city. Penguin felt tension bunch in his shoulders as he walked, he hadn't seen any other people or creatures, no maids, butlers, or bodyguards. Was this man seriously living relatively alone in this large house? The hatted male scoffed, there was no way, but once he found someone he would beat them up for a way out.

That was when things started to get strange, he felt in his stomach first, then his head felt fuzzy. He felt brief panic as he wondered if he had been drugged, and if so, when? Penguin thought back, but couldn't find an explanation for the way his body was reacting. His pale fingertips brushed the wall cautiously as he felt himself leaning, trying to stop the huge amount of effort it took to stand now. His eyes widened as he had a moment of clarity, that was when he felt a cold sweat familiar to before beginning and the small cackle behind him made that fear drop in his stomach. His mind got blurry still as he strained to turn against the wall, he saw the flash of pink and tanned skin, his eyes narrowed and he spat out, "What did you do to me?" He heard another laugh again before the gravelly voice spoke, fear coursing through him as Doflamingo came closer.

"What can I say then you let your guard down fufufu~ I didn't do anything, you did," he said and Penguin tried to back away from the man, but his reflexes were sluggish from whatever was happening to him. His head felt heavy and the pink feathered coated bastard stood triumphantly so Penguin spoke this time, hatred flowing from his words as well as resignation, "Alright then, What did I do then?" Penguin's legs though chose that moment to collapse, his eyelids drooping, but he still caught the way the tall vampire lowered himself, crouching to his level, a few feet away, but entirely too close. "We may be able to take direct sunlight well, but but but~ that doesn't mean anything about absorbed sunlight." Doflamingo sand and Penguin looked confused till realization hit. "The water..." A grin appeared on the blonde and Penguin felt a chill as he saw the eyes behind the shades lower slightly as well as his demeanor, "Bingo! Sunlight is fine, but when we absorb it onto the outside of our skin, it can become a powerful little thing, like an allergy and muscle relaxant!"

Penguin felt his body fall backward on his butt, he tried to get up, but achieved nothing, he felt panic filter through, that's why the other vampire had been so calm when he walked away with that knowing smile. He felt anger filter through his fear, his rationality gone with his ability to properly form words now, he instead opted to glare heavily at his captor. The tanned vampire stood up and reached down, Penguin growled and with a last ditch effort to escape he moved his head forward, fangs bared as he bit one of the man's wrist. There was silence as blood flowed and he refused to drink the blood, though a vampire's blood wouldn't kill him, though it seemed to nothing as the man's evil laugh bubbled. "You are so fun, glad I kidnapped you fufufufu~" the words coming out easily and Penguin tried to bite harder until Doflamingo's arms moved in a flash, a fist driving into his gut with gusto that he could almost choke. The wind was knocked out of him, he reared backward, falling back onto the floor, the cold of the floor now seeping into his thin clothing.

His head ringed and felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't move at all now. His senses were dulled as the blonde vampire picked him up. Penguin blanked out a bit, because the next moment all he saw was warm pink feathers and a view that was in motion. Nausea lurched and he closed his eyes to try and stave it off, but the motion of being carried was infiltrating his whole body. He felt his hand s a bit again and dug his fingernails into the tall vampire's back, to try to get some stability. All of a sudden he was self-aware again as there was a new feeling of warmth on his backside. Penguin's eyes widened and strength filled him in a sudden, one leg grasped for anything to use as a base for his movement, when he found a semi flat surface on the man, he heard the man chuckle. "You better watch where you are kicking kiddo, or you'll wish you were never born."

"Too late," Penguin slurred, but he stilled his movements, not seeing the point at the moment when the man was prepared and that was when Doflamingo started to hum a tune. Penguin felt pissed, but he was still lethargic as hell, if ever got a hit in, he really didn't want to miss. The blonde though was fine with that as he turned a corner with a smug smile. He walked all the way back to where Penguin had started from, a room that was familiar. He walked a few steps in and Penguin shouted as he was chucked into the air. Penguin may have been unable to move much, but you could bet your ass that he was flailing against gravity for his life. He landed on his side made a groan, glaring up at the man who was laughing. The sound of metal clinking as the door was locked and he spoke with his annoyingly light voice, "I'll be back to pick you up from dinner...after all...we have the freshest of meat for our prisoner you know~"

Penguin froze and stared in horror as he realized that probably meant a dead human. The taller vampire smiled something sinister and Penguin felt sick to his stomach again. What the hell? Was this man really this monstrous? He humanizes himself which only made this dark side even more real, real and very terrifying. He heard the man laugh as he turned to leave, his glasses glimmering their obnoxious glint that made Penguin get a shiver. The tanned man walked with a smirk as the sound of his shoes clacked. Ah, it would be funny when he came back, walking with his shoes the red head would hear him from down the hall, his terror would mount as every clack drew closer...he snickered to himself. Wouldn't that be fun to terrorizes the Hero's little sidekick? Ah, the Hero, Doflamingo couldn't help the way his smile waned at the thought. He paused his walk as he looked up at his glorious kingdom, his castle, his large castle home. The clouds overcasted the sun and shadows drew into the halls, something Doflamingo knew too well...darkness. He sighed deeply, letting his smile finally fall, staring at the darkness ahead as he walking in his thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------  
Where was this place? Blonde lashes fluttering only to see the same thing he had been staring at for so long. Why on earth was he alive? Was he even alive? What did alive mean? He had been so empty for so long...When was he going to be born again? Who would he be this time? Most likely he would look the same as he always did? Of course he would, that was his curse, in fact it was both of their curses. This time he had died from it, from the hunger that the Hero cursed him with. He was cursed with hunger as long as the other existed outside of another. He had accepted it at this point, and he couldn't help but hate and love the Hero. The one who created him, the one who starved and hurt him, it almost was comparable to neglect, that's how he saw it anyway. In truth, he never wanted to hurt the Hero, he hated every kill, but it was fun. An addiction like tobacco, slowly making him lose feeling in it, not enjoying the feeling, only enjoying the exhale of it, when the hungry jitters could stop, until it appeared before him and he had to light it up. He looked all around him, the time would be soon when he could leave this womb, he could feel the Hero somewhere, but he had been unable to find him in time and he had to be reborn once more.

He was born a few months later, the woman birthing him surviving and taking on the role of his caretaker. He had medical problems as a child, such as malnutrition, so he ate human food (which wasn't a healthy alternative, but better than nothing). The doctor had checked his heart when the stethoscope was created, they chalked up his 'soft heart' to being an issue with the new invention. He was lucky about that time period, because new inventions were easily taken as faulty. He grew larger, taller as he had before, constantly amusedly smiling as he grew into an odd teenager, something that actually had varied over the centuries. He would start and finish the same, but the growing period was always a wild ride. Unlike other times where he had grown up alone, this mothering figure was a quiet woman who loved books and learning. Years had passed, he looked about age 16 in human years, it was then the boring life the vampire led lit up once more. Not because his crew had found him, no. It was a quiet night, his mother was a working middle class woman and one day in the dead of the night there she came as she had before.

This time though she brought a stranger, a man with a scar clear across his face, the stitching horrible in it, his skin pale, his hair a dark black like his mothers, but he looked upper class. The man wore a suit that was toned and his body looked bulky but built in a way that was elegantly manly. There was a sudden shaking in Doflamingo's heart, The heart pumping louder, something that rarely had happened. He put a hand to his chest and smirked as the man entered, this short man who was slightly taller than his own mother. They were talking about something, neither looking interested in the other. He smirked as he ambled in with his eyes never leaving the other man as he greeted his mother. The short man looking over at him, his eyes narrowing in something that Doflamingo hadn't seen in so long. Outward disgust. Most people looked at him and found him enchanting, natural blonde hair, tall but strong build, he was lusted after even in his youth. This man however looked at him so fast to judge,...not that the man was wrong to look at him that way. He was well aware of what type of person he was, but the question stood, who was this man?

He was introduced by his mother as her boss, sir Crocodile, a very important merchant, the man looking slightly young, maybe his early thirties or even late twenties, but his clothes and his posture screamed 40's. Doflamingo wondered why a man was named Crocodile of all things? He looked up and felt himself fixate as golden eyes stared him down, eyes like amber gems that glinted maliciously in candle light and the blonde could not help his first thought. He wanted this man. He wanted Crocodile, he wanted those eyes to stare only at him, to melt in them, to light his darkened world. He would do anything for them, even if he had to kill the hero to have the ability to turn this man! He licked hip lips a little wetting them, the other turning away and Doflamingo wondered if the man was a prude or not. Ah, he would be a feisty one wouldn't he?

Crocodile left very quickly but not without glaring at him once again. Doflamingo asked all the questions he had about Crocodile to his mother and she simply chuckled and spoke of him kindly, though what she was saying could be considered traumatic for people. That Crocodile dealt with the underground and while underhanded, always made good on his deals. He was a good business man and an even scarier human, but that only intrigued him, made him interested. Everything happened much faster when he grew up, constantly watching this Crocodile from the shadows of the night. He had taken to stalking the man, which he found enjoyable since the activities the golden eyed man participated in varied per night. One night though when Doflamingo was 25 in human years, Crocodile was shot by an employee of his own hiring. The shot was straight to the shoulder, that was the night Doflamingo emerged from his unscrupulous hiding place, he bit the two men who had shot Crocodile.

The blonde sucked them dry, which obviously left them dead, but even though he was unable to drink the blood at all, it tasted like poison on his tongue so he spit it out. He remembered turning to the raven haired man bleeding out, his vampiric nature needing to ignore the blood. He had expected fear in his interest, maybe disgust, or shock, but what he was met with was a smile. Doflamingo had seen Crocodile smile very little in his life (you know, when he had been watching from the sidelines for 4 human years), most of them cocky, but this smile was one of genuine emotion. "So you finally left the shadows brat...how timely...to think...this is how I die,... at the hands of a monster...how pathetic," he muttered, the groan of pain sounding in the small alleyway they were in, Doflamingo watched carefully, crouching with his suit looking dapper with smudges of blood from his poisonous meal. Apparently Crocodile knew about his lurking, not that it mattered much to him anyways now.

"Who said I was gonna let you die, Crocy?" his voice humming as he grabbed the forefront of the shiny hair, raising the man to look at him with his golden eyes. "I want to make a deal with you," Doflamingo whispered lowly and the man dying below him cocked an eyebrow in his cocky attitude that the blonde was intrigued by. "Go ahead and kill me then, cause...i don't make deals with morons," the man spat, his eyes starting to get droopy and the tanned male pushed Crocodile's head back fully backwards on the cobble drive, getting closer to the man's lips that glistened from the bit of blood. Crocodile grunted at the new pain, the shorter male shivering from the fast blood loss. "Good then, because only morons would refuse this deal when you practically have a foot in the grave. Become immortal with me Crocy, you can do whatever you want, but you must become mine and no one else's."

He watched the golden eyes widen at the proposition, anger gleaming in the half dead eyes, "Drop dead." There it was, that anger, that disgusted tone that caused him so much joy. Hatred like this only came once in a lifetime, he had to have him. He wanted him all to himself, to make this man angry would please him the most. "Then become immortal and make me, you can spend your eternity how you wish. As long as you hate me more than anyone else, fufufufufu~" Doflamingo said, whispering into the pale man's ear, rasping into it hotly as he felt his lower half stir, something that didn't happen often. "You sick twisted bastard," the offer spat, his hands offering feeble assistance against the vampire's strong chest baring down on him. The blonde grinding into him rasped at the other, "tick tock Crocy, otherwise i will make the choice for you, it seems you are losing ti-"  
\---------------------------  
"My lord," Doflamingo paused in the hallway, the voice in question behind him, his smile came back as he turned his head to look behind, "Hmmm?" He was met with a large male with a high voice. "Yes Pica," he said with his smile still in place. "We have word that the hero has started his journey to the castle in the right direction, that is all," the man finished, and the blonde nodded at the light haired male's words. It seems that Law moved out faster than most other times, perhaps he had picked a good hostage, he might be able to feed earlier than in his plan. Good, after all, the longer he waited the closer to death he would be. "Good, you are free to go, update me if anything else occurs Pica." The buff man stood in salute and replied before walking off, Doflamingo doing the same as he realized where he had been heading.

After his walk finally ended, he walked up a stair case to a sing hallway with one door. He swung it open with little abiding and smiled sweetly as he took off his glasses.

"Hello Crocy-chan~ I'm back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that it isn't as much as I usually write but I do hope you'll forgive me for it since I am trying to get back into a regular writing schedule that you guys might like. I am trying to condense into smaller chapters then put them out faster than I usually do, hope you will forgive me for it. Anyway, I love all questions and all sorts of thoughts on other chracters you might want to see. I like throwing in characters as plot twist devices mwhahahahahahahahaha! Till next time my friends~!

~Aryes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My gosh guys! I hope you like this small short story i am doing! I hope you guys like it, because I am a major part of a movement called the Kilguin Navy Fleet because not only do I want to make it a shipping, i want to make it a Navy Fleet! XD Me and my girl LoneWolf09 are hoping we just inspired more Kilguin shippers with our story! :) Please review Thank you! The next part will be out soon!
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
